A Brother's Forgiveness
by Evelyn CMB
Summary: When Adam and Teela go to Etheria to fight the Horde, a strong spell turns the siblings against each other. Hordak decides He-Man is the cause of all his troubles, and sets out for revenge. Hawk suspects Adora is hiding something. Formerly "Into Etheria"
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This follows Adam's Strength & Discoveries. If you haven't read them, and you find this first chapter confusing, I'd recommend going back and reading them, because this is as close to a re-cap as I plan to do._

_To those of you who have been complimentary about me keeping in tune with the old MOTU characters, themes, etc.: Thank you! You "get" it. I'll do my best with this, but just am not as familiar with Etheria, She-Ra, etc. Keep me straight! To all others: if you're looking for a more true-to-life approach to He-Man, I'm sorry to disappoint you. I hold as true as I can to the old cartoons--corniness and all!_

_Oh, and of course, He-Man, She-Ra, and all the characters and worlds that go with them are not owned by me. I make no money off of doing this, but have lots of fun! _

* * *

Adam, Prince of Eternia, laughed heartily at Orko's antics. The court jester and magician was performing for the birthday celebration of Adam and his twin sister Adora. Unfortunately, the little jester had just dumped an entire cake on Man-at-Arms. 

Hearing a stifled giggle behind him, he turned to find Teela, his lifelong friend, bodyguard, and Captain of the Royal Guard, coming alongside him. His heart lifted at the sight of her. Since she had learned his secret, they had grown closer than ever…although neither had said those three little words just yet.

"Orko's magic strikes again," Adam observed with a grin.

"And it strikes Father, as usual," Teela laughed.

An appreciative noise rose from the crowd; Adora had just opened her final gift to reveal a gorgeous silk emerald dress. Adam leaned in close to her.

"I'm sure Sea Hawk will love it. I can see you on his pirate ship now, sailing through the clouds with your green silk dress flowing around you as you brandish the Sword of Protection," he teased softly. She glared at him as he pulled out the chair next to her and sat down.

"You never let up, do you?" she asked a little testily. She was normally a pleasant sister, but Adam had been teasing her mercilessly all day. It wasn't quite like him—not that he never teased her, but he always knew when to stop. She wondered if turning twenty-five had perhaps damaged his sensitivity.

"Nope," he answered lazily. Teela smirked, knowing what was coming. "In fact, I enjoy teasing you so much, I think I'll follow you back to Etheria so I can keep it up."

After an initial, split-second flash of irritation, the meaning of his words sank in. "You mean it?" Adora asked, excitement building in her voice. "You're coming for a visit?"

"Nope," he said again. Her face fell and anger flashed in her eyes. She thought he'd been teasing her again. Adam leaned in close again and lowered his voice. "I'm coming to help you fight the Horde."

* * *

"But Adam, we could be talking months, even years," Adora protested when she finally accepted Adam was going to Etheria to help her defeat the Horde once and for all. 

"We'll have to take it one day at a time," he answered with a shrug. "It could be a lot shorter than you think."

"Are you sure it's safe to leave Eternia for so long?" Adora asked her brother, her brow furrowed.

"Adora, this isn't a decision I made yesterday. I decided this weeks ago," Adam told her patiently. "The Sorceress agreed that she and the masters can handle anything that comes up, or at least delay it long enough for her or Light Hope to get me back here if I am needed."

"He-Man has been telling the masters that he's going with Adam to fight the Horde," Teela added. "They know to keep it quiet, and He-Man plans to make a few surprise visits here and there to keep up appearances."

"Sometimes he'll actually have to come back, of course. The rest of the sightings will be courtesy of Man-at-Arms' robot," Adam grinned.

Adora shook her head. "I can't believe you're really coming to help. Not that you haven't before, but--"

"But it's always been in a dire situation, and I've always had to come back here pretty quickly to deal with Skeletor," he finished for his twin. "Speaking of which...excuse me."

"Where's he going?" Adora asked.

"Hmph," Teela grunted. "Skeletor heard he's leaving. He wanted to talk to Adam."

Adora quirked an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I wish I knew."

* * *

Skeletor was bored out of his mind. He still hadn't the faintest understanding of why He-Man had risked his life for him. Once in a while, he would send for Adam, and then alternately rage at the prince and question him as he struggled to understand He-Man's motives. He was tired of trying to figure it out. Being evil was much more fun than trying to understand this goodness stuff, Skeletor decided. 

"You wanted to see me, Skeletor?" Adam stood outside the cell, arms folded.

Skeletor's head snapped up. His voice went sickeningly sweet. "I hear you're going to Etheria for an extended visit."

"That's right." Adam kept his voice neutral, but he was disappointed that the news had gotten to Skeletor, since the convicted villain now knew his secret. It wouldn't do for all the evil beings on Eternia to know He-Man wouldn't be around.

"I want to go with you."

Adam couldn't have been more surprised if Skeletor had professed undying love for the Sorceress.

"Excuse me?"

Skeletor stood and strode to the cell door, which was enclosed by a forcefield.

"I'm tired of being in here. Let me come to Etheria with you. I can help you defeat Hordak."

"No way, Skeletor."

To his credit, Skeletor held onto his temper, possibly for the first time in years, though his tone did grow impatient. "I served under Hordak for years. I know things about him that even Adora doesn't know."

Adam shook his head and dropped his arms to his side as he took a step back, intending to leave.

"I'm afraid not, Skeletor."

"I thought you believed in second chances," the villain cried desperately. "I want to help!"

Adam paused. "You want to help, or you want revenge on Hordak?"

Skeletor didn't answer.

"I do believe in second chances, Skeletor. But you haven't changed. You would double-cross us the minute it served your purpose. I may have spared your life, but that doesn't make me a fool." Adam turned to leave.

"You'll be sorry you left me here!" Skeletor yelled after him.

"I doubt that," Adam muttered to himself as he walked away.

* * *

"You're sure about this," Adora tested Adam again for the umpteenth time. 

"The rate you're going, I might change my mind just to hush you up," Adam retorted, his patience finally wearing thin. They were on their way to bid their parents farewell. Adora had asked him every hour if he was sure about going with her, especially about staying so long. Each time, she had a different reason for double-checking.

"Well, it's just that I thought of something else," Adora said, her voice hesitant.

Adam sighed. "Now what?"

"I'm not sure it's a good idea to bring Teela," Adora said in a low voice. "You're, um, really popular with some of my friends."

Adam waved his hand. "He-Man took care of Frosta when she came here to Eternia." _I hope,_ he mentally added. She was a very determined woman.

"Actually, I was thinking more of Glimmer…and Castaspella."

Adam stopped dead, his face paling. "Oh."

"Yes, oh," Adora agreed. "I've tried to tell Castaspella about Teela, but it's like she tunes me out. If you and Teela are both coming, you better be prepared. There are bound to be some awkward moments."

Recovering, Adam swung an arm around her shoulders and led her on. "That, my dear sister, is a major understatement."

"So you're still coming?"

"Of course."

"Oh good, I get to watch the fireworks," she teased.

Adam raised an eyebrow to her. "And I finally get to meet this Sea Hawk."

Adora's eyes widened. "You better behave yourself," she warned.

Adam grinned. "Adora, I'm a prince. I always behave myself." He burst into laughter at her un-princess-like snort.

* * *

Adora, Adam, and Teela—and Cringer and Spirit, of course—said their good-byes to their families at the palace. As they made their way to Grayskull in the Attack Track, Adam reflected back on the scene. The tears and extended hugs from the women he had expected—Marlena seemed to hold on to him for at least five minutes, and Teela was just as bad with her father—but Randor had surprised him. 

"I'm proud of you, son," Randor had said, both hands on Adam's shoulders. "Leaving all you know to help your sister fight that tyrant—I'm proud of you." He had grasped Adam's arm, pulled him closer, and whispered in his ear.

"I've worried over Adora for twenty-five years. It's a huge relief to know you'll be by her side for a while. Watch out for her, Adam."

Adam had looked into his father's eyes and understanding passed between them. "Don't worry Father," he said quietly, but with a smile. "I'll give him the third degree."

Randor slapped his son on the back, grinning. "I knew I could count on you."

Adam felt a small pang as he recalled the feeling of fellowship with his father. He and Randor had just gotten their footing in their relationship. He wished he'd had more time with him.

_I'll be back_, he reminded himself. _This is only temporary._

Adora was lost in thought as well. In spite of Adam going with her, and in spite of the fact that she had grown up on Etheria, it grew harder to leave Eternia each time she visited. For the first time, she allowed herself to dwell slightly on the possibilities of life after the Horde was defeated.

_Do I come back home to my family, or stay on Etheria with my friends—who have become like my family? And with Sea Hawk. _Adora couldn't help the small sting of envy she suddenly felt towards her brother. He and Teela might not be engaged yet, but Teela knew his secret, and everyone knew the two of them would end up together…even if they were taking their sweet time about it. Sea Hawk loved her, but he had no idea she was She-Ra. And the Sorceress had cautioned them against telling people, saying it was best to allow them to figure it out on their own.

Still, it would be great to have Adam there for a while, she reflected. It could be a few weeks, or it could be even longer, but since most of his visits got cut short at about a week or less, the idea of having him there long-term was wonderful. Her smile grew. And maybe they'd defeat the Horde soon.

Teela was flat-out, and uncharacteristically, nervous. She had never visited Etheria, but she'd heard Adam and Adora talk about some of the rebels there. She knew most of the leaders were women, and from what Adora had said over the last two years, most of them seemed to have a crush on Adam or He-Man. Teela tried hard to hide it, but she wasn't particularly looking forward to this.

She didn't hide it from Adam, though. He reached over, took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, offering her a reassuring smile at the same time.

"Take it easy, Captain," he said for her ears alone. "It'll be fine."

Teela automatically straightened up and flashed him a bright smile. "Of course, Your Highness."

Adora's mouth scrunched as she half-listened. On second thought, maybe she didn't want to see all the fireworks headed their way.

* * *

Adam was greeted like a long-lost member of the family upon their arrival. 

"Adam! Good to see you!" Bow said, pumping Adam's hand. "Adora didn't tell us you were coming!"

"She didn't know," Adam said with a grin. "I'm here to help you guys out for a while." Before the red-haired archer could express his excitement over that statement, another voice interrupted them.

"Adam!" Glimmer squealed, throwing her arms around him. "Adora has told us everything about the last couple of months. It's so good to see you safe and sound!"

Adam returned her hug enthusiastically, glaring at his sister at the same time. "She did, did she?" he asked. She shook her head almost imperceptibly, and he relaxed. Pulling back from Glimmer, he held her at arm's length and added, "You'll have to tell me what tall tales she's been weaving behind my back, Glimmer."

"Oh, I'd love to," Glimmer breathed. She tossed her pink hair.

Teela cleared her throat. Adam didn't miss a beat, but wrapped an arm around her immediately.

"Bow, Glimmer, you remember Teela, Captain of the Royal Guard…and my girlfriend." Teela glanced at him quickly, surprised by his use of the word and by the firmness in his voice. His gaze was still friendly, but a message passed between him and Bow as Glimmer's face fell. That gave Teela the empathy to step forward.

"It's good to see you again," she said, shaking Glimmer's hand and putting on the friendliest smile she could muster. The young girl smiled in return.

Suddenly Teela found her hand in Bow's.

"My lady, we are honored by your presence on Etheria. As always, your beauty is as blinding as the sun. When you come to your senses and drop this lazy prince, by all means let me know." Teela gasped and looked to Adam again, but he was grinning.

"In your dreams, Bow," Adam heckled him. Bow laughed with him as the two exchanged more barbs. Glimmer's giggles filled the air as well.

Teela studied Adam during the exchange. This was an Adam she had only seen in private moments with her and maybe her father and Orko. She'd never seen him quite like this around anyone else. It took her a moment to realize why. Adora caught her look and smiled.

"We're not a princess and prince here, Teela," Adora confirmed. "Others hold those titles. Here, Adam and I are just rebels like everyone else."

"That's a bit of an exaggeration," Kowl argued, landing on Adora's shoulder.

"Hello, Kowl," Adora said with a smile. "This is Teela-"

"Yes, yes, I know," he interrupted. "I'm afraid Adora's not telling the whole truth, however. She isn't just a rebel; she's the leader of the rebellion. And we're terribly glad to have her back."

"Is Hordak up to something?" Adora asked, coming to full attention.

"When isn't he?" the bird-like creature replied. "But no, nothing we know of right now. I just feel better when you're here."

"You're sweet." Adora patted his head. Raising her voice, she called, "Adam, if you're finished playing juvenile verbal war with Bow, I'd like to show you and Teela to your tents."

"Sure, sis," he replied with a grin. Teela watched him and realized that there was more to his sudden ease than even what Adora had said. Adam was respected for himself here. There was no irresponsible, clumsy act needed to hide his identity.

_Except for fighting the Horde,_ she thought,_ this must be like a vacation for him!

* * *

_

"So Skeletor is defeated?" Glimmer asked. They were gathered around a campfire that evening, catching up on news.

Adam nodded. "He's safely locked away in an isolated prison; only the Heroic Warriors, the king, and the queen can get in and out."

"So you and He-Man decided to help us for a while. That's awfully brave and kind of you," Glimmer gushed, her huge eyes made liquid by the firelight.

"And Teela," Adam reminded her nonchalantly.

"Of course!" Glimmer threw the other woman a bright smile. "Well, I'm beat. I'll see you all in the morning."

"I think I shall retire as well," Bow said. He bowed low to Adam, Adora, and Teela. "Your Majesties, my lady, I bid you good night."

"Bow, don't start that," Adora said, with a twinkle in her eye and a warning in her voice. He grinned mischievously at her, winked, and left.

"That Bow is an…interesting fellow," Teela said, at a loss for how odd she found her behavior. Adam grinned.

"You get used to him after a while." His smile fading, he turned to Adora. "You had a question."

His sister nodded, her blue eyes confused. "You and I haven't had time to talk about what happened with Skeletor and the Obsidian Sphere. But Mother said it had all been some kind of test."

"That's right," Adam replied.

"That's twice Zodac has tested He-Man," Adora said, watchful of her word choice in case anyone was listening in from the surrounding tents. "Why hasn't he, or one of the other Cosmic Enforcers, tested She-Ra?"

Adam considered his next words carefully, also aware that others might be listening in. "He-Man wasn't tested with the Star Seed until he had held the power for nearly five years. She-Ra was given the power only about two-and-a-half years ago, right?" Adora nodded. Adam leaned forward, lowered his voice, and continued, "This last test was brought on by He-Man being…lost. He had lost his faith in the power of good for a short time. He also had very strong feelings for a certain woman. Zodac said they needed to be sure He-Man's faith was restored, and that he would still be faithful to his vows."

Adora nodded. "I see," she said softly. She knew how her brother had struggled after Skeletor had learned his secret. That wasn't the only reason he'd been lost. Killing Darren, and learning what Darren had once been, had taken a toll on him as well. She supposed Zodac was right to test Adam. She wondered if and when she might face a test of her own.

Teela listened in shock. Adam had offered them some explanations when the ordeal with Skeletor had ended, but he had obviously held some things back. He had never told her, for instance, that his feelings for her were part of the reason for his "test."

"Why didn't you tell me?" she whispered.

"What?" Adam's brow furrowed.

"Why didn't you tell me that your—that He-Man's feelings for this woman were part of the reason he was tested?"

Adam shrugged helplessly. "I didn't tell you that?"

"No," came the emphatic reply.

"I'm sorry Teela; it wasn't an intentional omission," he replied, hoping she wasn't going to get too upset about it. He really hadn't meant to keep it from her, but…he motioned her closer, so he could whisper in her ear.

Adora looked from one to the other, confused about why this was such a big deal. She had no way of knowing that even now, months after learning Adam's secret, Teela still struggled to trust him whole-heartedly. Adam had never shared that with his twin.

"You had asked me to take things slow. I wasn't sure you'd appreciate everyone there knowing how much I care for you," Adam explained, his breath tickling Teela's ear. She resisted the urge to tilt her head to invite his kiss on her neck. Instead, she decided to change the subject.

"You said there were things about your visits here you never told me," she reminded Adam. "I want to hear about it. I need to know what we're up against."

Adam nodded as he straightened up, knowing she was right. He had wanted to tell her more on Eternia, but with the rush of the last few weeks, it hadn't been possible to find five minutes to do so, much less an hour.

Teela listened in horror as Adam described his first visit, and how the Horde—with Adora's help—had managed to imprison He-Man twice, nearly destroying him with the Magnabeam. Adora described other attacks that left her in dire situations as well, and spoke of the Horde's cruelty. But it wasn't until she told Teela about the time He-Man had defended a group of villagers that her voice broke. Adam took up the story.

"He-Man was hit with a freeze ray, and the entrance to the cave collapsed," he said. "The villagers dug out the other side of the mountain, but the tunnel started to collapse. He-Man barely recovered enough to hold it up while they escaped."

"By the time She-Ra got there, the villagers were out, but He-Man had been buried," Adora said hoarsely. "She thought for sure he was dead." Then she smiled. "But he wasn't."

"And She-Ra got him out," Adam added, sensing Teela couldn't handle hearing how his strength had almost given out. For a second he could feel himself back in that mountain, sitting on the floor, arms locked overhead. The darkness had been so complete, and he'd begun to lose consciousness. By the time She-Ra had broken through, he thought, as he'd told her, that he'd been dreaming.

Teela wrapped her arms around Adam, bringing him back to the present, and he could feel slight tremors running through her. He gave her an encouraging squeeze. "Skeletor never would have thought to aim all the freeze rays at He-Man at once. Hordak is pretty resourceful, Teela. It's part of what makes him so dangerous. The other part is that his minions are powerful." He and Adora described Mantenna's ability to disrupt balance or stun people with his eyes; Shadow Weaver's incredible magical powers, Catra's dangerous ability to become a panther, Scorpia's poisonous tail, and Grizzlor's strength.

"Modulock is here as well," Adora concluded. "But you already know him." Teela nodded, recalling the three-legged being who had once been a scientist. He had been rejected by Skeletor and joined Hordak instead. Teela leaned her head on Adam's shoulder.

"You were right to come here," she said. She could sense his relief as he relaxed ever so slightly. Though she had never argued with him to begin with, his parents had been distraught over his decision at first, causing him some turmoil. Adam didn't want to hurt them, and the idea of both their children putting their lives in danger had been hard for them both. It hadn't taken long for Randor and Marlena to see he was right, though. Etheria had to be freed. Then Adora could come home to Eternia, where she belonged.


	2. Chapter 2

"Adora, why is it you don't put on an act like Adam did—like he still does?" Teela asked two days later as she and the princess put away some weapons. Teela had naturally fallen into the job training the rebels to fight. She and Adora found that they made a good team in doing so.

"I'm not in the public eye like Adam is," Adora answered immediately. "We did talk about whether it was necessary, but no one around here really knows me like you and Mother and Father know Adam."

"But doesn't anyone notice you aren't around at key times?" Teela probed further, her brow drawn together.

Adora shook her head, her blond hair flying around her face. "There are too many scouting missions and supply runs to do. There's always an easy excuse."

"Adam's always expected at royal functions and meetings and heaven knows what else," Teela commented. "It took me a while to realize that his 'act' really is necessary to keep his secret."

Adora smiled sympathetically. "I know that hasn't been easy for him. I think that's why he enjoys coming here so much. It's a nice break for him."

"Speaking of Adam, it looks like the other men are coming back," Teela said, putting away the last sword. "I think I'll go find him, if you don't mind."

"Of course not," Adora answered. "We're done here anyway."

* * *

Adam put a hand to the small of his back and stretched, stifling a groan. He'd worked in the camp the day before, and spent today chopping wood. He had blisters on his hands, and his shoulders, if possible, hurt worse than his lower back. He was half-tempted to use the Power Sword just to get rid of the aches and pains.

The other men had gone back to camp already. Of course they had been well outside the Whispering Woods to get firewood; they would never risk harming any of those trees. Adam had elected to grab a few quiet moments before heading back. Being in the rebel camp meant constant activity and people. Quiet moments were a precious commodity.

He sat down on a stump and leaned forward, crossing his arms on his knees and leaning his head down on them. Then he shifted position to let the late afternoon sun hit his back, relaxing it. Cringer lay at his feet, sunning himself.

He heard Teela's footsteps; recognizing them, he didn't move. Her hands began rubbing his shoulders, and he couldn't repress the groan of pleasure that escaped.

"Someone's been pushing himself too hard," she chided him, a smile in her voice.

"You're right," he said, not raising his head. She knew him too well for him to deny it. "But don't tell anyone else I said that."

Teela's chuckle was interrupted by Cringer leaping to his feet.

"A-Adam," the tiger whimpered. "Someone's in trouble."

Adam didn't hesitate; trouble on Etheria usually meant the Horde was nearby. He glanced around and pulled out the Power Sword, calling out, "By the power of Grayskull!"

There was a resounding clash and a brilliant flash of light as he was transformed into He-Man, his soreness gone.

"I have the power!"

He-Man and Battle Cat stood where Adam and Cringer had been only moments earlier.

"What did you hear, Cat?"

"Screams, coming from over there," the great cat rumbled, motioning with his head.

"What are we waiting for?" Teela demanded. "Let's go!"

He-Man, Teela, and Battle Cat crept cautiously over to the rise, which was close to a half-mile away. _Cringer's ears are something else_, He-Man thought.

Peering over the hill, they could see the Horde troopers forcing some townspeople onto a slave transport. He-Man's jaw clenched in anger as Catra pushed a young woman for no reason, causing her to fall to the ground. Teela started to rise, and he pulled her back a few feet, Battle Cat following.

"Cat, run to the rebel camp and let them know what's going on," He-Man whispered. He wished he could just contact She-Ra by telepathy, but what they shared was only the ability to sense the other's feelings and know if there was danger. Once in a while a few clear words got through, but this required a much longer explanation.

"What about you?" Battle Cat rasped. It wasn't easy for the big cat to whisper.

"Teela and I will stay here and keep an eye on things. Hopefully we won't need to interfere without the rest of the rebellion to back us up," He-Man whispered back. Battle Cat nodded and ran off as fast as he could.

"We're going to just sit here?" Teela hissed at him. He-Man grasped her arm firmly.

"Teela, this isn't Eternia, and these aren't Skeletor's minions we're dealing with," he reminded her quietly, still watching the happenings below them. It was a lesson he himself had learned the hard way through his visits to Etheria. "These guys are more well-trained, and they have tricks we're not used to dealing with. Besides," he added, sensing these arguments weren't making any headway with her, "we don't want Hordak to know we're here, remember?"

Teela nodded reluctantly. Adam and Adora had decided that keeping He-Man's presence on the planet a secret might win them an advantage when they did attack the Horde. They remained hidden, watching tensely. He-Man's jaw clenched as a wounded man was dragged forward with no regard to his cries of pain. He could feel Teela's impatience as well, and he kept his hand on her arm.

When there were only a few slaves left to load onto the ship, He-Man knew they couldn't wait any longer. He whispered to Teela. She nodded, and they parted ways.

"Get up, you lazy slave!" Catra was screaming as He-Man slipped up to the ship. Teela deliberately started a small rockslide. He-Man couldn't see her, but the small roar could be heard even over the ship's engines. As they'd hoped, Catra's head whipped around.

"What was that?" she growled. "You three, go check it out!"

Three of the troopers ran over as the rocks continued to pour down. Taking advantage of the noise, He-Man grasped the side of the ship and peeled back the metal. Luck was with him, as it opened directly into the prisoner area. His gaze found the person who stood straighter than the rest, defiance in every line.

"Quickly," He-Man ordered in a low, urgent tone. "Get your people out of here and into the Whispering Woods. You'll be safe there."

The man's expression shifted from defiance to gratitude. "Come on," he urged the others. "To freedom!"

"Rrrowr, what do you think you're doing?" Catra's voice came.

"Uh-oh," He-Man muttered, turning around and drawing his sword.

"He-Man!" Catra's eyes widened in surprise, then an evil gleam entered them. "What a prize you'll make for Hordak."

"But that would mean you'd have to catch me, Catra," He-Man said easily. "And we both know that won't happen."

"Want to make a bet?" she purred back. "We set this trap for She-Ra, but you'll do just as well!"

He-Man's eyes narrowed and his senses went onto high alert. A thought of Teela crossed his mind. _I hope she's safe up on that ridge,_ he thought. Then he forced himself to focus on the situation. He had to figure out what was going on before it was too late.

Behind him, the would-be slaves were running for their lives. Horde troopers began firing freeze rays at them. He-Man blocked the rays as best he could with his sword. Suddenly an eerie blue light surrounded him, encasing him in an energy field. He-Man swung his sword at it, but it shocked him, knocking him back onto the ground. He shook his head to clear it and glanced up. He located the generator just as the Sword of Truth flew through it, freeing him.

Teela ran to his side as he stood. Their eyes met briefly, and he grinned his thanks before shifting his attention back to Catra and the three dozen robots backing her up. He didn't like the odds, but he and Teela could handle it until the others arrived, which would hopefully be any minute.

"Did I forget to mention I didn't come alone?" he asked innocently, vying for time.

Catra smirked. "And you think I did?" The sides of the ship opened to reveal Mantenna, Grizzlor, and Scorpia, each holding weapons He-Man had never seen on Eternia or Etheria before. He was relatively sure each one was designed with She-Ra in mind…meaning he could be in a lot of trouble.

He didn't let any of his concerns show, however. "Aw, how nice. You arranged a welcome back party for me. You shouldn't have gone to all this trouble, Catra," he said with a smirk, deliberately keeping his voice light. Teela threw him a sour look, but he couldn't help it. He spent so much of his time fighting evil, and he hated fighting. He had to have some fun with it somehow.

_Come on, sis, where are you?_

* * *

Adora's head jerked up at the sense that her brother was in danger, just as Battle Cat came crashing through the woods. She'd been on a supply run, and he had had trouble tracking her down. Although he had told Bow and Glimmer what was going on, he knew he had to find Adora as well.

"Battle Cat! What's wrong?"

"The Horde is taking a bunch of villagers prisoner," the cat growled. "He-Man sent me to find you."

Adora unhitched Spirit from the wagon as Battle Cat explained where he had left them. "I know that area well. Go on back to him Battle Cat. I sense he needs us. We'll be right behind you." The great cat bounded off as she transformed into She-Ra. She mounted quickly.

"Let's go, Swift Wind!"

* * *

Scorpia trained her weapon at He-Man and fired. He swung his sword to block it, but to his surprise, the magnetic ray pulled the sword right out of his hand.

"Of course they'd want to strip She-Ra of her sword," he muttered. "It has more tricks than Orko." Teela smirked until she heard his next words. "Teela, I don't know what's going on, but I want you out of here, now."

"I'm not leaving you," she protested grimly, not taking her eyes off of Hordak's villains.

"You can help me more if you're not caught in whatever they had planned for She-Ra," he argued under his breath.

Teela bit her lip as she backed away a few feet. She knew he could be right, but… "You might have a better chance if I stay here with you," she hissed.

"Now, Teela," he ordered, cupping his hands. She ran to him; he caught her foot and heaved her skyward, a safe distance away from the Horde troopers. She turned and watched as He-Man somersaulted through the air, Grizzlor and Mantenna both firing their rays at him. He landed close to Scorpia, hoping to recover his sword. He smashed through the magnetic weapon in her hands, and grabbed her tail as she tried to sting him. Swinging her around, he let go and took out a half-dozen troopers with her.

Unfortunately, the sword was nowhere in sight, He-Man noticed with a frown. The troopers inside the ship began firing at him. Out of options, he dove back out the side and ran for cover. Grizzlor's ray caught him just before he reached the rocks, and encased him in bonds made up of some sort of glowing energy.

He-Man tested the strength of the bonds, flexing slightly, then strained against them. To his surprise, they broke relatively easily. But in the few seconds it took him to break free, Mantenna had his weapon trained on the hero, and the steady beam was on him before he could react.

He-Man's strength left him almost as soon as the ray hit him. He fell to his hands and knees, only determination and pride preventing him from going down completely.

"Give it up, He-Man," Catra purred. She nodded to Grizzlor, and He-Man found himself bound again. Mantenna's weapon remained on him, continuing to drain his strength as it raised him into the air. "These weapons were designed for She-Ra. Once hit with the Drainer, they absorb its properties and abilities. So even after we stop using the Drainer on you, those bonds will continue to drain your strength." She laughed. "This whole plan was conceived with the sole purpose of getting rid of She-Ra. You can't beat us this time."

"Want to make a bet on that?" he responded, his voice stronger than she expected.

Teela had taken out her blaster and she now fired at the Drainer. It exploded easily, knocking out Mantenna in the process. She grinned. "I have a few tricks you might not be used to," she called down to Catra and Grizzlor, the only two left standing other than the troopers.

"Grizzlor, get He-Man aboard the ship while I deal with this interloper," Catra ordered. Grizzlor approached He-Man, who lay on the ground, still bound. The hero strained against the bonds, but couldn't break them this time. He felt himself growing even weaker. Grizzlor reached down to grab He-Man, but the hero rolled out of the way just in time.

"That's not going to save you for long," the monster sneered.

"Don't worry, Grizzlor, I've already bought more than enough time," He-Man answered with a smug smile. "Look behind you."

"I'm not falling for that one," the villain said, only to topple over as Bow's sleep arrow knocked him out.

"Funny, it looks like you just did," Bow commented, grinning. He reached down and pulled at He-Man's bonds, then jerked his hand away. "Yikes. Those things made me feel like I was going to fall over."

"Try having five of them wrapped around you," He-Man responded sleepily. He felt weighted down and numb at the same time. "Where's She-Ra? We've got to get these things off."

The troopers started firing at them again. "Glimmer, help me get him behind those rocks," Bow requested. They struggled to drag the hero over. Battle Cat arrived, blocking the blasts with his saddle.

"Whew, thanks Battle Cat," Glimmer huffed as they leaned He-Man against some rocks. "He-Man, have you ever thought about losing some weight? He-Man?"

He-Man's eyes had been closed. He jerked his head up. "Where's Teela?"

Bow's eyes widened. "I don't know." He took a quick look. "Oh no," he whispered. He slid back down. "I'm afraid she's been captured, my friend."

Panic surged through He-Man, and he strained against the bonds once more. Suddenly She-Ra was beside him. "Hang on, He-Man." She grasped one of the bonds, but like Bow, drew back in surprise at the weakness that flooded her.

"By the First Ones," she gasped.

"She-Ra…get Teela," He-Man whispered. His breathing was shallow. "Catra's got her…and my sword."

"I've got to get these off of you first," she told her brother. "They'll kill you if I don't." She ignored He-Man as he argued with her in a voice barely loud enough to hear. She chewed her lip as she thought for a second, then unsheathed her sword.

"Sword to wire," she called. Taking the ensuing wire, she slipped it between her brother and his bonds, breaking them one at a time. By the time she was done, he was unconscious, and Catra was long gone with Teela.

* * *

She-Ra gazed at He-Man with worried eyes, torn between wanting to stay with him and needing to go after Teela. They had gotten him back to the Whispering Woods almost an hour ago, but he hadn't woken up yet.

"Are you all right, dearie?" Madam Razz asked softly.

"I'm just worried about him, Madam," She-Ra answered. "My healing powers aren't helping, because the ray didn't actually hurt him. But to regain his strength, he may need his sword."

"Well where is it?" the old witch asked.

"Hordak has it…and Teela."

"Seems to be an easy decision to make," Madame pointed out.

She-Ra hesitated a minute more, willing her brother to wake up, then nodded. "You're right." She marched out of the tent. "Bow, Glimmer, He-Man's still out of it. We have to go to the Fright Zone and rescue Teela."

"All right," Bow exclaimed. "More action!" She-Ra rolled her eyes. She would never, in a million years, understand his love of fighting and "adventure," as he called it.

"Where's Adam?" Glimmer suddenly asked. "I would think he'd want to go with us."

"He and Adora are taking care of something else right now," She-Ra answered easily. Glimmer and Bow nodded, accepting the response at face value, as usual.

Teela was furious with herself. She'd allowed herself to get distracted by Catra, and a Horde trooper had caught her in the back with a stun laser. Now she was stuck in some creepy Horde prison, not knowing if He-Man was all right.

_I should have intervened earlier_, she thought for the tenth time. But He-Man had tossed her a little too far—_probably intentionally_, she thought in annoyance—and she had had to move closer to get within range to use her blaster.

"I tell you Hordak, I sense something unusual about this girl," a raspy whisper stated. Teela froze in her pacing. That had to be Shadow Weaver. "We must discover who she is."

Teela closed her eyes. _Adam, help!

* * *

_

He-Man's eyes snapped open. The sense that Teela needed him overwhelmed him, and he struggled to sit up. His body felt incredibly wobbly.

"Battle Cat?"

There was an answering grumble, and the great cat entered the hut.

"He-Man, you're awake!" Feeling woozy, He-Man didn't attempt to stand. Instead, he leaned forward and grabbed Battle Cat's saddle.

"Yes." The hero dragged himself onto his partner's back. "We have to get to Teela, Cat."

"But She-Ra, Glimmer, and Bow are already on their way," the tiger answered.

"Then we'll back them up. Teela's in danger."

Madam Razz was outside the tent when they came out. "Oh, He-Man, where do you think you're going?"

"I have to get to Teela," he responded. He gripped the front of the saddle tightly.

"You're hardly in any condition to rescue anyone, dearie," she pointed out gently. Her talking broom snorted his agreement.

"I'll be fine," He-Man answered grimly. _I have to be._

"Then I'm going with you," she said firmly. "That way if you start to fall off of your cat, I can use my magic to prop you up." She grinned to let him know she was at least partially teasing.

"Thanks," He-Man answered with a lopsided grin of his own. "Let's go!"

* * *

"Well, Weaver?" Hordak demanded impatiently.

"She has closed her mind to me," the witch hissed. "She has an incredible strength of will. It will take time for me to wear her down."

"Well hurry it up," the evil warlord snorted. "I want to know what secrets she's hiding!"

* * *

She-Ra, Bow and Glimmer had expected to get into the Fright Zone easily. But Hordak had made more of those weapons they had used on He-Man, and the three were pinned down by several dozen troopers, Grizzlor, and Mantenna.

"This has gone on long enough," She-Ra finally said. She lifted a rock and hurled it at them, taking out half the troopers. Then Mantenna fired his ray at her, catching her in mid-throw. It started to drain her strength immediately, and she fell to one knee. Suddenly, a grappling hook caught onto the Drainer, ripping it from Mantenna's hands.

"You should be more careful with your toys, Mantenna. You could hurt yourself," He-Man told him with a smirk as he pulled the Drainer into his hands and crushed it.

"My distorter beam will stop you," Mantenna's wavering voice said, his eyes popping out.

"Oh no you don't," Glimmer yelled. Putting her hands together, she created a brilliant flash, blinding the bug-eyed villain as well as Grizzlor. Bow quickly used a rope arrow on Grizzlor, while Madam Razz used a spell to tie up Mantenna with vines—she had intended ropes, but the vines did the trick.

He-Man dismounted Battle Cat. Picking up a large rock, he hurled it at the robotic troopers, destroying a few of them. He leaned heavily on Battle Cat as She-Ra threw a rock from her side. The remaining troopers fled.

"He-Man!" She-Ra called. She made her way down to him, feeling slightly unsteady on her feet.

"Hey, sis, I thought you could use some help," he said, leaping onto Battle Cat's back before she reached him so she couldn't see the slight tremble in his muscles. His movement didn't fool her.

"You're still not recovered," she stated. "What are you doing here?"

"It's Teela," he said simply. He was still exhausted, and didn't realize his emotions were showing on his face.

"Uh, He-Man?" Bow said hesitantly. He-Man looked to the archer. "You do know Teela's with Adam now, right?"

She-Ra had to hand it to her brother. In a fraction of a second he not only had his face under control, but his eyebrow was quirked as if he had no idea where that question came from.

"Of course, Bow," he replied easily. "Everyone on Eternia knows it. We're all just waiting for Adam to have the guts to propose." He grinned slightly, and She-Ra couldn't help the giggle that escaped. Then He-Man added, "That's why I'm so anxious to get to Teela. Adam would never forgive me if I let anything happen to her."

The relief on Bow's face was almost comical. "Of course. That's what I thought."

She-Ra studied her brother's face. "You look like you're ready to fall out of that saddle."

This time the quirked eyebrow was directed at her. "And you just got hit by the Drainer as well. Are you telling me you're in better shape than I am?" He didn't wait for her answer. "We're wasting time. We need to get to Teela quickly."

"Hordak knows we're here now," Broom pointed out. "We'll never get into the Fright Zone."

"We have to," He-Man said grimly. "And we have to get in immediately."

Bow again threw him a narrowed look, but He-Man ignored him, the sense danger weighing strongly on his mind.

"He-Man, I know you don't want to hear this, but we'll have a better chance if you stay here with Glimmer and Bow and create a diversion," She-Ra said. "That way Madam and I can sneak in and find Teela."

He-Man considered her words for a few seconds, but couldn't deny the wisdom behind them. "Very well. But don't forget my sword." She-Ra nodded, and she and Madam disappeared in seconds.

"So what do we do to get their attention?" Bow asked, a mischievous grin on his face. He-Man looked up.

"I think we already have it."


	3. Chapter 3

"Any luck, Weaver?"

"No, there's some sort of strength about her I can't break," the witch hissed. She stared at Teela, who was now unconscious. Shadow Weaver had thought to break through the warrior's defenses by putting her to sleep, but it hadn't worked. Now she had to wait for Teela to wake up.

"What about that sword we recovered from her?" Hordak asked, growing impatient.

"It is painful to the touch, my lord," the witch rasped. "I cannot go near it. I have been working on the secrets of He-Man's sword. I sense a magic about them both that is very similar."

"Grayskull's magic. Is it possible that she is the third child I was unable to locate?" he questioned, almost to himself. He shook himself out of his reverie. "Hurry up and learn the girl's secrets, who she is, why she is here...the rebels are attempting to rescue her already."

"Yes, Hordak."

* * *

Without his sword, He-Man found himself almost defenseless against the flying machines that were now firing at the three of them. He was able to deflect most of the shots with his gauntlets, but he couldn't protect Glimmer and Bow. The four of them took cover behind some rocks, with He-Man and Bow throwing rocks and shooting arrows at the Batniks as they flew by.

"I've had about enough of this," He-Man muttered, his blood pressure going up. It was bad enough he was stuck out here while She-Ra rescued Teela. He wasn't going to sit here like an animal waiting for slaughter. He watched as one of the machines came at them again. As it passed over head, he leapt up with all the strength he had.

"He-Man!" Battle Cat growled, his yellow eyes following his partner.

"I guess this means he's got his strength back," Glimmer said in awe. He-Man went right through the center of the Batnik, wrecking its controls completely. It crashed next to Bow and Glimmer, but fortunately didn't explode. He-Man landed hard, breathing heavily. He grasped one side of the broken robotic vehicle and dragged it under an overhang, where he could work somewhat protected.

"What are you doing?" Bow asked, firing a few more arrows.

"Evening the odds," the hero answered. He tore off a panel of the machine and started playing with some wiring.

Glimmer threw some light bursts into the air. Two more Batniks, their sensors damaged by the brilliance, went down.

"We know you're up there, rebels. Give up while you still can!" Catra called from below.

"Uh-oh," Bow said, peering down over the rocks. "He-Man, whatever you're doing, you'd better hurry up. We're really outnumbered."

* * *

With her knowledge of the Fright Zone, getting in wasn't a problem, nor was locating Teela. Finding He-Man's sword and getting out were going to be much bigger problems, though. Teela was in danger, and She-Ra couldn't rescue her and find the sword at the same time, even with Madam's help.

"Ah, that's better," Shadow Weaver rasped. "Now tell me woman, what is your name?"

"Teela," came a zombie-like response. She-Ra gasped lightly and exchanged glances with Madam Razz. They had to hurry.

"And where are you from?"

"Eternia."

"That's enough, Shadow Weaver!" She-Ra called over the next question, stepping out from her hiding spot. "Sorry to spoil your fun, but Teela's going with us."

"She-Ra!" the witch grumbled. "Just when I was getting somewhere. You'll not interfere this time." She raised her hands and began to cast a spell.

"Want to make a bet?" She-Ra smirked. Taking a deep breath, she blew the spell back at Shadow Weaver. At the same time, Madam Razz used a spell of her own to encase the evil witch in a forcefield.

"Oh dearie my, it worked!" the little witch exclaimed. She-Ra smiled indulgently at her as they approached Teela.

"Teela, let's get out of here," She-Ra urged.

Her friend didn't move. She was standing, but she stared straight ahead as if she hadn't heard She-Ra. Her vacant gaze reminded the princess of a sleepwalker.

"What did they do to her?" Madam Razz asked in a horrified voice.

"I don't know, but we don't have time to figure it out here," She-Ra answered. "Hordak and his goons will be here any second." She hauled Teela over her shoulder with a grunt. "Let's go, Madam!"

* * *

"That ought to do it," He-Man muttered. He handed two unidentifiable objects to Bow and Glimmer.

"What do we do with these?" Glimmer asked.

"Use the switch on the bottom to fire a laser," He-Man answered. "Hopefully, that will help us hold them off until She-Ra and Madam Razz get Teela out of there."

"Wow," Glimmer said, impressed. "Where'd you learn to do that?"

"I've spent a lot of time around Man-at-Arms," He-Man answered. "He has a way of rubbing off on you." They could hear the smile in his voice, though his attention was elsewhere.

"What are you going to use?" Bow asked, noting the hero had not made himself a weapon.

"I'm going for something a little more rustic," He-Man answered, a twinkle in his eye. He tore a large panel off of the downed ship and placed it on top of the rocks they were hiding behind. Then he leapt up, landing lightly beside the panel. Bow hadn't been kidding. There had to be over a hundred troopers down there, along with several serious-looking machines.

"How many of us do they think are up here?" He-Man threw over his shoulder to the others. Glimmer giggled, but stopped quickly as he raised his voice.

"Hey Catra! These parties of yours just keep getting bigger and bigger! I didn't know I was so popular on Etheria!"

"Well, you are on Hordak's most wanted list, rebel," Catra growled at him.

He-Man grinned at that. "So do these robots aim any better than the others?" he called.

"Rowr, see for yourself!" she yelled back. "Troopers, open fire!"

He-Man kicked the edge of the panel, causing it to fly into the air. He caught it and bent it in one smooth motion. As he had planned, it acted as a shield, but event better: it caught the freeze rays aimed at him and re-directed them right back at the troopers. In less than a minute, the troopers' numbers were cut in half. A Batnik roared overhead, and Glimmer and Bow fired at it, protecting He-Man's position.

Taking advantage of the slight rise they were on, He-Man jumped back down and pushed on the rocks with all his might. A large rockslide ensued, rumbling the ground beneath their feet.

"Come on," Eternia's champion said to the others. "Fall back a little, to more cover." They scrambled up the incline behind them, finding additional rocks to hide behind. Glimmer risked a look out.

"Wow," she said. "I guess they didn't send enough troopers after all." The others looked out and found that only about twenty remained standing, along with Catra. There were no additional Batniks in sight.

"He-Man!" She-Ra's voice reached them. She appeared a few hundred yards to the side of them. "Let's get back to the Whispering Woods!"

Staying behind the rocks where Catra couldn't see them from below, the others made their way over to She-Ra, Teela, Madam Razz, and Broom. He-Man's heart stopped at the sight of Teela's vacant eyes.

"What's wrong with her?" he demanded.

She-Ra laid a hand on her brother's shoulder. "We're not sure," she admitted. "Shadow Weaver was trying to get information out of here when we arrived, so I'm pretty sure it's a spell of some sort. As far as I know, the only thing she learned was Teela's name, and that she is from Eternia." She hesitated. "There's more, He-Man. With Teela in this state, I couldn't look for your sword."

Their eyes locked, and He-Man couldn't hide the flash of despair quickly enough to keep his sister from seeing it. Not only was something wrong with Teela, but he wouldn't be able to be there for her as he wanted to. That was Adam's role, not his.

* * *

"I've tried everything," Madam Razz said, defeat in her voice. "I can't snap her out of it."

It was dark, and she had been trying to break the spell on Teela for hours. He-Man shifted his weight, anxiety coursing through him. The other rebels couldn't help but notice that although Adora had returned to camp, Adam had not, and that uncharacteristically, He-Man had remained at the camp. He needed to retrieve his sword, but he couldn't bring himself to leave Teela in this state.

"Let me have a few minutes with her, please," he finally requested. Bow's gaze narrowed in warning, but He-Man pretended not to see it. He didn't know what else to do except talk to Teela, and hope that he could somehow lead her out of the spell. If that raised suspicions, so be it.

Adora caught Bow's look as they exited the tent. "Bow, you've got to stop treating He-Man like he's trying to steal Teela away from Adam," she admonished him quietly.

"Isn't that what he's trying to do?" Bow challenged. Glimmer said nothing, but watched the two with wide eyes.

"No. He's trying to protect her. He cares for her as a friend, and that's all," Adora said firmly. "You need to lay off."

"I would think you'd be a little more concerned for your brother's feelings on this," Bow said, eyes narrowed. "Where is Adam, anyway?"

Adora shrugged. "I'm sure he's around somewhere."

* * *

"Teela, listen to me," He-Man started, his voice low. He grasped her gently by the upper arms, staring into her vacant eyes. Unconsciously, he stroked her skin with his thumbs. "You've got to break Shadow Weaver's spell. You've got to come back to me. I need you, Teela. I need you by fighting my side. I need you to laugh with me when Orko spills something on your father. I need you with me on long walks and picnics by the stream. You've got to fight this spell and come back to me. I…I need you." His voice broke on the last sentence.

"I…help…" Teela's voice was so faint he could barely hear it. Her eyes drifted shut. He-Man leaned forward, trying to hear her, and instead found himself kissing her ever so gently. For a second she stood there impassively, then suddenly the spell broke completely, and her hands were on his shoulders, and she was kissing him back. Relief and love washed over him, and almost involuntarily, he deepened the kiss.

"I knew it!" A hand grabbed He-Man's shoulder and yanked him around; a fist met his jaw in a punch that would have dropped most men. He-Man merely lost his balance a bit and took a step back to regain it. Shocked, he put a hand to his jaw, rubbing it, and met Bow's angry glare.

"Bow! What are you doing? Stop that!" Teela exclaimed. Her head was a bit fuzzy, and she wasn't sure what had just happened. She knew only that He-Man had broken the spell and Bow was angry. She swayed a bit, and He-Man immediately put a hand on her shoulder to steady her.

"He-Man! How could you?" Adora's voice chimed in. He-Man's gaze met hers, and he realized belatedly that her question was directed at him. She was giving him a chance to cover. Bow couldn't know their secret. He was too impulsive and reckless; he'd give it away in a heated moment. He-Man sighed internally as he realized he had just lost Bow's trust and friendship, and created a whole slew of new problems for both himself and his sister.

"I'm sorry, Teela," he said aloud. "I didn't mean to do that. It won't happen again." He started to leave, but was held back by Teela's hand on his arm.

"Wait," she said, and turned to Bow. "He-Man broke the spell, Bow. You might not agree with how, but he did it. Don't be angry with him."

Bow's jaw dropped. "And how do you think Adam would feel about this?"

Teela bit her lip, then she looked Bow in the eye. "He wouldn't be happy with He-Man or with me, but Adam wouldn't have wanted me to stay in that state, no matter what."

Adora nodded slowly, catching on. "She's right, Bow. Adam puts everyone before himself." He-Man felt his face getting red, and was suddenly glad for the dim lighting.

"Where is Adam, anyway?" Teela asked to change the subject.

"I'm not sure," Adora said, her mind blanking at how to respond.

"He's trying to find out where my sword is," He-Man answered quietly. Bow threw him a disgusted look.

"Nice way to pay him back," the rebel snapped, and strode out of the tent.

He-Man let out the sigh he had been holding, and rubbed at his jaw again. "I'm sorry, Adora. I just caused a whole lot of complications." His voice was despondent over the loss of his friendship with Bow. Even though he would retain that friendship as Adam, he knew the duplicity would wear on him and on their relationship.

"It can't be helped," Adora sighed, her face impossible to read. "You did what you had to."

"You didn't get your sword back?" Teela questioned.

He-Man shook his head. "She-Ra tried, but with the spell you were under, she couldn't search for the sword and protect you at the same time. I have to go back after it."

"Now?" Teela asked.

"No, now we get some sleep and go after He-Man's sword in the morning," Adora said. She kept her tone neutral, but inside she was annoyed by the whole situation. She took a deep breath and pushed aside the feeling, deciding to worry about its origins later. "They won't be expecting an attack at first light, not after we just got you out of there. We should have the advantage of surprise," she added.

"I'll be back in a few hours, then," He-Man agreed, nodding. "Good night, ladies."

"Back? Where are you going?" Teela's voice stopped him in mid-turn.

"I can't stay here, Teela. It would only increase suspicions. I'll just find a quiet place nearby," he explained patiently.

"But that's not right!" Teela protested.

"No, he is right," Adora countered. "She-Ra and He-Man have never stayed here overnight without some sort of major emergency happening. For him to stay here now, when Adam is nowhere to be found…"

Teela nodded slowly. "I see your point," she conceded. "But that doesn't mean I have to like it." She stepped over to He-Man and planted a chaste kiss on his cheek. "This is going to drive me nuts, having you so close, but having to hide our relationship," she whispered in his ear. "You'd better find that sword fast."

He-Man smiled tenderly at her, relieved to see her back to herself.

Adora shook her head, a pang of envy hitting her. "I don't see how this is going to work. You two are so obvious it's pathetic."

He-Man and Teela exchanged glances, stepped apart, and rearranged their faces into neutral expressions.

"Better?" He-Man asked, tongue-in-cheek. Adora glared at him, and he winked at her. She burst out laughing.

"Okay, okay, maybe you can handle it," she conceded. "But I reserve the right to slap you both if you fail."

He-Man nodded, growing serious. "You can do a lot more than that if we fail, Sis." She glared at him again, and he realized his mistake. "Oops. Sorry."

_What I wouldn't give for some nice thick stone walls to give us some privacy, _he thought ruefully.

* * *

Adam had always rather enjoyed surprises…at least the good ones. They kept life interesting. But he wasn't quite ready for the one awaiting him the next morning.

"Hello, He-Man," a feminine voice greeted him with a delicate smile.

"Sweet Bee! Hello," he responded automatically, a genuine but nervous smile lighting his face. He cast a glance at his sister, wondering why on Etheria she had felt the need to bring this particular helper along. "What brings you out here?"

"Adora said you were going back into the Fright Zone to retrieve your sword," she answered. "You've helped us before, so I wanted to help you this time."

"That's really nice of you, Sweet Bee, but it's not necessary," He-Man said, hoping she would go back to her hive. The first time they had met, he had acted like a simpering idiot. He still cringed every time he thought of their first visit to the Fright Zone together. "I'd try anything for you, Sweet Bee," his own voice echoed in his mind.

_Ancients, I hope Teela never finds out about that one,_ he thought. His one consolation was that the main food of the bee people acted as an aphrodisiac to humans—at least men—and the effects lessened each time he was exposed to it. She-Ra had explained that to him a few months ago, much to his relief.

Teela watched He-Man curiously. He seemed suddenly nervous, though he was hiding it well. She doubted anyone else could tell. He seemed genuinely pleased to see Sweet Bee, but he was carefully keeping some distance between them. His actions seemed vaguely familiar…her eyes widened, then narrowed as she recalled the last time she'd seen him like that. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry. She hadn't seen Adam act like that since he had asked out that girl…Marissa had been her name. He had a huge crush on her, but she had turned him down flat.

"Oh but it is, He-Man," Sweet Bee was arguing. "Adora tells me she's not sure where your sword may be hidden, so the more eyes you have with you, the better."

"Adora?" he asked uncertainly. Teela could feel her jaw clench as her thoughts continued racing along. So she did have some competition on Etheria, as she had suspected. But from a bug?

"I'm afraid it's true, He-Man," Adora was saying. "Finding your sword may prove to be very difficult. Hordak has about a dozen different places he could have put it."

He-Man was silent for a moment. Knowing how familiar Adora was with the Fright Zone, he hadn't been particularly concerned about getting his sword back. But it sounded like she expected trouble...

"I appreciate your offer to help, Sweet Bee, but we're not going," he announced suddenly. Adora and Teela stared at him, mouths gaping open.

"What?" Adora finally managed to ask.

"There's got to be a smarter way to do this," he told his sister firmly. "Find She-Ra for me, please. She and I need to visit an old friend. And if that doesn't help, I'll go back to Eternia and consult the Sorceress."

Adora nodded and left. He-Man quickly realized his mistake as Teela gave Sweet Bee a hard stare.

"So how long have you known He-Man?" Teela asked, a challenge in her voice. Sweet Bee, as oblivious to Teela's underlying tone as she had been to her effect on He-Man, smiled at the warrior.

"We met about a year and a half ago," Sweet Bee answered. As she explained how she had landed on Etheria and the events that followed, He-Man swallowed hard and listened carefully. Fortunately, Sweet Bee left out anything that could sound incriminating.

Teela felt somewhat relieved by the time Sweet Bee was done. He-Man might have had feelings for Sweet Bee, but it was obvious they hadn't been reciprocated, and nothing had happened between the two of them.

He-Man risked a glance at Teela and found her staring at him. He could see in her crossed arms and narrowed eyes that she knew there was more to his side of the story.

She-Ra arrived on Swift Wind, the winged unicorn landing lightly on the ground near them.

"Hello, He-Man. I heard you were looking for me." His sister grinned at him.

He nodded. "I need to see Light Hope."

"Hop aboard, then."

He-Man turned to Teela. "Swift Wind can only carry two of us. You'll have to wait back at camp." She frowned at him, and he hesitated. There were times when it was smart to leave Teela to calm down and gather her thoughts. There were other times, like now, when it was better to give her the explanation she wanted before she had time to get angry.

"I will see you later, then, He-Man," Sweet Bee said, taking off into the air and waving. "Let me know when you go to retrieve your sword. I still want to help."

"I'll be with you in a moment," he told his sister. She smirked knowingly at him.

He led Teela a few steps away. "Nothing ever happened," he said, deciding to face it head-on. "Not even close."

"But you wanted something to happen," Teela accused. Then she took a breath and her face softened. "You don't owe me any explanations, Adam. We weren't together then."

His heart gave a curious twist when she called him Adam. It was such a strong reminder that she knew, better than anyone, who he really was.

"It was just a first-sight crush," he explained anyway. "And it was at least partly due to her smell." At Teela's narrowed eyes he hastened to add, "Their main food is an aphrodisiac to human males. Fortunately, by the time Skeletor tried to enslave her people, I was pretty much immune to it." He reached out and cupped her face with one hand, rubbing his thumb along her cheek. "I have to go."

"I know," she said, her eyes half-closed as she enjoyed his touch. "Hurry back."

"I will."


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm jealous of you, you know."

She-Ra's admission pulled He-Man out of his reverie. "What?"

"I'm jealous of you," she repeated. "Not only did you grow up with Mother and Father, but you and Teela are in love, and she knows your secret."

He-Man was silent for a moment. He was shocked not only at his sister's admission, but also at the hard tone in her voice. He had been through so much in the last few months, and she had been by his side at every opportunity, supporting him in every way she could. Had she been harboring these feelings the entire time? Her hair blew into his face as he tried to figure out what to say. Swift Wind's wings beat a steady rhythm, counting the passing seconds.

"Well, you picked an interesting time for this talk," he finally said.

She shrugged. "I'm sorry, He-Man. Seeing you and Teela together like that, and the love you have for each other…it makes me wish Hawk knew."

"It took Teela almost seven years to figure it out, She-Ra," he reminded her gently.

"I don't think I can wait that long," she said, her voice tight. The swell of jealousy had caught her by surprise as well. She supposed it was somewhat natural. She loved her brother dearly, but he had grown up in the safety and comfort of their parents' love. Adora had grown up with Hordak and Shadow Weaver trying to make her into an evil Horde warrior.

"You know you have to let him figure it out on his own," He-Man was saying. "If you tell him before he does, he might not be ready to hear it. And he might slip."

"I know that's what the Sorceress said," she admitted reluctantly. "But don't you think there's a difference? Your act to hide your identity meant no one thought Adam could take care of himself. No one has that problem with Adora. It should make it easier to accept, shouldn't it?"

A soft snort sounded behind her. "You weren't there when Teela and Father learned the truth. Even when they figure it out on their own, it causes…tension."

"But not with me," she protested. "Father never acted any differently with me after he knew the truth."

He-Man hesitated. He suspected that was because Randor didn't really know his own daughter that well, and he had seen She-Ra even less than Adora. But he couldn't figure out how to say that to She-Ra without hurting her.

"Your relationship is still new," he finally said. "He loves you, but you are both still finding your footing. Knowing you are She-Ra changed that, but not as dramatically as it changed the relationship between him and me."

"So you're saying there was a small benefit to growing up without Mother and Father," She-Ra said. He-Man couldn't tell from her voice if she was smiling or angry. Her tone was carefully neutral. But he decided to be completely honest with her.

"I'm saying you're not the only one jealous of your own sibling," he admitted in a low voice. "When I first brought you back to Eternia, I was pretty envious of your relationship with them. They were proud of you right away. You never had to act clumsy or irresponsible to hide who you are from your own family. You never had to look Father in the eye knowing he was ashamed of you."

"I would rather have had to do that than be raised by Hordak and Shadow Weaver," she countered, angry now. Her fists clenched in Swift Wind's mane. The horse, sensing her tension, tossed his head as he flew.

"I know," He-Man answered, his voice rough with emotion. "I wish they had taken me instead." He hugged her tightly from behind, and She-Ra's heart melted. She knew he meant it sincerely.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I brought all that up," She-Ra said as Swift Wind landed on Skydancer Mountain. He-Man slid to the ground, thankful she had landed outside the castle so they could finish their talk. He waited for her to dismount, then put his hands on her shoulders, turning her to face him.

"She-Ra, don't apologize for your feelings, or think you have to hide them," he said, looking into blue eyes that matched his own. "You're my sister, and I love you. No matter what."

Tears welled up in her eyes. "I love you too, brother. Even if you did get the cushy childhood." This time her voice held a teasing note, and she smiled as she said the words. They embraced briefly, then entered the Crystal Castle, side-by-side.

"Hello, She-Ra, He-Man," Light Hope greeted them. "He-Man, all of us on Etheria are grateful for your assistance against the Horde. The Sorceress has contacted me to say all is well at home, and asked me to tell you to take good care of her daughter."

He-Man relaxed. He hadn't exactly been worried about what was going on back home, but there was always a lingering concern when he was away. It was nice to have the reassurance. He couldn't help but grin at the Sorceress's request, too.

"Thank you, Light Hope," He-Man answered. "Now, as to why we're here..."

"I know Hordak has your sword, and the Sword of Truth," the magical being interrupted. "She-Ra's sword will guide you to yours, and the Sword of Truth should be with it. But be warned, both of you. Hordak has laid a trap. And do not let Teela go with you."

"Why not?" He-Man asked, one eyebrow quirked. Teela wouldn't believe the order came from Light Hope. She was going to be livid...at him.

"Hordak believes she may be the third child he searched for all those years ago. You must be very careful, He-Man, to protect her."

"Maybe she should go back to Eternia," She-Ra suggested, though she was disappointed at the very thought. She loved Teela like a sister already, and had hoped to get to know her better during her time on Etheria.

"No," Light Hope answered. "Only the champions of Grayskull may be able to protect her. She must remain with you and He-Man."

The twins exchanged glances. "Is there something you're not telling us, Light Hope?" She-Ra asked, her voice holding a trace of suspicion.

"Nothing I know for certain," the being said, his rainbow light momentarily brighter. "I know only that the Sorceress and I both sense a great danger approaching."

A few more questions gained no additional information. Realizing they would get nothing further from the Crystal Castle's guardian, She-Ra and He-Man thanked Light Hope and bade him farewell.

"Shall we go directly to the Fright Zone?" She-Ra asked as they flew off on Swift Wind.

"I'm game if you are, Sis," He-Man rumbled from behind her. "Teela's going to be angry no matter what. At least this way she can't follow us."

She-Ra chuckled. "You two are a trip. You both protect each other too much, you know."

"First of all, that's a habit I plan on keeping," He-Man replied, his voice full of laughter as well. "Second of all, this has very little to do with protecting her. I'm just putting off the inevitable confrontation."

"Coward. Last time you tried to put something off, she found out your secret at one of the worst possible times," She-Ra teased.

"Not really. It could have been worse," He-Man protested lightly.

"Oh? How's that?"

"Skeletor could have been around, we could have been in the middle of a battle-" He began reeling off options, having hashed it through his mind many times in the days following Teela's epiphany regarding his secret.

"Or Castaspella could have shown up instead of Frosta," offered She-Ra. He didn't have to see her face to know she was smirking.

"Ancients forbid," He-Man answered, and She-Ra could feel him shudder. "The timing on that would have been deadly…for me."

"Oh, I don't know," She-Ra answered. "Maybe Teela and Casta will get along great when they finally meet."

"Sure. And tomorrow Hordak is going to give up his evil ways and become a gardener," her brother muttered in her ear. Swift Wind, his ears cocked to the conversation, snorted in agreement, causing She-Ra to burst into laughter.

"You never know, brother. You never know."

* * *

The two of them crept towards the entrance on foot, having left Swift Wind safely hidden. He-Man was again thankful for his sister's knowledge of the Fright Zone. Once inside, She-Ra unsheathed her sword. When they reached an intersection, she pointed it in each direction. The jewel in her sword glowed lightly as she pointed to the right. Her mouth tightened, but she didn't say anything. He-Man, looking around for traps, didn't catch her look.

They followed a few more twists and turns. She-Ra grew more and more tense. He-Man finally noticed and was about to question her on it when she turned to him.

"I know where we're going," she whispered. "It's a secure room designed specifically to enable the Horde to ambush unwelcome visitors."

"So what do we do?" He-Man queried quietly.

She-Ra's eyes narrowed. "We ambush them."

They abandoned the sword's guidance momentarily, slipping into another side hallway. Ahead, the twins could see Modulock fiddling with a weapon pointing through the wall. She-Ra nodded to He-Man, who stepped into a shadow. She-Ra moved forward quietly. When she was no more than ten feet from Modulock, she began snapping her boots down onto the floor as she walked.

Modulock jumped back from his machine. "What? She-Ra!"

"Hello Modge," the heroine replied with a sultry smile. "Whatcha got there?"

"None of your business," the creature snapped, turning his arm into a hammer. "Say good night!" He swung hard at She-Ra, who ducked. As Modulock lost his balance, He-Man appeared behind She-Ra.

"Good night, Modulock," he grinned, and knocked the villain unconscious with a sharp punch.

She-Ra shoved the weapon aside and peered into the room next door. "Both swords are in there. You cover me with Modulock's weapon, and I'll break in there and get the swords."

"That's too risky," He-Man protested. "I'll go in and get them."

"No way, brother. That room is full of tricks you don't know about." She tossed him a cocky grin. "Besides, I'm out of practice shooting weapons. They're in short supply here, in case you hadn't noticed." By the time she finished her statement, her smile had faded and there was a touch of bitterness in her voice.

He-Man stared at her. Adora was clearly having a lot of issues with her family and her destiny. She'd been She-Ra for over two years now, and he remembered having problems close to the same time. The novelty had worn off, and the constant pressure of keeping such an important secret, along with his responsibilities, had started to get to him. Adam had thought that Adora was handling it very well, but maybe he had been mistaken. Or maybe it was more of what she had talked about earlier, and she was envious of his life.

"Okay," he said slowly. "But you and I are going to have a talk later."

"Right," She-Ra replied. She tried to shake off the sudden bitterness that had planted itself in her mind. He-Man put the weapon back into position and nodded to her. Taking a deep breath, She-Ra punched through the wall, crumbling it easily, and dove through the opening. She somersaulted across the room, avoiding the lasers that were suddenly firing at her.

"Sword to shield," she called.

He-Man watched carefully and began shooting at the openings where shots were coming from. Modulock's toy turned out to be a strong freeze ray, and he was able to cover several openings with ice in a matter of seconds. A noise came from behind him, and he swung around, arm extended, catching Grizzlor in the side of the head. He went down, but the robots behind the monster began firing at He-Man, who was hard-pressed to block them using only his gauntlets. He burst through the wall in a somersault, landing between his sword and his sister.

"What are you doing?" She-Ra hissed.

"Sorry, Sis, it got a little crowded in there," he told her. "Care to take a swing at my sword? I doubt it's in here without some sort of forcefield." He stepped forward and punched a trooper who had followed him, knocking it back into three others. He suddenly found himself behind She-Ra's shield, lasers bouncing off of it.

"Thanks," he said, heartfelt appreciation in his voice.

"Any time, brother," she answered with a smile. In one smooth motion, she swung the shield towards the sword. She felt a small tinge of resistance at it met an invisible forcefield, but it quickly dissipated.

A gas began to fill the chamber before He-Man could even grasp his sword. He and She-Ra quickly held their breath. Robotic troopers suddenly surrounded them.

"Surrender, rebels," one of them said.

She-Ra jerked her chin up, and He-Man nodded his agreement. He grasped both his sword and the Sword of Truth, welcoming the familiar comfort of his blade. With powerful jumps, the twins burst through the ceiling onto the next floor of the building, evading the troopers' lasers.

"Where are we?" He-Man asked as he hauled himself up and sheathed both swords.

"One of the labs," She-Ra asked without even looking around. "Come on, this way." She started walking towards a door.

"Wait." He-Man's voice was rough. She turned around and found him transfixed. She followed his gaze and found a variety of Horde weapons and torture instruments, along with a large glass box that looked vaguely familiar. She followed the wiring with her eyes; it went up into the ceiling, presumably to the roof only two more floors up. Her heart stopped as she finally recognized the glass cage.

"He's constructing another Magna Beam," she whispered in horror.

"Sorry, sis, we've had a change in plans," He-Man muttered. He ripped the cage off of its base and threw it into a group of weapons, crippling the lot of them. Bending down, he lifted the base, crumpled it, and threw it out the window.

"Don't hold back, He-Man. Venting your feelings is good," She-Ra said dryly. She crossed the room to a cabinet and yanked it open. "Sword to flame thrower!" In seconds she had incinerated the various blueprints inside, as He-Man continued to trash the weapons in the room.

"Looks like you have some venting of your own to do," he grunted as he threw a box full of chemicals out the window. He realized as he threw it that he had put a little too much strength behind the heave. "Uh-oh."

Hearing his tone, She-Ra came over to stand beside him. They watched in awe as the box landed in the main outdoor holding area for the Horde vehicles. A gigantic explosion took out two of the vehicles, and as a gas began spreading, the other vehicles began exploding, one after another. The twins could feel the heat, and the tremors rocked the room in which they stood.

"I guess that gas reacts with something in the vehicles," She-Ra said, her voice hushed and worried. However, as they watched, the gas dissipated, leaving behind only the charred remains of about four dozen vehicles. There were others inside, but some of the largest tanks and fighters had been out there. "You just seriously decimated Hordak's inventory of machines."

"For which you will pay dearly," a voice snarled from behind them.

The twins turned quickly, drawing their swords in the same motion.

"Hordak, how nice to see you again," She-Ra said sweetly. Her eyes quickly took in Catra and Shadow Weaver with him, along with a dozen robot troopers.

"Catra, you arranged another welcome-back party for me?" He-Man quipped. "I thought I told you not to go to so much trouble." He eyed them critically. "Though this one is much smaller than the last. I guess I'm not as popular as I used to be."

"Silence!" Hordak snapped. "Surrender, rebels, or die!"

"Hmm, they do outnumber us," She-Ra said, feigning great sadness. She placed a hand to her temple as if she were considering the options carefully. "What do you think?"

"I don't know, She-Ra. It really wouldn't be fair," her brother answered, shaking his head. "They wouldn't stand a chance."

"Why you…" Catra growled. She-Ra dove out the window, and after offering the villains a sharp salute, He-Man followed her. Swift Wind, having been summoned by She-Ra's telepathy, caught them easily.

"Back to Whispering Woods, Swift Wind!" She-Ra called. She felt He-Man's hands tighten on her waist.

"No! We have to make sure he hasn't re-constructed the Magna Beam!" he argued.

On one hand, she wanted to answer that Hordak couldn't use it without the part that He-Man had already destroyed, and the evil ruler couldn't re-construct it without the plans she had burned. But another part of her agreed with her brother. They couldn't take the chance that Hordak had completed it and already had it powered up, as unlikely as it may seem.

"He-Man's right. To the top of the Fright Zone, Swifty. Hurry, before the Batniks come for us!"

With a neigh the horse changed direction. "I think they're already on their way, She-Ra. I can hear their engines," he said in his rough voice.

"There," He-Man said, pointing. "I'll take care of it. You take care of the Batniks." Before She-Ra could argue, her brother had jumped off of Swift Wind's back, landing perfectly next to the Magna Beam. Irritation knifed through her, but she focused on the flying robots.

_So it is complete,_ He-Man realized as he stared at the machine. He had to destroy it, before Hordak could use it on the rebellion. He glanced at the readings and saw the object was already half-charged.

"But not for long," he promised himself. He ripped into it with his bare hands, tearing the wiring apart. He randomly threw pieces into the swamp below. Glancing up, He-Man saw She-Ra dealing easily with four Batniks, but a fifth was coming up behind. He took a piece of the Magna Beam and hurled it at the robotic aircraft, crippling it. She-Ra caught the movement out of the corner of her eye, but didn't have time to thank her brother as she sliced through another one of the Batniks.

"This ought to finish the job," He-Man said aloud. He pulled his arm back and punched the machine, clearly damaging it beyond repair. It slid to the edge of the precipice and dangled dangerously.

"No! Curse you, you muscle head! You'll pay for that!" Hordak screamed, arriving on the roof.

"Just put it on my tab," He-Man answered with a grin. He leapt up and landed behind She-Ra on Swift Wind as they swooped down. "Now we can go back, sis."

She-Ra glanced at Hordak, who was screaming obscenities at He-Man. He was also firing his cannon at them, but he was so furious he couldn't aim straight. One of his blasts glanced off the top of what was left of the Magna Beam, and it toppled over the side, scraping the side of the Fright Zone and fragmenting into dozens of pieces before landing in the swamp. Hordak jumped up and down.

"I've never seen him so angry," She-Ra said in awe. "I think he hates you even more than he hates me!"

"Then I'd call that a good day's work," He-Man smirked.

* * *

"I hate him! I hate him!" Hordak yelled, blasting robots with his arm cannon. "First he steals Adora away from me, he brings that horrid She-Ra to Etheria, and he destroys my Magna Beam. Now he's destroyed the replica and my most important lab!"

"Perhaps it is time we stop trying to capture him to learn his secrets," Shadow Weaver suggested.

"WHAT?" Hordak raged.

"I think," the witch whispered with sinister eyes, "we should arrange a trap that will kill him quickly. Whenever we give the rebels time, they always manage to find a way to counteract our plans."

Hordak stroked his chin. "Yes, yes. We'll set a trap for him…"

"But what about She-Ra?" Catra questioned.

"If we kill her, it will be a bonus," Hordak said with a wave of his hand. "More than anything I want He-Man dead. It is his fault that we're struggling against the rebellion. His fault that Horde Prime is unhappy with me. His fault Adora turned against me…it all started with him. Yes, Weaver, it is an excellent idea. We'll get rid of him permanently." He laughed, head thrown back, then turned to Shadow Weaver again.

"And what of that spell you placed on Adora before she went to Eternia? How does it work again?"

"It feeds negative emotions into her, very slowly at first. It is very subtle. She wouldn't have understood what was happening until it was too late," Shadow Weaver hissed. "If she acts on those emotions, she will hurt or kill someone, and eventually become evil. If she fights her emotions, she will become insane."

"And you're sure there is no cure?" Hordak asked.

"None I know of, my lord," Weaver said. "The spell will grow stronger from the anger and fear she will evoke in others. Even She-Ra would not be able to withstand this spell. Adora is probably insane already." She said no more. She and Hordak both knew the chances of Adora turning evil were slim.

A brief shadow of regret crossed Hordak's machine-like face. "It is a shame," he muttered, almost to himself. His eyes began to burn again. "And it is all He-Man's fault."


	5. Chapter 5

She-Ra landed Swift Wind just outside the rebel camp, and she and He-Man transformed back into Adam and Adora.

"I've got to let Teela know I'm back," Adam said, "but I do want to talk with you."

Adora fell into step beside him, Spirit following. "Just ignore me, Adam. I'm a little emotional today."

Adam disagreed. "I still think we need to talk--oof! Cringer! Get off!"

The big tiger licked Adam's face enthusiastically. As Adam pushed at him, he gave one last lick and backed up. Adam sat up, wiping the slobber off of his face with his hand.

"Well, so much for giving you a welcome back kiss," Teela's dry voice spoke from above. Adam looked up and knew immediately that she was upset by the set of her mouth. The prince gave his partner a mock glare as he got up.

"Thanks, Cringe," he said. Adora giggled as Cringer bowed down and put his hands over his head. Then she pointed Adam to the nearby stream. "Go wash up. I'm going to gather up something to eat. I'm starved."

Teela followed Adam, her body taut with frustration. She didn't even glance at the pink and purple foliage around them. "Why did you go without me?" she demanded angrily.

"Light Hope said not to bring you," Adam told her directly as he bent down and splashed the cool water on his face. A box of towels sat near the stream, and Teela handed him one as he stood up. "Thanks."

"Why would he say that?" Teela demanded, still irate. She couldn't help notice, though, that Adam had gotten his hair wet. She loved the way it looked when it was mussed. _Concentrate, Teela_, she told herself firmly. She looked into Adam's eyes and was surprised at the concern she saw there. 

"Hordak apparently suspects you may have been the third child he was looking for on Eternia when the Horde invaded," he told her. He took a deep breath, knowing she would hate his request. "Teela, I want you to do me a favor. I want you to stay in the Whispering Woods as much as possible, and don't go outside of it without He-Man or She-Ra." Teela knew from his wording that he didn't think being with him or Adora was good enough.

"But that's ridiculous," she sputtered. "I'm your bodyguard. I have to stick with you."

A flash of annoyance crossed his face so quickly she thought maybe she had imagined it.

"Light Hope said the champions of Grayskull were the only ones who could protect you," he explained patiently. At his tone, she was sure she must have imagined the annoyance on his face. "That's He-Man and She-Ra. Not me, and not Adora." He took her hand, tugged her closer to him, and wrapped his arms around her. "He and the Sorceress have had premonitions of some kind. Please Teela. Promise me."

It was hard to resist him when he held her like that, and he knew it. That alone irked her enough to argue some more. "No way. You're not going anywhere without me. It's my duty to protect you."

"Fine _Captain_," Adam said, a slight sarcasm lacing his voice. "Perhaps you'd prefer an order from your prince." Teela pulled away from him roughly.

"I'm sick of you using that trump card," she snapped at him, shaking a finger under his nose.

"Then listen to reason!" Adam snapped back. She stared at him in surprise as he ran a hand through his hair. _Adam never loses his temper,_ she thought. "Teela, if anything ever happened to you..." He stared at her, his blue eyes pleading as he left the sentence unfinished. Teela felt her heart melt, but she didn't back down.

"Haven't we been through this before?" she asked, her tone challenging.

Adam took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. "I'm not breaking up with you, I'm asking you to do what you need to do to stay safe," he argued more gently.

"You're using your position to get your way," Teela countered, anger still sparking from her green eyes.

Adam resisted the childish impulse to tell her she had started it. But the fact that she'd once again resorted to her Captain of the Guard routine irritated him.

"Then resign, Captain," Adam suggested, almost surprised at how much he meant it. He was tired of her holding a part of herself back, and not understanding why.

Teela froze, staring at him. _How did this get so out of control?_ she wondered. Her shoulders suddenly slumped. 

"I shouldn't have to resign," she said in a low voice. She pushed past Adam and walked into the woods, away from the rebel camp. The prince hesitated a moment, then bent down to Cringer.

"Make sure she stays safe, my friend," he quietly requested. "I need to clear my head."

The green tiger nodded and left the prince alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Teela realized quickly that Cringer was following her, since the great cat made no effort to hide his presence. She whirled around, startling him into a nearby tree. His yelp echoed through the forest.

"Cringer," she sighed in exasperation. "What are you doing?"

"A-Adam asked me to-to make sure you were safe," Cringer answered from his upside-down position. Teela sat cross-legged on the ground, tears welling up. Far away from her father, her mother, and others she loved, she felt incredibly alone. She and Adam rarely fought; he was usually too mild-mannered to let things get to him. Cringer dropped to the ground, his legs sprawling out under him, and Teela couldn't help the faint smile that touched her lips. He was so clumsy as Cringer—even more so than Adam. Cringer pushed his head under her arm, purring. She hugged him tightly.

"I know he's just worried about me, Cringer, but I can't take him trying to order me around," she whispered. "There are times he reminds so much of someone else, and I don't mean He-Man. I can't put my finger on it."

* * *

Back near the stream, Adam knew exactly who he sounded like. He was sitting on a stump, trying to figure out what had just happened, when it hit him.

"Oh Ancients," he groaned aloud, dropping his head into his hands. "I sound just like my father."

"From what I've heard, some people would say that's a good thing," came a voice from behind him. Adam stood and turned in one smooth motion.

"Hello, Glimmer," he greeted her automatically.

She cocked her head to one side, her large blue eyes like pools of water. "Adora sent me to get you two; the food is ready. Where's Teela?"

Adam gestured vaguely with his hand. "She, ah, went for a walk."

"You had a fight, didn't you?" Glimmer asked sympathetically.

Adam ran his hand through his hair. "Yeah," he admitted.

"Don't be too hard on her, Adam," Glimmer advised him. "She was under a spell. He-Man is the one who kissed her. I don't think she even knew it was him until Bow pulled him away."

Adam's mind went blank for a few seconds. In the turmoil of the day, he'd forgotten all about that incident. He should have been thinking of a way to salvage the situation. Having a serious relationship with his dual identities was becoming very difficult.

Adam finally found his voice. "I don't blame either one of them for that, Glimmer. That's not what Teela and I fought about."

"Then what-" Glimmer stopped, evidently feeling she didn't know Adam well enough to ask what they had been fighting about. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Adam shook his head even as he spoke. "Thanks, but there's not much to tell. I-"

"Adam! I've been looking all over for you. We need to talk," Bow said, striding over to them. From the tension radiating from the man, Adam guessed he was about to be informed of He-Man's actions.

"Bow, I already know what happened between He-Man and Teela," he said, trying to head off an angry tirade.

"Well you seem awfully calm about it," the archer responded with raised eyebrows.

"He-Man explained it to me. Teela was trying to say something. He was leaning in to hear her, and kissed her by accident," Adam replied.

"By accident! They were wrapped around each other when I tore him off of her!" Bow exclaimed, his face flushing slightly.

"You have to understand, Bow, that sometimes He-Man's actions are guided by Grayskull's magic to an extent that he isn't even conscious of," Adam tried to explain, fumbling a little at Bow's vehemence over the whole thing. _They shouldn't be questioning this so closely. This relationship is putting my secret in danger_, he thought.

Bow snorted. "That's a lame excuse."

"It does sound hard to believe, Adam," Glimmer chimed in, hesitantly. "How do you know there's not more going on behind your back?"

Adam decided the time had come to stop making excuses. He drew himself up to his full height, unconsciously putting on his royal airs as he did so. "I know because He-Man and Teela are two of the most honorable people I have ever met. They would never betray me. I know because I trust Teela with every fiber of my being." He stared hard at each of them until they squirmed. "And believe me when I say that there is nothing, absolutely nothing, that goes on between He-Man and Teela without me knowing about it."

"Um, okay," Glimmer said, gulping slightly. There was no way she was going to argue with Adam. She'd never seen him mad before, but he looked pretty close right now, and he was downright intimidating.

"I can't believe you're seriously going to just stand by and let that muscle-bound-oof!" Bow's statement was cut off by Glimmer's elbow in his ribs.

"We'll meet you back at camp, Adam," Glimmer called over her shoulder as she pulled Bow away. Adam gave them a half-hearted wave and turned to go after Teela, only to find her staring at him from between the trees. He froze, suddenly trying to recall if he'd said anything he shouldn't have.

"You trust me with every fiber of your being, huh?" Teela said, the challenge still in her voice, though the anger was gone. She stayed where she was, in the shadow of the trees.

Adam stared at her steadily, though he couldn't see her face clearly. "You know I do," he answered simply. "I was wrong, Teela. I'm sorry."

His admission caught her off-guard. "What?"

"I'm sorry for threatening to order you," he repeated quietly. He grimaced, averting his eyes. "I seem to be turning into my father."

_That's who he reminded me of!_ Teela thought. Aloud she said gently, "Your father is a good man."

"But his domineering personality is not a trait I wish to emulate," Adam asserted, his eyes meeting her again. He gave her a lopsided grin. "I guess that's why I need you to keep me in line."

Within a few steps he had reached her. Teela lowered her face, but he placed a finger under her chin and forced her to look at him. Her swollen, red eyes proved his suspicions right. His heart twisted.

"I'm sorry," he whispered again. He cupped her face with his hand, stroking her cheek gently.

"So am I," Teela answered softly. "I know you were just worried. I'm sorry I didn't at least listen."

Adam felt an ache deep inside as he kissed her gently. She still seemed to struggle with trusting him, and this probably hadn't helped matters any. He knew it was a good possibility that her lack of trust was the reason she kept a slight distance between them, never fully committing to their relationship, though some instinct told him there was another reason that he was missing.

More than anything, Adam wanted Teela to be his wife, but she had spent the last few months asking him to take it slow. He had tried to honor that. Even calling her his girlfriend in front of Bow and Glimmer when they arrived had been a slight risk; he'd never used the term on Eternia. Add to that the fact that their feelings for each other seemed to be putting the secret in danger and-

Adam's thoughts fled as Teela sighed deep in her throat and wrapped her arms around him, deepening the kiss. Then again, maybe things would work out somehow…

* * *

Adora didn't feel up to talking with Adam that night, and with her responsibilities as the leader of the rebellion, it was easy to avoid him. She did make sure he and Teela had returned, and knew all was well when they strolled in arm-in-arm.

The next morning, she began a routine check of the supplies. But Adora's mind wasn't on the work. Instead, it was on her own inner turmoil.

The envy and jealousy she had felt towards Adam had caught her by surprise. What was more surprising, though, was that the feelings were still there. She could feel the bitterness lying below the surface as her thoughts swirled around.

Adam had had the soft life, raised by loving parents, even if their father was a bit hard on him, Adora reflected. He had friends growing up. Her life had been training, drilling, and commands. Hordak's voice always softened towards her, but he had never actually loved her. Adora was relatively sure he was incapable of the emotion. She had had Shakra, her adoptive mother, but that was the closest she had gotten to having a real family.

And while Adam and Teela had been trained to defend and protect, Adora had been trained to attack and terrorize, and even kill. She had been brainwashed into believing that her sole purpose was to serve the Horde. Adora's one consolation was that Hordak had never been able to kill her innermost goodness, which was part of who she was, strengthened by the values instilled by Shakra. That was the reason, she knew, that Hordak had lied to her and said that the rebellion was evil. It helped keep the spells on her in place.

For a reason she couldn't explain, today, as yesterday, the loss of the years with her family and the lack of love and friendship were weighing heavily on her. Adora hated feeling this way, but she couldn't drag her mind off of the differences between her life and Adam's.

_I can understand why I might feel this way,_ she thought._ But why does it have to be now, when Adam's here to help? I just want to enjoy our time together and defeat Hordak. I don't want to dwell on all of this._

"Are you all right, dearie?" Madam Razz asked, interrupting Adora's thoughts. Her eyes assessed the princess critically.

Adora managed a weak smile. "Not really, Madam. I feel so negative, and I don't know why."

"I would think you'd feel pretty good with your brother here," Madam said in surprise. Adora's face shadowed for a split second. "Oh dearie my, you're upset with him, aren't you?" Madam Razz might be a bit wacky, but her perceptiveness rarely failed. Adora saw no point in lying.

"I'm…jealous, Madam. Adam and Teela have gotten so close since the last time I saw them," she admitted. "I wish I had that. I wish I had grown up with my family, on Eternia."

"But then you wouldn't be here, dearie," Madam reminded her gently. "And without you, we wouldn't stand a chance against the Horde."

Adora's smile was a bit more genuine this time. "That's sweet of you to say, Madam. But you would all manage fine, I'm sure."

"No, you becoming one of us is what turned the tide. We're finally starting to scare Hordak," Madam Razz asserted.

"Do you really think so?" Adora asked hopefully.

Madam nodded and grinned. "Oh yes. A few more months, and we'll have the Horde off of Etheria."

* * *

"You've been avoiding me."

Her brother's quiet statement caught Adora by surprise, and she almost dropped the box she was carrying. He quickly took it from her.

"Where do you want it?" Following her direction, he set it down carefully and turned to her.

"I want to talk to you, sis," he requested, his voice calm but his eyes worried. Adora hesitated, then nodded. They walked in silence for a while until they were well out of the camp and away from the lookouts posted around. Adora perched on a rock, stretching her legs out. Adam leaned against a tree and stared down at her.

"What's going on, Adora?"

"It's nothing, Adam, really. Just something I need to work through." The words sounded hollow to her own ears. The jealousy had turned to a slowly burning anger, and she was doing her best to work it out physically while she tried to figure out the reasons behind her feelings and deal with them.

"Uh-huh." Adora's face flushed at his tone. She couldn't fool Adam; it was that twin thing again.

"Well, if you don't want to talk about it now," he said as he settled onto the ground and leaned back against the tree, "I'll just take a nap until you are ready." He closed his eyes as Adora stared uncertainly at him, wondering if he was serious. Adam popped one eye open. "Gotcha." He grinned as she sputtered at him. "Ready to talk yet?"

"No," she said emphatically.

"Then I will," he said, suddenly growing serious again and leaning forward. "I have questions for you, and I want honest answers." He waited until she met his gaze and nodded. "Are you having trouble with your secret?"

"Only when it comes to Hawk," she muttered.

"Fair enough," Adam nodded thoughtfully. "Hopefully that will resolve itself sooner rather than later. But is the pressure getting to you?"

Adora considered his question a moment. "Not really…although I was tremendously relieved that you were going to be here for a while." _As if a huge boulder had been lifted. Maybe the pressure was getting to me._

Adam stared as he tried to figure out his twin. Her eyes were shadowed, as if she were tired, and he wondered at the source of it. "So all this animosity I'm feeling from you…it's my imagination, then?"

Adora was silent for so long he didn't think she was going to answer. "It's not your imagination," she finally confessed. "But I don't understand it myself, Adam. I love you, I'm happy you're here, but I want so badly to have back the years that I missed. I feel angry that it was me who was taken. I know that there is nothing you could have done about it. I don't want to feel this way, but I can't seem to stop it."

_I wish it had been me._ Adora couldn't read Adam's mind, but she could read his face. Shame filled her. Her brother would do anything for her, and if it were possible to go back in time and switch places with her, she had no doubt he would do it in a heartbeat.

"Maybe you should take a break."

Adora's eyes widened. "What?"

Adam shrugged. "Why don't you go back to Eternia for a while, spend some time with Mother and Father? I'll handle things here."

"And miss the end of this struggle? No way. It's coming, Adam. We're going to defeat the Horde soon, and I won't miss it," Adora said firmly.

"If you're so stressed that your emotions are too much to handle, you won't be much help," Adam pointed out reasonably. "We won't defeat the Horde in a week or two. Take a vacation."

"No!"

Adam held his hands up. "Okay, okay. It was just an idea from your lazy, goof-off brother." He grinned at her, hoping he could break the tension. To his relief, Adora did relax.

"So your reputation isn't entirely an act?" Adora said, her voice light.

"Nope," Adam said, leaning back against the tree again. "This dual-identity thing wears on a body, mind, and emotions. Being by myself with Cringer helped me stay sane, especially during the first few years, after the excitement of being Eternia's hero wore off."

"You had trouble with it?" Adora asked, surprised.

"Oh yeah," Adam said, nodding. "I spent the first year terrified someone would find out and harm my family. Once it was obvious that no one was getting a clue, I was angry at my family because they couldn't see the truth." He chuckled dryly. "They couldn't win no matter what they did."

"I do feel that way sometimes," Adora admitted. "I just wish someone knew me well enough to see through the disguise."

Adam gave her a sympathetic smile. "The hardest was Teela," he recalled, his gaze growing distant. "We grew up together; we were best friends. I couldn't believe that she, of all people, couldn't figure it out. It affected my attitude towards her. Without realizing it, I acted more lazy and clumsy around her, and she got more and more short-tempered with me. We loved each other like good friends, but we were growing apart. I thought for sure she was going to fall for He-Man and complicate everything." His blue eyes pinned his sister to her spot on the rock. "At least you already know Sea Hawk loves you."

"Yes," Adora agreed softly. There was a slight pause. "How did you get past the anger, Adam?"

"I finally accepted my role," he said simply. "Even though I made a promise when I raised my sword for the first time, it took me a long time to truly accept what it costs, Adora. I was ready to give my life for Eternia and Grayskull. I was raised to protect my people, and dying for those I loved—that idea doesn't bother me in the least."

"But I was not ready for the loss of respect among my family, my friends, and the people," he added, his voice growing a bit rough. "That was hard. It took time for me to accept it. Duncan was a huge help. His support got me through it. I've often worried about you not having a mentor like Duncan to guide you."

Adora's eyes filled with tears. "There's no better mentor than someone who's been there, Adam. You've helped me a lot today. Thank you."

Giving her a lopsided smile, Adam responded, "You're welcome, sis. Any time."


	6. Chapter 6

A crashing noise brought the twins to their feet. Spirit and Cringer broke through the pastel-colored trees.

"She-Ra and He-Man are needed," the horse called. The twins transformed without another word, and leapt onto the backs of their respective steeds.

"Where are we headed?" He-Man called out.

"The Horde is attacking a village and taking the people as slaves," Swift Wind replied.

She-Ra had the odd feeling that something was wrong, though she couldn't imagine what it was. That feeling grew when they arrived. The Horde wasn't attacking with its full firepower. Several dozen troops and a few tanks were holding back. Nevertheless, she and He-Man raced into battle. She-Ra and Swift Wind took care of a few Batmeks, while on the ground, He-Man used one of the Horde's own tanks to wipe out two dozen robots. She-Ra's eyes narrowed as the firing ceased almost imperceptibly, then re-started. It was all focused on He-Man, who successfully blocked all of it with his sword at first, in spite of suddenly finding himself under constant bombardment.

Battle Cat backed up carefully, successfully drawing the fire away from the rebels and villagers who had been pinned down when they arrived. The shots kept coming; those that He-Man missed simply bounced off of Battle Cat's armor.

"I don't think they like us much, Cat." He-Man quipped as his sword raced back and forth, blocking the rays.

"Me neither," the tiger agreed.

Terror gripped She-Ra's heart as she realized the danger her brother was in.

"Green rays," she whispered, horrified. "No, oh, no." She raised her voice frantically. "He-Man, fall back! Fall back!" She gripped her mount's mane in frustration. He couldn't hear her. "We're too far away, Swifty. Hurry, go!"

They swooped down, She-Ra's mind racing as she tried to figure out a way to save her brother without putting herself or Swift Wind in danger.

"Hold steady above them, Swift Wind!" The horse neighed and hovered carefully above He-Man and Battle Cat. She-Ra dropped down, drawing her sword and calling out, "Sword to really large shield!" The sword transformed into a shield large enough to cover the three of them, at least temporarily.

"She-Ra! What are you doing?" He-Man exclaimed as she landed in front of him just in time to block multiple rays.

"It's a trap, and I think it was set for you," she grunted as she held the shield steady.

A mixture of love and exasperation filled him. "That's nothing new. A new source, maybe, but not a new idea," he said dryly, moving forward to help her.

"You don't understand," she emphasized, panic in her voice. "Those green rays don't stun you. They kill you--immediately."

He-Man's eyes widened in surprise. A quick death was a relatively new concept for the Horde. They normally liked to see what they could get from a prisoner, or torture them for a while. His mind went to the villagers.

"I'll lure them away. You've got to get these people out of here," he told his sister.

"No, He-Man! Wait!" But he had already left her side and mounted Battle Cat. "Men," she grumbled.

"Run, Battle Cat, as quickly as you can!" With a roar the cat ran straight away from the Horde, allowing She-Ra's shield to continue providing protection. Thankful that her brother at least had the sense to get some distance between himself and the Horde before he was exposed, She-Ra did her best to continue blocking the lasers.

Irritation filled He-Man as he rode Battle Cat. He might hate fighting, but he hated running from a battle more. He did enough of it as Adam. He risked a glance over his shoulder as the sound of lasers paused again. He was relieved to see that some of the troops broke off to pursue him. Those that remained to fight the villagers and the rebels had switched their lasers back to freeze.

"Hurry Battle Cat," he called urgently to his friend. Run as if our lives depend on it. 

They almost made it to the Whispering Woods. Shots were flying all around them, but He-Man thought they had it. The Batmeks following them didn't seem to have a good guidance system, and were missing wildly. The woods were only a hundred yards away. He was sure they had it.

Then, without warning, Battle Cat collapsed beneath him. He-Man went soaring into the woods, going headfirst into a tree. He braced a hand against the broken trunk as he got to his knees, his other hand automatically going to his neck, where pain was radiating. The collision should have snapped his neck—it would have, if he'd been Adam.

"Battle Cat," he called weakly, straining to see through the sudden blurring in his vision. "Cat!" There was no answer.

I can't help him if I can't see, He-Man realized. He raised his sword and called out, "By the power of Grayskull!" Once his health was restored, he ran to the edge of the woods. Battle Cat lay only ten yards away, his great form perfectly still. 

He-Man's heart stopped, then lurched. He scanned the skies quickly. There was no sign of the Horde. Sword drawn, he ran out to his companion. No one appeared. He-Man put away his sword and half-carried, half-dragged the great tiger into the safety of the woods.

"Battle Cat," the hero said anxiously. There was still no response, and rather than waste any additional time, He-Man called on Grayskull's power once more, praying the tiger was not already dead.

The roar from Battle Cat soon put his fears to rest. Without really understanding why, He-Man immediately relinquished the power. As Adam, he dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around Cringer's neck, burying his face in the cat's coarse fur.

"You saved us both, buddy," he said in a broken voice. Cringer started purring and rubbed his face against Adam's.

After a few minutes, Adam stood and looked around. He wasn't entirely sure where they had wound up.

"Come on, Cringe, let's see if we can find our way back to camp," he said.

"I-I hate getting lost, Adam," Cringer said. "Why don't we just stay here?"

"Because you'll want to eat soon," Adam replied, smirking as Cringer's stomach growled right on cue. "See?"

She-Ra and Teela met them walking back a short time later.

"Adam!" Teela ran over and threw her arms around him, then almost immediately backed off, fire in her eyes. "This is why you need a bodyguard!" Adam frowned at the reprimand in her tone as well as her words.

"Adam, we've been looking all over for you!" She-Ra scolded him. "Are you all right?"

The prince nodded. "Battle Cat got hit by one of the lasers," he said, his voice a bit hoarse, though his tone was normal. Teela's hand went to her mouth and she dropped down to hug Cringer. "It must have been partially deflected by the armor; Grayskull's power was able to save him. Why were they after me, sis?"

She-Ra glanced around and drew her sword. "Let the power return!" As Adora, she hugged her brother. "I don't know, Adam. I guess maybe Hordak didn't like us destroying his lab."

"But why target only me?" Adam asked in confusion, his eyes sparking with anger. "You were with me."

"I don't know, Adam," Adora admitted. "I really don't know."

* * *

Images flashed across Adam's dreams that night.

The sword sliding into Darren…Cringer, bleeding and weak as a pack of wolves attacked him…finding Teela under a pile of rocks, her body limp…Battle Cat lying perfectly still, not even breathing…the Sword of Protection coming straight at his chest…

"Adam!"

Adam jerked awake, drenched in sweat, and nearly fell off of the cot. He leaned forward and held his head, fighting to catch his breath and slow his heart rate. Teela sat at the foot of his bed, and gently placed a hand on his arm.

"You had the nightmare again, didn't you?"

"Yeah," Adam replied, swallowing hard.

"What nightmare?" Adora's voice came from the tent entrance.

Adam sighed quietly and turned on the lantern next to his cot. He and Teela exchanged glances.

"What nightmare?" Adora repeated, entering the tent unbidden and kneeling next to Adam's cot.

"It's a mixture of things that have happened and things that haven't," Adam said reluctantly. His blue eyes were hidden in the dim light. "Memories of killing Darren, Cringer being attacked, and Teela buried under rocks." He hesitated briefly, then added, "And the sight of Battle Cat lying perfectly still, as if he were dead."

Adora zeroed in on his change in tone. "How long have these dreams been going on?"

Adam rubbed at his eyes. The grit felt like it was all over, and though it had to be close to morning, he felt as if he'd only been asleep a few minutes. He wondered how long he'd been dreaming. Sometimes he remembered every detail of the dreams. Other times, like now, he only remembered images.

"Adam?" Adora prompted, bringing him back into focus.

"Since I decided to come to Etheria," he admitted.

Adora froze, taking in his words. "The part with Battle Cat. Have you dreamed that before today?" She could barely make out his nod.

"What else have you been dreaming?" Adora demanded. Teela remained silent. She and Adam had hashed this over from the first time he'd had the nightmare, and they would probably do so again…but not in front of Adora.

"It doesn't matter, Adora," Adam said. He swung his legs over the side of the cot, shivering as the cool night air began to permeate his sweat-soaked clothing. "It's just a dream."

"It sounds a lot more like a premonition of some kind," she said, her voice full of worry. "Maybe you and Teela should both go back to Eternia."

"No," Adam answered emphatically. "Teela, the Sorceress, and I have discussed it. We all believe this is where we're needed now."

"What aren't you telling me, brother?" Adora asked, a mixture of concern and hurt in her voice. "You've always been honest with me, but I can tell you're hiding something."

"Adora, they're just dreams. If I understood what they meant, I'd tell you," Adam replied, his voice full of warmth. He reached out and put a hand on her shoulder. "The memories are vivid. The rest is just…misty-like. I do think it's showing what could happen in the future, but you know how the future works, so why worry over it?"

"Yes, look at me," Teela said wryly, thinking of her own "destiny" to become the next Sorceress.

Adora shook her head and stood. "Well, if you ever decide you want to let me in on the whole thing, let me know," she said bitterly. Adam said nothing as she turned and left.

"Are you sure you're doing the right thing by not telling her about the rest of the dream?" Teela asked quietly, her green eyes assessing Adam.

"What am I supposed to tell her, Teela?" Adam responded in a low voice. "That I see the Sword of Protection attacking me?" He hadn't told anyone except the Sorceress about the fact that in his dream, he was sure it was about to kill him.

"Maybe she could prevent it if she knew it was going to happen," Teela suggested for the tenth time.

"Maybe," Adam said thoughtfully. He shook his arms and stretched a little, then lied back down. "But things like that have a way of becoming self-fulfilling prophecies. Plus, she's been acting a little oddly the last two days. Something's wrong."

* * *

_He comes to __my__ world and keeps secrets from __me_ Adora fumed to herself later that morning. _Who does he think he is?_

Adam could tell from her movements that she was still angry with him. Even if her movements hadn't betrayed it, the connection he had to her as a twin would have let him know. He stood watching her for a few moments as she dealt with a few hungry children, her voice harder than normal, then helped load a wagon. He didn't move forward to help as he wanted to; he knew his offer would be rebuffed.

Adora could feel him watching her, and it only irritated her more. Her feelings of anger were stronger than ever. It wasn't just directed at Adam anymore, though. She was angry with Hordak for kidnapping her, and frustrated with the rebellion for going on for so long. The children were whining, there was a fine mist falling and making everything damp, and no one was moving fast enough.

She sensed Adam behind her before she turned around, her eyes sparking with suppressed anger. Adam's own eyes widened at the hostility she displayed.

"Can we talk?" he asked. Adora nodded sharply and followed him to a more private area of the woods.

"I don't like this anger between us," her brother said abruptly. "I don't know the cause-"

"You're not being honest with me!" Adora snapped.

"I don't know the cause, but I don't want to contribute to the reasons," Adam continued firmly. Adora fell silent at his firm tone. Even as angry as she was, she still knew when to stop pushing her brother.

"In the last part of my...dream," he said, reluctance obvious on his face, "I see the Sword of Protection coming at me."

Adora stared at him. "That's it?"

Adam met her gaze. "It's attacking me."

Adora's anger fled as fear took its place. "Who is wielding the sword?"

The prince shook his head. "I don't know, sis. I can't see that. I only see the sword. But in my dream, I also have this overriding sense of panic that you're in incredible danger, something even I might not be able to save you from."

Adam put his hands on her shoulders and looked deep into his sister's eyes. "Now I've been honest with you. I want you to do something for me."

"What?" Adora asked warily.

"You haven't been yourself. I want you to go to Grayskull and let the Sorceress figure out if some sort of spell has been placed on you."

Adora jerked away. "You're crazy! Of course there's no spell on me! Madam Razz would have known it!"

"Not if it's a subtle enough spell," Adam argued, his voice unyielding. "Please Adora. Something's wrong. You know there is."

"And I'd like to know what it is," came a new voice.

"Sea Hawk!" Adora's face lit up and she pushed past Adam to give her boyfriend a hug. "I wasn't expecting you today!"

Adam studied the pirate. So this was Adora's boyfriend. With his red beard and dark, dangerous green eyes, he seemed a little rough around the edges, but Adam rarely judged people on a first impression. He would give the sea captain a fair chance.

Sea Hawk was regarding Adora soberly. "I didn't expect to come. But my locket has had a faint glow for two weeks now. At first I thought it was just not working right, but then yesterday, it got stronger. Somehow, you're in danger, Adora."

"Not you too!" Adora snapped, pulling away. "You're as bad as Adam!"

"Ah," Sea Hawk said, understanding lighting his face. "So you're the Adam I hear so much about." He held out his hand, and Adam shook it.

"That's me," Adam agreed. Adora glanced at him sharply. He sounded friendly, but...reserved. "It's nice to meet you, Hawk. I've heard a lot about you too."

Hawk's eyes met Adam's steadily, noting the slight challenge in them. Hawk nodded his understanding as he shook the prince's hand.

"You say your locket has been glowing?" Adora interrupted, looking from one to the other.

"Yes," Sea Hawk turned to her, his dark green eyes full of concern. "We need to figure out what's threatening you."

Adam suddenly turned slightly away from them, a hand to his head.

"Adam?" Adora placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Sh," he hissed loud enough only for her. "The Sorceress."

_Adam, Evil-Lyn is attacking Grayskull. Serena and I can handle her easily, but if you are available, it may be a good idea to come back for a few hours as He-Man, so the rumors of you being gone do not spread too quickly._

_I'm right near the usual area, Sorceress. Give me a few minutes, then go ahead and open the portal._

Adam turned back to his sister. "I forgot that I need to find He-Man. The Sorceress wants to see him on Eternia for a few hours." He looked to Sea Hawk, hoping the pirate would support him, then back at Adora. "I really think you should go with He-Man, Adora, and let the Sorceress see if she can detect any spells."

Adora shook her head. "I'm needed here."

"Can't Queen Angella or Madam Razz give it a try?" Sea Hawk asked reasonably.

"If it is a spell, and it is so subtle that it's been on Adora for two weeks without anyone noticing, I'm not sure their powers are strong enough to do anything about it," Adam said. He studied Adora's face as he asked, "Are they, Adora? Are they stronger than Grayskull's magic?"

Adora frowned. "You know they're not," she admitted reluctantly.

"The rebellion can get along without you for a few hours," Sea Hawk assured Adora. "I'll stay here with them."

Adora sighed heavily, pushing down the frustration that threatened to overtake her. "You two are the most overbearing men I've ever met," she complained.

"That's because we love you," Sea Hawk said, planting a kiss on her cheek. Adora reddened, and Adam couldn't help but smile in approval.

* * *

Teela caught He-Man as he was making his way back to Adora and Sea Hawk.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Just a quick stop back on Eternia to make sure Evil-Lyn knows I'm still around," He-Man said with a grin. "Want to tag along?"

"Of course!" she said enthusiastically.

"You'll have to stay hidden in the castle with Adora," he cautioned. "Everyone knows you've come here with Prince Adam. We don't want them to suspect that I'm here as well, and if they see you…"

"They may put it together," Teela concluded. "That's okay. It'll be nice to see my mother and Serena again."

He-Man grinned at that, still marveling in Teela's relatively quick adjustment to knowing who her mother was. It was much faster than her adjustment to who he was, he realized, his grin fading.

When they reached Adora and Sea Hawk, the portal was already open. Adora made quick introductions, naming Teela as Captain of the Guard and her future sister-in-law, which made Teela blush furiously. He-Man turned aside and coughed to hide his laughter.

Sea Hawk was no one's fool. The talk in the camp was still about the He-Man/Adam/Teela triangle, and whether Teela was truly in love with the prince. It didn't escape the pirate's notice that Teela was electing to go back to Eternia with He-Man, and Adam was suddenly nowhere in sight. He had never met He-Man before now, but he already wasn't impressed. Nor was he thrilled with the protective look the so-called hero gave Adora.

"I'll see you in a few hours, Hawk," Adora said, giving him a hard hug. He hugged her back and kissed her.

"Be safe," he said softly. She nodded, then followed He-Man and Teela into the portal.

* * *

The Sorceress smirked as Evil-Lyn laughed triumphantly. Thinking her enemy was defeated since she had apparently dropped to the ground, Evil-Lyn focused on the drawbridge. It made a token struggle to stay closed, then squeaked to the ground.

"He-Man!" Evil-Lyn screeched. "I thought you were gone!"

"Why, Evil-Lyn, if you wanted to see me, all you had to do was say so," He-Man quipped, his eyebrow quirked. "You didn't have to go to all this trouble to get my attention."

"You…you…you muscle-headed oaf!" Evil-Lyn sputtered. "You'll pay for that."

He-Man grinned outright. "I'm happy to contribute in any way I can to your retirement, Evil-Lyn."

The witch pointed her staff at He-Man and fired a blast, which he deflected easily with his sword. He ran at her, blocking her shots, and reached her in a moment. Grasping her staff, he broke it in two, with a satisfying snap and a small burst of light.

"I hate you," Evil-Lyn snarled. She backed away, shooting stun beams from her hands.

"There seems to be a lot of that going around," He-Man answered as he deflected the magic. "Maybe I need to be nicer to other people. What do you think?"

"Don't make me throw up," she retorted. "Until next time, He-Man." She transformed into a ball of fire and was gone before He-Man could grab her.

"Indeed," he muttered, watching her go. Then he turned and re-entered Grayskull, anxious to find out what the Sorceress could tell them about Adora.

The Sorceress had her hands on either side of Adora's head, both their eyes closed in concentration, when he came in. Serena held a finger to her lips, and He-Man nodded. After a few moments, the Sorceress let her hands fall and they both opened their eyes, concern mirrored on their faces.

Adora flew to her brother. "You were right. I'm so sorry, Adam."

"Hey, it's okay," He-Man assured her, hugging her tightly. "Is the spell broken?" The Sorceress shook her head.

"The spell has been on her for some time now, and has made itself a part of her," the Sorceress replied in her melodious voice.

Icy fear permeated He-Man's bones, but he forced it away. "What do we need to do to stop it?" he asked, his voice calm.

"I do not know, He-Man," the Sorceress admitted. "This magic is not of Eternia. Perhaps someone on Etheria knows the answer."

"If Shadow Weaver cast the spell, and she probably did, then Castaspella…" He-Man began.

"…might know what it is, and how to stop it!" Adora exclaimed.

Teela frowned. Castaspella…the name rang a bell for her from the twins' party more than two years ago, but she couldn't place the name exactly. She shrugged it off and tuned back into the conversation.

"The anger, jealousy, and all the other negative feelings I've been having are only going to get worse. If I become a danger to anyone, you have to stop me," Adora was saying, looking from He-Man to Teela.

"There won't be any need for that," He-Man said firmly. "You wouldn't hurt anyone."

"What about your dream?" Adora challenged him. He-Man's throat tightened.

"It's only a dream," he said hoarsely.

"You told her?" Teela interjected, surprise coloring her voice.

He-Man inclined his head to her. "I decided to yield to the greater wisdom," he said with a small smile. Teela blushed.

"But it's a dream that suddenly has a much greater chance of coming to pass," Adora amended sadly. "Promise me, you two, that you'll lock me up or something if you need to. Don't let me hurt anyone." Her blue eyes filled with tears.

"I promise," Teela said immediately.

"Adam?" Adora questioned.

Her brother regarded her with sorrow. "I promised to protect the innocent, Adora, and I will do that—even if I have to protect them from you."


	7. Chapter 7

He-Man transformed back into Adam as soon as they were back on Etheria. He slung a comforting arm around Adora as they walked.

"We'll fix this, sis," he promised. Adora leaned her head on his shoulder for a second, then teasingly pushed him towards Teela.

"We've got our work cut out for us. You better pay attention to Teela while you have time," she said lightly.

Adam didn't argue, but instead pulled Teela into a hug.

"I do feel like I've been away from you forever, Captain," he admitted jokingly.

"Maybe you should ask her where she's been," came Bow's voice. Sea Hawk walked next to him. Adora bit her lip.

"I know where she's been," Adam replied nonchalantly. "She went back to Eternia with He-Man to see her mother."

"Really," said Sea Hawk, his eyes narrowing. Adam's chin went up slightly as he met the challenge in Sea Hawk's gaze. "How...convenient."

Adam took a step towards the two red-haired men, his back straight and commanding. "What exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"Just that I'd keep an eye on my girlfriend, if I were you," Hawk answered almost lazily, but with a warning undertone.

"I agree," Bow said, slightly heated.

"How dare you!" Teela exclaimed angrily. She put her hands on her hips and glared at the two.

"I don't appreciate your implications," Adam said, his voice lowering dangerously. His eyes narrowed.

"And I don't appreciate you two getting sidetracked on something that's none of your business," Adora interjected, her voice firm. "Hawk, I need to talk to you."

She pulled him away without further discussion. Bow glanced from Adam to Teela and back, uncertainly. There was a long silence, then Bow seemed to make up his mind.

"Adam, Teela, I apologize. Adora's right. It is none of my business," he said, striving for friendliness, but sounding a bit stiff.

"I understand, Bow, that you're trying to be a good friend. But trust me on this, okay?" Adam stuck out his hand. After hesitating for a fraction of a second, Bow shook it. Adam looked him in the eye. "I promise it's okay, Bow."

Bow turned to Teela and bowed to her dramatically.

"My apologies, fair lady, for anything I may have said that would contradict the truth." It was a backhanded apology, but Teela went with it anyway.

"Forgiven," she said lightly, curtsying to him.

"Now get out of here. You're cramping my style," Adam said jokingly, a twinkle in his eye. Bow chuckled.

"All right, prince, all right. Go impress your lovely maiden." He was gone with a wave.

"Finally," Adam breathed. "Maybe he'll lay off now." He held out his hand and gave Teela a wry smile. "I never realized what a problem it could be for us to have a relationship."

"Everything seems more complicated now," Teela agreed, hesitantly taking his hand. The stiffness in her posture told him something about the whole exchange still bothered her.

Adam bit back a sigh. She was distancing herself again. Normally he would try to pull her out of it, but his thoughts were hurtling forward on their own track. With the responsibility he carried, was he being selfish by pursuing a relationship with Teela? Was it worth the danger it was putting them both in?

* * *

Adora clenched her fists tightly. They had decided that given the fact that her emotions were so volatile, she should not become She-Ra unless it was unavoidable. Standing by when she was needed was eating away at her nerves. He-Man glanced at her with worried eyes that did not go unnoticed by Sea Hawk.

The three of them had come out to help drive the Horde out of a village. They all knew it was probably another trap for He-Man, but they couldn't allow people to be taken as slaves.

"I'll draw their attention, and you two can organize the villagers against the Horde," He-Man suggested as they drew closer. He was gone before they could argue.

"I hate it when he does that," Adora muttered.

"Spent a lot of time around him, have you?" Hawk challenged her. Adora shook her head, but was saved from answering by He-Man's raised voice.

"Catra! We've got to stop meeting like this!" He sounded genuinely pleased, and Adora felt a mixture of amusement and annoyance over his acting skills.

Catra didn't bother answering this time. "Get him!"

Troopers poured in from everywhere, completely surrounding He-Man. "Uh-oh," he muttered. He had thought he was close enough to Adora and Sea Hawk that an attack from behind would be unlikely—obviously he had misjudged Catra's cunning.

He-Man didn't wait for the troopers to begin firing, but instead jumped upwards with everything he had, landing near a fallen tree. He dodged behind it as they fired at him. A glance told him the troopers and Catra were focused on him for the moment. Then Adora and Sea Hawk started firing at the robots, and half of them turned to return the fire.

He-Man frowned. The villagers were cheering, rather than fighting or retreating into their homes, and Catra and a few robots were making their way over to them. He-Man blocked a few rays with his sword, noting they were green again. He ducked down behind the tree again, but this time, he picked it up. By tossing it he demolished most of the troopers—primarily the ones attacking the Adora and Sea Hawk and the three headed over towards the villagers. Catra jumped out of the way just in time.

The eight troopers remaining were firing rapidly at him, and He-Man knew he had to be careful. He deflected a few shots right back at the robots, and a few more went down. When the number dropped to five, Catra growled her displeasure and called the retreat. He-Man watched with a mixture of satisfaction and caution, wanting to make sure they were truly leaving.

"You're a bit of a glory hound, aren't you?" Sea Hawk asked bluntly as the hero worked his way back to them. He-Man looked at the other man in surprise.

"Come again?"

"You should have let these people fight some of their own battle, instead of wiping out almost the army with a tree," the sailor said calmly, though his dark green eyes glittered in challenge.

"Hawk's right, He-Man," Adora chimed in. "These people need to learn to stand up for themselves."

"Next time I'm completely surrounded by robots that have their guns set to kill, I'll remember that," He-Man replied evenly. He refused to get angry. The spell was making Adora irrational, he knew, and he suspected Sea Hawk's comments were fueled by jealousy. "I hope you can remember I'm sworn to protect the innocent. The faster I can end a battle, the more lives are saved."

Sea Hawk saw the look exchanged between Adora and He-Man, and his temper got the better of him. He snorted. "You didn't have to wipe out most of the army at once. It looked like to me you just wanted to handle it all yourself, so you could play the hero and get the credit."

He-Man laughed outright at that; he couldn't help it. His good nature couldn't allow him to be offended. If only the pirate knew the truth…

"Hawk, 'playing the hero,' as you call it, has cost me more than you know," He-Man answered with a grin and a slight shake of his head. He walked away, Hawk staring after him with narrowed eyes, and Adora biting her lip.

* * *

"Any luck?" Adam asked Adora as she returned from visiting Light Hope later that day. His heart sank as she shook her head.

"I've sent for Castaspella," she said as she dismounted. Adam noted her face was carefully blank; she was fighting the spell and hiding how it was making her feel. "I thought she might be here already."

"I haven't seen her yet," Adam answered as they walked into camp. "How are you feeling?"

"As if I'd like to beat Catra senseless," Adora muttered. Actually, she felt angry at the entire world. It was burning in her, and it was all she could do to keep control.

"That makes two of us," Adam answered good-naturedly, trying to keep her spirits up.

"Adam, I'm afraid I'm going to hurt someone," Adora said, anxiety entering her voice. "I feel furious at everyone and everything." Her face was flushed; her blood pressure was clearly high. There was also a slight tremble to her movements, as if the suppressed rage was just waiting to burst out.

"I'll keep everyone away from you if you want," Adam said, choosing his words carefully.

"I think that would be best," Adora said with a nod. "Let me know when Castaspella is here."

Sea Hawk approached the tent a few minutes later. "Hello Adam," he said in a friendly voice.

In spite of the worry over his sister, Adam smiled widely at Hawk as he returned the greeting. He wasn't used to someone liking him as Adam and so obviously disliking him as He-Man. It struck his funny bone, as his mother often said.

"I hear you were getting on He-Man's case a bit today," Adam couldn't help saying. He hoped to get an idea of the reason behind Sea Hawk's animosity towards He-Man. Although he had his suspicions, a little proof would be nice.

Sea Hawk's face grew serious. "I don't trust him, Adam. The way he looks at Teela and Adora…" He shook his head. "I know he's a friend of yours, and maybe you'd like to see him end up with Adora, but-"

"Hawk," Adam interrupted, smothering a laugh at the same time, "He-Man's a great guy, but he steers clear of relationships like that. The people he loves would be in constant danger."

Hawk's gaze grew assessing. "Sounds like you know him better than I thought you did."

Adam shrugged carelessly. "I know him pretty well."

"And you weren't hoping Adora would end up with him?"

Adam met the challenge in Hawk's eyes with a message of his own. "I want her to end up with someone who will make her happy. If anyone ever hurts her, He-Man will be the least of his worries." There was a warning undertone to his voice.

Hawk returned Adam's gaze for a moment, then grinned. "I like you, Adam. You're okay." Chuckling, he entered Adora's hut. Adam smiled to himself as he resumed his watch.

* * *

Adam spotted Castaspella before she saw him. He was shocked at the immediate attraction he felt. He had no doubt of his love for Teela, so he had not anticipated this reaction to the auburn-haired beauty, who had now spotted him. _Thank the Ancients Teela's out training some of the rebels. _She could read his face like a book.

Casta's smile grew as she drank in the sight of Adam. She had heard rumors of him being on Etheria. Now, as she took in his muscular form, his chiseled features, and his slightly tousled blond hair, she sighed deeply. _He really is quite handsome,_ she thought for the hundredth time. _And such a charming personality. We must get to know each other better._

"Prince Adam," she purred in her refined, warm voice. "It's good to see you again."

Adam took her hand and kissed it. "And wonderful to see you as well, my queen." Casta blushed, and Adam realized he had been a little too friendly in his greeting. He hurried to cover. "Adora is in need of your help. Sea Hawk is in the tent with her. He's the only one she can tolerate right now. She's angry as can be at the rest of the universe."

Castaspella frowned. "What about you?"

Adam offered a wry smile. "Apparently my dear sister has a lot of issues with me she's never talked about. Something about me having a cushy life with loving parents while she was raised in the Fright Zone with Hordak and Shadow Weaver."

"Ah," said Castaspella. "Yes, I could see how that might be…annoying." Adam snorted lightly and escorted her into the tent.

Adora was pacing wildly while Sea Hawk sat on her cot, watching her with concerned eyes. The locket was glowing even brighter than it had been that morning, Adam noted. Adora was weakening; the spell was winning. He closed his eyes and prayed for the wisdom to help her. Unbidden, he saw the Sword of Protection coming at him with the intent to kill him. Startled, Adam snapped back to reality just as Castaspella greeted Adora and began asking her questions.

Castaspella thought for a few moments, then touched her hands to Adora's head. After what seemed like forever, she lowered her hands, shaking her head at the same time. "I'm sorry, Adora, I don't know what to do to break the spell. I would have to find out exactly what spell Shadow Weaver used."

Adora took a deep breath, then another, tears spilling from her eyes. "I need you three to bind me up, lock me up, something, before I snap."

"Adora, no," Sea Hawk protested.

"I am barely holding on!" she snapped at him. "You don't know the rage inside of me right now. I don't know how much longer I can stay calm. I feel like it's literally driving me insane." She looked wildly at Adam. "You promised me you wouldn't let me hurt anyone. You promised, Adam." Her voice was becoming hysterical as she desperately tried to suppress the rage within her.

"All right, Adora," Adam soothed. "We'll figure something out." Without warning, Adora collapsed. Sea Hawk caught her just before she hit the ground.

"Adora!" the pirate cried out.

Adam cast a questioning glance at Castaspella.

"I thought having her sleep might be the best option—for now," Catsaspella hastened to explain.

Her hysterical voice rang in Adam's mind. "I think you're right," he said quietly, watching worriedly as Sea Hawk placed Adora gently on her cot.

* * *

Teela nearly gasped as Adam came out of Adora's tent with a strikingly beautiful and very feminine visitor.

_Castaspella._ Now she remembered the Queen of Mystacore. _How could I have forgotten? _The heat between her and Adam when she had visited for Adam and Adora's birthday two years ago had been so obvious that the palace servants had talked of nothing else for weeks. All the excitement with the Earth children, Skeletor, Hordak, and even Horde Prime was nothing compared to their desire to see their beloved prince happily married.

_She's certainly more well-suited than I am,_ Teela thought, uncharacteristically insecure. _I may have grown up in the court, but I'm a warrior at heart, not a queen. She's…regal._

Adam deliberately led Castaspella over to Teela. In spite of his worry over his sister, he knew he had to make things perfectly clear to the Etherian queen.

"Teela!" he called as they approached. He kissed her lightly, and Castaspella's mouth dropped open. "Teela, you remember Castaspella, Queen of Mystacore, don't you?"

"Of course," Teela answered, inclining her head politely, her insecurities hidden. "It's nice to see you again, Your Majesty."

"And you as well," Casta replied automatically. Disappointment shadowed her face.

Wrapping an arm firmly around Teela's waist, Adam turned to the queen. "How long will that sleep spell on Adora last, Castaspella?"

"A few hours," she replied, her tone suddenly neutral. "I can re-cast it if needed."

"We can't keep her asleep forever," Teela said, her brow furrowed. "What do we do?"

"When Skeletor placed the spell of hatred on He-Man, it was broken by love," Adam said reflectively. His hand reached up to stroke his chin and Teela hid a smile. He was more like his father than he realized. "What's the opposite of anger?"

"Happiness?" Teela suggested, shaking her own head immediately. "No, that'd be the opposite of sadness. Laughter?"

"Peace," Castaspella said, her tone sure. "But how can you give someone peace if they are filled with anger?"

Adam's dream again replayed in his mind. Understanding gripped him, followed immediately by denial.

"Excuse me, please," he said abruptly, leaving the two rivals staring after him in surprise.

"I, uh, better get back to training some of the rebels," Teela said awkwardly.

"And I had better work on finding the cure for this," Castaspella said. "I think I'll go visit Queen Angella, and see if she has any suggestions."

* * *

_Adam, why are you making this request? You're not placing yourself in danger again, are you?_

_I hope not, Sorceress, but I'd rather be prepared. They have only simple medical facilities here. Most healing relies on magic, and you remember my dream. I need Duncan in case this gets out of control._

There was a brief silence, then her voice returned. Man-at-Arms is on his way. _You may meet him in the normal spot._

_Thank you.

* * *

Adora woke up with a start. No one was in her tent, and she hadn't been tied down, since they had expected her to sleep for at least three hours. It had barely been one hour, though she didn't know that._

The rage inside made her want to scream. _I need to find Sea Hawk or Adam,_ she thought, feeling as if she were thinking through a red haze. The rage increased at the thought of Adam. _Sea Hawk might be better._

There were a few rebels around the camp who had apparently been warned to stay out of her way. They kept a their distance from her; a few even ducked inside their tents.

_Cowards._ The word came to her mind unbidden. Adora forced it away. _No, these are some of the bravest people I know. _Her mind became a swirl of thoughts and emotions, and she suddenly couldn't form a coherent thought. As she staggered out of the camp, she heard Adam's voice. She headed in that direction, barely able to focus, knowing only that her brother would do all he could to help her.


	8. Chapter 8 Sibling Rivalry

Man-at-Arms shook Adam's hand heartily upon his arrival. "Eternia just isn't the same without you, lad. We've missed you."

"I'd like to say I've missed home, but I've been a bit preoccupied here," Adam said in return, his worry obvious on his face and in his voice.

"So I hear," Duncan answered somberly. The Sorceress hadn't told him much, but it was enough for him to know Adora was under a spell and in danger. He lifted the box he held with him. "I've got everything I should need. Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

Adam had started to answer when Adora's voice interrupted them.

"What's going on here? Duncan, what are you doing here?" Duncan stared at her, astounded by the anger and ferocity in her tone.

"Adam requested that I come," he answered slowly.

"What's in the box?" Adora said suspiciously. She closed her eyes. _Calm down, Adora, control it._

"Just medical supplies," Adam replied before Duncan could even open his mouth.

Adora squared off against her brother. "More secrets, Adam?"

Adam shook his head and kept his voice and eyes lowered, trying his best not to antagonize her. "It's the truth, Adora. There's not much here in the way of a medical unit. I thought some of Duncan's knowledge could be helpful." Adam was acting, Duncan noted, as if the king himself were reprimanding him. The prince was as meek as the old warrior had ever seen him.

"So you just called him here. Without consulting me. Might I remind you, brother, who is in charge here?" Adora snarled. As she gave in to some of her fury, the swirl of confusion in her mind eased, but the anger actually increased. _Maybe if I control what I'm angry at, I can control the spell somewhat._ She closed her eyes again and thought of the Horde, trying to channel her anger away from her brother. It wasn't helping. She opened her eyes, hating everything around her, even the plants at her feet.

Duncan's gaze returned to Adora's twisted, angry face. This was far more serious than he'd realized. He was suddenly thankful Adam had had the foresight to call him.

"You're in charge, of course, Adora," Adam said, his voice still quiet. Years of experience at pacifying Randor and Teela kept him from saying more.

"You may be under a spell, Adora, but that's no reason to treat your brother so poorly," Castaspella's said firmly. "I think it would be best if you took another nap."

Adam relaxed and prepared to catch his sister, but she remained standing. The fury on her face increased.

"You think your puny little spells will work on me?" she practically roared. Deep inside she wanted to stop, but she couldn't seem to regain control. _How dare she try a spell on me? The little harlot just wants to do away with me so she can comfort Adam in his hour of need. Not that he'd miss me anyway. He'd probably be happy to have Mother and Father to himself again. _

Castaspella took a step back and held up her hands as if surrendering. Adora pulled her sword out and advanced menacingly towards the Mystacore queen.

Man-at-Arms took aim with his freeze ray and fired. Adora heard the blast and ducked, easily avoiding it. The next one she blocked with her sword, missing Duncan only because he dove out of the way. He tried again, but the ray had apparently been damaged when he fell.

"Adam, my freeze ray is jammed!"

Adora turned and raised her sword again, intent on dealing with Castaspella first. Her steps slowed as she fought the spell. _I have to stop_. Castaspella tried stunning her, but the spell did not have the intended effect on Adora—instead, she grew angrier. Her face was bright red, and her lips trembled as irrational thoughts flooded her. _Little witch…never liked me…I was raised to be evil…her hair is too pretty…should I slit her throat or stab her in the heart?_

"I guess you and my brother would have been a perfect match, both plotting behind my back," Adora spat at Castaspella. "Now you'll never know." Castaspella threw up a defensive forcefield, but it would be no match for the Sword of Protection, Adam knew. Adora's blade whistled through the air…and the clang of metal cut her short of her objective. Keeping pressure on his sword, Adam moved between Adora and Castaspella more squarely.

"So," Adora sneered. "My cowardly brother has decided to step in to save the damsel in distress. How surprising."

"Adora," he said softly, trying to reach her, "this isn't you. This spell is filling you with anger. You have to fight it."

The pressure of her sword on his lightened almost imperceptibly. Adora closed her eyes, straining against the spell. "I can't," she whispered. "I'm too weak. The air is hard to breathe. The red fire won't stop. I can't fight it."

"Yes you can," Adam said, keeping his voice gentle, though his stomach tightened at the senselessness of her words. "You're one of the strongest people I know. Break through it."

"How?" A tear seeped from under her eyelid. She struggled to focus on Adam's voice through the jumble of thoughts in her mind. _They're all against me. No, Adam loves me. But he had the life I should have had. It's so hot here. Duncan should have saved me. Castaspella's going to steal Adam from Teela. The air is digging into my skin like needles. I hate Teela. She grew up with Adam. _

Adam scrambled for an answer he didn't really have. He thought he was reaching her. He had to keep going. "Try laughing. Think about how embarrassed He-Man was when Frosta was hanging all over him."

The image of He-Man's red face came to mind. A ghost of a smile touched Adora's lips and her sword pulled back even more. _The spell is breaking! _"That was pretty funny." _He was a chicken. Then I was alone again. _Suddenly her eyes flew open and hardened again. "Then he left again. YOU left again. You're always leaving me."

"I have responsibilities on Eternia, Adora," Adam reminded her. "I would stay if I could."

"But you don't!" she snapped at him.

"I'm here now, sis," he said, striving to keep his voice caring but neutral.

"And you brought _him_ in without consulting me!" Adora ground out. Adam's jaw clenched. They were back full circle. This spell was incredibly powerful. Uncertainty washed through him. If he was wrong about how to break the spell, the results could be devastating. Adora would wreak absolute havoc on the land in the state she was in.

"I'm sorry, Adora, I didn't know it would upset you. I thought you would be happy to have some help," Adam tried to soothe her.

"I would love some help!" she answered sarcastically. "In fact, I asked Father for it two years ago! Do you know what he said?" Her voice was rising in pitch. Venting her anger instead of fighting the spell allowed her to think a little more clearly. It was a relief to give into the anger, instead of fighting it._ No, I can't give in._

"No, what did he say?" he said, trying to keep her talking. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Duncan fiddling with his freeze ray.

"He said he couldn't do anything that would jeopardize his people, and that lending us troops would be an act of war on the Horde!" An evil feeling, a desire to kill, consumed Adora from her heart to her mind. _No! I'm not evil. I won't do it. I won't hurt my own brother. The sky is red. My father turned his back on me._

"He has to protect his people, Adora," Adam pointed out solemnly. "I'm not saying I agree with Father, but his first duty is to them."

"What about my people? Do you know how many have been captured or killed?" she screamed at him. "Do you know how much I want to go home? But I can't until this is over! I want it over! And he won't help!" Tears streamed down her face as she struggled against the spell, trying to stop the rage flooding her every body cell. Her thoughts grew disconnected until she met Adam's gaze again. Suddenly she focused in like a homing beacon.

_And it's all your fault! s_he suddenly thought.

Unexpectedly, Adora attacked Adam, swinging the sword with all her might. He managed to pull his sword up in time to deflect her swing, breaking out into a fine sweat as he grew more anxious. He hadn't really intended to go through with the idea that had planted itself in his mind. Adam had been sure he would be able to talk Adora through breaking the spell, as she had done for him months ago, or that he would be able to get her to laugh. Or even that Castaspella could give them more time with her sleep magic. The panic from his dream, that he might not be able to save his sister, suddenly filled him.

Adora swung at him with blind fury. The strength of her attack made Adam thankful for the hours he had spent training with Teela, but he found that Adora was actually more skilled than even Teela was. She was almost as strong as Adam, and was definitely more practiced and agile. Duncan moved as if to help.

"No, Duncan," Adam grunted as he ducked under Adora's blade. "Don't interfere. That's an order!" He wasn't sure if he was more afraid of Duncan or Adora getting hurt, but one of them certainly would, he knew. Man-at-Arms reluctantly stepped back and continued tinkering with his freeze ray, casting anxious glances their way. Castaspella watched with narrowed eyes, desperately trying to think of some way she could stop this.

_Adora's really trying to hurt me,_ Adam thought as their swords clashed together again and again. He focused on disarming her. Any wound made by either sword would not be able to be healed through Grayskull's magic. Adam already carried two such scars, and had no wish to add to his collection—nor did he wish to be the one to start his sister's collection.

Adam swung his sword to meet yet another thrust by Adora. He flicked his wrist, but failed once again to disarm her. He ducked under another swing and swept his leg, knocking Adora's feet out from under her, but she rolled back up before he could get her sword away from her. The twins faced each other again, chests heaving.

_If only I knew what to do,_ Adam thought desperately. But deep inside, he knew the only to break the spell was to follow through with his idea. He'd known the second Adora had locked gazes with him and attacked.

_Ancients guide me,_ he prayed.

"Enough," he said aloud. He straightened up and reached out, dropping his sword flat on the ground. "I won't fight you anymore, Adora."

Adora hesitated every so briefly, battling the spell again. _He's my brother. I love him. He hates me. I have to stop. This is a trick. _

"Adam, no!" Castaspella cried out, almost involuntarily.

Her voice seemed to trigger something in Adora. Her eyes grew dark again, and her blade came straight at Adam, exactly as it had in his dream. Adam stepped to the left, protecting himself somewhat with his gauntlets. Duncan watched in horror as the blade went into Adam's upper right chest.

"Oh, no!" he breathed.

Adora pulled the blade out, satisfaction on her face for a brief second before the full realization of what she had done dawned on her. She froze as Adam dropped silently to his knees, gripping the wound with his left hand. Blood oozed out from between his fingers. Duncan was at his side in seconds, the medical kit out. He eased Adam to the ground. Castaspella dropped to her knees on the other side of Adam, trying to use her magic to heal him, but to no avail.

"Adam, stay with me," Duncan commanded, his voice strong and sure.

"No problem," Adam whispered. He had no intention of dying.

Teela and Sea Hawk, having found Adora's tent empty and hearing the swords clashing, arrived at the scene as Duncan was tearing Adam's shirt to get to the wound. The old warrior knew the prince's lung was most likely punctured; he hoped to patch it before it collapsed.

"Adam?" Teela gasped. "Adam!" She ran over and dropped down to cradle his head in her lap, stroking his face. "What happened this time?" Her obvious exasperation brought a ghost of a smile to his lips.

"I got a boo-boo," he whispered. Teela let out a half-laugh, half-sob.

Sea Hawk stood near Adora, not touching her, but watching her carefully. He wasn't sure what had happened or what was going through her mind, but he could guess. The anger on her face was gone, replaced by shock and regret. She was as still as a statue, barely breathing.

Duncan had Adam's shirt off, and quickly applied a gooey substance to the wound, then covered it with a bandage. "Castaspella, hold this on here," he ordered. Tears still streaming down her face, the queen did as he asked. Duncan rolled Adam slightly onto his side, and saw to his relief that the blade had not gone all the way through.

"Good," he grunted. He gently moved the prince onto his back again.

"We need to get him back to Eternia," Duncan said firmly. "I've stabilized him for now, but he needs serious medical care."

"There's a medical unit at Bright Moon," Adora said, speaking for the first time. Tears flowed freely from her blue eyes. "But they aren't as advanced as Eternian medicine. We've lost people to arrow wounds similar to…Adam's…wound…when we couldn't get magical help in time…" Suddenly she stepped forward and dropped to the ground next to her brother.

"Adam, I'm sorry," she sobbed. "I'm so sorry." She buried her face in her hands, but almost immediately felt a hand on her wrist—her brother's hand, normally so strong, but now barely exerting any pressure. She looked at his face and realized he was trying to speak to her. She quieted her sobs with a supreme effort and leaned in slightly.

"I forgive you," he whispered, his tone somehow still firm.

"How can you?" she asked brokenly.

"You're my sister. I love you. Nothing will change that," he repeated from their conversation days ago. "I forgive you."

With those words, the last of her anger dissipated. He coughed and fought to remain conscious. Wordlessly, Duncan gave him a shot for the pain, ignoring Adam's protest. The prince drew in another breath. "Call Sorceress," he whispered.

"Right," Adora said, standing. She was shaking. Sea Hawk moved to put an arm around her, but Adora brushed him away. "And Adam?" His blue eyes opened, already hazy with the drug. "I don't know why, but the anger's gone."

Adam closed his eyes and relaxed. "Good," he whispered.

* * *

"Oh my God, what happened?" Marlena cried out as Duncan and Sea Hawk brought the unconscious Adam out of the transporter. Sea Hawk threw her a curious glance at the expression. Teela and Man-at-Arms, used to her slipping into "Earth-mode" as Adam termed it, didn't even notice. Castaspella and Adora barely registered that the queen had spoken. 

"He was stabbed with a sword," Duncan said briefly. "Teela, bring him into the infirmary closest to my workshop." Teela nodded and took over to help Sea Hawk, with Adora and Castaspella following. Duncan turned to the King and Queen.

"He'll be fine. It was a clean wound, and I was able to treat it immediately," Duncan assured them. "I'll patch it up, and then he'll just need time to recover."

"Then why is he unconscious?" Randor demanded.

"I gave him something for the trip here, to make it easier," Duncan explained.

"Adam hates drugs," Marlena murmured absently, staring down the hallway after her son.

"I know, Your Majesty, but actually…" Duncan hesitated, then plunged ahead. "The sword pierced his lung." Marlena gasped slightly, and Randor put an arm around her. "He needs complete rest to heal from this, and you know Adam. He'll try to be up and about before he should." Randor and Marlena both nodded in acknowledgement. Encouraged, Duncan went on. "I'd like to keep him sedated for a few days to avoid that."

Randor frowned. "Duncan, why can't Grayskull's power heal him?"

Duncan shook his head. "You need to hear the story from someone else, King Randor. It's difficult enough to believe. I saw it, but I still can't believe it." He looked down the hall. "I need to get in there. The healers don't have much experience with a wound that can't be helped by magic."

Randor nodded. "Let's go, then."

* * *

Within a few hours, Duncan's work was done, and Adam's family and friends had arranged to take turns sitting with him. Randor and Marlena reluctantly agreed that Duncan was right in wanting to keep the prince sedated for a few days. 

Adora wanted to talk to her parents about what had happened, but the words wouldn't come. Almost immediately, her father asked both her and Teela what had happened. Castaspella was there as well, but said nothing. Instead, she reached out and tucked the bed sheets more firmly around Adam. Teela glared at Adora and left the room without another word. Adora shook her head, opened her mouth…but nothing came out. Tears poured down her face, and she followed Teela out of the room.

"Adora." Sea Hawk came up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders as she watched the sun set that evening. "You've been out here a long time."

"Spying on me, Hawk?" she asked without heat.

"Sort of. I'm at a loss as to what to do with myself," he admitted. "You have seemed as if you wanted to be alone today, and I don't feel as if I belong in Adam's room. I haven't even met your parents yet."

Adora turned to him and allowed him to embrace her. "I'm so ashamed, Hawk. I'm supposed to be stronger than that. How could I have let a spell make me hurt Adam, of all people?" She buried her face in his chest, and his arms tightened around her.

"Adora, my locket was glowing as if someone had a knife to your throat," he said. "That was an incredibly dangerous, powerful spell." He lifted her face with a finger. "I'm just glad you're alive."

Adora felt tears well up as Sea Hawk kissed her gently. "You always think the best of me, Hawk," she said, her voice wavering slightly.

"You brought out the best in me, Adora," he reminded her. "Without you, I'd still be a pirate after gold, instead of a rebel fighting for Etheria's freedom."

Adora snuggled against him. The guilt was still overwhelming, but for the moment she allowed herself to find comfort in Sea Hawk's presence. "When Adam's feeling better and Mother and Father aren't so distracted, I'll have to introduce you properly." Her voice broke at the end.

"Great," Hawk said a bit nervously. His eyes roamed over the palace grounds. Adora belonged here, it was true. He could see it in the way her family and everyone in the palace treated her. Her royal blood ran true, making her a natural princess even when she didn't know the protocols. But he wasn't so lucky, and he wasn't sure he belonged as she did.

Adora said nothing more. She had had to force herself to speak as if it was a guarantee Adam would recover. Duncan was positive Adam would be fine, but Adora kept seeing the sword plunging into his chest. She shuddered slightly, and Sea Hawk tightened his arms around her, offering what comfort he could.

* * *

_A/N: Merry Christmas to all my readers!_


	9. Chapter 9

Adora sighed as she stared at the stream in front of her. Adam had shared this spot with her a long time ago, and she found that connection to him to be comforting right now. She had spent the morning with Sea Hawk, leaning heavily on his support; she was incredibly thankful he had come to Eternia with them. She had also spent the morning avoiding her parents and Teela; she just couldn't face them, much less talk to them.

When Adora had taken her shift at Adam's side, guilt nearly choked her as she gazed at him, almost unable to look away. She had tried talking to him a few times, but couldn't get more than a few words out. The whole experience left her feeling drained. Afterwards, she had eventually wandered here, in the woods; not only was there a strong connection to Adam, but she felt at home here.

Adora sighed again and shifted her position, leaning her chin on her hands and putting her elbows on her knees. A fish flew out of the water and returned with a splash, drawing her attention to the way the stream dipped and gurgled at that spot. Her mind went drifted aimlessly as she watched the water play. It was a few moments before she could focus again. Sidetracking on mundane things was her mind's way of dealing with the guilt raging through her, she knew from past experience. It had happened often after she had first left the Horde. The responsibility she bore for the Etherian people's plight had haunted her for months.

Adora forced herself to focus on the issues at hand. The anger and confusion caused by the spell had not returned; she could only assume the spell was broken. But exactly how it had been broken was a mystery to her. Knowing that the last of the anger had gone when Adam had forgiven her, she assumed it had something to do with that. But how had Adam known what to do? She couldn't figure that out.

For the first time, Adora truly understood how Adam had felt after he'd killed Darren. Even knowing she had been under a spell when she attacked her brother, she felt unworthy of Grayskull's power. She wondered if she ought to give it up. Surely she should have been able to withstand such a spell, no matter how powerful it was.

Adora stood and took a step towards Grayskull's direction. For a long moment, she was still, seemingly unconscious of the bugs flying around her head. She took another step, then abruptly turned back towards the palace. It was almost time for her to take a shift with Adam again. Maybe afterwards, she would go to Grayskull.

* * *

The fog of shock that had protected Adora for the last two days was finally starting to wear off. Unlike the vague thoughts that had floated through her mind near the stream the day before, her thoughts now were sharp and certain as she stared once again at Adam, watching the gentle rise and fall of his chest. For what must have been the millionth time she glanced at the monitors to check his vitals, willing him to come out of Duncan's drug-induced sleep so she see how well he really was.

_I can't believe I nearly killed my own brother, _she thought_. My parents must hate me. I almost killed their son. That's unforgivable, no matter what Adam said. I'm not worthy of Grayskull's power. I have to go to Grayskull. I have to give it up. _She longed for Spirit. A ride was just what she needed right now…straight to the castle.

"You're still here."

Adora's head snapped around at Hawk's quiet voice as he entered the room. "Yes," she said softly, her troubled eyes returning to her brother's still form.

"He's going to be fine, Adora." Hawk came over to her and put an arm around her shoulders.

"I know," she answered. Her gaze went to the monitors again.

"Have you told your parents what happened yet?" he asked.

"No," she said, her eyes filling with tears. She didn't want him to notice, so she tilted her head forward to allow her blond hair to cover her face. "I saw Mother this morning in the hall, but before we got close enough to talk, I chickened out and went the other way. They'll never forgive me for this, Hawk. I just found my family, and now I'm going to lose them again, and it's my own fault."

Hawk frowned. He hadn't had much of a family growing up either, with his father missing and presumed dead, but he'd seen the love Adora's family had for her. He gently hooked a finger under her chin and applied pressure until she raised her face to him. His eyes filled with sympathy when he saw the unshed tears there.

"I don't think that's true," he argued firmly. "They might get angry, but they love you, Adora. You'll get through this as a family."

"I wish I could believe that," she answered, looking at Adam's still form again. Thoughts of her responsibilities returned to her. Adora sighed heavily and stepped away from his embrace. "There's something I have to do, Hawk."

"Let me go with you," he responded, grasping her hand before she could leave.

"I-I don't-" she stammered. Adora found she desperately wanted to say yes, even though she knew she shouldn't. She wanted him with her.

"Please, Adora," the pirate stressed, his hand tightening on her arm.

Adora finally nodded. "All right."

* * *

The image of the sword piercing her brother's chest replayed itself over and over in Adora's mind as she and Hawk walked towards Grayskull. She sighed and tried to re-direct her thoughts, but again she saw Adam falling to his knees, holding his chest with one hand and bracing himself with the other until Duncan reached him and laid him on the ground.

Then there was the flurry of activity that followed: getting Adam stabilized, Castaspella using a levitation spell to help transport him to the portal, and her flat-out refusal to leave his side. Adam had passed out by then; whether from the pain or the drugs Duncan had given him, Adora didn't know.

The horror on the Sorceress' face was etched into Adora's mind, as were her futile attempts to heal Adam through magic. It was then that Adora first admitted what she'd done, and the tears had fallen down her face unceasingly the rest of the day. She couldn't even answer her parents when they asked what had happened. The frightened looks on their faces when they saw their son's motionless body made another sight Adora would never forget.

Adora realized suddenly that they had arrived at Grayskull. She stared at the old stone castle, then turned to Sea Hawk.

"Wait here for me, please. I need to talk to the Sorceress."

Hawk nodded, his questioning gaze going between her and the castle. The old drawbridge squeaked down, and Adora walked in, pulling out the Sword of Protection as she did so. Her footsteps echoed through the halls until she reached the throne room.

"Hello, Adora," the Sorceress said, coming down the staircase to greet her. "What can I do for you?"

"I have proven myself unworthy to wield this sword," Adora said quietly, sadly. She held it out. "I have come to surrender it."

"Nonsense, Adora," the Sorceress replied, her voice full of sympathy. Although she didn't reach out to take the sword, she didn't look surprised at all. Adora wondered briefly if the woman had been spying on her. She glanced at Serena, who stood to her right, and found her lips pressed together, as if she wanted to argue with Adora.

"You were under a powerful spell," the Sorceress added.

"One I should have been able to resist," Adora countered. "What if I had been She-Ra when that spell took hold like that? I would have killed innocent people. And since I tried to start with my brother, even He-Man wouldn't have been able to stop me." She shook her head. "No, Sorceress, I am not to be trusted with this power any longer." She raised the sword again for the Sorceress to take it.

"You are wrong, Adora, but I understand why you feel this way. If you wish, I will hold the sword for you until you have worked through things. You may come back and claim it when you are ready." The understanding in the woman's eyes was almost too much for Adora to bear. Serena crossed her arms, as if she were unhappy with the Sorceress' words.

"Thank you, but I won't be coming back for it," Adora said brokenly as the Sorceress took the sword. She felt an immediate sense of loss, as if a part of her was missing.

"She-Ra will be needed sooner than you realize, Adora," the Sorceress countered. "And I'm afraid Adam will be of no help to you for a while."

"And that's my fault," Adora whispered. The guilt weighed in again, and her shoulders slumped ever so slightly.

"Adora, do you think that if you had truly wanted to kill Adam, you would not have succeeded?" Serena challenged from Adora's side.

Adora almost sneered at Serena in her disbelief. "You have no idea about the rage that spell induced. I've never wanted to kill someone more. The only reason Adam is alive is because of his own skill." Her voice choked, and she turned sharply and walked out of the castle.

The Sorceress restrained Serena. "She is not yet ready to listen, Serena. Give her time."

Sea Hawk raised an eyebrow at Adora as she came out of the castle, seeming more upset than when she had gone in.

"Adora, are you all right?" he asked, expecting her to shrug off whatever it was and pretend everything was okay. _Why am I expecting her to do that? _Hawk realized with a start that she typically did downplay any of her own problems. _Why have I never noticed that before?_

Adora offered him a tremulous smile. "I'm fine, Hawk. Let's go back to the palace."

* * *

Adam groaned as he woke up. Pain was the first thing he was conscious of. The cottony feel in his mouth was the second. A blurry sideways face popped in front of him.

"Mother?" he asked weakly. He tried to remember what had happened.

She smiled at him. "The whole thing with Skeletor was bad enough, Adam. Did you have to try to get yourself killed again so soon? Your father and I don't handle this stuff very well."

"Sorry," he said automatically. His head felt foggy. He remembered being in Etheria. "Where am I?"

"Home," came his father's voice. Adam spotted him standing just behind Marlena, his brown eyes full of concern. "Duncan felt more comfortable with his own medical equipment."

"What happened?"

"We were hoping you could tell us," Randor replied, his eyes searching his son's face. He could see the moment Adam remembered. Regret and worry flashed quickly across his face, then Adam closed his eyes briefly.

"Where's Adora?" This question came out in a light breath.

"I'm sure she's around," Randor said, his brow furrowed. He realized that they hadn't seen Adora much at all, actually. "We'll let her know you're awake."

Adam started to ask another question, but Marlena put a finger on his lips. "Rest, son. I'm going to have some food brought up." She left the room, her gown rustling.

Randor regarded Adam somberly. "What happened, son? Adora cried when she tried to talk about it, Teela looks angry and won't talk about it, and Duncan just shakes his head and says he can't believe it."

Had Adam been completely coherent, he probably would have avoided the question. But he was still in a fog of pain, hunger, weariness, and drugs. Already he was tiring.

"There was…a spell on Adora...uncontrollable rage," Adam muttered, his breathing growing even more shallow and his eyes seeming to close on their own. "Tried to talk…didn't work."

"Adora did this?" Randor repeated in shock. His little girl had done this to her own brother? He shook his head. He must have misunderstood his son's ramblings.

"Spell," Adam explained again as he drifted off. "Knew it…."

Marlena walked in with a tray a little while later. "Oh, he fell back to sleep before we could get some food in him?" she asked in disappointment.

"Yes," Randor said grimly. "And he said something about a spell, and Adora, and uncontrollable rage. I'm not sure if he was talking about himself or her."

"Well, Duncan said he might not make much sense when he woke up the first time." Marlena adjusted the blankets around Adam and brushed a stray lock of hair away from his face. "Don't pay attention to anything he says until he's completely awake."

The king and queen conversed quietly together for a while, waiting for Adam to awaken again. Randor had just started in on a pile of paperwork when a new voice broke his concentration.

"How's Adam?" Adora asked from the doorway. She had hoped her parents would be gone already. Usually she took over from Duncan; something must have come up. Adora stood still, as if uncertain of her welcome. Randor noted that she did, indeed, look guilty.

Marlena turned to her with a smile. "He woke up a little while ago, but only for a couple of minutes." She frowned lightly at her daughter. "Why are you standing there, Adora? Come in and sit with us. We've hardly seen you."

Adora did enter the room, but she didn't sit down. Instead she stood wordlessly by Adam's side for a long time, staring down at him. _I have to tell them what happened. They have to know_. She opened her mouth, but couldn't make a sound. She swallowed hard and cleared her throat. Marlena and Randor exchanged concerned glances.

"It's my fault," Adora finally said, her voice tight. Marlena gasped lightly; Randor's eyes narrowed. "There was a spell on me, making me angrier and more volatile by the minute. We tried the Sorceress, Light Hope, Castaspella…no one knew how to break it. I either couldn't think straight or I was angry..so angry. One minute Adam and I were talking, and he was getting through to me, the anger was starting to fade just a little. I thought for a second we were going to break the spell. Then suddenly, it was worse than ever, and all directed at him, for things he had no control over." She wiped at her eyes.

"We fought with our swords for a while, then he suddenly just…stopped. He threw down his sword and said he wouldn't fight me any more. I struck him. He was defenseless, and I ran him through." Her voice broke, and tears streamed down her face unchecked.

"Resent that," came Adam's quiet voice.

"What?" Adora froze, her heart breaking. She should have known he hadn't really forgiven her. How could he?

"I wasn't defenseless," he said, opening his eyes and staring into her blue ones that matched his. His voice was slightly stronger than it had been earlier, and a small lopsided smile played about his lips. Relief flooded Adora.

"But you're She-Ra!" Randor exclaimed. "Why couldn't you resist it?"

Adora hung her head, but Adam defended her.

"She'd been under its influence…for well over two weeks," he explained. It hurt to breathe too deeply; he spoke in short whispered bursts. "It was very powerful."

"Father's right," she argued, shaking her head so hard that her hair flew into her face. Randor's words only confirmed her own thoughts. It was why she had surrendered her power. "I should have fought harder. I shouldn't have let it win." A sob escaped her and she ran out of the room.

Adam glared at his father.

"You need to go after her and apologize," Marlena snapped.

"No," Adam said firmly, moving as if to sit up. He fell back immediately, unable to gather enough strength. He bit back a groan. "You need to…understand first."

Both Marlena and Randor rushed to help him. Marlena piled pillows behind Adam as Randor helped him lean forward.

"You need to take it easy," Randor admonished gently. "That's a serious wound you have, and Duncan's been giving you some pretty strong drugs to make sure you rested. You've been out for almost three days."

Adam leaned back and tried to catch his breath. "Duncan knows I…hate using drugs."

Marlena smiled at her son's almost peevish tone. "It's for the best, Adam. You need to get well."

"Now what is it you want us to understand?" Randor demanded gruffly, anxious to go after his daughter and worried about his son.

"I knew what would happen." Pausing frequently to catch his breath, Adam went on to explain his dream and his certainty that Adora could be cured by the combination of regret and forgiveness. "The spell seemed to feed on anger…. If Adora gave into that anger…and hurt someone who forgave her…without getting angry…I thought it would break the spell."

Realization dawned on Randor. "You could have avoided the sword completely. You let her stab you."

Adam nodded, wincing at the exasperation on his parents' faces. "I didn't exactly…have it planned out, but…I knew it was a possibility…. That's why I called for Duncan…. Believe me, when Adora showed up…I tried everything…I could think of…to avoid it." He made a face. "And I didn't…mean for it…to be so serious." _An arm or a leg might have worked._

"Explain to me," Marlena said with deceptive calmness, "how you have managed to survive for seven years as He-Man, when as Adam, you've managed to nearly get yourself killed four times in the last six months?"

Adam opened his mouth, but didn't have a real answer. He shrugged, regretting the action immediately as pain seared his chest. "Just lucky, I guess," he quipped, trying to hide his pain. Randor noticed but said nothing. "This hasn't been…a typical six months."

"I had better go find our daughter and see if I can repair the damage wrought by my thoughtlessness," the king muttered.

"Father," Adam called, his voice nearly a whisper. Randor didn't hear him, but Marlena caught his arm. The king turned back to his son, shifting his weight impatiently from one foot to the other. "We were under Skeletor's spell…for a few hours. Adora has been fighting…this spell for weeks…and didn't even know it." Randor nodded his understanding.

Marlena caught the odd expression on Adam's face as Randor left the room. "What's that look for?"

"Father normally…watches what he says," Adam responded, relaxing against the pillows. "It's nice to know that…his habit of speaking…before he thinks extends to…someone other than me." His eyes lost focus for a second, and he squeezed them shut as the room spun slightly. "Ancients, I hate drugs…. No more, Mother."

Marlena shook her head and hid a smile as she started for the door. "Get some rest. Teela and Castaspella both want to see you, so I'd better let them know you're awake."

Adam paled slightly. "Castaspella's here?"

"Yes. She said something about you saving her life, and begged to be allowed to remain here." Marlena turned back and quirked an eyebrow at her son. "You seem to have left that part of the story out."

"Guess I did," Adam admitted, his eyes drifting closed.

* * *

Adora wandered after she left the infirmary, tears still streaming down her face. She didn't really know where to go. She wanted to be alone, but she also wanted Hawk, and she didn't know where he had gone. Footsteps rang down the hall, and Adora saw Teela walking towards her. Adora bit her lip, stepped to the side and lowered her head, unable to meet the captain's eyes. But Teela stopped right in front of her, and Adora could fairly feel her anger. Teela's words, however, surprised her.

"If you were going to try to kill someone, did it have to be _her_?" she hissed. "Couldn't you have gone straight for Adam instead?"

Adora finally looked at Teela, her mouth dropping open. It took her a moment to find her voice. "I nearly killed Adam, and you're upset because I attacked Castaspella first?"

Teela waved an arm wildly. "She won't leave! It's _my_ place to be at his side, but she's taken residence in a guest room!" Teela kept her voice low, not wanting to risk Castaspella—or anyone else—hearing. "She clearly intends to stay until he's well!"

Adora simply stared at Teela, unable to think of a single thing to say. She had almost killed her own brother, her world was collapsing to the point where she had given up her power as She-Ra, and Teela was worried about Castaspella's presence on Eternia?

"Oh," said Teela, blushing as she realized to whom she was speaking. "I'm sorry Adora, I know she's a friend of yours."

"Is that all you're upset about?" Adora asked again in disbelief.

Teela's eyes grew wide. "You thought I was mad at you for hurting Adam, didn't you?" She shook her head. "I'm sorry Adora. I didn't mean to make you think that. I was at first, but after I talked to my father, I got over it. I just haven't seen you for two days to tell you."

Adora couldn't deny that. "How can you not be mad at me?" she whispered.

Teela touched Adora's arm sympathetically. "From what my father said, it sounds like Adam did it on purpose."

"Huh?"

"He controlled where you stabbed him," Teela said gently. Her heart ached for Adora. She knew how guilty she had felt as Adam's bodyguard; she couldn't imagine being the one who had actually hurt him. "Adam could have gotten out of the way. Instead, he stepped to the side just enough to prevent you from killing him."

"But why?" Adora whispered, her brow furrowing as she tilted her head in confusion.

"He thought that breaking the cycle of anger would break the spell," Randor said as he walked up to the two women. "That if you committed an act in anger, then regretted it, and the person you hurt did not return that anger, but in fact forgave you, it would break the spell."

Adora's eyes filled with tears again. "It did. But what a stupid thing for him to do!"

Teela snorted, crossing her arms. "I agree with you, Adora, but it's done, and he'll be fine."

Adora looked to her father, his question still ringing in her ears. "But it shouldn't have happened at all. I was She-Ra." She added the last in a whisper, lest anyone else hear. Teela's eyes narrowed at Adora's choice of words. _Was?_

"Adam pointed something out to me," Randor said slowly, pushing away the memory of his son's still, pale form being brought in nearly three days before. "When Skeletor captured the two of us, and placed that compulsion/truth spell on us, I was unable to resist, and it was on us for only a few hours. Even Adam could only resist up to a point. You, my dear, were fighting this for more than two weeks, without even knowing it. Even transforming to She-Ra didn't break it, because it was so subtle and so strong." He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I was wrong to say that, Adora. I'm sorry."

Wordlessly, Adora hugged her father, relieved when his arms went around her and returned the hug. Randor looked at Teela. "He was awake a few minutes ago, Captain. If you hurry you might be able to catch him before he falls asleep again."

Teela's face lit up, her concern over Adora's verb tense forgotten. "Thank you, Your Majesty!" She hurried down the hall.

Randor kissed the top of Adora's head. "I love you, my daughter."

Warmth flooded her, and tears threatened again, though for a different reason. "I love you too," she said, her voice unnaturally high. "I-I didn't think-"

Randor held her at arm's length and studied her for a moment. Adora met his gaze for a few seconds before the shame overwhelmed her again.

"Did you think we would be so angry we wouldn't forgive you?" Randor asked, unusually intuitive. "Is that why you had such a hard time telling us what happened?"

Marlena came down the hall and caught Randor's questions, along with Adora's reluctant nod.

"Oh, my dear, dear daughter," the queen whispered, hugging Adora hard. "We're your family. We may not always agree with your choices, but we will always love you."

Randor swallowed hard as the three of them embraced again. _That monster Hordak_. The king's anger grew as he reflected on just one more thing the villain had cost his daughter. She obviously still didn't quite understand the unconditional love of a family.

* * *

Adam had lost the fight against the drugs, and was drifting in and out of sleep as they wore off, when the soft click of the door brought him to full consciousness. The familiar scent of Castaspella's perfume reached him before he opened his eyes. For a second, he thought of taking the coward's way out and pretending to sleep, but he felt guilty just at the thought.

"Hello, Castaspella," he said, opening his eyes. His eyelids still felt heavy from the drugs. _I'm going to smack Duncan. I'll be lucky if I can think straight._

"Prince Adam, how are you feeling?" she asked in her tremulous voice.

He offered a lopsided grin. "I've been worse," he answered.

There was a slight pause as she gazed at him with raised eyebrows, clearly not believing his statement. Adam didn't elaborate. Finally Castaspella bowed her head slightly. "I wanted to thank you for saving my life," she said, appreciation in her voice.

"You're welcome," Adam said simply.

"It was very brave of you," Casta added. "I'm in your debt." She came closer to the bed, and Adam shifted uncomfortably, wondering if he was reading her intentions correctly.

"Nonsense, Your Majesty," he objected, keeping his tone mild. A random image of Cringer stalking a butterfly drifted across Adam's mind; obviously the drugs still hadn't worn off. He forced himself to focus. "Anyone would have done the same."

She stared down at him thoughtfully. "Not everyone."

Adam flushed under her stare. Castaspella slowly bent down. "So why would you risk your life for me?"

"I would do the same for anyone in danger," Adam argued, his tone getting a little more desperate. The mix of attraction and panic had him fully awake now, though his mind still felt a bit fuzzy. Casta stared deep into his eyes, and he couldn't tear his gaze from hers. _Blasted drugs._

"I see," she said huskily. Her face was inches from his. "It's customary in my country to show your appreciation in the proper manner, you know."

"It is?" he asked nervously. He swallowed hard.

"Yes, it is," she replied, her eyes never leaving his. "I hope you don't mind."

"Um, actually…Your Majesty," Adam said, trying in vain to infuse some formality into the situation, "I'd really rather you-"

His words were cut off as her mouth claimed his. Shocked not only at her action but at the sensations that flooded him, Adam froze for a few seconds. Then he somehow found the strength to put one hand on her shoulder to gently push her away, just as she broke off the kiss.

"Castaspella-" he began, then his eyes widened.

Teela stood in the doorway, her eyes stormy, and fury radiating from every pore.


	10. Chapter 10

"Exactly what is going on here?" Teela asked icily. Castaspella turned around calmly, her head held high and a smile firmly in place.

"Teela, I can-" Adam started to say, only to be interrupted.

"I wasn't talking to you, Adam," Teela snapped. "I was talking to her." Her fists were clenched. 

_Blasted drugs,_ Adam thought wearily. He realized his entire body had tensed up, and pain was beginning to radiate from his wound. He forced himself to relax—not an easy task since he couldn't breathe deeply. 

"I was simply thanking Adam for saving my life," Castaspella explained, her voice light but her eyes full of challenge.

"Really? And is that the way all Etherians thank people? By accosting them when they can't get away?" Teela's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"No, Captain. With a simple kiss, that's all. It is a custom in my country." The excuse was actually legitimate, though it was normally a kiss on the cheek or hand. Seeing how angry Teela was, Castaspella decided to extricate herself from the situation before the dear captain lost her temper. She turned to Adam. "I will see you later, my prince." Her tone was somewhat possessive, to Adam's concern and Teela's annoyance.

"Um, bye," Adam replied to her retreating back. Teela stared daggers at the Mystacore queen as she walked out. Adam closed his eyes for a few seconds. _If looks could kill…. _He tried to gather himself, knowing he was going to need his strength for the coming discussion with Teela. Strength, and a lot of patience...

"Are you okay?" The warmth and concern in Teela's voice caught him by surprise. His eyes popped open, finding her green ones less than a foot away as she bent over to look at him.

"I'm fine," he said, a bit confused. Where was the jealousy Teela normally displayed anytime he so much as looked at another woman or received a compliment from one? Her anger never dissipated _that_ quickly. _Maybe Duncan gave her some drugs too…_.

"Good," she said a bit briskly, straightening up. She paced around the room for a moment as Adam watched, his nervousness growing.

"Um, Teela?" She stopped to look at him. "Are you okay?"

Her green eyes sparked, then she seemed to get a hold of herself again. "We'll talk about this tomorrow, Adam. I don't want to upset you right now." She fluffed a couple of pillows and stretched out on the couch, closing her eyes.

"What are you doing?" Adam asked. He frowned. His voice was fading again. Being this weak was starting to annoy him.

"Getting some sleep," she replied without moving.

"I can see that, but…why are you sleeping in here?" Possibilities raced through his mind. Maybe Evil-Lyn was threatening again, or Count Marzo was in the area, or-

Teela met his questioning gaze. "If you think I'm letting that hussy get near you again, you're nuts." She closed her eyes again, clearly intent on getting some sleep.

Adam couldn't help but grin as he closed his own eyes, giving in to his body's need for rest. Now _that_ was the Teela he knew and loved.

* * *

Brow furrowed in concentration, Duncan filled the syringe silently. He took a deep breath and approached the sleeping prince quietly. Teela watched him, her mouth pursed in concern. As his hand slipped closer to Adam's arm, his wrist was suddenly caught in a surprisingly strong grip and piercing blue eyes bore into his.

"I said no more drugs, Duncan. Or didn't my mother pass along that message?" The strength in his voice surprised them all; he was clearly much better than he had been the day before.

Nevertheless, Man-at-Arms sighed as he stepped back, lowering the needle. "Adam, be reasonable. You're going to be in a lot of pain today if you don't take something for it, and if you can't rest properly, you'll slow your recovery."

Adam cocked an eyebrow at him. "When was the last time I had a slow recovery from anything?"

"When was the last time you had a major organ pierced with a sword?" Teela returned wryly from her place on the couch.

Duncan chuckled at his daughter's support. "Let's sit you up and change the dressing on that, anyway. By the time we're done you may change your mind about the medicine."

Adam shook his head. "If I do, you'll be the first to know, but don't count on it."

Duncan grunted as he changed the bandage. "Even without Grayskull's help, you heal incredibly quickly, Adam. I'd say you should be able to get out of bed in a couple of days. Don't you dare try it today. I had to use a new medical laser to patch your lung back together, and if you push through the pain and overexert yourself, you'll tear it again. You need to take it really easy for at least the next week."

"Don't worry, Father. I'll make sure he stays put," Teela stated, crossing her arms.

Duncan glanced from one to the other. "Be nice, Teela. Let him eat something." He took his leave quickly, not wanting to be in the middle of the coming fireworks.

The two of them munched on some rolls and drank some juice. The silence stretched out as Adam stared at Teela, unable to read her for the first time in a long time. He felt as if she were a million miles away, rather than sitting across from him. "Teela? Are we okay?" he finally asked.

Teela got up and perched herself on the side of the bed, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I've been trying really hard to keep my temper under control for the last four days, Adam."

"I'm sorry," he said automatically.

Teela shook her head, giving him a half-smirk. "Do you even know what you're apologizing for?" she asked with one eyebrow raised. She didn't wait for his answer. "No, you don't. You think I'm angry about Castaspella kissing you. I'm trying not to be. It's not like you were in a position to avoid her, and you did push her away--even if it wasn't fast enough for me."

Adam winced at that. He had enjoyed that kiss, and even though he did think the drugs had something to do with that, he still felt guilty.

"No, I'm angry because once again, you put yourself in a life-threatening situation without thinking of the alternatives," Teela continued.

"That's not true," Adam protested, cutting her off as she took a breath. "I tried to avoid the whole sword fight with Adora. Your father was there, ask him."

"But you didn't have to let me run you through," Adora said from the doorway. "I'm sorry to interrupt you two, but I have the same problem with him right now that you do, Teela." The Captain of the Guard hesitated, then nodded her assent for Adora to come in and enter the conversation. Adora turned to her brother. "Father said you could have avoided me altogether. Is that true?"

"Yes," Adam admitted simply.

"Then why didn't you?" Adora demanded. "What on Etheria possessed you to let me hurt you?" Tears pooled in her eyes. Adam was still a shade pale, with shadows lingering under his eyes, and his breathing was shallow. She hated seeing him like this. It was hard for her to even be in the same room, the guilt was so overwhelming.

"Adora, I knew if you hurt me, you would regret it," Adam explained softly. "I hoped that between that regret and me forgiving you, the spell would break. So, when you gave me a chance to control how badly I got hurt, I had to take it. Otherwise, you might have killed an innocent person," he concluded, dropping his eyes.

"Your dream," Teela said suddenly, narrowing her eyes. "Did it have something to do with this decision you made without consulting the rest of us?"

"Yes," Adam admitted. "I knew all along that the person wielding the Sword of Protection was trying to kill me. I also knew it was supposed to stab me, but I didn't understand why."

Teela stood. "You seemed to have left that part out," she snapped angrily.

Adora crossed her arms. "Yes, you did," she agreed.

"What difference would it have made?" Adam said irritably. "Just because you are two of the most important people in my life does not mean you are entitled to know every thought that crosses my mind." He exhaled too much as he tried to get the entire statement out in one breath, and pain shot through him. His hand went automatically to his wound as he breathed in sharply, making it worse.

Teela and Adora both moved toward Adam as if to help, but he stopped them with a look. Teela felt a pang of consternation; she was supposed to be helping to keep him calm, not adding to his pain. She refused to back down from the conversation, however.

"I'm your bodyguard. I need to know everything in order to protect you," Teela insisted. Adam's mouth tightened at her word choice, but she failed to notice it. "You disregard your own safety constantly, Adam. I'm not talking about taking chances; it's part of what you do and I understand that. But you take unnecessary risks, as if you're invincible, and you're not. You are the Prince of Eternia, heir to the throne, and the Champion of Grayskull. What would we do without you?" Her voice broke, and she sat back down on the bed, hugging him as hard as she dared. Surprised by her sudden shift in attitude, Adam reached up with his left hand and returned the hug.

"Relax, Captain, I didn't even die this time," he said, half-soothingly, half-jokingly.

Adora glared at him. "That's not funny, Adam." She couldn't take looking at him any more, and she turned and ran from the room.

"Adora!" he tried to call out, but his voice was cut off by the pain in his chest. He cursed softly.

Teela shook her head as she stood. "Do you want me to go after her?"

"I'm not sure she'll listen right now," Adam responded, his brow furrowed as he tried to think of how to assuage his sister's guilt. His breathing had quickened, and he had to force himself to relax. Without warning, he found his eyes drifting shut. "If I didn't know better, I'd think your father did sneak me some of those drugs," he said sleepily.

Teela smiled to herself. Duncan had indeed put a small dose in Adam's juice, which was the first thing the prince had gone for when they'd eaten. Knowing Adam's dedication to protecting Eternia, Grayskull, and his loved ones, Duncan was determined to keep him on the drugs for as long as possible. He was sure the prince would push too hard, too soon.

"Serves you right," she said lovingly. "You're too stubborn for your own good."

"Then we're a perfect match," Adam mumbled as he drifted off. Cringer came into the room and lied down at the side of the bed, purring contentedly now that he had a full stomach and he knew Adam would be all right.

Teela watched Adam sleep for a moment, frowning lightly. An image of He-Man passed before her eyes, and for a second it was the hero lying there. Teela shook her head, unsure of the wash of feelings running through her, refusing to name the one that held her back from Adam. Finally she sighed, then went to get some more substantial food, so it would be there for her prince when he awoke.

* * *

Adora went back to her room; the only place she could be assured of any privacy. Adam hadn't been shocked when she stabbed him. He had seemed slightly surprised, probably at the pain, Adora reflected, but in retrospect, he had known exactly what he was doing. Her family had forgiven her, in spite of her fears that they wouldn't, so why couldn't she forgive herself?

A falcon's cry caught her attention, and she went to the window. Zoar flew above the courtyard.

_Adora, come to Grayskull. Serena has something to tell you_.

* * *

Teela spotted Castaspella heading her way as she carried the tray back to Adam's room. Teela bit her tongue to keep it still.

_She's a guest here, she's a guest here, she's a guest here,_ she mentally repeated. _A manipulative, sexy, gorgeous, underhanded guest, but a guest just the same_.

It didn't help. Teela found herself deliberately stepping into Castaspella's path. The queen halted and raised a regal eyebrow at the bodyguard. Her hair, clothing, and make-up were flawless, and Teela was suddenly conscious of her uniform and the tray she carried. The feeling of inadequacy made her even angrier.

"You stay away from him," Teela hissed at her. "He's in no shape for your manipulations. He needs rest." _And he's mine._

Castaspella feigned ignorance. "I don't know what you could possibly mean, Captain Teela. As I said yesterday, I was only thanking him. I would never do anything to slow his recovery."

Teela put one hand on her hip, balancing the tray easily in the other hand. "Good. Then you won't mind leaving him alone today so he can get some proper rest."

Castaspella smiled confidently. "What's the matter, Captain? Can't stand a little competition?"

"I live for competition," Teela countered, her eyes glittering, "and I never lose."

Castaspella's eyes narrowed, though her smile remained in place. "Then may the best woman win Adam's heart."

It was Teela's turn to smile smugly. "Rest assured, Castaspella, I already have." She stepped around the queen and strode away, leaving Castaspella frowning.

* * *

Adora stood in the throne room uncertainly, wondering why she had been summoned. Serena walked up to her and placed a hand on Adora's arm.

"I asked you before, and I ask you again, Adora. Do you really think that if you truly wanted to kill Adam, he wouldn't already be dead?" Serena asked, staring intently into Adora's eyes. Adora swallowed hard.

"I don't understand."

"You are a good enough combatant that you could kill almost anyone with a sword at any time you choose. Adam is a fine warrior, but no match for your skills, honed by the Horde's training," Serena pointed out. "I watched the fight from here in Castle Grayskull. You were holding back the entire time, trying to give Adam an opening to end it. In fact, it was your slowed reaction times that allowed him to dictate where you stabbed him."

Adora shook her head. "I don't believe you."

"Then see for yourself." Serena touched her fingers to Adora's head, and the princess found her mind flooded with the feelings and images of four days ago.

"Look deep into your own mind, Adora," said Serena. Adora relaxed and concentrated on her own thoughts, surprised to find that she had indeed been fighting the spell.

"When you fought against the anger, the spell increased your confusion, making it harder to fight it," Serena explained. "But the connection between you and Adam told him what needed to be done. And Adora, when you thrust your sword at him, it was high. Even if Adam hadn't stepped aside, it would have stabbed him above the heart, not in it. That wasn't an error on your part, Adora. That was you fighting the spell."

The relief she felt was so intense Adora fell to her knees. "The rage was so overpowering," she whispered. "I couldn't think straight. I don't remember fighting it like that. All I remember is the anger and confusion."

"The spell could not take away your inner goodness, Adora, and you never gave up," the Sorceress said. She held out the Sword of Protection. "I believe this is yours…and just in time. She-Ra is needed outside." Adora stared at it for a moment, then stood and grasped the handle.

"For the honor of Grayskull!" The familiar warmth filled her, strength flowed through her, and Adora knew it was all right. "I am She-Ra!"

* * *

She-Ra walked out to find Evil-Lyn outside, conjuring a spell.

"You know, Evil-Lyn, you could just try knocking."

The witch's eyes popped open, her concentration broken. "She-Ra! What are you doing here?"

She-Ra sighed dramatically. "I suppose you were expecting He-Man. Missing his 'great, gorgeous muscles' again?" She grinned wickedly as Evil-Lyn sputtered at her, her face flushing red. "If you have designs on my brother, Evil-Lyn, I could give you a few pointers, but I'm afraid it wouldn't do much good. He has a thing about people being evil…it just turns him off."

Evil-Lyn stopped trying to reply and let off a few magical bursts at She-Ra, which the princess dodged easily. Unexpectedly, another person caught Evil-Lyn from behind.

"Sea Hawk!" She-Ra said in surprise, her eyebrows raising. "Thanks for the help!"

"No problem," Hawk replied as he struggled to hold onto the squirming woman. Evil-Lyn was stronger than she looked. She-Ra ran up to them, grasped Evil-Lyn by the wrists and spun her around. Hawk chuckled in satisfaction as she let go and set the witch sailing for Snake Mountain.

"Nice to see you Hawk. Adora's inside. I'll go get her for you." She-Ra didn't wait for his reply but ran back into the castle, leaving him speechless.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Sea Hawk asked Adora when she came out of Grayskull.

"I had to talk to Serena and the Sorceress again," she answered. He studied her carefully. Her eyes were brighter, her face more relaxed.

"You look better," he finally said. "As if a weight has been lifted."

"I feel better," she admitted. "Come with me. I want you and Adam to hear what I've learned."

It didn't matter that her family and friends had, for the most part, forgiven her. Adora needed Adam and Hawk, at least, to understand what the Sorceress had just told her.

Adam was awake and eating again when they arrived. The atmosphere in the room was tense; Adora noted Teela lounging casually on the sofa while Castaspella sat closer to Adam. The relief on Adam's face was almost comical.

"Adora! Where have you been?" he asked.

"I went to Grayskull," she replied. Adam felt anxiety course through him at her words; he immediately knew why she had gone there.

"And did you do what you went there to do?" he asked quietly. Hawk raised an eyebrow at the concern in Adam's voice.

"Yes and no," she answered. She skipped the part about turning over her sword; she'd have to share that with him later. But she did explain what the Sorceress and Serena had just told her. "I wanted you to know that, Adam. I just...needed you to know."

"I already knew," he said sincerely, with a half-smile. He placed his plate on the small table next to the bed and held out his arm. "Come give your brother a hug."

Adora rushed to oblige, careful not to put pressure on his wound. Adam held her as tightly as he could. Teela and Castaspella both had tears standing in their eyes at the emotional show. Even Sea Hawk couldn't contain a small smile.

Adora kissed her brother's forehead. "I love you Adam."

"Love you too, sis." Adam pulled away slightly to see her face. He sighed lightly. "Leaving so soon, Adora?"

Adora smiled. He knew her well. "Soon. After I properly introduce Sea Hawk to Mother and Father." Sea Hawk shifted uncomfortably at that. "He-Man did some serious damage to Hordak's fleet. We've been distracted the last few days, but we need to press our advantage."

"She-Ra helped with that," Adam reminded his sister with a gleam in his eye. Adora chuckled.

"Okay, she did." Adora's smile faded. "Promise me, Adam, that you won't come back to Etheria until you're completely healed."

Adam grew solemn as well. "I won't make a promise I might have to break, Adora. I'll be there if you need me."

Sea Hawk had made a living as a pirate by reading into conversations to understand the underlying meanings. It helped keep him alive, and it helped him figure out what treasure was really worth going after. Now, as he listened to the exchange between Adam and Adora, he felt a niggling in the back of his mind. There was something more being said than the surface conversation. He glanced at Castaspella, but she seemed oblivious to the undertones. He looked at Teela and caught her eye.

_She knows exactly what's going on_, he realized as she broke eye contact with him. He couldn't place all of it, but his instinct told him it had something to do with He-Man and She-Ra. There were a lot of secrets around those two, and these three people seemed to be privy to a lot of it. 

"Ready to go, Hawk?" Adora asked him. He grasped her outstretched hand and nodded. He'd get to the bottom of this, but first, he had to survive meeting her parents.


	11. Chapter 11

Adam sighed internally as he watched Adora and Sea Hawk take their leave. He still wasn't sure what to make of Hawk; the pirate had a hard edge and seemed reluctant to trust others. On the other hand, he was clearly devoted to Adora. Adam turned his attention to the two women left in the room. Now he was back to feeling like a piece of meat between two cats.

"Are you comfortable, Prince Adam?" Castaspella asked softly.

"Yes, thank you Your Majesty," Adam returned pleasantly. He had to hand it to her. She hadn't tried once to kiss him again. Her signals that she was interested in him were incredibly subtle, and at times he even questioned if he was imagining things—it wouldn't be a stretch with the drugs Duncan had had him on.

"Can I get you anything?" the queen asked.

"No thank you," Adam said. He searched for something to say. "I understand you helped get me back to Eternia. I don't think I ever thanked you for that."

"It was the least I could do," Castaspella returned. Adam caught Teela's gaze and motioned towards the door with his eyes. Teela frowned but stood.

"I'll be back in a little while, Adam. I have to check in with the guard," Teela said, her voice a bit stiff. She left the room but stood outside the door, listening. Orko floated down the hall.

"What-" His voice was cut off as Teela grabbed him and put a hand over his mouth.

"Sh," she said. "I need to know what's going on in there."

Orko's eyes widened. "Teela, are you eavesdropping on Adam?" he whispered.

"Yes," she hissed back. She didn't have the grace to be ashamed. "Now be quiet."

With a silent flourish, Orko produced an oddly-shaped listening piece. Teela grinned her thanks and pressed it to the door. Orko crowded in so he could hear, too.

"You shouldn't neglect your duties to your kingdom because of me," Adam was saying to Castaspella. Teela's grin grew. _That's right, Adam, send her on her way._

"My kingdom is in fine hands for the moment," Castaspella assured him. "I'm not leaving until I know you have completely recovered from this injury."

"That's very kind of you," Adam said, his eyes softening at her obvious concern. "But it's not necessary, Casta. I'm fine."

"Tell me, something Adam," she said, ignoring his statement. She perched on the side of his bed and leaned forward, studying him with clear blue eyes. Adam drew back ever so slightly, but not because he thought she was going to try to kiss him again. There was something different about the way she was looking at him. Assessing, somehow.

"Why can't magic heal this wound?" she asked him. Outside the door, Teela and Orko exchanged surprised glances.

"Adora's sword has magical properties," Adam answered nonchalantly.

"Hmm…" Castaspella responded, almost absently. "I've noticed her sword and yours look a lot like He-Man and She-Ra's. I wonder why." Her gaze intensified.

Adam's jaw dropped, and he answered quickly to cover it. "Just coincidence, I suppose."

Castaspella drew a circle on the bedspread with her finger as she asked the next question. "And where were He-Man and She-Ra when you and Adora were battling?"

"I'm sure they were around somewhere." Adam was tensing up. He may be attracted to Castaspella, but trusting her with the secret was not even an option in his mind.

Castaspella stared at Adam for a moment. There was a connection here, she could almost see it. It was like looking at two puzzle pieces and knowing they went together, but not how. Suddenly her mind grew foggy, and she lost her train of thought. When she re-focused, an image of He-Man and She-Ra with Teela and Sea Hawk came to mind. _Of course,_ she thought_, they were probably all together._

"And what about Teela and Sea Hawk?" she pressed. "Where do you think they were?"

"Ah," Adam said, wondering if the sword's magic had something to do with her switch in thinking. "You'd have to ask them that."

Castaspella shook her head, deciding to keep her suspicions to herself. "Of course." She straightened up. "So Adam, what does one do for fun on Eternia?"

Teela pulled away from the door, taking Orko with her. They went down the hallway quietly. "What's wrong, Teela?"

Tear-filled eyes turned to the little Trollan. "It took me almost seven years to see the truth, Orko. Castaspella's starting to figure it out already." She couldn't speak the rest of the thoughts that she tried not to have. _What if he decides that's important, and he chooses her?_

"Aw Teela, I don't think she's figuring it out," Orko said with a wave of his hand. "I think she just had a couple of questions."

Teela nodded, but inside she didn't agree at all.

* * *

Adora felt anxious to get back to Etheria, though she didn't know why. As she and Hawk went to find her parents, she told him, "We're just going to do quick introductions and get going, Hawk. I want to get back to Etheria right away."

"Why?" Sea Hawk asked in surprise.

"Just a feeling," Adora answered, unable to explain it further. There was a strong niggling in the back of her mind saying time was precious. "I don't think there's anything wrong; I just feel it's important we get back there."

Sea Hawk grabbed her arm and stopped her in mid-stride. "Adora, what's going on? I feel like you and Adam talk in code half the time, you both get these odd premonitions…I don't understand any of it."

Surprise and delight mixing on her face, Adora placed her hands on his arms. Maybe he's starting to figure it out! Aloud she said, "It must be that twin thing, Hawk." 

He shook his head, his eyes never leaving hers. "No, it's more than that. There's something you're not telling me."

Adora reached up and laid her hand on his face. "I can't tell you about it right now, Hawk, but I promise I will one day. Okay?"

Sea Hawk's hunter green eyes seemed to look into her very soul. He could see it was something she actually did want to tell him, but for some reason, she was holding back. He didn't like it, but he nodded anyway.

Randor and Marlena were coming down the hall as they turned. "Ah, Adora, just who we were looking for," Randor said, his gaze taking in Sea Hawk.

"Father, I'm afraid we only have a few minutes. I feel we're needed on Etheria," Adora said, her face full of regret.

Marlena's face fell. "Oh, that's too bad. We were hoping to get to know..." her voice trailed off meaningfully.

Adora gestured with one hand as she introduced them. "This is Captain Sea Hawk. He's a very good friend of mine."

Marlena's eyebrow raised at that, evidently expecting a different description of the pirate, but she said only, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Sea Hawk."

Sea Hawk bowed. "The pleasure is all mine, Your Majesties."

As he rose from the bow, Randor shook the pirate's hand firmly and looked him in the eye. He instinctively liked what he saw, but like Adam, he also sensed a hard edge. "Sea Hawk, it's nice to meet you at last. Adora speaks of you often."

"I'm sorry we haven't been more hospitable," Marlena added, "but under the circumstances…"

"It's perfectly understandable, Your Majesty," Hawk assured her. "I'm only sorry we can't stay."

"I understand you run supplies for the rebellion," the king said.

"That's right," Hawk replied. He instinctively decided to be open about his past. "Adora opened my eyes to what was really important in life. Before I met her, I thought gold was more important than anything. Now I know there are things that matter much, much more." He turned to her, his gaze softening. Marlena smiled at the love she saw in his face. Randor, who found himself disconcerted at Sea Hawk's words, briefly wondered if the pirate had truly changed. _After all, he must realize that a princess is bound to inherit a lot of wealth…_

"Father," Adora ventured. "May I speak with you alone for a moment, please?"

Randor nodded, surprised, as Adora took his arm and led him into his own study. Adora paced the room once or twice as she gathered her thoughts, then stopped in front of her father.

"Two years ago when I asked for your help against the Horde you said you could not endanger your people," Adora said quietly, her normally sweet voice tempered by her responsibilities. "Is that still the way you feel?"

Randor turned away from her abruptly and stared out the window for several minutes. Adora remained silent, feeling it wasn't her place to push for an answer. Just as she was trying to figure out whether to take a seat or walk out, the king tuned back to her, his eyes full of sorrow.

"My dear, I have questioned that decision every day since the day you asked," he admitted. "On one hand, I have an obligation to protect my people, and as I told you, providing you with troops and weapons would be an act of war. On the other, now that I know Etheria's plight, my conscience bothers me every day. I can't stand the thought of the Horde being in control of any planet."

Adora said nothing; she could tell from his tone he wasn't done. Randor cleared his throat and looked away for a moment, then back at her. "I fear my motives for saying no may not have been completely honorable, either. I think deep down, I believed you would eventually tire of the fight and leave it to She-Ra and the rebels." He smiled sadly. "Of course, now I know you can't do that. You're in this to the end."

Adora stepped closer to him and laid a hand on his arm. "I didn't mean to distress you, Father."

"No, I'm glad you brought it up again, my dear," Randor countered. "I have struggled with it on my own too long. It is time to gather some advice from those I trust." He met her eyes again. "When Adam returns to Etheria, he will bring you my answer. Is that fair enough?"

Adora smiled. She suspected she knew her father's answer already, even if he didn't. "More than fair, Father. Thank you." She stood on tiptoe and kissed his cheek. Randor closed his eyes for a second at the bittersweet feelings running through him. He had missed a lifetime of his daughter's kisses, thanks to Hordak. He tamped down the anger inside, determined not to let his emotions lead him in this decision. Instead, he smiled at his daughter and gave her his arm, then escorted her back to Sea Hawk and Marlena.

* * *

"Well, Captain Sea Hawk, would you care to take a walk in our gardens?" Marlena asked, sensing the pirate wasn't used to being still for long.

"I would be delighted," Hawk answered with a slight bow. He answered Marlena's questions about his family life and found himself telling the story of how Adora and he had met. She was excellent at getting information from a person, he realized. He didn't feel like he was undergoing an inquisition, yet that was exactly what it was. He waited for the question he knew would come, and Marlena didn't disappoint him.

"I know you love my daughter, Captain," Marlena said. He nodded in agreement. "I can see it in your face every time you look at her." Marlena sighed heavily as she turned to him. "I hope you understand this, Sea Hawk. We completely missed more than twenty-two years of Adora's life, and she's still not really back with us. We don't want to miss any more."

"That will be Adora's decision, Your Majesty," Hawk replied steadily, meeting her gaze. "I can sail anywhere."

Marlena cocked her head to the side. "And if Adora had to take the throne? Would you be ready to be a king?"

"But Adam-" Sea Hawk protested, his eyes growing wide.

"Actually, Adora was born first," Marlena interrupted, her voice steady. "But by Eternian law, rule does not automatically pass to the eldest, nor does it automatically go to the son. Randor is the one who will select his heir. He has until their thirtieth birthday to make his decision, and he may announce it on that day, or before if he sees fit."

Hawk swallowed hard. This was something that had never occurred to him. He was saved from answering as Randor and Adora approached them.

Adora hugged both of her parents tightly. "I'll miss you both. Perhaps next time I see you, Hordak will be defeated, and I'll be back for good."

Randor hugged her back and then watched her leave yet again for Etheria. He blinked hard. _Cursed pollen_, he thought to himself as he swiped at his eye. Marlena would have smiled if she'd caught him, but she was too busy wiping her own tears away, while at the same time she wondered about Adora's mysterious pirate.

* * *

Adora and Sea Hawk found the rebel camp in a flurry of activity when they returned. Kowl flew over immediately to the couple.

"Kowl, what's going on?" Adora asked.

"Ooo-hoo, we've gotten word that Horde Prime is most displeased with the damage He-Man and She-Ra did to Hordak's fleets, and with the number of kingdoms that have won their freedom back from the Horde," Kowl hooted, hopping from one foot to the other. Sea Hawk raised an eyebrow. He'd never seen the bird-like creature so excited.

"And what does Horde Prime plan to do about it?" Adora queried as Kowl paused.

"We hear he's coming here himself, and bringing additional armies and weapons and who-who knows what else!" Kowl exclaimed. Adora had a fleeting thought of how much they would need those additional men and weapons from Eternia, and desperately hoped her father would choose to help them.

"He plans to crush the rebellion and possibly replace Hordak," Bow added, joining their small group. "I don't think he believes we should be so difficult. It seems that the harder it is for Horde Prime to beat us, the more likely Hordak will get to keep his job—assuming they beat us at all, of course," he concluded with a cocky grin.

"How long until Horde Prime gets here?" Adora asked, worried.

"About three weeks," Bow replied. "Apparently he's almost done dealing with an uprising on another planet, and plans to re-stock his arsenal and his robot army, and head our way."

"How reliable is this information?" Sea Hawk asked, his brow creased.

"For once, we're pretty sure of it," Kowl said. "Our spy on the inside told us this, and General Sunder confirmed it with his contacts. There is enough overlapping information in each report to believe most of it."

"So if Horde Prime isn't getting here for three weeks, why the sense of urgency around the camp?" Adora questioned.

"Hordak plans to go all-out for the next three weeks, to try to crush the rebellion before Horde Prime gets here," said Queen Angella as she and Glimmer approached. "I'm glad you're back, Adora."

"Castaspella stayed on Eternia, but I'm sure she'll come back if we need her," Adora answered.

"And She-Ra? Was she with you as well?" Angella asked.

"She did turn up on Eternia, but I'm sure she's back now," Adora replied confidently, and almost everyone seemed to accept that. Hawk stared at Adora, unable to shake the sudden feeling that he was missing something.

"We heard what happened, Adora," Glimmer ventured softly. "Is Adam okay?"

"Yes, thank the First Ones," Adora said, her face carefully blank. "Knowing Adam, he'll be back here before he should be, acting like nothing ever happened." The others nodded in agreement. Bow smiled widely, thinking, _Adam is a man after my own heart. Noble, true, and stubborn to the end._

"I'm glad to hear he is not angry with you, then," Angella said, one eyebrow raised in question.

Sea Hawk snorted. "Adam has no right to be angry. He let Adora stab him so it would break the spell." At their confused looks, he and Adora explained it further.

"Wow," Glimmer said when they were done. "That's some brother you have, Adora. I can't believe he was willing to take a sword to save you."

Adora smiled, a ghost of sadness lingering in her eyes. "He is pretty incredible," she acknowledged softly.

* * *

Two days after Adora left, Adam was about to jump out of his own skin. He reached up to scratch his face. The beard that had grown during the last six days made him feel ten years older, probably because his father wore one all the time.

"Six days in bed is enough," he muttered to himself halfway through the morning. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, moving carefully. "If I don't get out of here, I'm going to lose my mind. I might even start sympathizing with Skeletor and let him out to help against the Horde."

Adam stood gingerly, thankful he was alone for a while. He knew darn well Duncan had been drugging his food and drinks, but he thought the old soldier had been gradually backing off of the medication. He might even be off it completely, since every breath was accompanied by mild pain and his back was tight from lying around.

"And as soon as I'm off of them, I'm trying to get up," Adam said to himself a bit ruefully. "I'd better be careful; if I do any more damage Duncan's liable to keep me sedated for the next two weeks."

After showering, Adam dressed in the bathroom, conscious of Teela and Castaspella's constant comings and goings in the infirmary. Sure enough, when he emerged, Teela stood there waiting.

"You're supposed to be taking it easy," she admonished him, even as her eyes seemed to drink in the sight of him. "But you look much better."

Adam held up his hands in quick surrender. "I have no intention of overdoing it, Captain," he said, his tender voice sending shudders through her. "But I had to take a shower and shave. I was starting to feel like a shadow beast. Walk me out to the garden? I need a change of scenery, too."

Teela nodded and took the hand he held out. Before they left the room, she leaned in and kissed him, tracing his jawline with her other hand. Then she drew back, her head lowered as if she were shy. Adam shook his head slightly, confused. She'd been hard to read in the last few weeks. It was as if she were deliberately pulling back from him.

Without a word, Teela led him slowly out of the room. Adam said nothing at first, but he knew she would slip into bodyguard mode at any moment.

"Teela, what's wrong?" he asked, tugging her to a stop. She turned and gave a wavering smile.

"Nothing, Adam," she said, her voice soft. She couldn't find the words to tell him how grateful she felt at seeing him up and about, with the color back in his face. Her love for him overflowed within her, and the power of it actually scared her.

Adam tilted his head to the side. "Spill it, Captain," he teased, his voice incredibly gentle. Teela shook her head, and gave him a hug to hide her face for a minute.

"Let's get you outside," she said, straightening up and looking about for dangers to the crown prince. Her official face was back on.

Adam's jaw clenched. He truly was sick of her hiding behind her role. He had half a mind to relieve her of the duty, but she'd be devastated. _This is not the time,_ he told himself. He shot her a dark look that she missed. _But soon, Teela, we are going to have talk about this._


	12. Chapter 12

"Bow, heads up!" She-Ra yelled out.

Bow glanced upwards at the Batmecks flying at him. Rapidly stringing an arrow and aiming, he shot an explosive between two them, causing them to veer off course into the ones outside them. He grinned.

"Four Batmecks with one arrow. Pretty good, eh?" he bragged to Sea Hawk. The pirate cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Not bad," he conceded. Then he activated his impact ring and punched a nearby boulder, shattering it into dozens of pieces that landed on robots below, knocking down at least a dozen. "I'm up by eight."

"A Batnick is worth at least three troopers," Bow protested, stringing another arrow. "We're tied."

"If you two don't start taking this more seriously, we're never going to get out of this mess," She-Ra said, her tone amused. Her smile faded as she looked out over the army Hordak had gathered.

They were cut off from the safety of the Whispering Woods. Hordak had begun marching troops from the Fright Zone to Bright Moon, determined to reclaim the towns that had won their freedom over the last two years. When the rebels predictably showed up to help defend the people, Hordak had sprung his trap, flanking them on the remaining three sides.

"Where's He-Man when you need him?" Bow joked. She-Ra bit her lip, knowing her brother would be here if she hadn't injured him. Sea Hawk scowled, wondering where Adora was, then grew thoughtful as he caught She-Ra's look. Why did she look so upset at the mention of He-Man? His thoughts scattered as he was forced to duel with several troopers who had made it up to their position on the hill.

"Glimmer, Madam Razz!" She-Ra yelled. The two magicians ran over, dodging freeze rays. She-Ra blocked some of the rays with her shield. "I need you two to go for help. Glimmer, take Swift Wind and get Frosta. Madam, go for Sweet Bee and her people."

She-Ra grunted she hurled a lance into one of the tanks' cannons, causing it to explode. "We're running low on weapons. Madam, before you go, could you…"

"Oh sure, no problem dearie," the little witch said. She put a finger to her cheek as she thought, then she wiggled her fingers. "Razzle dazzle, middle might, bring us some weapons so we can fight!"

In a second, dozens of Horde freeze rays appeared in front of them. The troopers, their hands now empty, looked at each other in confusion.

"Very nice, Madam, very nice!" She-Ra exclaimed, a grin growing on her face.

"Oh, what a wonderful idea. I wish I'd done it on purpose," Madam said absently as she stared at the pile of weapons. Rebels who were out of arrows ran over to grab the lasers, cheering.

"I bet you couldn't do that again if you tried," Broom said to Madam.

"Dearie my, you're probably right," Madam Razz agreed as she got onto him. "Let's go get Sweet Bee, Broom!"

"Wait!" She-Ra said. "Glimmer, Madam, I take that back. It looks like the tide has turned!"

The rebels were rapidly firing at the soldiers, and as luck would have it, the now-weaponless ones in front of them were the ones between them and Whispering Woods. She-Ra hopped onto Swift Wind's back. "Hawk, get some of the rebels focused on this group to force our way through. Glimmer, make sure we have enough facing the others to cover our retreat."

"I hate that word," Bow growled.

"It's only temporary, Bow," She-Ra assured him. "Hordak forced us to fight before we were ready. Once we have everyone gathered, it will be a different story." She only hoped that when Adam did come, it would be with weapons and soldiers from Eternia.

* * *

Adam put a hand to his head, his eyes closed. He had the feeling Adora was in trouble. He concentrated, trying to pull it into focus to see if it was real or just his own worry, but the sense faded.

"Adam, are you all right?" Randor asked, concern in his voice. Adam glanced up and squinted in the sunlight, trying to meet his father's worried gaze.

"Yes, Father, I'm fine," he quickly assured the king.

"Well, I think you'd better get back inside and rest for a while," Randor suggested. "It's getting cool out here already. I brought your lunch into your room. I thought you might prefer to be there than in the infirmary now."

Adam nodded and stood slowly. "How are you feeling?" Randor asked him.

"Not too bad, actually," Adam replied. He ignored the soreness and the pain that still radiated from his lung. "Now that Duncan's stopped giving me those meds."

Randor hid a smile at the annoyance in his son's tone. "We were all concerned you wouldn't rest, especially when Evil-Lyn attacked Grayskull again."

"She did what?" Adam halted in mid-stride. Randor placed a reassuring hand on his arm.

"Adam, it's fine. She-Ra dealt with her easily," Randor assured him. Adam frowned at him.

"You don't understand. That's twice in a week, and both times it amounted to nothing. Evil-Lyn plans better than that," Adam muttered. "What game is she playing?"

"Adam," his father said patiently. Adam looked at his father. "This is why we kept you sedated. You need to rest. If you worry about saving Grayskull and Etheria, or stress about what the evil warriors are planning, you'll slow your recovery."

Adam sighed. "Yes, Father." As they continued on, Randor's expression caught Adam's attention. The king looked preoccupied. "Did you want to speak to me about something, Father?"

"Yes, Adam." Randor waited until Adam was seated and eating before continuing, his eyes focused on his folded hands in front of him. "Adora asked me several years ago to aid the rebellion. I refused."

"I know," Adam said, his tone accepting. Randor looked at him sharply. "When she and I were…dueling, she told me."

"I see." Randor leaned forward, his arms resting on the table. "I need the blunt truth, Adam. What are they up against?"

Adam blew out a breath lightly. "They are fighting tanks, flying war machines, robots, magic, and organic troopers, Father. And most of what they have is magic, swords, and bows and arrows. Their magic and She-Ra barely even the odds."

"What do you think their chances are?" Randor asked quietly as Adam took a drink. "And don't you dare tell me good triumphs in the end."

Adam smiled slightly at that, even as he shrugged with his left shoulder. "I do believe they'll win, Father. I've seen them do some pretty incredible things against Hordak, and they've freed quite a few villages. They have gotten together a pretty powerful group of allies. But it's going to be a long battle, and many lives will be lost." He paused, considering the rebellion's plight. "In fact, if it weren't for the protection of the Whispering Woods, they might not have lasted this long. Those woods are an important part of their survival. As for where they stand right now…He-Man and She-Ra did some serious damage to the Horde arsenal last week, but I don't imagine it will take Hordak long to rebuild it."

Randor stared at nothing as he reflected on Adam's words. "I worry at putting my people in danger from the Horde, Adam," he said, his face and eyes solemn. "At the same time, if we were enslaved by the Horde, I would want someone to help us. I feel as if it is our duty to help Etheria."

"Perhaps it is," Adam said, inclining his head slightly.

"What would you do?" Randor asked abruptly, his eyes boring into Adam's. "If you were king right now, what choice would you make?"

Adam's heart skipped a beat. His first thought was that as He-Man he would immediately go help—in fact, he had many times already. But as king…his father had never asked him such a question before. Adam suddenly realized that he had been somewhat protected in his dual role as prince and hero, because his father handled the ruling of the kingdom. But if he were king…he couldn't abandon his people to help those on another world. Could he?

For the first time, Adam had a full understanding of the conflict that could arise in the future, when he was both king and He-Man. The silence lengthened as his father watched the play of emotions on Adam's face.

"I swore to protect the innocent as He-Man," Adam finally said, his voice hoarse with emotion. "Grayskull's power was given to me to help others. I don't know that I could ask our soldiers to go, but I would go myself, even if Adora wasn't there. I have to."

"And you would leave your kingdom without a leader," Randor concluded. There was no condemnation in his voice, but there was a trace of confusion. Like Adam, he had never understood how his son could be both He-Man and king.

"You're here now," Adam responded, trying to reassure them both.

"But for how long?" Randor stared at Adam. "And where does your responsibility to the rest of the universe end, Adam? If you knew where every Horde-controlled planet was, would you try to save them all? You may be the most powerful man in the universe, but people have to stand up for themselves. You can't save them all yourself."

There was another silence as both became lost in their own thoughts. Adam knew Randor was right, but could he really turn his back on someone in need? He didn't think he could do it, not even to protect his own people.

Randor finally shook his head. "You didn't exactly answer my question, Adam. Would you help Etheria? Would you risk attracting the Horde's attention, risk an attack on your people, to help another world?"

Adam closed his eyes for a moment and tried to separate the prince from the hero, but he couldn't. He-Man was too much a part of who he was. He couldn't turn his back on that. He opened his eyes, sure of his answer.

"As long as there is not a direct, obvious threat to my people, I would," he said firmly. "I wouldn't force any of our soldiers to go, but I would ask for volunteers."

Randor nodded slowly, several thoughts running through his mind. "Yes," he answered slowly. "You've confirmed what I was thinking Adam. When you return to Etheria, I'll send Man-at-Arms and some of our best weaponry with you. And let Adora know that a corps of volunteer troops will be there to help." He stood, and Adam did the same, trying and failing to cover a yawn as he did so. Randor put a careful hand on Adam's shoulder. "I think you'd better get some rest, son."

Adam nodded and allowed Randor to guide him to the bed. He had been up for a few hours, and was tiring rapidly. Some rest sounded really good right now.

* * *

Adam leaned against the wall and tried to catch his breath. Teela watched with worried eyes, biting her lip.

"Maybe you shouldn't be doing this," she said.

"It's only a little further," he argued. He had slept all the way through the night, and was again anxious to get out of the room when he awoke. Teela had come in with the perfect excuse.

"I don't know what he wants anyway," she grumbled. "He acts like you're his psychiatrist or something."

Adam grinned at the truth in those words, and as his eyes met Teela's, she burst out laughing. "Just call me Dr. Adam," the prince quipped, struggling not to laugh. Laughter and coughing were the fastest ways to cause himself pain, he had learned. He pushed off the wall. "Let's go."

"I wasn't thinking about how far away we had him," Teela admitted as they walked. "I should have told him to wait a few days."

"It's okay, Teela," Adam assured her. "You can always carry me back." She stuck her tongue out at him, secretly relieved he was back to his good-natured self.

Finally they arrived at Skeletor's cell. Teela slipped an arm around Adam's waist to help support him. She knew he wouldn't want to seem weak in front of the villain, so she leaned her head lovingly into his chest. He glanced down at her with a surprised smile and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Ah, Prince He-Man. Back on your feet at last, I see," Skeletor needled him.

"Nice of you to be so concerned, Skeletor," Adam returned with a false politeness. "Now what can I do for you?"

"If I prove to you that I want to help, will you let me out of here?" Adam felt a sting of shock, not at Skeletor's words, but at his tone. It was…factual. There was none of his usual haughtiness.

"And how would you do that, Skeletor?" Adam's tone was carefully neutral, as was his face.

"In Snake Mountain there is a book that contains a list of all the Horde-occupied planets," Skeletor explained. Teela felt a tremor shake through Adam. "In spite of my…defection, shall we say, from the Horde, I kept that list accurate right up to the time you captured me."

"And what would you have me do with that information?" Adam asked. Teela glanced up at him. His face was impassive, but his hand had tightened ever so slightly on her shoulder.

Skeletor shrugged. "You're the most powerful man in the universe, flesh face. You figure it out."

"Name calling might not be the best way to win our trust," Teela said dryly, straightening up somewhat.

"It's okay, Teela," Adam said, still staring at Skeletor_. And where does your responsibility to the rest of the universe end, Adam? _His father's words weighed him down."He doesn't get to have much fun anymore. Where exactly is this list, Skeletor?"

* * *

Sea Hawk caught Adora in the camp that same morning.

"Where were you yesterday?" he demanded, his tone rough even though his hands were gentle on her arms.

"I was fighting the Horde, the same as you," she answered, her tone a bit defensive.

"Really?" His eyes challenged her. "I don't remember seeing you."

"I had to go find She-Ra," Adora reminded him patiently. "By the time I got there, you were surrounded." That was as much as she could say and still hold to the truth. She assumed the sword's power would make it enough, and she tried to turn to pick up a pail of water for cooking dinner. To her surprise, Hawk's strong hands gripped her more firmly. She turned to him, one eyebrow raised in question.

"I don't buy that, Adora. Something's going on here." His hunter green eyes grew hard as he stared at her. Adora felt a slight shudder of fear and excitement run through her.

_He's picking up on it. Why?_ With a start, she realized that this was one of the longest periods of times she had ever spent with Sea Hawk. While she wanted him to know the truth, his rapid discernment concerned her. People who had known Adam his entire life had taken nearly seven years to figure it out. She'd only known Sea Hawk for about two, as Adam had pointed out. Maybe she should have created some more distinct personality differences between Adora and She-Ra after all.

"I admitted you were right when you asked me that on Eternia. I also told you that I can't tell you about it yet," Adora reminded him aloud. She tilted her head to the side.

Sea Hawk's gaze was troubled. "You're asking a pirate to trust you."

"Yes, I suppose I am," Adora answered. "You know me fairly well, Hawk. Would I ever do anything to hurt you or anyone else?"

Hawk seemed to struggle for a minute, then he let out a breath and relaxed, his grip on her arms easing. "No, you wouldn't, Adora. But don't expect me to stop trying to figure out what's going on."

"I wouldn't dream of it," she said with a sultry smile. Hawk blinked in surprise. Adora quickly picked up her pail and made her escape.

* * *

Adam rubbed Cringer's head absently as he attempted to read the next day, but his thoughts were on Teela and Duncan's mission to Snake Mountain, and what they might find there. His father's question echoed in his mind, intermingled with Skeletor calling him the most powerful man in the universe. He sighed in frustration and tossed the book aside just as Castaspella entered the room, leaving the door ajar.

"Prince Adam, are you up for some company?" she asked, her full lips smiling at him.

Adam got to his feet as quickly as he could. "Of course, Your Majesty." He motioned her to the cushioned chairs nearby. "Let's sit over here."

Taking in his breathing pattern and the exhaustion still shadowing his eyes, Castaspella nodded. She looked over at the discarded book as she sat down. "I thought I heard a noise as I was coming in. Having trouble concentrating?"

"Yes," Adam admitted. He ran a hand over his face.

"What is it, Adam?" Castaspella asked, her voice husky. "Perhaps I can help."

"Some matters have come to my attention," he said slowly, trying to figure out how much he could tell her. "I'm afraid I don't envy my father's role as king, and my own responsibilities are weighing heavily on me."

"Being royalty is not all the glitter and glamour so many think it is," Castaspella agreed, immediately understanding that he couldn't tell her all the details. Adam found it refreshing that she didn't push him for more information. "There are so many times where your personal life and your public life conflict, and as the ruler and servant, the people's needs must come first."

Adam leaned forward. The Etherian queen felt a thrill go through her at the intensity in his blue eyes. "Exactly. But Casta, what do you do when someone needs your help, but doing so would require you to possibly abandon your people, or put them in danger?"

There was silence for a minute. "King Randor is considering helping Etheria, then," Castaspella finally said, barely keeping her excitement contained.

"We _are_ going to help," Adam corrected her, settling back into the chair. He absently rubbed lightly at his wound.

Castaspella tilted her head to one side, exposing her smooth neck as her auburn tresses flowed over one shoulder like a silken waterfall. "Then why the question, Adam?"

The prince again leaned forward, feeling anxious at revealing the information. "We may have access to a list of all the planets controlled by the Horde," he said quietly. "Duncan and Teela are on their way to see if it exists and if they can retrieve it."

Castaspella leaned forward as well, caught up in his tension. "By the First Ones," she whispered. "Is King Randor thinking of helping other planets as well?"

Adam shook his head and shrugged at the same time. "I haven't told him the list exists yet. I'm waiting to see if Teela and Duncan are successful. For now, we're just focusing on aiding Etheria."

Casta's eyes narrowed. "You're the one thinking of helping other planets after Etheria is free, not your father. That's why you asked me that question." At Adam's nod, she continued. "If I may speak freely, it's a noble but foolish idea, Prince Adam. You cannot drag your people into dozens of wars on other planets."

"I wasn't going to drag them in," he answered quietly.

"Then what were you going to do?" Castaspella asked in confusion.

"I was thinking of going myself," Adam admitted. "But even that could make Eternia a target for the Horde." In that moment, Castaspella caught something familiar in his look. She stared at him, thinking he reminded her a lot of…Adora…She-Ra…He-Man…suddenly the fuzziness entered her mind again. She fought against it, struggling to focus on the prince in front of her.

Adam stared at Castaspella in surprise. He hadn't realized their conversation would clue her in to his identity. He could see she was trying to puzzle things out. She had zoned out, but unlike most others, she could sense that there was a magic affecting her, and she was fighting it. Adam nudged Cringer with his foot and jerked his head towards Castaspella. Annoyed that his nap was being interrupted, Cringer growled, then tackled Castaspella from the chair. She hit the ground with a sickening thud.

"Cringer!" Adam scolded. He said no more, but the cowardly tiger hung his head at Adam's tone. He knew the prince had only wanted her distracted, and he'd been a little too rough.

Adam dropped to his knees beside Castaspella. "Casta, are you all right?"

Her eyes fluttered open. "I think so," she said as she sat up, gingerly touching the side of her head.

Adam frowned at his cat. "I'm sorry about that, I'm not sure what got into Cringer."

"Maybe he had a bad dream," Casta said, her tone teasing. Her gaze grew thoughtful. "I was in the middle of trying to figure something out. Something about you…" her tone became distant as she tried to grasp it again. Adam took her arm gently, trying to ignore the silky smoothness beneath his fingertips.

"Come on, Casta, let's get you up," he said. He eased her gently into her chair. Castaspella looked up at him.

"You have something very special about you, Prince Adam," she said, her voice sounding very matter-of-fact. "There's a mystery there. And I am going to figure it out."

Adam stared at her for a minute, wondering what he would do if she did figure it out. Then his thoughts took another turn as Castaspella licked her lips. The distance he felt between himself and Teela had really been getting to him. Now Casta, in spite of barely knowing him, seemed to be seeing the hero he tried hard to hide. On top of that, the physical attraction he'd felt from the moment he had met her hadn't diminished at all. Adam found his emotions were suddenly jumbled, and this time, he couldn't blame Duncan's drugs.

Seeing Adam's expression, Casta caught her breath. Her eyes grew dark and she tilted her head ever so slightly. All Adam had to do was lean down a little more and their lips would meet.

Instead, he drew in a breath and welcomed the pain that came with it as he straightened. Castaspella simultaneously broke off eye contact, swallowing hard. Adam took his seat again, feeling shaky.

"I actually came in here to apologize to you, Adam," she said, her voice suddenly sounding nervous. She looked down at her dress and smoothed an imaginary wrinkle.

"Whatever for?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"I know I upset you and Teela by kissing you the other day," Castaspella said, turning pink. "I really did just want to show my appreciation for you saving my life. I-I didn't mean to cause trouble."

Adam regarded her somberly for a moment, saying nothing. Castaspella sighed and looked down at the floor for a moment, then back up.

"You don't believe me."

"I'm not sure whether to believe you or not," Adam admitted.

"I can't blame you. I'm not sure if I should believe myself," she said, her tone a bit derisive. "You must know from what Adora said that I like you very much, Adam. I was very disappointed when you introduced me to Teela. I had hoped..." Castaspella's voice trailed off. She cleared her throat and tried again. "If things ever change..." She didn't finish the sentence, but Adam understood. Their gazes locked again, and the physical attraction nearly sparked in the air. Adam swallowed hard.

"I think I'd better get some rest," he said hoarsely. "I'll see you later, Your Majesty." Cringer tossed Castaspella a curious look and followed Adam out of the library.

The Etherian queen sat in silence for a few moments. She hadn't meant to kiss him so thoroughly the other day, but once their lips had met...she shook her head at herself. Nor had she intended to confront Teela like she had, but Teela's animosity had irked her and roused a jealous streak she hadn't even known existed. Yet perhaps it was all for the best. It had certainly opened some doors between her and Adam. And she found herself wondering if perhaps it wasn't too late...if maybe she still had a chance with Adam.


	13. Chapter 13 Kidnapped

Teela held a hand to her mouth while the other arm cradled her stomach as Adam went slowly past her hiding spot. Cringer hesitated, and for a moment she was afraid he had heard her, but then he continued on after Adam. She sank to the ground, feeling numb.

Adam hadn't done anything wrong, but she knew his expressions, especially now that she knew he was He-Man. There wasn't much he could hide from her. And she knew that he cared for Castaspella. She had stood in the doorway, unseen, and watched the concern, the desire, and the confusion fly across his face faster than most people would have recognized it before he shut it down.

She was losing him, and she had no one to blame but herself.

Teela knew it. The events of the last six months had thrown her world into chaos. She had asked Adam for time to discover what they might be together. Like the gentleman he was, he gave it to her. At first she could see that he often wanted to tell her he loved her. Whenever she saw it coming, she'd change the subject quickly. He quickly caught on and stopped trying, waiting for her to make the first move.

But she kept chickening out.

Teela straightened her shoulders and got back to her feet. Determination hardening her face, she strode down the hall after Adam.

* * *

Safe in his room, Adam put a hand to his wound as he sat down on his bed. It suddenly hurt badly. He supposed he had probably put a little too much strain on it when he helped Castaspella back into her seat. He hadn't paid attention.

The bottle of pills on his table beckoned to him, but Adam ground his teeth in denial. _I hate taking those things. If He-Man's needed and they've knocked me out-_

A knock on the door interrupted his argument with himself. He dropped his arm and did his best to hide the pain as he called out, "Enter."

Teela frowned as she did so. His voice sounded off. "Are you okay?" she immediately asked, assessing his drawn skin.

"I'm fine," Adam said, striving to keep his voice upbeat.

"Uh-huh," Teela said in reply, her tone telling him he wasn't fooling her. She arranged his pillows on his bed so he could lay back but still talk. "Lie down. I want to talk to you."

Adam eased himself back. "Thanks, Captain," he said. He caught the flush to her face. "What's up, Teela?"

"I saw you with Castaspella," she said bluntly.

Adam paled and blinked. "But-"

"Nothing happened, I know," Teela said, avoiding his gaze. She played with her tunic. "But you like her. A lot."

Adam didn't insult her by denying it. "Yes, I do. But I love you, Teela." He hesitated a few seconds as she absorbed those words, then plunged ahead. "But I don't understand what's going on with us. Sometimes I feel like we're closer than ever. Other times…you pull back, like you're afraid of something."

The redhead still didn't look at him. "It's hard to explain," she said quietly.

"Try me," Adam answered patiently.

"You'd be better off with her, wouldn't you?" Teela finally looked up. "I'm not queen material."

"That's ridiculous," Adam retorted, sitting up straighter. "You're making up an excuse, Teela. Just like you've been hiding behind that Captain of the Guard routine. What's really going on?"

Teela couldn't answer him. She tried; she even opened her mouth, but she couldn't speak past the lump in her throat. She covered her eyes with her hands for a few seconds and pulled in a breath to steady herself.

Adam's face slowly dropped. "I see," he said dully. From between her fingers, Teela peered at him in confusion. His eyes were closed. "So friendship is the best we can do, is that it, Teela?" His voice was almost a monotone. He opened his eyes and attempted a smile. "It's okay, Captain. I understand what you're trying to say." Adam's smile faltered and he leaned back on the pillows again. He turned his head away from her and took a deep breath, his jaw tensing as pain knifed through him.

Teela suddenly realized what he thought she meant, and she gasped. But his assumption gave her the courage to speak up.

"No you don't." She swallowed hard, knowing she had to be completely honest with him. "Adam, I…I couldn't be Grayskull's guardian because…because I agreed to marry you when we were kids. That was the pledge my m-mother mentioned." Adam's head whipped towards her in shock as she continued, her voice almost dropping to a whisper. "I love you so much, that even though my mind was willing to make the sacrifice, my heart wasn't. That's why Grayskull rejected me."

"I don't understand," Adam said, his eyebrows pulling together. "Then what-"

"It scares me, Adam," Teela confessed. "I love you so much it scares me." Her eyes filled with tears that streamed down her face. Adam was there in a second, wiping her cheeks off tenderly.

"I'm Captain of the Guard. I'm not supposed to be afraid of anything," she whispered. "But it gets harder every day. I don't think I can hide how I feel anymore, and I'm scared for you. I'm afraid I'm going to be the one to give away your secret, that someone will see on my face that I feel for He-Man what I feel for you, and figure it out."

Adam understood then. With a groan he pulled her into his arms. A few more tears seeped from under Teela's eyelids. All the doubts and questions he had had during the last few weeks flew through his mind, and he pressed his lips together for a moment. Maybe he should have realized what had been bothering her.

"Adora was right," he murmured into her hair. "We do try to protect each other too much."

Teela pulled back enough to look into Adam's face. "She said that?" she asked.

Adam nodded ruefully, a smile tugging at one side of his mouth. "Sure did." He looked deep into her eyes, hooking a finger under her chin to keep her from looking away.

"I've questioned it too," he admitted solemnly. "With everything that happened on Etheria, I started wondering if maybe He-Man is supposed to stay away from love. But then I remembered that Zodac told me my strength is based in love. I know in my heart that this is right, Teela. We belong together."

The feelings that Adam had held in check for so long suddenly boiled up, and he couldn't contain them. His eyes burned with an intensity that took Teela's breath away. In the next moment, he was kissing her in a way that left no doubt of his feelings. As they broke apart, Teela opened her eyes in time to see pain streak across Adam's face.

"You need to rest," she said, worried. Her worry increased when Adam didn't argue, but lied back on the bed again. She leaned over and kissed his forehead tenderly. He caught her eye as she pulled back.

"You could always join me," he said. Teela gaped until she caught the teasing gleam in his eye and realized he was just trying to lighten the mood. She grabbed an extra pillow and smacked him over the head.

"Hey, it's not nice to beat up on an injured person," Adam protested, his voice muffled under the pillow.

"Serves you right," Teela sniffed. He peeked out from under the pillow and waggled his eyebrows at her, and she burst into giggles.

"Get some rest, you flirt," she ordered him, crossing her arms.

"Yes ma'am," Adam said, smiling. He closed his eyes and was asleep in moments. Teela sat there staring at him for a while. He must have been in more pain than he was letting on, she realized, because his mouth didn't quite relax.

_My friend, my prince, my hero, my love,_ she thought. _You truly are everything to me._ For the first time, she felt at peace about that.

* * *

Adora stretched her arms out as she waited for Sweet Bee. Frosta, Mermista, Peek-a-Blue, and Perfuma had already joined the rebel encampment. Even Sea Hawk's crew had arrived. The last two days since retreating from the Horde's attack had been very productive. They had gathered a good many forces together and begun making plans both to defend villages in Hordak's paths, and to launch a few attacks of their own.

Adora frowned as she considered contacting the Sorceress again, and again decided not to. Even though she felt they desperately needed whatever aid her father was willing to supply, she didn't want to alert Adam to how dire the situation was becoming. It had only been a week since she had stabbed him. Without magic to heal him, he shouldn't be pushing it yet.

The sound of engines met her ears and Adora looked up. Sweet Bee and her fighters had arrived.

"Well, they aren't bad flyers, but I still like my ship better," said Sea Hawk, coming up along side her. Adora smiled at him and shook her head.

"Yours may carry a lot more weapons, Hawk, but I think Sweet Bee's beats you in maneuverability," she teased him. Since they arrived on Etheria, the bee people had adjusted their scout ships to maneuver more efficiently and equipped them scout ships with simple lasers, all to help in the fight against the Horde.

A distant whine, almost covered by the bee people's engines, caught Adora's attention. She tilted her head to the side trying to hear it. Sea Hawk looked up.

"The Horde!" he yelled, pointing upwards. Dozens of Batmeks swarmed towards the bee people's ships as he and Adora looked on in horror.

"They're going to need help Hawk," she said. "Get your ship in the air as quickly as you can." She started running in the opposite direction from where she knew he would go.

"Where are you going?" he called after her.

"To find She-Ra and Swift Wind," Adora returned over her shoulder.

Sea Hawk clenched his fist. He had to fight the urge to follow her. How many times over the last few weeks had he seen her disappear to find She-Ra, and never return to battle? He had to admit her mission was always successful, but why did she never come back? Unless…Sea Hawk's thoughts suddenly jumbled together, and he lost track of his own thoughts. He put a hand to his head, groaning slightly and squinting into thin air. When he re-focused his eyes again, he remembered only that he had to get to his ship to help the bee people.

Once out of Hawk's sight, Adora whistled for Spirit, hoping the horse had kept close by her as he usually did. Fortunately, the white stallion cantered through the trees to her side within minutes. Adora had already transformed into She-Ra by the time he reached her. The sounds of blasts being fired could be heard, and she quickly transformed Spirit and leapt onto his back.

"Up, Swift Wind! We must help Sweet Bee and her people!" She-Ra urged her steed.

They flew towards the sky battle. She-Ra could see Hawk's ship coming in from the other side. Laser beams flew all around them. One of the bee people's ships was hit, and smoke began pouring from the engine.

"They're going to crash!" She-Ra exclaimed. "Down, Swiftie!"

Swift Wind dove down, getting She-Ra to the ground just seconds before the ship crashed. She-Ra jumped off of his back and caught the ship with no room to spare, its weight and speed driving her to her knees and sinking her into the damp ground.

She-Ra grunted as she stood and settled the ship onto the ground. The bee person popped out, waved his thanks, and flew off to continue battling on his own wing power. She-Ra grinned, incredibly thankful for their help.

"Fire!" cried Sea Hawk. A volley of their arsenal took out one of the larger Horde ships. It slowly fell to the ground, and the troops aboard began pouring out. The Batmeks turned their attention to Sea Hawk's ship, but he had his men ready with a second volley.

She-Ra took a quick glance around and found a large fallen tree. She picked it up and heaved it at the troops coming out of the transport, mentally crossing her fingers as she did so. Normally this type of ship carried only robot troopers; she certainly didn't want to hurt any of the human troopers.

The Batmeks were outnumbered and outclassed. They chased after the scout ships, and the quick little flyers led them into cliffs, into each other, or into Sea Hawk's weaponry. The battle lasted for another half-hour, but it was clear that the bee people were the ones winning as the Batmek numbers dwindled. The robot ships re-grouped and began flying away, then suddenly swerved and focused all of their firepower on Sea Hawk's ship.

"Oh no," She-Ra whispered in horror. She leapt back onto Swift Wind, and they took off, Swift Wind's wings beating as fast as they could. The bee people, also seeing the target of the Batmeks, gave chase as well.

Sea Hawk's face turned into a grim smile as he saw the robot ships coming. "Hold it, boys, hold it," he said, his voice steady. The Batmeks' lasers began glowing. "Fire!" Hawk commanded.

The fire of the Batmeks was just about neutralized by the volley from the solar ship. And they had left themselves open to attack. The bee people swarmed in behind, firing as rapidly as they could, and more Batmeks went down.

Sea Hawk's crew gave a mighty cheer as the remaining ten Batmeks flew off at top speed. She-Ra hovered above on the deck on Swift Wind, anxiously scanning their faces until she found Sea Hawk. He was already staring at her, wondering at the concern he saw in her face, and when their eyes met, he felt a sudden shock go through him.

_It's like I'm looking at…at…_again his mind grew fuzzy.

"Hawk, is everyone all right?" She-Ra called to him. The pirate came back to his senses and nodded.

"Everyone's fine She-Ra, thanks. Where's Adora?"

"She was fighting some troopers on the ground," She-Ra said. "I'm sure she'll catch up to you after you land."

* * *

Teela entered the library almost shyly. Since her declaration the day before, she felt almost awkward, yet relieved. Adam's face lit up when he saw her.

"Are you a sight for sore eyes," he said with relief. He stood and stepped around the desk to hold her. "This rain is on the verge of depressing me."

Teela snorted. "I've never seen you depressed, except maybe when you were under Kaspanya's spell."

Adam smiled cheekily, genuine appreciation in his heart. "I don't have any reason to get depressed. My life's pretty charmed." After years of knowing his secret was costing him the respect of Teela and his father, it felt good to be able to say that.

Teela grinned back, then grew serious. "With our…discussion yesterday, I forgot to tell you what we found at Snake Mountain."

Adam's smile faded. "Skeletor was telling the truth." He already knew it in his heart.

Teela nodded. "There are hundreds, Adam. Maybe even close to a thousand. More than you could ever do anything about."

Adam nodded absently, but couldn't help thinking of Etheria. _Every planet we help makes a difference to thousands of people. If I really am the most powerful man in the universe, where does my responsibility end?

* * *

_

"Well, Adam, your wound is mended, but you still need to be careful. Don't push too much," Duncan warned the prince as he pulled away the scanner. "It's still a weak point right now, and it's going to be very sore for another week or two." He shook his head, amazed at the prince's rapid recovery rate.

"I understand," Adam assured his mentor as he pulled his shirt back on. "But I'm anxious to get back to Etheria."

"At least Adora should already know your father is sending some help," Duncan commented as he finished putting away some instruments.

In the last few days, Adam had rapidly regained his strength and the pain had begun easing. Yesterday, he had finally summoned the courage to find Castaspella…

* * *

Castaspella knew why Adam wanted to speak with her as soon as she saw him. He had the purposeful stride and determined look of someone who had made a decision and would not be moved from it.

"Casta, I need you to return to Etheria to tell the rebels we're coming to help," Adam said, not bothering to beat around the bush.

"You want me to go?" Castaspella asked, hurt in her voice and her luminous eyes huge.

"I need you to, Casta," Adam corrected. "I need you to tell Adora we're going to help. I have to stay here and help my father organize it. It will take a few more days, and I just have a feeling she needs to know now."

"I understand," the Etherian queen replied quietly. She knew very well that Adam had other ways of contacting his sister. She looked squarely into Adam's eyes, her chin raised as she prepared to take the blow she knew was coming. "I wish things could have worked out differently…but I do hope you and Teela find happiness together."

Adam's face softened; he smiled gently. "You are an amazing woman, Castaspella. Perhaps if things had been different…but Teela is the other half of me," he said, hoping she understood. "I love her." He shrugged helplessly. "I'm sorry."

She had returned his smile sadly. He didn't know it, but his face betrayed his love for Teela. His eyes held a special light when he spoke of her. Oh, to have had that love turned on her…but it was not to be. She could see that now.

"I'm sorry too," she whispered.

* * *

Adam brought himself back to the present, heaving a breath as he did so. "Yes, I'm glad Castaspella returned to let Adora know," he said. "But I still feel it's important that I return as quickly as I can—with weapons and troops." Duncan nodded his understanding._Adam!_

The panic in her voice startled him. _Sorceress?_

_Adam, a great evil is in the palace! Its magic is blocking me from knowing more, but He-Man is needed! Quickly!_

Adam glanced around quickly, thankful he had begun carrying the Power Sword again the day before. He drew the power sword with his right hand, his injury protesting as he did so. Duncan looked on in surprise as the prince transformed.

"What's going on, lad?"

"The Sorceress says there's an evil presence in the palace," He-Man replied.

"The king and queen!" Duncan exclaimed.

"My thought exactly," He-Man answered grimly. The two of them raced for the throne room.

In his worry, He-Man outdistanced Duncan—something he normally tried not to do. He burst into the throne room, nearly flinging the doors off their hinges. He stopped short and his heart leapt to his throat at the sight that greeted him.

Hordak stood there with, a triumphant smirk on his face. Next to him stood Shadow Weaver. The king, the queen, and Teela were all bound by magic, and guarded by Catra, Leech, and Tongue Lasher. More than a dozen Horde troopers were there as well. He-Man had no doubt there were others waiting outside. A few troopers and royal guards were lying around the room, evidence of a battle he and Duncan hadn't heard.

_Blast it, how did they get in here without triggering our alarms?_

"He-Man, how nice of you to join us," Hordak said politely, his voice oozing with insincere kindness.

"Let them go, Hordak," He-Man ordered. "It's me you want."

Hordak's eyes fairly glowed. "You're right, it is. Drop your sword or one of them dies."

He-Man hesitated. "Let them go first, and I give my word I'll surrender quietly."

"You don't understand, hero," Hordak spat. "Letting them go isn't an option. The most you can do is keep them alive by doing what I say."

Duncan arrived in time to hear the last statement. He slipped around the outer halls, trying to find a way in that wouldn't draw attention.

He-Man's eyes met Teela's. Years of working together made her understand his unspoken question. She shook her head slightly. There was no chance she could get free to help him fight their way out of this.

"Drop your sword, He-Man!" Hordak snarled.

He couldn't see a way out of this without risking their lives. Suddenly, Tongue Lasher collapsed. He-Man's eyes shifted in time to see Man-at-Arms, his lasers firing, enter the room. Eternia's champion started to rush forward to free his parents and Teela, blocking freeze rays at the same time. He halted when Catra put a knife to Teela's throat, an evil grin lighting her face.

They were serious.

"Duncan, stop," He-Man commanded, dropping his sword at once. The old warrior glanced at He-Man and to his surprise, saw fear on the hero's face. He followed He-Man's gaze, stiffening when he saw the knife at his daughter's throat.

"A wise choice, He-Man," Hordak said. He nodded to Shadow Weaver, and she used her magic to bind He-Man's arms to his sides. He ground his teeth in frustration. Leech approached and placed his suckers on either side of He-Man's head and started draining his energy. Coupled with the fact that he was still recovering, He-Man fell to his knees in less than a minute.

"Enough, Leech," Hordak commanded. "I don't want to have to carry him back to the Fright Zone."

Marlena and Randor glanced at each other fearfully. Hordak had ranted and raved to them before He-Man came in, about how much he hated the hero. Hordak swore that he now had an even better plan than killing He-Man. One that would allow him to take his revenge and crush the spirit of the rebellion in one fell swoop.

"The four of you are going to take a trip back to Etheria with us," Hordak continued in his "nice" voice. "As for the rest of you…"

A black mist came from Shadow Weaver's hands, and Duncan knew no more.

* * *

"Let me go, you brute," Teela screeched as they entered Hordak's throne room.

He-Man stumbled as Leech pushed him hard in the back, and fell to one knee. He could feel a sharp stone pierce his skin. Blood trickled down his leg as he stood back up, berating himself for not contacting the Sorceress before they had left Eternia. But now that they were on Etheria…he closed his eyes briefly and attempted to reach out to his sister.

Shadow Weaver narrowed her eyes, then fired a blast of electricity that flipped He-Man over backwards. He landed on his stomach, the wind knocked out of him.

"What are you doing, Weaver?" Hordak questioned.

"He was trying to contact someone," she hissed. She cast another spell, the black cloud covering He-Man, his parents, and Teela. "That will solve that problem."

He-Man was pulled to his feet and he watched, his face expressionless, as some sort of collar was placed on Randor, Marlena, and Teela. His stomach was in a knot. He had a feeling he was not going to like what was coming. The three of them were placed inside a forcefield, one foot each chained to the ground. They were just far enough apart that they couldn't reach each other, and there were forcefields between them. He-Man bit back a frown at the thoroughness Hordak was displaying.

"Welcome to your new home, He-Man," Hordak said in his falsetto voice.

"I don't plan on staying long, jar head," He-Man said casually. Hordak nodded once to someone behind the hero. In the next moment, He-Man felt the sting of a whip on his back. It surprised and angered him more than it hurt him.

"You'd do well to show the proper respect to your new master," Hordak snarled.

"I will never serve you," He-Man said firmly, raising his chin a notch.

"You will unless you want one of your friends to die," Hordak replied calmly. "You see, those collars are explosive devices. You will stay near me at all times, do exactly as I tell you, and protect me. If you do not, I will have one of them killed. If you break one of the collars off, the other two will explode. And if anything happens to me, Shadow Weaver will ensure your friends pay the price." He sat back and let the words sink in.

He-Man kept his face blank with a supreme effort. Inside, he was distraught. As he had warned Teela, Hordak was much more devious and resourceful than Skeletor. He couldn't see a way out of this.

Marlena could feel tears streaming down her face--tears of anger. This monster had kidnapped one of her children and hidden her for more than twenty years, and now he sought to make her other child his slave. Fury rose up in her. Randor could sense it and cast a cautioning look her way.

He-Man didn't take his eyes off of Hordak. "What do you want me to do?" he finally asked, his tone neutral.

"He-Man, no!" Teela cried out.

"Hush Teela. Trust his judgement," Randor commanded quietly.

"That's more like it." Hordak smiled. Evil-Lyn had assured him that He-Man's feelings for these three were strong. Apparently she had been right. "I want you to kill She-Ra."

"No," He-Man answered immediately. He didn't even stop to think about it. "I will not take a life, not even to save a life, Hordak." He mentally smacked himself as soon as the words left his mouth. _Perhaps if I pretend to go along with it, I can get She-Ra, then sneak back in and rescue them…but if we can't remove the collars safely, that won't work._ His mind continued to race through options.

"Oh really?" Hordak questioned, not seeming worried at all. "Weaver, release him and give him his sword."

Almost before the evil ruler had given the command, the bonds dropped away and Shadow Weaver was before him, sword in her hand. He-Man took it, not sure what was coming next, but praying for an opening of some kind. An old man, his body worn with disease, was brought in and thrown at He-Man's feet.

"Kill him, He-Man," Hordak ordered softly. "Kill him or the woman Teela dies."

He-Man couldn't help his reaction. His head snapped around to find Teela, horror filling him. To take one life so that she could live…he wanted to. He wanted more than anything to protect her, and for a moment he felt he could kill a hundred people just to preserve her life. He looked down at the disease-ridden man in front of him, not truly seeing him. For a few seconds, the man was just a means to an end.

"Please," the man whispered, forcing He-Man to recognize him as a person. The man's black eyes were pools of pain. Whether he was asking for a quick death or help, He-Man couldn't tell. The temptation was strong. One life to save Teela's…but where would it end?

"No," He-Man said hoarsely. He couldn't do it. He couldn't forsake his vows and everything he stood for. He dropped the sword and took an involuntary step backwards, his eyes never leaving Teela's. She smiled and nodded once at him, telling him without words that she understood.

"I'm sorry, Teela," he said, not sure if she could hear him.

"It's okay," she replied, her voice wavering slightly. She swallowed hard.

"Are you really going to let me kill her?" Hordak questioned, standing and coming down the stairs from his throne. "Any fool can see you love her. Yet you're going to sacrifice her for this pathetic old man who is so sick he is about to die anyway?"

"Don't listen to him," Teela cried.

"I won't take a life, Hordak," He-Man said, his resolve strong even as his heart broke. He told Teela with his eyes how much he loved her. Her eyes filled with tears, but her smile never wavered.

Hordak felt some disappointment. He had been positive the fool would give in, and he would be able to use him as a killing machine. But no matter…

"Say farewell, then," he said carelessly. Unseen by He-Man, who was still staring at Teela, he pushed a button. There was an explosion that knocked Marlena and Randor to the floor. Shadow Weaver took the forcefield down, and the smoke cleared quickly. Only a blackened mark on the floor showed where Teela had been standing.

"No!" It burst from He-Man, more of an anguished noise than a real word. All the power of Grayskull couldn't have held him up then. His legs gave way. He caught himself with his hands and knees, his head hanging limply as shock, anger, and despair rolled through him.


	14. Chapter 14 Memories

_A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I was almost afraid to read the last set after Teela died, but since no one suggested stringing me up by my toes, I guess all is well:-) Thanks for sticking with the story!__

* * *

_Adora gasped, placing a hand to her heart. The papers she'd been holding as she and Sea Hawk reviewed their attack plans fell to the ground. 

"What's wrong?" Hawk asked her, his eyebrows drawing together in concern.

"Something's terribly wrong with my brother," she said, her blue eyes panicked. "Wait here, Hawk. I have to find She-Ra."

He caught her arm as she turned to go. "Why?"

"She can contact the Sorceress for me," Adora answered. "I have to know if Adam's okay." She jerked her arm, but he didn't let go.

"Let me go with you," Sea Hawk offered.

"Not this time, Hawk," Adora replied anxiously. "Please, let me go." Her voice was frantic.

Hawk did as she asked, his eyes narrowed. _She didn't say not to follow her.

* * *

_

"Duncan! Duncan!"

At the sound of the Sorceress' voice, Man-at-Arms groaned slightly and woke up. The panic in her voice soon drove him to full consciousness. There on the wall was an apparition of her face, creases of worry coming through even the ghostlike appearance.

"What's wrong?" he said hoarsely.

"Where is He-Man?"

Duncan struggled to remember. "I had just checked Adam's injury. You contacted him. He transformed. We were worried about the king and queen, and Teela. We ran to…to…the…throne room…" He shook his head. "I can't remember any more than that. What's wrong?"

"I sense a great anguish from him. I cannot contact him, though. A spell of some sort is keeping me from getting through. But his pain is so great I can still sense that." The worry in her voice increased as she spoke.

"Is he injured?" Duncan asked, heaving himself to his feet. The room spun a little. Duncan looked around in surprise at the guards lying on the floor around him, then focused on the Sorceress once more.

"I do not know, but I do not think so. The pain I sense is emotional, as if he has suffered a great loss."

"Teela, his parents…" Duncan gasped. _My daughter…_

"Yes. Come to Grayskull, Duncan."

* * *

Hordak stood a few feet in front of He-Man, delighting in the hero's suffering.

"We appear to have reached a stalemate, He-Man," the evil ruler said casually.

He-Man didn't even hear him. There was a roaring in his ears, a mixture of anger and despair so strong he couldn't even think straight. For the first time, he felt true hatred towards another living creature. The hero struggled to control the impulse to kill Hordak right here, right now.

Hordak frowned. He'd been talking for a full minute, gloating, but He-Man was so distraught that he hadn't even heard. Hordak nodded to a couple of troopers who reached down and hauled He-Man to his feet. Hordak was surprised to see that there were no tears on the hero's face.

He-Man came to his senses as he stood. His eyes were clear as he stared at Hordak, and the villain felt a small chill of fear at the cold, hard look in those blue eyes.

"You will regret this, Hordak," He-Man said. His voice was dangerously low and factual. "I promise."

"By the time I'm done with you, you will be a broken man," Hordak threatened in return. "Chain him across the room from the other Eternian fools, so he remembers why he needs to obey my commands."

Marlena held a hand to her mouth as she watched her son being pushed across the room. He and Adora had told their parents about Darren. She had believed Adam's goodness to be too strong to ever have that happen to him, but in looking at the suffering man before her, a thread of doubt entered her mind. Her own heart broke, and she too felt hatred stir in her.

Randor raised his chin in an effort to keep his own eyes dry. Teela had been like a daughter to him, and he had expected that she would be the mother of his grandchildren. The love Adam had for her was the same as he himself had for Marlena. He couldn't imagine the pain his son must be feeling now. And now Adam was placed across the room, heavy chains attached to his wrists and ankles, utterly alone.

He-Man sat on the floor, staring blankly at the chains. They were thick and heavy, but he could have broken them easily; they weren't magically charged or anything. Instead, Hordak had ordered him to stay there. The bucket-faced villain had already proven his willingness to kill. He-Man would not take a life, but he would obey just about any other command in order to keep his parents safe. Hordak evidently suspected that, and was going to test him on it.

A ragged sigh tore from his mouth, and his injured chest began throbbing. He-Man's hand went unconsciously to the angry scar that was still there. Grayskull's power hid it, but couldn't change the fact that it was still painful.

Marlena and Randor noticed him rubbing it, and the haggard look on his face. Knowing that the injury Adam had sustained normally took Eternians much more than a month to recover from, Randor couldn't help but wonder how much of He-Man's lined face was due to grief, and how much was due to pain. He and Marlena exchanged worried glances.

* * *

_I lost her! I can't believe I lost her!_ Sea Hawk knew Adora had given him the slip on purpose. It irked him that she was good enough to do so. She was hiding something, and going to great lengths to keep it a secret. He intended to interrogate her when she returned, but one look at her face stopped the words in his throat.

"Adora, what is it?" he asked, rushing to her side and taking her arm. She was shaking slightly, and her eyes were distant.

"They think my whole family has disappeared, along with Teela," Adora whispered as he guided her to a seat. "Even the Sorceress doesn't know what happened." She turned tear-filled eyes to Sea Hawk. "My brother's still weak, Hawk. Anything could happen to him. And my parents…" Her words turned into a sob. It was one thing to know Hordak had captured someone; at least then she could do something about it. But not knowing where they were, and knowing that Adam was experiencing some sort of anguish, left her feeling lost.

Hawk held her tightly. "It'll be all right, Adora," he soothed her. "I'm sure Duncan and He-Man will find them."

Adora shook her head, but couldn't say anything more. "I feel so helpless, Hawk. If the Sorceress can't find them, how can anyone else?"

"Do you want to go to Eternia to look into it?" he asked. It was the only thing he could think to offer. To his surprise, Adora shook her head again.

"No," she said. She took a deep breath and pulled herself together with an almost visible effort. "The Sorceress says she thinks I need to remain here, so for now, that's what I'll do."

* * *

"Nothing," muttered Duncan as he returned to the palace. He had spoken with Adora and the Sorceress while at Grayskull. Both of them sensed Adam's pain, but neither knew what was going on or where the royal family might be.

Duncan sighed. To make it known that the royal family was missing would cause chaos, and possibly a jostling for the throne. He had to keep it quiet for now. But he needed help. He put out a call for Cringer, Mekanek, Stratos, Ram Man, Buzz Off, Orko, Moss Man, and Fisto. The Sorceress and Serena were working on finding another person as well.

"I-I can't find Orko anywhere," Cringer said to Man-at-Arms when he arrived for the meeting. Duncan frowned, wondering if Orko was missing as well. It seemed very likely.

"We'll have to begin without him," the old warrior said. "I have some bad news. The royal family is missing." There was a predictable muttering. "We suspect foul play, but those of us who were apparently here don't remember a thing. Nor does the Sorceress know what happened."

Duncan went on to say he would spread word that the family, accompanied by Teela, had gone on an unexpected trip—which was technically true.

"I need all of you to help me figure out what happened, and organize a rescue if needed," Duncan told them.

"Who's gonna run the kingdom while we're doing this?" asked Ram-Man.

"For now, I will," Duncan replied. "But I've already summoned someone else to step into that role if it becomes necessary. I expect him here within the next day."

"Where's He-Man?" Fisto asked logically.

Duncan swallowed hard. "He might be missing as well," he answered grimly. "I haven't been able to reach him, and the last thing I remember is him running into the throne room."

There was a general distressed murmuring at that.

"Someone took the royal family, Teela, and He-Man?" Fisto asked rhetorically. "Without leaving a trail? Someone's got to know something." Stratos nodded his agreement.

The group discussed a plan, with Moss Man promising to ask his plants for information. Duncan knew the plants and animals were probably their best chances of learning anything right now. He frowned again as he looked around. It was dark outside already. The family had been gone only since just after lunch. Yet it seemed like an eternity.

* * *

Marlena and Randor slept fitfully that night, but they were both sure their son didn't sleep at all. They could see him across the room, sitting with his back to the wall, his eyes constantly on them. Marlena didn't know if he was actually seeing them, or simply looking in their direction, lost in thought.

For the first half of the night Adam was so numb he couldn't think at all. Light Hope's words repeated over and over in his mind.

_"You must be very careful, He-Man, to protect her."_

_"Only the champions of Grayskull may be able to protect her."_

_I failed,_ he thought, clenching his jaw against the guilt and pain. _I failed you, Teela…_

Eventually, images of Teela began running through his mind, as if by their own accord. It started from when they were children and she teased him about his cowardly tiger, and when they would run to their special room to escape the day's lessons. Her childhood promise to marry him…

_"Teela! Teela!"_

"_Adam, what's wrong?"_

"_You gotta promise to marry me, Teela. Please!"_

"_What? I'm not gonna marry you!"_

"_Please, Teela! If I'm not married by the time I'm thirty, they're gonna make me marry one of those girls that are always coming here. I don't like any of them. You're the only girl I like!"_

"_Well, we can't get married now, Adam. We're too young."_

"_I know that! How about when we're both twenty-five?"_

"_Um…okay. That's a long ways away, and I can still be Captain of the Guard before I'm queen that way."_

_"Promise, Teela? You promise to marry me when we're both twenty-five?"_ _He still remembered grabbing her hand between both of his and begging her with his eyes._

"_I promise, Adam."_

He-Man's heart twisted at the memory. _It'll never happen now._ His eyes burned, but he refused to cry. _Not here._

His mind went on to her taunts about his clumsiness and laziness…

_"If you'd take your training a little more seriously, you wouldn't need a bodyguard!"_

…to when she finally began seeing the truth just over six months ago.

_"By Eternia. You are Adam."_

_"Yes, I am." _

_She had stared up at him with her piercing green eyes. Shock, anger and betrayal had played across her face. _

_"Teela." He had reached out for her. _

_"Don't. Don't touch me. Don't even talk to me." _

_He-Man had dropped his hand. "I'm sorry, Teela. I had no choice." _

_"I trusted you. Both of you."_

She had walked away, and it had been like knife in his heart. But she had eventually accepted it and forgiven him. She was the only person to figure out his secret other than his parents. After she had gotten over the initial anger and shock, her touch had grown softer, her voice gentler…and then there was her declaration of love just a few days ago.

_"Adam, I…I couldn't be Grayskull's guardian because…because I agreed to marry you when we were kids. That was the pledge my m-mother mentioned. I love you so much, that even though my mind was willing to make the sacrifice, my heart wasn't. That's why Grayskull rejected me."_

"_I don't understand. "Then what-"_

"_It scares me, Adam. I love you so much it scares me."_

A shiver raced through him at the memory. As the night wore on, He-Man could feel the rage inside building. The memory of Darren surfaced. He-Man had always believed things happened for a reason, and here was proof. Of all the future times Darren could have been sent to, he had been sent to Adam's, and the prince couldn't help but think it was a warning.

He might feel the rage and the hatred, but he could not allow them to consume him. Teela wouldn't want that. Besides, it would cost him Grayskull's power, and his ability to help people would be limited to his role in the royal family. While that idea had always held some appeal, Adam couldn't lie to himself. He-Man made a difference in the world. He-Man was needed right now, to fight evil like the Horde.

Dawn found Adam making himself a promise. _I will not make Darren's mistakes. I will not become evil._

For the first time, his gaze met his parents', and he nodded to them once. Marlena smiled gently to show her relief, while Randor returned the nod. The three of them stood as footsteps sounded in the room. Hordak was on his way in.

* * *

Duncan rubbed at his eyes wearily. They'd been looking for clues to the royal family's whereabouts—and Teela's and Orko's—for the last eighteen hours, but had found nothing. The best they could discover was that a magic portal had been opened directly into the throne room. Where it had come from or went to was anyone's guess.

Hearing footsteps, Man-at-Arms whirled around, then relaxed immediately. "Sire, it's a tremendous relief to see you."

Former King Miro smiled grimly at Man-at-Arms. "Hello, Duncan. What's this I hear about my family?"

* * *

Hordak strode into the throne room. "What a glorious day this is!" Shadow Weaver, Catra, Scorpia, and Mantenna fell into line as he settled on his throne.

"Now, let's see how well He-Man has learned his lessons, shall we?" Hordak said with his customary snort. His minions laughed with him until he held up a hand. "Come over here, slave."

Raising his arms, He-Man said nothing but quirked an eyebrow at the evil ruler.

"Oh, come now, we all know you can break them!" Hordak said impatiently.

He-Man shrugged and deliberately pulled loose in a way that left a gaping hole in the wall behind him.

"Oops, sorry," he said. He kept his tone civil. He didn't want to anger Hordak into doing something foolish, but he wasn't going to make it easy for Hordak to order him around, either. He reached down and broke the chains from his ankles as Hordak huffed.

"You idiot, be more careful next time!" Hordak snapped. "Now get over here!"

He-Man walked very slowly over to where Hordak was pointing, at the bottom of the steps leading to the throne.

"Now kneel before me," Hordak commanded, his smile returning.

He-Man felt physically sick at the very idea, but his expression showed nothing. He knew that he had to keep Hordak from getting under his skin. He had to focus instead on figuring a way out of this.

He-Man went down to one knee and bowed his head, swallowing hard to keep the bile down where it belonged, and still moving as slowly as he possibly could. Marlena and Randor both felt themselves fighting tears of anger and despair at the sight of the most powerful man in the universe kneeling to this evil ruler.

"Excellent," Hordak gloated. "Mantenna, get him something unpleasant to eat. He-Man and I are going on a little trip this morning."

* * *

"Adora! Adora!" Glimmer and Spragg ran over with a villager Adora didn't recognize. Sea Hawk straightened beside her. Queen Angella, Castaspella, and Frosta were with them as well. They had been placed in charge of various parts of the planned attack, and were making some adjustments to the plans.

"What is it, Glimmer?" Adora asked, her voice and eyes worried. Everyone in the camp knew her family had disappeared.

"You have to hear what this villager came to tell us!" She gestured to the man behind her. "His name is Gabe. Gabe, this is Adora."

"My lady," he greeted her. "I fear I come with bad news. Our village was attacked this morning."

"By the Horde?" Adora questioned, eyebrow raised.

"By only two Hordesmen—Hordak himself, and…and He-Man," Gabe said, his tone indicated that he loathed the very words coming out of his mouth.

"What?" Adora exclaimed. "That's not possible!" At the same time a sliver of relief raced through her. At least now she knew where they were.

"I'm afraid it is, my lady. Hordak showed up and demanded we pledge allegiance to him," Gabe's voice saddened as he told the story. "He-Man was with him. He had a Horde insignia on his breastplate, but I've seen him before. And no one could do the things he was doing. It was him."

Adora was thankful to feel Sea Hawk's arm go around her, because her stomach was somersaulting rapidly. "What things was he doing?" she asked, fearing the answer.

"When my brother, Rye, refused to do as Hordak said, Hordak ordered He-Man to destroy the home. He-Man asked if everyone was out, and when Rye said yes, He-Man demolished the building with one punch."

"He must be under some sort of spell or something," Frosta said, horrified at the idea of her one-time crush behaving in such a manner.

Gabe shook his head. "I don't know. Rye asked him why he was doing it, and He-Man said he had joined the Horde. He didn't look blank like someone under a spell. But he didn't look like the He-Man I've seen before, either. He looked…hard." He paused then added, "He whispered something to Rye, but my brother couldn't hear him. His hearing's not too good, you know."

_Oh my brother, what have they done to you?_ Adora wondered, her heart aching.

"Thank you for telling us all of this, Gabe," Queen Angella said. "Spragg, please get him some lunch while we discuss this turn of events."

Once the two had left the tent, Adora addressed everyone. "I'm going to find She-Ra. She'll be able find He-Man and talk to him, find out what's going on." _And rescue him_, she added mentally. 

Angella nodded. "I think that would be wise."

"Isn't it obvious what's happened?" Hawk interrupted. Everyone's eyes went to him. "He-Man betrayed your family and joined the Horde, Adora. That's why your family is missing."

Adora's mouth dropped open, and for a moment no one spoke. The idea that He-Man had actually joined the Horde of his own free will had not occurred to anyone else. They all assumed He-Man was being forced into this somehow.

"You can't seriously believe that," Glimmer finally said, her voice full of disbelief. Her eyes were at their widest.

Bow's eyes narrowed. "I'll admit he has been competing with Adam for Teela's attention, but he's not evil, Hawk."

Sea Hawk shrugged. "I don't know him that well, but I sense he's not entirely honest with anyone. I-"

"He-Man has sacrificed more in the name of good than you'll ever know," Adora interrupted, her anger boiling over. Her blue eyes snapped at him as she stood and leaned on the table to address him. "This is exactly what Hordak wants. For the rebellion to lose heart and unity. He-Man is a good, honorable man, and I will not have any one of you smearing his name. Is that understood?" Adora met each gaze until she had affirmation from everyone.

"There is an explanation for this, and I will find out what it is," Adora assured them, her voice firm. In fact, she had a strong suspicion she already knew what it was. She whirled around and strode off, whistling for Spirit.

Sea Hawk hid it, but inside he was stricken. _Adora loves He-Man,_ he thought. _Sea urchins and barnacles, I thought he was after Teela, and he's stolen Adora from me, right out from under my nose._


	15. Chapter 15 Fallen

_A/N: If you're reading this for the first time, skip this note. For the rest of you who are re-reading this, you will notice some changes-some more major than others. It's partly based on reader feedback-especially Sister the Elder-and partially on what I would have done had I spent a little more time doing some critical editing instead of just proofreading. :-) If the changes bother you...oh well!_

* * *

He-Man couldn't meet his parents' eyes when he and Hordak returned to the Fright Zone. In the seven years he had held Grayskull's power, he had never abused that power, had never made someone cry by what he did with it.

Until today.

While the man had looked troubled, he had also seemed grateful that He-Man had inquired as to whether anyone was still in the house. But his wife and little girl had cried heart-wrenching sobs at seeing their home reduced to a pile of rocks. The sound echoed in He-Man's mind; he couldn't get rid of it. The guilt had led him to offer a whispered apology to the man, whose expression grew even more confused. Unfortunately, that apology had been overheard by Hordak, and he wasn't happy about it.

He-Man was now standing in front of Hordak's throne, his bare back receiving the fifteen lashes Hordak had ordered. Hordak hadn't bothered to have He-Man chained, he just ordered him to stay put. He-Man's jaw clenched as the whip hit him for the tenth time. He strove to remain stoic in his expression, determined not to give Hordak the pleasure of seeing him flinch.

"May this remind you, Golden Boy," Hordak sneered, "to follow my directions exactly. You are to tell everyone that you have joined the Horde by choice. You will in no way give them a hint that you are being forced to do anything. Otherwise, your queen will be the next one to receive this lashing. Is that understood?"

"Sure, Hordak," He-Man said, his tone as casual as if Hordak had asked him to pass the milk. Randor smirked, proud of his son for standing as firm as he could under the circumstances. Marlena crossed her arms, struggling to hold back tears as she watched her baby being whipped.

Hordak's eyes glowed with anger as the last lash was delivered. He was about to order five more just to try to get a reaction out of He-Man, but Imp flew in.

"Mighty Hordak, She-Ra is coming!" Imp cried out.

Hordak grinned. "Now comes the test, He-Man. Let's go."

* * *

Duncan slammed his fist down in frustration. No one had seen or heard anything. Even Moss Man's plants hadn't been of any help. To top it off, the news of the royal family's disappearance had leaked out somehow…along with an impossible rumor.

Duncan straightened up. He knew He-Man couldn't have betrayed the royal family, but that was the news flying around the kingdom. He, Stratos, and Mekaneck, the only ones still present who actually knew the truth about He-Man, were arguing against them, but the sense of unrest was steadily increasing. The barons and dukes were demanding answers, and just a few hours ago they had insisted that someone of royal blood be placed on the throne.

Fortunately, King Miro fit the bill. He had stepped in and filled the role immediately, and things had quieted down under his guidance. But even Miro was questioning whether He-Man had done something to the family. Duncan had to decide what, if anything, to tell him.

"I could just tell him the truth," he muttered under his breath. "Sure, that'd work. By the way, Your Majesty, He-Man's your grandson."

"What was that, Duncan?" Miro strode into the room.

Duncan snapped around, coming to full attention. "Nothing, Your Majesty, just thinking aloud."

"Any leads yet?" Miro's worry was reflected in his eyes only. He'd been a king and a captive too long to let it show in any other way.

Duncan shook his head reluctantly. "Nothing. Whoever it was opened a portal right into the throne room and left the same way. And I can't remember a thing," he added bitterly. It was frustrating, knowing that he held the truth somewhere in his memory, but couldn't access it.

A trace of suspicion entered Miro's voice. "If whoever it was had help from He-Man, it would explain a lot."

"He-Man was with me," Duncan repeated for the hundredth time.

"But he ran ahead of you to the throne room," Miro added, having heard this already. "Perhaps to warn whoever he was helping."

"How could you even think such a thing?" Duncan asked wearily. "Would you say something like that about Adam?" He nearly bit his own tongue as he realized what he'd said.

"Of course not," the king replied, his eyebrows raised. "But how well do any of us know He-Man?"

_Blast it all, this is getting out of control,_ Duncan realized. He sought something to put aside Miro's suspicions.

"Your Majesty, I can guarantee you He-Man didn't betray the royal family," he finally said.

"Duncan, you've heard the accusations that he is now serving the Horde. You yourself said that Adora reported he is on Etheria, but we have no idea why or what he is doing," Miro argued.

"She-Ra is trying to locate him now to find out the truth. And if he is serving the Horde, I'm sure it is because Hordak is forcing him to do so by holding the others hostage!" Duncan snapped. He clenched his fist as he strove to soften his voice. "King Miro, there are things I know about him that very few others know. It's vital to the kingdom's security that those things remain a secret. Please trust me. Accusing He-Man will waste valuable time and resources. He is as much a victim in this as the royal family."

Miro studied Duncan for a moment, then dipped his chin once. "Very well, Duncan. I will halt the investigations into those accusations and re-direct our efforts how you see fit. But if you find out you're wrong, I expect you to report to me immediately."

"Of course, sire," Duncan said, lowering his head in respect. Inside he breathed a sigh of relief. That had been a close one.

* * *

She-Ra wasn't surprised to see He-Man and Hordak on the roof waiting for her. She had decided to try the direct approach first, knowing Hordak would expect her to make an appearance. She planned to sneak in later to see if she could find her parents.

Swift Wind landed lightly, and she jumped off. "Why She-Ra, what brings you here?" Hordak asked, feigning surprise.

She-Ra looked closely at her brother and was shocked to see the hard set to his face that Gabe had described. It was almost as shocking as seeing the cross on his breastplate replaced with a Horde symbol. He-Man stared straight ahead, not meeting her eyes, his arms crossed.

"I heard you were holding He-Man captive, rocket boy," she said casually. He-Man didn't react, but his eyes shifted ever so slightly to look her in the eye. She felt shocked at the pain she saw there. He masked it quickly, his eyes becoming cold and empty before dropping ever so slightly.

"He's not a captive, are you He-Man?" Hordak said, keeping his voice polite.

"I've joined the Horde, She-Ra," her brother said, not really answering Hordak's question. It didn't escape She-Ra's notice, nor did the fact that he didn't meet her eye. To Hordak, it probably looked like He-Man was looking her in the eye, but in fact he was looking at her nose.

"I don't believe it," she said flatly. She drew her sword. "Release him from your spell, Hordak."

"I'm not under a spell, She-Ra," He-Man countered, looking her in the eye again. She could see he was telling the truth about that. His face remained rock-hard, however, his jaw tight. He lowered his eyes to her nose again. "This is my choice."

"This is making no sense He-Man. You wouldn't abandon everything good. What's going on?" she insisted. _His eyes are the only way he has of telling me whether he's telling the truth. I've got to get more information._

"Enough," Hordak growled. "Be on your way, She-Ra. We don't have time for you."

"I'm not leaving without my brother," she said coolly.

He-Man stepped forward. "I'm staying here, and there's nothing you can do to change my mind. I've already sacrificed too much."

Although his tone remained steady, He-Man's eyes were pools of sorrow as he stared at his sister. She-Ra's mouth tightened. He had indeed sacrificed something, and she was almost afraid to find out what it was. She shifted her focus, and decided to test a suspicion. The princess moved in Hordak's direction as if to attack him. She wasn't surprised when her brother's blade met hers.

"Don't do this, She-Ra," he begged her. At the panic in his eyes, she stepped back, lowering her sword. She understood; Hordak couldn't be harmed. "Just go home." He-Man's voice grew flat again, and he turned away from her to walk back behind Hordak. She-Ra gasped at the whip marks crisscrossing his back.

"He-Man," she called after him, thinking fast. "Some of your fellow Eternians are missing. Do you know what happened to them?"

He stiffened and glanced at Hordak before turning back around. Again he tried to communicate with his eyes before answering, and She-Ra knew this was the source of his pain. Something had happened to at least one of them. "I killed them," he said, his voice emotionless. He didn't meet her eyes. "Go home, She-Ra, and feed your little white bird, or horse, or whatever you call this thing," he concluded, glancing at Swift Wind. He followed Hordak without another word.

* * *

She-Ra and Swift Wind flew back to Whispering Woods to regroup with the others. As Swift Wind's wings beat rhythmically, She-Ra's mind swirled. She couldn't grasp the idea that Hordak had actually killed someone, or at least ordered someone to be killed. She didn't doubt that he was evil. She knew that he had ordered He-Man to be killed several weeks ago. But it hadn't been the same, because he failed. Now he had crossed a line that he had avoided before, and she couldn't help but feel deeply disappointed.

Her mind went back to a couple of months ago, when he had captured her as Adora. She hadn't told Adam about it, because as the time he had been struggling with his own problems, and she had been going back and forth between planets. But now the memory replayed in her mind…

* * *

"Rejoin the Horde, Adora, and pledge your loyalty to me again," Hordak wheedled. They had been arguing for nearly an hour about it.

"I will never join the Horde again," Adora said, her voice unyielding. "You know who I am. Even your spells and training couldn't change the fact that I'm good." Her face softened with sadness as she gazed at him.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Hordak sneered at her.

"Since I learned the truth about the Horde, I've known you were evil," Adora answered softly, sadness slowly overtaking her anger. "I always hoped you had some goodness deep inside, that the end of the war on Etheria would come when you changed your ways. Instead, you have become more twisted and evil."

"That's right," Hordak snorted. "And you should be by my side, as you were meant to be. Instead, you chose to betray me." His eyes glowed in anger.

"You took me from my family," Adora said incredulously. "You lied to me for years and used spells to keep me under control. I didn't betray you. You betrayed me, every day of my life!"

"That's ridiculous," Hordak scoffed. "I raised you to be a part of the Horde. The Horde was your family until you turned against us."

Adora shook her head. "It just proves that you don't understand a thing about family. If I were like a daughter, you would have loved me and wanted what was best for me, not brainwashed me for your own evil purposes."

"I never said I loved you," Hordak protested, distaste filling his voice at the very idea.

"True," Adora admitted. "But I loved you." Hordak took a step back at that. "You were the only father I knew for more than twenty years, and a small part of me still loves you. I still hope you will change, someday."

Hordak stared at her for a moment as he processed what she had said. Then he walked away without another word.

* * *

She-Ra had seen him many times since then, but rarely as Adora. He never mentioned their conversation. She-Ra realized, her sadness deepening, that he had only slipped further into evil since then. She wasn't sure there was any hope for redemption for him.

_But surely if Adam reached Skeletor, I can reach the man who raised me,_ she thought, a bit angrily. Then she thought of the grief in her brother's eyes and the lash marks on his back. _Then again, maybe it really is too late._

* * *

She-Ra completed recounting the conversation to the group back at the rebel camp.

"You see?" Hawk said, smirking. "I was right. Adora-" He stopped in mid-sentence. "Where is Adora, anyway?"

"She's around somewhere," She-Ra said with a dismissive wave. "And you are not right, Hawk. The only time He-Man was telling the truth was when he looked me in the eye. I think Hordak is holding Teela, Orko, the king and the queen captive. He's probably forcing He-Man to obey him by threatening their lives." _At least I hope that's the case. I hope they're not dead already._

Sea Hawk snorted, his frustration with everyone around him causing him to miss that she had not mentioned Adam. "You're giving him too much credit."

She-Ra's eyes narrowed. "You didn't see the whiplashes on his back!" she snapped. Glimmer and Frosta gasped softly. She-Ra hadn't mentioned that before.

"Enough!" Angella interrupted. "She-Ra, did He-Man give you any hint as to how we can help him?"

She-Ra shook his head. "I don't think he could say anything with Hordak there, although he told me twice to go home. I'm not sure what he was trying to tell me—to return here, or Grayskull, or-"

"Well, he was unusually derogatory towards me," Swift Wind interrupted, clearly insulted. He tossed his head. "Little white bird indeed."

"What?" She-Ra asked sharply.

"He told you to go home and feed your little white bird, or horse, or whatever you call me." Swift Wind let out an insulted neigh.

She-Ra actually smiled for the first time since hearing about her family. "That's it!"

"What?" asked Madam Razz in confusion.

She-Ra laughed. "He did get me a message, even with Hordak standing there. Brother, you're a genius!"

* * *

He-Man sat on a step in the throne room, which was mostly empty except for a few scattered guards who remained just to make sure the hero didn't go near the king and queen. He was physically exhausted, an unusual feeling for him as He-Man, but between his body still recovering and the work he'd done today…he sighed. He couldn't use the sword to rejuvenate himself; he couldn't risk Hordak finding out it was the source of his power.

Hordak had given him physical labor to do all day long, no doubt believing that it would keep He-Man busy and humble. What it had done was keep him from thinking about Teela too much, and He-Man had actually been grateful for that. He missed her with a physical ache in his chest that wouldn't quit. During the few scattered quiet moments he'd gotten during the day, like now, that ache spread through his body, consuming him with an emptiness he'd never before known. He closed his eyes briefly and reached out for Teela, trying to sense her presence in some way, but there was nothing. He clenched his jaw to keep the tears at bay as he opened his eyes again.

He-Man rubbed at the spot where the wound on his chest should have been showing. The pain was intensifying. He wondered idly if the wound would show if it re-opened, though he doubted that would happen.

"He-Man?" The sound of his mother's gentle voice interrupted his thoughts. He looked over at her.

"Yes, mo-my queen?" He so desperately needed his mother's comfort, he almost slipped.

Marlena smiled tenderly at him, tears falling. "I don't even know what to say. I wish I could help you."

"I know," Adam answered. It was her son in front of her, not the hero, and Marlena's heart broke at the despair in his eyes. He missed Teela so much…his voice and face showed none of it, but his eyes did. And a mother knows when her child is in pain. Marlena couldn't help but wonder how long it would be before he cracked. Hordak seemed determined to make it happen.

"Hang in there, son," Randor said quietly. "I'm sure help is on the way."

"But too late for Teela," He-Man whispered. He stood, and the guards tensed, pointing their freeze rays at him. "Take it easy, rust buckets. I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

"She-Ra, what news do you bring?" the Sorceress asked in greeting. Duncan and King Miro were already there. She-Ra almost hugged her grandfather before remembering he was one member of the family who didn't know the secret. The three of them and Serena all stared at She-Ra anxiously.

"I think you were right." She-Ra recounted the conversation once more, but didn't get all the way through.

"Do you think they really are dead?" Duncan asked hoarsely, his fists clenched.

She-Ra shrugged helplessly. "I don't know, Duncan. There was so much grief in his eyes that I think…I think it's a very good possibility that at least one of them is."

"Oh Ancients," Miro whispered, closing his eyes.

She-Ra cleared her throat and went on with her story. "I think he was asking for you, Serena," she concluded at last.

The Sorceress' apprentice nodded. "I agree. Come, She-Ra, there is no time to lose."

* * *

He-Man stayed awake for most of the night, his gaze on his parents. He couldn't sleep. He still believed that good would win in the end, but the sacrifices it required were challenging him to hold to that faith. Worry for his parents was a constant companion, as was the pain over Teela's loss.

He-Man finally did fall asleep sitting with his back to the wall, just before dawn. He woke less than two hours hour later to the soft brush of feathers. He opened his eyes, finding Serena kneeling before him. She put a finger to her lips.

"The guards cannot hear me or see me," she said quietly. "But I cannot speak telepathically to you because of the spell on you. If I were to try, Shadow Weaver would know I am here. I will ask you questions, He-Man, and I will try to figure out how to help you based on your reactions. Where is Orko?"

He-Man tilted his head to the side, confused. His eyebrows pulled together.

"Orko isn't here?" Serena asked, perplexed. He-Man shook his head slightly.

"What about Teela?"

He-Man squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his lips together. He drew his finger across his throat ever so slightly, his hand shaking.

"She's dead?" Serena's voice grew anxious. He-Man nodded once, not opening his eyes. A soft sob escaped Serena. _My cousin,_ she thought. _I didn't even get a chance to know you well. _With a huge effort she pulled herself together.

"Where are your parents?"

He-Man's eyes popped open and flew to the forcefield cage across the room. It was gone. Terrified, he jumped to his feet. The guards trained their weapons on him.

"Where are the king and queen?" he demanded, his voice rough.

"I decided to move them," Hordak's voice responded as he entered the room. "They are safe, as long as you continue to do as you're told."

Seeing Shadow Weaver behind him, Serena quickly transformed and flew up into the rafters. She couldn't risk the evil witch seeing through her invisibility magic.

"Show them to me, Hordak, or you'll get no cooperation from me," He-Man said, crossing his arms stubbornly.

"As if you have a choice," Hordak snorted. "Or do you want the queen blown to smithereens like your girlfriend?"

He-Man stiffened though his face remained as hard as stone. Hordak smirked knowingly.

"How do I know you haven't already blown them up with those collars?" He-Man asked reasonably, keeping his voice steady.

"Very well," Hordak said with an evil sneer. "Weaver, prove to him his precious king and queen are still alive."

Shadow Weaver put a hand on He-Man's shoulder, and pain streaked through his body. Caught by surprise, he staggered back a step. Grace, Serena's falcon form, narrowed her eyes. She could see the whiplashes She-Ra had described, as well as the magic Shadow Weaver was using to cause He-Man pain. She also sensed he had somehow aggravated his chest wound. Between losing Teela and the physical punishment they were inflicting, she wondered how long He-Man could last in this place.

"Enough," Hordak said. "Take him to the royal boobs so he knows they're alive. He-Man and I have some more villages to visit today."

Shadow Weaver disappeared with He-Man. Grace bobbed her head in frustration and then flew out of a window. She knew nothing of the Fright Zone, and she couldn't use magic to find them without Shadow Weaver sensing her. She would have to get Adora to help find them, because until they were free, He-Man was trapped here.


	16. Chapter 16 Fading

Adora paced anxiously as she waited for Serena to return. She didn't notice the beauty of the woods around her or the soft breeze caressing her face. Worry for her family, Teela, and Orko overwhelmed her. It wasn't normal. Usually she could push worry aside and focus, but not today.

"Adora."

She stiffened at the sound of Sea Hawk's rough voice, and she turned, half-ready to light into him for his accusations about He-Man. But the sadness in his eyes stopped her.

"What is it, Hawk?"

"I want to know why you're so worried about He-Man," he said softly.

"I care for him," she answered honestly, her eyebrows rising.

"More than your brother? You haven't spoken of Adam much at all. Your main concern seems to be for He-Man," Hawk challenged her.

Adora swallowed hard, not sure how to answer.

Hawk let out a huff of air. "So I'm right. You're in love with him," he said, his voice gradually hardening. "I suppose I always had an idea that something was going on-"

"Hawk-" Adora interrupted. "I love He-Man like a brother, nothing more."

"Like a brother?" Sea Hawk mused aloud. His gaze grew unfocused. "Brother," he murmured. "Adam..." Adora grew hopeful that he was figuring the whole thing out. She could really use some support, and it was so much easier when someone knew the truth. But then Hawk suddenly staggered a few steps. He looked up and stared at Adora. "What were we talking about?"

"I was telling you that you're the one I love," Adora answered with a sad smile. He almost had it. If it weren't for the sword's magic... "I don't know where you got the idea that I'm in love with He-Man. I just know him very well, and I know you're wrong about him."

* * *

He-Man found himself outside of a small dungeon. Shadow Weaver opened the door and shoved him in the back with a blast of magic so that he fell in. Still aching from the earlier torture she had put him through, He-Man was slow in getting up. His parents, no longer chained, rushed to either side to help him.

"He-Man!" Marlena exclaimed, a catch in her voice. "Are you all right?"

Randor glared at Shadow Weaver and lunged to his feet. "You'll pay for this, you witch!" His jaw twitched.

"My, my, such concern for your hero," the witch rasped. He-Man's legs protested as he stood and faced her, his mother still clinging to his arm. "I wonder what you would do if it were your son, Randor?"

"You leave Adam out of this!" Randor snapped, not missing a beat.

He-Man remained silent, but crossed his arms. The same action had earlier stretched the cuts on his back and from the sting he felt, some of them had re-opened, but he refused to adjust his position. He knew he looked defiant, and he took a small twisted delight in showing Shadow Weaver that she hadn't broken him yet.

"Oh, I expect your son to come see us any time now, Randor. You see, we have spies on Eternia, and Prince Adam is nowhere to be found," Weaver said in delight. "The people think he's gone on an unexpected trip with you, but we know that's not true, don't we? He's probably here on Etheria, plotting with that traitorous sister of his to get you back. But it won't happen." She turned to He-Man. "Come on, slave, Hordak has work for you to do."

He-Man had wanted to make sure his parents were alive, and had hoped to get a clue to Serena about they were. Unfortunately, the latter part hadn't panned out, but there was nothing more he could do. He cast one last look around and stepped forward, hoping this transport wouldn't be precluded by the shocks of electricity that had wracked him earlier. His wish was denied however, as her hand once again brought pain. He was ready for it this time, and managed to only clench his jaw and tense up. Then they were gone.

"Did you see his face?" Marlena whispered, her hands going to her cheeks. "Randor, he's in so much pain. My poor baby…"

"Sshh," Randor quieted her, lest someone hear. He gathered her in his arms. "He'll get through this, Marlena. We all will. Adora will think of something."

* * *

"How is he? Did you see my parents?" Adora demanded frantically as soon as Serena returned. Hawk noticed she didn't ask about Adam.

'_Why isn't she as worried about Adam?'_ he wondered again. For his part, he liked the prince, and out of all of those captured, Hawk was the most worried about Adam. It wasn't just because Adam was recovering from a serious injury, either. The love Adam had for Adora was obvious, and Sea Hawk understood the prince's reservations when it came to him. If he had a sister, he'd be concerned about her dating a pirate as well.

"I did not see them," Serena replied. "We were right, though. Hordak has placed some sort of collar on your parents, and has threatened to blow them up if He-Man does not obey his commands." She took a shaky breath, her normally peaceful face troubled, and her eyes luminous with unshed tears. "Teela is dead. I suspect that is what happened to her."

"Oh no. Oh, poor Adam," Adora whispered, her eyes filling with tears. There was a long silence as the two women mourned quietly for a moment. Hawk's opinion of He-Man shifted. Right or wrong, He-Man had obviously cared deeply for Teela, and Hawk couldn't help feel sympathetic. Thankfulness flooded him as well, that the hero was trying to keep the king and queen alive. Hawk placed a protective arm around Adora.

Adora leaned into Hawk. '_Adam, what do I do? How can I help you? You must be in so much pain. No wonder I felt your anguish yesterday.'_ Adora thought of Darren and shivered. Adam had proven that he had an inner strength Darren had lacked. Surely he wouldn't make the same mistake.

"If you didn't see the king and queen, how do you know all of this?" Hawk finally asked, his eyes questioning.

"I heard Hordak and He-Man talking." Serena bit her lip.

"How is He-Man?" Adora asked again. "Could you tell?"

"Not really, but…" Serena paused, debating how much to share. Adora felt a bit of panic. "They are torturing him in both emotionally and physically, Adora. He's not even chained. What he has been doing in the villages and what he endures at Hordak's hands he does only to protect your parents. I'm not sure how much more he can stand, but we cannot intervene until we locate Randor and Marlena. And Hordak has moved them. I need your help to find them."

"What about Adam?" Hawk interjected.

"I did not see him," Serena answered honestly.

Adora squared her shoulders. "I know that place almost as well as Hordak. I'll find them."

Serena placed a gently restraining hand on Adora's arm. "We don't even know if they are in the Fright Zone, my friend." She was going to suggest that they should recruit more help, but Sea Hawk's voice interrupted her.

"It doesn't matter. We'll find them," the pirate said, his voice firm. Adora looked up at him. "I'm going with you."

"Excuse me, dearies," Madam Razz broke in as she approached. "I know a spell that might help us find your parents, Adora. It will at least narrow down our search."

Serena smiled as Adora's friends rallied around her. "I must return to Eternia briefly, Adora. The Sorceress and Duncan need to know about their daughter, and I feel it is news best delivered in person."

"Of course," Adora agreed softly. "Please give them my condolences. And tell Duncan we'll handle things here," she added, an iron note entering her voice. "We'll find my family and Orko, and free He-Man."

Serena paused. "He-Man indicated that Orko is not in the Fright Zone."

Adora's brow furrowed. "Then where is he?"

* * *

"Everyone in this village will reaffirm their loyalty to the Horde," Hordak said to the small crowd of people. "As a token of your fidelity, you will bring the customary tax to me personally…right now." There was a murmur in the crowd. "If you do not," Hordak added, raising his voice, "I will let He-Man destroy your village."

The villagers exchanged looks of fear. No one wanted to go against the legendary He-Man.

Disgust and rage were filling He-Man. He despised being someone's puppet. She-Ra and the Etherians had tried before to explain to him how much more important their freedom was than their possessions. He had had an inkling of what they meant, as he'd been a slave in Arcadia once, but this was so much worse. He may have disagreed with how things were run there, but he had been able to fight back.

Now, fighting back would cost his parents their lives. As it had already cost Teela hers. Guilt gnawed at him as he thought of Teela, even though he knew Hordak was really the one to blame. He-Man's fists and jaw clenched involuntarily as he sought to retain control of his emotions. Hordak thought the hero was putting on an unusually good show; the villagers were terrified.

Until someone stepped out of the shadows. "I suggest you two leave these people alone."

He-Man looked at the figure covered completely in crimson armor, and his stomach clenched. Here was someone who wouldn't know Hordak was holding his parents, and that he was being forced into this. Which meant he would be forced to fight him. He-Man had heard enough about the Red Knight to know who he was looking at, and that he should respect the fighting abilities of the man before him.

"I'll give you one chance to leave, Knight," Hordak sneered.

The Red Knight drew his sword, his movements fluid and full of confidence. "And leave these good people to your evil dominance? Never."

"Fine. Take care of him, He-Man," Hordak ordered.

"I'm not sure I'm up to it," He-Man warned Hordak quietly, partly to stall. "Shadow Weaver's magic left me sore."

"Stop making excuses and get over there, or the queen won't be so pretty anymore!" Hordak snarled.

He-Man moved forward reluctantly, his step slow. He hadn't been lying. His whole body hurt, and he did blame the witch's magic. The Red Knight lowered his sword ever so slightly as he watched He-Man, recognizing that this was not someone who wanted to fight.

"I don't care to fight this underling," the Red Knight shouted. "I want you, Hordak!" He raced forward, sword raised. But as he passed He-Man, the hero reached out and grabbed the Red Knight's wrist, spinning him around.

"You have to go through me first," He-Man said in a resigned tone.

"So be it," the Red Knight replied, surprised he had been wrong. "Draw your sword, champion of evil."

He-Man glanced down at the ground and swallowed hard as the words pierced his heart._ 'What am I becoming?'_ he wondered. '_But what choice do I have? Oh Ancients, help me.'_

His parents' faces firmly in mind, He-Man drew his sword stiffly, the muscles around his injury protesting. He switched it to his left hand immediately, but it wasn't with his customary easy tossing. The blade itself felt awkward and heavy. He-Man knew it was more his own reluctance to fight that made it feel that way, rather than his sore body. He'd fought through aches and pains before; this wouldn't be any different…if his heart were in it.

Under his armor, the Red Knight frowned. He had heard a great many things about He-Man, but this man before him bore no resemblance to any of them. He certainly didn't look like a champion of goodness. Normally the knight would have expected a good match from this so-called hero, but today he suspected he would win, possibly easily.

At least, that was his thought until their blades met for the first time. Apparently a He-Man who was not up to his normal standards was still incredibly skilled and strong.

"I see this is going to be an interesting match," the knight said in satisfaction. He swung hard at He-Man, who blocked him with little effort. Thrust, parry, parry, thrust, they danced for nearly ten minutes, neither giving nor gaining ground. Then He-Man began to deliberately, slowly work them away from Hordak. The Red Knight soon realized what the hero was doing, and he cooperated.

"Hurry up, Golden Boy!" Hordak yelled. "We have work to do!"

"You probably could have defeated me by now," the Red Knight acknowledged. In spite of He-Man's reluctance and apparent stiffness, he was still far stronger, and more used to a sword. Given an option, the Knight preferred to fight with his lance. "Why haven't you?"

His back was to Hordak, and they were half-hidden by a cart of hay. He-Man almost took a chance. But the thought of his mother receiving the fifteen lashes he had been given stopped him short. Instead, he did something the Red Knight had not expected, and gave the warrior a slight opening. The Red Knight did not take advantage of it, however.

"Why are you serving the Horde?" the Red Knight pressed as their blades continued to clash.

"Ask Adora or She-Ra," He-Man responded, knowing she knew the truth by now. "In the meantime, mind your business and leave Hordak alone." He hoped his wording was understood by his opponent.

The Red Knight took the opportunity He-Man gave him this time, and knocked Eternia's champion in the head with the flat of his blade. He-Man dropped without a sound. The knight stood over the unconscious hero for a moment, bemused by the fact that this man had trusted him to win without killing him. He had also trusted him to honor his request. He was an unusual man, indeed…or a desperate one.

"Your champion has fallen, Hordak!" the Red Knight called out as he stepped into clear view. "I suggest you return to the rock from which you crawled, before I decide to give you a headache as well."

Hordak took one look at the now-defiant villagers and realized he was severely outnumbered. He stalked over to He-Man and grabbed him by the harness.

"You're at the top of my list, Red Knight," Hordak snarled. Then he transformed into a rocket and took off for the Fright Zone, He-Man dangling below him.

* * *

The Sorceress greeted Duncan somberly, her usual peace missing.

"Is Serena here yet?" he asked in a low voice.

"She should arrive any moment," the Sorceress replied.

No more was said. The fact that Serena had asked for the two of them and not King Miro was a good indication of the coming news. But neither voiced their fears. For what seemed to be the umpteenth time, the Sorceress closed her eyes and reached out, trying to find Teela, but there was nothing. It didn't mean anything, though. She hadn't been able to sense Teela or He-Man since they'd been taken.

Serena stepped through the portal, taking a deep breath to steady herself as Duncan and the Sorceress turned to her. She could see in their eyes that they expected the news she was bearing. She didn't delay.

"I'm sorry," she said, her voice somewhat choked, her eyes bright with sympathetic tears. "It was Teela."

The Sorceress whirled away, a hand going to her mouth to stifle the sobs that immediately tried to escape. The pain that filled her surpassed even that she had felt when she had given Teela to Duncan to raise as his own. She sagged against the wall, her world shattered.

"Oh Ancients, no," Duncan whispered, his breath becoming ragged. He swallowed hard several times. His next words came out no louder. "What happened?" The Sorceress turned back around, still leaning on the wall, one arm around her stomach, the other covering her mouth.

Serena bit her lip before answering. "I know very little. I could not talk with He-Man. He is under constant surveillance, and a spell keeps me from communicating with him telepathically. From what little I could gather from him and from a conversation he had with Hordak…" Serena swallowed hard, then continued. "A bomb was set in collars that were placed around the necks of the king and queen, and Teela. I think that He-Man refused—or failed—to do something Hordak wanted him to do, and so Hordak killed Teela."

"He-he blew her up?" Duncan re-phrased dully.

Serena nodded, her eyes again filling with tears. "I believe so."

"Because of He-Man's refusal to do something?" the Sorceress repeated, her voice almost threatening.

"Or as a demonstration of what he would do if He-Man refused him," Serena amended. "You know He-Man would have done everything in his power to save Teela, Sorceress."

The anger faded from the Sorceress' face, and tears began to slide down her cheeks. "Yes. He loves her even more than I do, I think."

As the discussion turned to He-Man, Man-at-Arms grasped at the new line of thought, struggling to push his emotions aside for the moment. "Serena, what of the royal family?"

"Hordak has moved King Randor and Queen Marlena," Serena replied. "Adam-" she stopped and changed her wording. It was too hard to think of the good-natured prince undergoing what Hordak was putting him through. "He-Man is a slave to Hordak, and that evil being is inflicting physical punishment on top of the grief and humiliation He-Man is suffering through."

Serena's voice grew in strength as anger took hold. "Just from what I have witnessed, he has been whipped and tortured with Shadow Weaver's magic. I fear that what she did to him may have effects lasting beyond the pain he initially felt. Grayskull's magic could heal him, but he cannot use the sword without Hordak finding out that it is the source of his power."

"What about his chest wound?" Duncan asked sharply.

"Grayskull's magic has hidden it, but I sensed it was hurting him rather badly," Serena replied, dropping her gaze. "Madam Razz is working on finding the king and queen. It is the most we can do for him right now."

"What about Orko?" asked the Sorceress, tilting her head to the side. Like Duncan, she pushed aside her sense of loss. The others needed them.

Serena flushed slightly. "Oh my, I forgot, and that's the oddest part. He-Man was able to tell me that Orko was never with them."

Duncan frowned and voiced the question that suddenly occurred to them all. "Then where the devil is he?"

* * *

He-Man was literally thrown into the cell with his parents. Still unconscious, he hit the back wall and fell to the ground, motionless. Marlena gasped and ran to him. Randor faced Hordak through the already-closed cell door.

"What have you done to him?" the king demanded, drawing himself up to his full height.

"The fool did it to himself," Hordak snarled. "He purposely lost a fight against a mere man. Make sure he knows to stay here when he awakes, Randor, or you'll be a widower before the day is done." The evil ruler turned on his heel and strode off.

Marlena was kneeling next to He-Man, stroking his face. Randor knelt next to her and felt for his son's pulse. It was steady and strong.

"He's okay, Marlena," the king assured her. "It sounds like he let someone knock him out, and since he's had almost no sleep for two nights, he won't wake up for a while."

"As long as he doesn't have a concussion," Marlena murmured. "Should we wake him up to check, Randor?"

He hesitated, then shook his head. "The sooner we wake him, the sooner Hordak will start abusing him again, Marlena. Let him rest."

A noise outside the cell had them both whirling around and getting to their feet at once. A familiar voice called softly, "Mother? Father?"

"Adora?" Randor returned, hope springing up at last.

Adora opened the door easily. "Wait out here, Hawk, in case anyone tries to surprise us," she said quietly. The pirate nodded as she stepped inside the cell.

Relief flooded the princess at the sight of her parents, and she flew to them. "We've been so worried," she said, squeezing her eyes shut against the threatening tears. "Are you all-" She stopped short as she spotted her brother. "He-Man!"

At the horror in her voice, Hawk couldn't help but glance into the cell. He saw Adora bend down to He-Man's side. The hero himself looked a bit scruffy, but Hawk didn't see any injuries to speak of. He watched as Adora tenderly examined the hero's head, and then Hawk glanced at the king and queen. The overwhelming worry on their faces hit him hard. His mind suddenly started racing; pieces started falling into place faster than he could form a coherent thought.

_'They all love him like family,'_ he realized. As he gazed at the four of them, he began to recognize the resemblances between them all, and suddenly everything clicked. _'Bumping barnacles…that's Adam!'_


	17. Chapter 17 Unwanted Ally

Sea Hawk's jaw dropped, but he'd been a pirate for too long for even this type of revelation to cause him to drop his guard. He glanced around and saw to his relief that the halls were still clear.

"Adora," he said urgently. "You've got to get out of there. We have to go get Serena."

Adora leaned forward and brushed her brother's hair away from his forehead gently, conscious of Hawk's gaze, then stood and gave her parents a quick hug. "We'll be back. We'll figure out how to get those things off of you."

"Hordak has a remote control," her father rushed to tell her. "And he said Shadow Weaver can detonate them too."

Hawk heard the faint echo of laughter. "Adora, now!" he hissed.

Adora hurried out, then turned to lock her family back in the cell. Her hand shook as she did so. She hesitated a long few seconds, until Hawk's hand closed around her arm in silent warning. Gulping a breath, she flipped the lock. Sea Hawk had to practically drag her away from the door, doing so just before the guards rounded the corner. They tucked into a shadowed area as the two watchmen moved past.

"That was close," Adora breathed. "Thanks, Hawk."

"No problem," he muttered. Adora glanced at him quickly. There was an odd note to his voice—half-derisive, half-amused. But it was safer not to talk as they made their way out of the Fright Zone.

'_I can't believe it took me so long to see it,'_ Hawk thought almost contemptuously. '_Of course this means Adora is She-Ra. How could I not have figured it out sooner? Why did I see it in He-Man first, rather than Adora? Could I be wrong?' _Hawk shook his head. He knew he was right. His fist tightened as he recalled his negative comments about He-Man. No wonder Adora had been so angry.

"Hawk, are you okay?" she asked once they were near Whispering Woods. Her voice was uncertain, her steps slowing as she waited for him to come alongside her. Hawk caught her eye and his pirate pride kicked in. It may have taken him a while, but somehow he doubted this was a secret most people figured out. His chin went up, and he was unable to smother the knowing smirk that appeared.

"I'm fine, _She-Ra_," he said.

"Wh-what did you call me?" Adora asked faintly, her eyes widening.

"I can't believe I never saw it before," Hawk said, still smirking. "But with the four of you in there, it all came together. That's why I was rushing you. I didn't know those guards were coming at first, I was just afraid that if Hordak caught you in there, he would know the truth. Prince Adam is missing, and the three of you are standing around He-Man looking way more worried than you should be."

"I-I'm sorry Hawk, I don't-" Adora fumbled. '_Did he really figure it out?' _

Hawk put his hands on her shoulders and looked deep into her eyes. He could tell he was right. Her eyes were was full of longing, hope, surprise, and a little fear, but there was no confusion. She knew exactly what he was talking about. His own smirk was gone, replaced by love, understanding, and an unspoken apology.

"I know you're She-Ra, and Adam is He-Man," he said quietly. "And seeing what Hordak is putting your family through without knowing the truth, I can certainly understand why it is important to keep it a secret."

Adora's lips parted as she stared at him, shock, then relief washing over her.

"I wanted to tell you," Adora finally said. The release of that inner worry was incredible. Hawk didn't even seem upset about it. Adora realized that after hearing Adam's horror stories about Teela's reaction, she had mentally prepared herself for the worst.

"Especially when I was accusing He-Man of betraying your family, I bet," Hawk supplied with an embarrassed smile.

"Well, then and every other moment of every day," Adora amended, returning his smile. Hawk dipped his head and gave her a quick kiss.

"Let's go find Serena and rescue your family," he said firmly. "We can talk about this later."

* * *

"Your idea has possibilities, Duncan," the Sorceress said thoughtfully. "But it is very dangerous. How do we know we can trust him?"

"We don't," Duncan admitted. "And I would have to convince King Miro of the whole thing. If Serena and Adora figure out how to remove the collars, it won't be necessary, but still…"

"I think it is important we get Adam out of there as soon as possible," Serena countered. She had been about to go back to Etheria when Duncan had returned. After getting halfway to the palace, he'd had a brainstorm he wanted to run by them.

"We don't really have time to debate this," the Sorceress agreed. "There is another danger approaching. We will need our champion back to withstand it."

Duncan frowned at her. "What danger?"

"I'm afraid I'm not quite sure yet," the Sorceress hedged. "I only know it is coming."

Serena snapped her fingers in front of the two of them to regain their attention. "Getting back to the plan at hand…"

* * *

He-Man woke to the sharp sting of a whip across his chest, the tip snapping against his injury. With a quick intake of breath, he quickly rolled to his side and pushed himself up. The room immediately started to spin. He put one hand to his head and the other behind him where he thought the wall would be. Fortunately it met the cold stone, and he was able to lean against the wall as he waited for the room to stop rotating. His head throbbed wildly; he could actually feel a knot where the knight had struck him.

"Was that really necessary?" Randor demanded angrily.

He-Man was about to respond that the knight did indeed have to hit him pretty hard to knock him out, when he realized the king wasn't speaking to him. He lowered his hand and looked towards the door.

"I thought so," Catra purred. "This rebel's caused me a lot of trouble lately. I have to pay him back somehow."

"Catra, that's sweet of you, but I told you it wasn't necessary," He-Man joked, one eyebrow quirked.

Marlena exchanged worried glances with Randor. He-Man's voice wasn't as strong as normal, and his eyes were somewhat unfocused. She glanced at his chest and saw with horror that blood was flowing freely from the whip's cut—more than it should have caused.

"Rrrowrr, joke while you can, Muscles," Catra replied, satisfaction in her voice. "Hordak wants you in the throne room. Now."

He-Man pushed off the wall and fought the wave of dizziness that threatened him. His gaze hardened in his determination not to show any weakness.

"You two come along as well," Catra purred. Marlena and Randor exchanged glances and held each other's hands as they followed their son.

He ignored the physical pains radiating from his head and chest, but even while walking, He-Man felt completely out of it. He couldn't seem to control his train of thought, which kept leading to Teela. In his mind he saw her with Orko, surrounded by rocks, looking extremely grumpy. Suddenly her expression changed, and she looked around her.

"Adam?" she called, her tone hopeful.

The whole thing seemed so real that the sound of her voice startled him back into full consciousness. They were almost to the throne room. He-Man's jaw clenched against the sense of loss that threatened to overwhelm him. He pushed it aside until he felt nothing, and he could focus on his surroundings once more.

Marlena frowned. Adam had always been incredibly loving, and it was unnatural for him to bottle up that emotion. Yet over the years, Marlena had grown used to watching her son hide his emotions whenever needed. She had also noticed that since he and Teela had grown closer, he had had more and more trouble doing so.

Now she cast worried glances at He-Man. She had been increasingly worried about his health, but now a different worry consumed her. The hard set to his face…Marlena could sense that this was more than him hiding his feelings. He had turned off his emotions completely. The man walking next to her seemed to be only a shell of her son. '_Hordak is slowly destroying him,' _she thought, her breath catching in her throat

Marlena and Randor were shoved to the side of the room and again encased in the forcefield. He-Man crossed his arms defiantly and stared at Hordak.

"It's about time you woke up," Hordak complained. Randor's mouth tightened. He-Man had been out for only a few hours. "We're going to visit a few more villages. With any luck, we'll draw out the rebels, and you can crush them for me." He snorted, then laughed aloud. "Or they'll kill you."

* * *

"Is anyone left inside?" He-Man asked quietly. The frightened man shook his head. He-Man sighed and drew back his hand in preparation for another demolition—the seventh one that day. He had destroyed four the day before, after being rudely awakened by Catra, and then spent another sleepless night trying to figure out how to get out of this mess. Fortunately, there was still no sign of the rebels.

"Smokey!" whined the little boy. He-Man stopped. The little boy broke away from his mother and ran over to He-Man. "My kitty's in there!"

"Tommy!" The mother grabbed hold of him and cast fearful glances at He-Man as she pulled him back.

"It's all right," He-Man assured her automatically, his tone kind. Some part of him knew he would regret it later, but he couldn't stand seeing these people so afraid of him. "You say your kitty's still inside?" Tommy nodded fearfully, his brown eyes huge. "Let's go get him, then, shall we?" He-Man took the boy's hand and went into the house. Hordak sputtered in the background, but He-Man ignored him.

While Tommy tried to get his cat out from under a bed, He-Man spotted an heirloom box. He looked up at the support beams crisscrossing the ceiling and frowned. Seeing the boy was still occupied, he quickly took the box and a few other items and placed them against a wall, relatively sure he could collapse the house in a way that would leave them undamaged.

"I got him," the boy said, walking over with a gray cat with vivid purple stripes whose back paws were practically dragging on the ground. He-Man's heart lurched.

_Cringer._ He'd been no older than Tommy when he'd found the tiger. His eyes began to burn. How was it he had only been a slave to Hordak for a few days, yet it felt like an eternity? He swallowed hard and pushed away the sudden homesickness and loneliness.

"Let's go, then," he said roughly, though his hand on the boy's shoulder was gentle.

Hordak was tapping his foot impatiently, his arms crossed. "Your insolence will earn the queen a lashing, He-Man," Hordak hissed at him as He-Man drew near.

"I told you I wouldn't take a life, Hordak," He-Man answered firmly. "That includes any life, even that of a pet."

"You've got to be kidding me," Hordak snorted.

He began ranting, but He-Man tuned him out and turned back to the task at hand. Whatever Shadow Weaver had done to him the day before was still affecting him—he ached all over, and it seemed to get worse as the day wore on. His scar was paining him more and more as well, and bleeding constantly. He-Man sighed, drew back his left arm and gave the house a half-hearted punch. It was barely enough to crumble one wall and collapse part of the roof.

"Your efforts are becoming unsatisfactory, He-Man," Hordak sneered.

"If you'd give me a better target, like a magna beam for example, I might be a bit more enthusiastic," He-Man said, his tone mild. Hordak's eyes burned at the thought of the damage He-Man had inflicted on his arsenal. The family whose home He-Man had just destroyed watched the exchange in confusion.

"Watch it, Golden Boy, or I might be tempted to incinerate you," Hordak threatened.

He-Man's cold eyes met Hordak's as he crossed his arms, his back rod-straight. "Do you really think that scares me?"

"Well, well, well, if it isn't two of my favorite people just waiting for me to blow them to smithereens," a new voice broke in. He-Man and Hordak both turned sharply, alarm hitting He-Man as hatred filled Hordak.

"Skeletor?" He-Man asked in disbelief. '_If he tells Hordak who I am, Adora will be in terrible danger!'_

"Skeletor," Hordak sneered. He turned his arm into a blaster cannon.

"Gentlemen," Skeletor returned, his voice heavy with sarcasm. The family and other villagers slowly began backing away and disappearing into homes. Skeletor held up his hands. "No need for that, Hordak. I'm not here to fight. I'm here to bargain with you."

"How did you escape?" He-Man interrupted, his fists going onto his hips and his eyes narrowing.

"I didn't. King Miro decided that rather than be imprisoned, I should be banished," Skeletor said in disgust. Then he chuckled. "I guess he didn't realize he'd be sending me here!"

"Miro!" He-Man exclaimed. '_Of course, who else is left? Father's siblings have their own kingdoms to rule, and the noblemen won't allow Duncan to run the kingdom without Father's explicit order to do so.'_

"What do you want, bone face?" Hordak asked, his voice harsh. He lowered his blaster slightly.

"I want to make an arrangement with you, Hordak," Skeletor said, his tone wheedling. "Etheria means nothing to me. I want Eternia. Help me find a way to remove the spell that keeps me here. Help me get back to Eternia."

"Why should I? What do I get out of it?" Hordak demanded, finally changing his blaster back into an arm.

"You get rid of me!" Skeletor snapped. "And I'll help you crush the rebellion while I'm stuck here." He glanced to He-Man, then back at Hordak. "Although perhaps you don't need my help. I didn't think the rumors were true, but you really have joined the Horde, haven't you, He-Man?" He laughed nastily. "My, how the mighty have fallen."

He-Man started to shake his head. "You're wrong-"

Hordak cut him off. "What was that, He-Man?" His voice was threatening. Remembering the threat against his mother, He-Man sighed.

"Yes, I suppose to some, it looks like I have fallen," He-Man said instead.

Skeletor narrowed his black eyeholes at the man who had once been Eternia's champion. He could sense the spells Shadow Weaver had been using to torment the hero as well as the one used to block him from contact with the Sorceress. And although He-Man looked and sounded pretty much like himself, Skeletor sensed a buried, burning hatred he had never felt from He-Man before.

This could be interesting.

Hordak grunted his acceptance of He-Man's answer, though he still didn't look pleased. He stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Very well Skeletor, you have a deal." '_Better to keep him where I can watch him anyway,' _he told himself_._ "You can return to the Fright Zone with us. He-Man needs another lesson in humility. I think you'll enjoy watching."

Skeletor again glanced at He-Man, but the man's face showed nothing.

Very interesting indeed.

* * *

"He's betrayed us," She-Ra snapped. "I knew it. Now we have even more trouble on our hands."

Grace flew into the Crystal Castle, where She-Ra was with Light Hope watching the events unfold. She lost no time in transforming.

"He did not betray us, She-Ra. I told him to change the plan," she contradicted the warrior woman. "Your parents were moved back into the throne room under the forcefield. I cannot rescue them on my own. Having Skeletor on the inside may help."

She-Ra turned worried eyes back to the scene in the magical window Light Hope had created. "But Serena, how much more can Adam stand? After his little show of defiance, Hordak's going to go right back after him again."

"I know," Serena answered, her voice troubled as well. "But if Hordak suspected Skeletor had teleported He-Man, not destroyed him, it would put your parents in great danger, and if he had demanded He-Man return…"

"Adam would have gone, and the situation would be worse," She-Ra concluded. "We need a new plan." They kept their eyes on the magical screen as they discussed their options.

* * *

Randor seethed with anger and surprise as Skeletor came in.

"Who let you out?" he demanded.

Skeletor laughed. "Your father did. With rumors running rampant that He-Man killed all of the royal family and joined the Horde, things are a bit tense on Eternia. He decided to banish me after a failed attempt to rescue me. He apparently thought it would be safer to get me away from the planet."

He-Man's jaw twitched in anger. So people at home had bought Hordak's story. '_Surely everyone doesn't believe it, though.'_

Hordak mounted the steps to the throne and took his seat. "It's nice to know Eternia is such a mess," he commented. "That should make it ripe for taking over, wouldn't you say, Skeletor?"

"That's precisely why I'm so anxious to get back there," Skeletor agreed, his tone holding a challenging note. He knew Hordak would betray him in a second, and he was already on his guard.

Hordak grunted thoughtfully then turned his attention back to He-Man. "Well, muscle head, I am displeased with your behavior the last two days. I overlooked the fact that you deliberately lost that fight yesterday, but helping a child save his pet is inexcusable. No member of the Horde would do such a thing, and the deal was that you would act like a member of the evil Horde, or one of them suffers." He jerked a thumb towards the king and queen. Randor put a protective arm around Marlena.

"I told you I wouldn't take a life," He-Man repeated, his face stoic and his hands on his hips. From his position slightly behind the hero, Skeletor could see the whiplash marks crisscrossing his back, and he felt a slight stirring of something unusual for him—sympathy. He had felt Hordak's whip one time, and it had been enough for him.

"So He-Man didn't join the Horde of his own will?" Skeletor risked asking.

"Of course not you boob," Hordak snorted. "I've already destroyed the woman Teela for his refusal to obey me. If he does so again, it will be the king or queen's life next." His eyes glowed at He-Man. "But he is getting out of line. Kneel to me, He-Man."

Skeletor watched as He-Man slowly did so, tension radiating from his body, but his face utterly blank. "How did you do it, Hordak?" Skeletor asked, interest obvious in his voice. "Why doesn't He-Man just free the king and queen?"

"He can't," the ruler gloated. "Explain it to him, Golden Boy. Maybe it will help you remember."

He-Man rose and turned to Skeletor. "The collars around their necks are explosive devises. If I try to free one of them, the other explodes. If any harm comes to Hordak, or if I walk out of here without his permission, he will detonate one of them." His voice was emotionless, his eyes empty.

Marlena felt the tears gather in her eyes. '_We must find a way out of here_,' she thought. '_Adam can't take much more of this. He's either going to shut down completely, or kill someone.'_

"Ingenious," Skeletor murmured.

"It is, isn't it?" Hordak asked, clearly pleased. "Now then, He-Man, the deal was that the queen would suffer next time you failed to act your part. I'm in a generous mood, so I'll let you choose instead. Which one gets the fifteen lashes, He-Man?"

"I'll do it," Randor said immediately.

"Is your name He-Man?" Hordak sneered. "Come on, slave, choose one."

"Neither," He-Man replied, taking a step forward. "I'll do it."

Randor put a finger to Marlena's mouth as she started to speak. "Hordak will most likely punish you, my dear, no matter what He-Man does or says, because he knows that is what will upset He-Man," he whispered. "Let him be. He needs to know he did all he could to protect you. Protecting us is what's keeping him going right now."

"That's not an option, Blondie," Hordak sneered.

"You said you wanted to break me, jug head," He-Man taunted him. "So far I haven't seen anything to impress me. So let's see you try. Or have you given up already?"

Skeletor watched in amazement. Given what he had seen so far today, he had thought He-Man was nearly beaten. But the hero was playing Hordak now, clearly intent on sparing his parents any physical pain. The defiance that held him tense reminded Skeletor of when he'd captured Adam and Randor, and Adam, although near death, had still stood strong as he informed Skeletor of his secret identity…just to save his father's life.

Adam had told Skeletor that love was stronger, more powerful, than anything else. Skeletor was beginning to believe it.

"Very well, _slave_," Hordak sneered, anger making his eyes glow bright red. "Have it your way. Remove your harness, and then stand there and take your punishment. And Grizzlor…" He paused slightly at the beast who had just come in with the whip. "Make it twenty this time."

Marlena turned away and buried her face against Randor, unable to watch it happen again. Randor held her tightly and fought against the tears burning in the back of his eyes. He was determined to honor his son's actions, and he would do so by standing as strong as He-Man was standing against the lashes.

He-Man stared straight ahead and kept his face a mask. He successfully kept his mind blank for the first six lashes. When he found himself starting to think of how much each lash hurt as it cut across his skin and opened old and new wounds, he focused on Teela. He recalled her beauty, her temper, her skill, her honesty, her touch…then he welcomed each lash because the physical pain was easier to bear than the emotional pain.

Skeletor laughed because he knew Hordak expected it. After all, he had fought against this man for nearly seven years in his struggle to overtake Eternia. But although he had thought he would feel triumphant at this moment, he didn't.

During the month he had been in captivity, Adam had made frequent trips to his cell, sometimes on his own and sometimes at Skeletor's request. He had patiently answered Skeletor's questions, listened to his ranting, and calmly argued when needed. Skeletor had to admit that this man who stood in front of him, who had once been his greatest enemy…well, Skeletor didn't know what he was anymore, but enemy seemed too strong a word now.

There was a pause, and He-Man realized it was over. He'd lost count while thinking of Teela. He met Hordak's gaze and inclined his head slightly. The sarcastic challenge was not lost on the evil ruler.

"We're not done yet, He-Man," Hordak snarled. "I want you to beg me to stop."

At Hordak's nod, a hand touched He-Man's shoulder. Excruciating pain shot through his body. He jerked away, only to have Grizzlor twist one arm behind his back and put an arm around his neck at the same time. The hand touched him again, and He-Man was conscious only of the pain. An involuntary cry was torn from him.

"Stop it!" Marlena screamed. Randor pulled her into his arms, and she turned to his chest again, sobbing.

_Shadow Weaver,_ He-Man realized vaguely. With a huge effort he threw Grizzlor off, breaking contact with Shadow Weaver as well. He staggered over to a pillar and leaned heavily on it, gasping for breath. Shadow Weaver floated after him, but Hordak's voice interrupted her.

"Enough, Weaver. We have business with Horde Prime to attend to." Hordak drummed his fingers, annoyed that he had nearly forgotten. "Grizzlor, take them all to the dungeon. And make sure He-Man is in the darkest, dirtiest cell as far away from the royal idiots as possible. Skeletor, you'll have to excuse us. This is private business."

* * *

"Now we know the real reason Hordak moved my parents before," She-Ra said, her eyes hard. "The fact that we weren't able to find them was just a coincidence."

"Yes, and now that they are in the dungeon again, we must take advantage of it and move quickly," Serena answered. She transformed into Grace.

She-Ra mounted Swift Wind. "Right. Swift Wind and I will meet you outside the Fright Zone. I need to alert the others." She-Ra's heart was pumping hard. This was it. Not only would they free her parents and her brother, but this would be a major step in freeing Etheria as well. She could sense it.

* * *

"Well, well, well, it looks like our roles have reversed," came a slightly amused voice.

He-Man looked up from where he sat in the middle of the cell. He didn't dare lean against a wall; the cuts on his back would most likely get infected. He hadn't longed for a nice soft bed since he arrived here, but flopping stomach-first onto his bed was a thought that wouldn't go away now. His very bones ached with a pain and exhaustion he'd not felt since he was hit with Kaspanya's spell, but this time, coupled with the pain of Teela's loss, he was losing the will to fight against it.

"What do you want, Skeletor?" He-Man asked, his tone relaying his weariness for the first time since Skeletor had arrived.

Skeletor observed the dark rings under He-Man's bloodshot eyes, and was surprised to find that he actually felt just a little sorry for the hero.

"You should use your sword to heal yourself, fool," Skeletor said quietly, his voice almost kind. "You're putting yourself through unnecessary pain."

With an effort, He-Man lunged to his feet and leaned on the cell door. "And how would I explain how my injuries were suddenly healed?" he hissed.

"Hmm, you have a point," Skeletor mused. "I never realized how difficult your little secret was, He-Man. I'm almost sorry I can't heal you myself, but the spells on you would reveal it to Shadow Weaver. I don't want to get myself thrown out of the Fright Zone just yet." Hearing footsteps, he suddenly raised his voice slightly. "But don't worry, old enemy, I'm sure it will all be over soon." Laughing, he walked away.

He-Man shook his head in confusion as he dropped to his knees in exhaustion. _What was that all about?_


	18. Chapter 18 Rescued

Skeletor ground his teeth together as he made his way to the king and queen's cell. He was disgusted by these feelings of sympathy and kindness he was having. They were so…_good_. And to be feeling empathetic towards _He-Man_ of all people…he shook his head and focused on the fact that everything he was doing was going to infuriate Hordak. Slowly, he began to feel better. In fact, the more he thought about it, the more the idea of working for the good side but pretending to be evil appealed to him, because no one would expect it. By the time he reached the king and queen's cell, he was feeling almost cheerful.

"What do you want, you fiend?" Randor snapped, moving to stand protectively in front of Marlena.

"I'm curious about these collars Hordak has fixed on you two," Skeletor replied mildly. "Come here and let me see them." Randor didn't move. Skeletor sighed and used his havoc staff's magic to pull the couple closer. "Hmm. Mainly a machine, but trying to disarm them magically will detonate them…oh, how interesting. And foolish." He laughed. '_Oh yes, putting one over on Hordak will be so much fun.'_

"What's so funny, bone face?"

"She-Ra!" Randor exclaimed in relief.

"It's about time you two got here. I thought I was going to have to do this myself," Skeletor snapped, though his voice was somewhat friendly. Randor looked from She-Ra and Serena to Skeletor. Marlena grinned at the sudden turn in events.

"Have you figured out the collars?" Serena asked, ignoring his comment.

"Yes, we can't use magic to disarm it, but we can use magic to change the bomb's purpose," Skeletor said in satisfaction.

She-Ra frowned. "To do what?"

Skeletor shrugged impatiently. "Anything, you fool. Turn them into frogs, cover them with flowers, even transport them someplace else."

"I vote for the 'transport someplace else,'" Marlena said dryly.

"What about He-Man?" Randor asked, folding his arms, obviously ready to argue.

"We can free him once we've taken care of these collars," She-Ra said, her tone growing urgent. "Serena, Skeletor, whatever you're going to do, hurry! We don't have much time before the patrol comes through."

"Make it transport them back to the palace on Eternia," Serena said. She joined hands with Skeletor, and the two concentrated on the collars.

She-Ra watched the halls anxiously, expecting a guard at any moment.

Marlena and Randor exchanged nervous glances, not trusting Skeletor at all. They didn't know much about Serena either. Marlena took a breath and focused on her daughter as she reached for Randor's hand. He squeezed it reassuringly, his gaze also moving to She-Ra.

After what seemed like forever, the two magicians lowered their arms.

Skeletor laughed again. "It's done!"

"Hush!" She-Ra breathed as she spotted a shadow. "Someone's coming!" The three of them darted into a darkened hallway.

"What does…_shlurp_…Hordak want them for this time?" came Leech's voice.

"He seemed to think that they would want to see what he does to He-Man next," Mantenna answered in his wavering voice.

"_Shlurp_…I'm sure glad Hordak never hated me…_shlurp_…as much as he hates He-Man," Leech said with a shudder.

"Come on you two, you're to join He-Man and Hordak upstairs," Mantenna ordered the king and queen, opening their cell door.

"What's going on?" Randor demanded.

"You'll find out…_shlurp…_soon enough," Leech answered. "Now move!"

"I know another way there; we won't be seen as easily," She-Ra whispered as the two villains disappeared with her parents back down the hall. She worried that they hadn't had time to tell He-Man what was going on. He would not fight back until he knew his parents were safe. If they didn't get to the throne room in time to tell him…

"You go ahead," said Serena. "I'll be around if you need me."

* * *

"I have looked forward to this for years," Hordak said, smirking at He-Man. "But never in my wildest dreams did I think things would work out so perfectly."

He-Man stood before Hordak, his face unreadable. Frankly, he couldn't find the energy to care what Hordak was rambling about. He-Man's lack of curiosity clearly annoyed Hordak, who rose to his feet. Fortunately, Skeletor casually strolled in just then.

"Ah, Skeletor, you're just in time," Hordak announced, pleased to have a more responsive audience. He sat back down. "Now I can share this with all four of you Eternian buffoons at the same time."

"What are you babbling about?" Skeletor demanded.

"We're going to capture Grayskull." Hordak laughed gleefully at the surprise on their faces. Even He-Man had raised his eyes to look at the villain. "This has all been a plan to scatter Eternia's heroes. As they make their way here in a vain attempt to rescue their king and queen, He-Man will kindly escort us into Castle Grayskull. Once I have the power of its secrets, I will be unstoppable."

He-Man's chin jerked up at that. "I will never help you get into Grayskull." The iron resolve in his voice surprised them all.

Hordak frowned; he had thought the hero more beaten down. "Oh, but you will," he countered. "You see, if you go along quietly, help us get into Grayskull, and then continue to pretend to have joined the Horde, you save the lives of your king and queen. If you fight us, the king and queen die, and we will kill you as well—and then display your broken body for all Etheria and Eternia to see. Either way, we break the spirit of the people, and conquer both planets." Hordak beamed. He had figured it out. He-Man would do anything to preserve a life—even subject to evil rule, if necessary. Particularly when it came to these two, though Hordak couldn't imagine what was so important about them.

He-Man considered his options as quickly as his exhausted mind would allow. He was surrounded—Hordak, Skeletor, Shadow Weaver, Leech, Catra, Grizzlor, Mantenna, Scorpia, and Modulock were all present. He was confident he could escape if needed. But if he went along with Hordak, maybe he could buy Serena and She-Ra enough time to save the king and queen.

Randor's eyes narrowed at He-Man's silence. Surely he wasn't actually contemplating…

"Don't do it. You can't let him into Grayskull. And Etheria and Eternia need you, son." Randor's voice was urgent and firm. He-Man's head whipped around to meet his father's gaze. To Hordak, the term "son" was a casual statement of an older man to a younger man. But He-Man knew Randor was talking to him as Adam. He was asking the Prince of Eternia to fulfill his duty to the people.

Randor's eyes and hard smile held a knowledge He-Man didn't understand. "We'll be all right." He-Man started to shake his head in denial, but then Randor repeated himself. "We will be all right. Trust me."

He-Man's jaw clenched at that. There was a tense moment as the hero and the prince within him struggled over the decision. Finally he turned back to Hordak.

"Sorry, Hordak, no deal." The words were casual, almost flippant, but they felt as if they cost He-Man what was left of his humanity. He had just signed his parents' death warrant, just as he had signed Teela's only days before. He drew his sword as he prepared to fight his way out, but he did so only because of his sense of duty to the people who still needed him.

"Fool," Hordak sneered. He pushed the button twice, and two explosions rocked the throne room. Expecting it this time, He-Man didn't even flinch. In spite of his father's words, he didn't bear any false hopes that his parents survived. He felt dead inside. He focused only on fulfilling Randor's last wish.

"You can't really expect to take on all nine of us by yourself," Hordak exclaimed nastily. "You've just committed suicide!"

"I can't believe I'm about to do this," Skeletor muttered to himself. He went back-to-back with He-Man. "Who said I was going to help you?" he sneered at Hordak.

He-Man's mouth dropped open as Hordak sputtered angrily. He was so shocked he let his sword tip lower; fortunately everyone else was just as stunned and no one attacked.

"And who said they were alone?" She-Ra leapt down from a ledge to stand alongside her brother.

"You're a little late sis," He-Man grumbled, wondering if she'd just seen their parents die. She-Ra raised an eyebrow at the anger in his voice.

"Marlena and Randor are safe," she responded quietly, ignoring his comment. He-Man cast a startled glance at her. She grinned and winked at him. For the first time in four days, his heart lightened a little.

* * *

Randor opened his eyes slowly. His head throbbed with every breath and every blink. He moaned slightly, but that only made it worse.

"Your Majesty, it's good to have you home," Duncan said with heartfelt emotion. "I've given you something for that headache, and you should feel better within a few moments."

"He-Man, Adora, need help," the king murmured. He strained to focus his eyes.

"It's already been taken care of," Duncan assured him.

"Marlena?"

"She's here," Duncan said softly. "Rest easy, my friend. All will be well."

"No," Randor argued, struggling to sit up. Duncan laid a heavy hand on his shoulder to hold him down. Randor's tear-filled eyes searched Duncan's blurry face. "Duncan…Teela…"

Duncan squeezed the king's shoulder briefly. "I already know," he said thickly. "We'll talk later, Randor. Rest now."

Randor's head throbbed in time to his heartbeat and Duncan's face grew blurrier. With a shuddering sigh, he closed his eyes, sending up a silent heartfelt prayer for Duncan, Adam, and Adora.

* * *

A white falcon soared above the Fright Zone, screeching as it swooped down.

"There's the signal!" Bow exclaimed. He, Glimmer, Sea Hawk, and the group of rebels with them began firing arrows at the Fright Zone.

"I hope this works," Glimmer worried. "If it doesn't draw the troopers out, He-Man and She-Ra might not escape!"

Entrapta's voice came over the intercom. "Hordak, the Fright Zone is under attack!"

"Surprise, Hordak!" She-Ra said with a firm smile, loving the shock on the evil ruler's face.

"It doesn't matter!" Hordak countered, snorting angrily. "Once we take care of you two, the rebellion will lose heart!"

"As if you could take us," He-Man said, ice in his voice.

"Gee, Hordak, I don't think He-Man enjoyed his visit," She-Ra commented, though inside she worried over He-Man's tone. "And even I don't argue with my brother when he's angry. If I were you, I'd surrender now." She smiled saucily at him.

"Not a chance. Get them!" Hordak ordered.

Shadow Weaver started with a spell that Skeletor immediately countered. Shots flew from every side, and He-Man and She-Ra sent them back. His body and spirit worn down, the surge of adrenaline was all that kept He-Man going as the three of them fought against the villains.

"He-Man!" She-Ra called. She glanced up and he nodded. They deflected the next shots upward, bringing a large vent down. It caught Modulock in the center, and She-Ra quickly bent the ends to contain him. As she did so, Leech caught her from behind. She struggled against him, determined not to let him drain her energy. Skeletor knocked Hordak down with a blast just as the villain was about to fire at She-Ra.

He-Man continued deflecting shots, his perfect aim bringing down Grizzlor, which made it three on six. Catra roared and jumped at He-Man. As he ducked, Scorpia managed to sting him in the back of his right leg. He-Man gritted his teeth at the hot needles of pain shooting through his calf, then his lower leg went numb. He dropped down to one knee, whirling around at the same time. Scorpia's eyes bulged as he grabbed her tail and swung her around a few times before releasing her into Catra, who had made another leap towards him. The two collided headfirst and fell to the ground. Scorpia didn't get up.

Skeletor was now preoccupied with Shadow Weaver. He tried to capture her in a forcefield, but she evaded it. She tried to incinerate all three of her enemies at once; Skeletor foiled her by making it rain.

Their bodies slickened with the water, She-Ra was able to slide out of Leech's grasp. She flung him into a wall. He dropped to the ground with a thud, unconscious. She-Ra staggered a step as she regained some of her energy.

There was a brief pause in the commotion as the evil warriors took stock of their losses. Only Hordak, who was back on his feet, Shadow Weaver, a slightly woozy Catra, and Mantenna remained.

He-Man stood, putting all of his weight on one leg, breathing heavily. Adrenaline could only carry him so far. He hadn't eaten much in four days, and had barely slept. Combined with the punishment his body had taken, he was nearing the end of his endurance.

She-Ra could sense how bad He-Man truly was feeling, how close he was to collapsing. She could heal him if she had but a moment. She desperately wanted to help her brother, but trying to heal him would leave them both vulnerable.

'_Hold on, Adam,' _she thought.

* * *

Bow laughed aloud, enjoying himself as he strung arrow after arrow, taking down Batmeks and tanks in rapid succession.

"Madam should have thought of these spells ages ago," he said with a grin. The explosive spell she had placed on the arrows made them deadly for the Horde arsenal.

Rebels around them pressed forward against the troopers, protected by shields from Eternia. Glimmer cast a glance over towards Queen Angella, who was leading a contingent of rebels against some Horde Troopers. Serena was off to the right, using her magic to make the numbers of attacking rebels seem even larger than it was.

"I think we're keeping the Horde pretty well occupied," Glimmer commented. "Bow, I'm going to lead a group around to the left. Stay here with the archers."

"No problem," Bow replied. For once, he was getting all the action he wanted right where he was.

* * *

Mantenna's eyes popped out at the same time Shadow Weaver began to cast a spell.

"Look out!" She-Ra called as she leapt up. He-Man lunged to the side and rolled away. Skeletor wasn't fast enough, and the bug-eyed creature's stun beam glanced off his shoulder, mildly stunning him. The blue wizard fell to the floor.

There was a loud banging noise, and Modulock broke free of the piping enclosing him. He-Man and She-Ra exchanged looks. Their odds were not improving.

Hordak chose this moment to finally begin participating again, firing paralysis shots at the twins. They blocked them with their swords, but Hordak was firing so quickly that they didn't have time deflect the shots accurately. While the two heroes were focused on Hordak, Modulock ran forward and landed a hammer-punch on He-Man, who was knocked back halfway across the room. Shadow Weaver completed her spell and black tendrils encased He-Man and She-Ra both. She raised them up into the air.

"We've got them!" Hordak shouted triumphantly.

"I don't think so," He-Man grunted. His sword was still in his hand, and he sliced through the magic tendrils easily. He landed hard, breathing heavily, and eyed the remaining villains. "Give it up, Hordak. You won't win."

She-Ra followed He-Man's example, only to find herself blocking Hordak's attacks again. Modulock attempted to attack her physically, but she grabbed his oncoming arm and threw him out of the Fright Zone, knocking Hordak off-balance as she did so.

Catra tackled He-Man from behind, her claws and teeth going into his already torn-up back. He-Man clenched his jaw and forced himself onto one knee. He managed to reach behind him and grab her mask, ripping it from her face. He crumpled it as she returned to her human form, her arms and legs wrapped around him. He-Man flung her off easily, and she flew into Mantenna's face.

"My eyes!" Mantenna cried out in pain. He-Man might have normally felt some guilt over hurting the evil warrior, but he was focused on only one thing now: getting to Hordak.

"Hordak," he growled, his eyes narrowed. "You're mine."

With a speed and strength Hordak hadn't believed was still possible after the last four days, He-Man moved forward relentlessly, blocking everything Hordak threw at him. Hordak tried to transform into a rocket to escape, his thrusters burning immediately, but He-Man punched him. Hordak was thrown backwards into a wall, and he involuntarily transformed back into himself. Then He-Man was on him, his sword at Hordak's throat.

Shadow Weaver looked around. She was the only one still there and standing. Catra and Mantenna had disappeared, along with Grizzlor. Scorpia and Leech still lay on the floor. Modulock was somewhere outside the Fright Zone. In spite of everything they had done to destroy He-Man, he and She-Ra were still victorious. The witch quietly faded into the shadows.

He-Man's arms were shaking slightly; whether from exhaustion or anger She-Ra couldn't tell. She knew only that the man standing before her with hatred on his face was someone she'd never seen before. He held his sword to Hordak's throat and stared hard into the frightened face of his enemy. She-Ra whispered He-Man's name, but he showed no sign of hearing her. Skeletor came to, groaning slightly.

"Please don't kill me," Hordak whimpered.

Skeletor heard that, though He-Man still didn't move. Eternia's former villain climbed to his feet and watched the two of them with great interest, wondering if He-Man would give in to the hatred burning in him. The entire room had gone completely still. She-Ra could even hear the faint sounds of battle from outside.

"I should," He-Man said at last, his voice set in a dangerous tone that echoed across the room. "I should rid the universe of your evil forever." The blade pressed closer to Hordak's throat. The villain closed his eyes in fear.

"He-Man, stop," She-Ra said, her tone desperate. "He-Man!" She took a step forward, but didn't touch him. He didn't seem to be registering her presence, and she was afraid that if she startled him, his sword would cut right across Hordak's throat.

"He won't do anything," Skeletor scoffed after another tense minute. "He's too good." There was disgust in his voice on the last sentence, and he kicked the ground in disappointment.

She-Ra whirled on him. "He's not some robot programmed to do good, Skeletor," she snapped. "He has a choice, as we all do." She turned back to her brother, who still stared at Hordak. The villain had opened his eyes again, but didn't look any less terrified.

"Don't let him win, He-Man," She-Ra said, hoping he was listening.

He-Man wasn't listening to her. Once he had Hordak, the hatred he thought he'd locked away had exploded in his mind. He struggled to regain control of his broiling emotions. '_I am Adam, Prince of Eternia, defender of Castle Grayskull. Teela wouldn't want this. Darren was a warning. I made myself a promise. If I kill him…'_

"I should rid Etheria of your threat forever. But then I wouldn't be any better than you, Hordak. And I will not allow you to turn me into something evil. You're not worth it." With those words, He-Man drew back his sword and hit Hordak in the head with the hilt. He half-hoped he'd accidentally hit the creep too hard, but the rise and fall of Hordak's chest told him the villain still lived.

"For a second, I thought you might actually kill him, flesh-face," Skeletor pouted, disappointment coloring his voice.

He-Man looked at him absently. He'd forgotten Skeletor was even there. "It was a tempting thought, believe me," he admitted. His face hardened. "And he will be prosecuted for killing Teela." He nearly choked on the last words, not actually having said them aloud before.

"It might be a challenge to find someplace here that can hold him," She-Ra mused thoughtfully, trying to think of the best place to put him.

"We'll take him back to Eternia, then," He-Man said.

"You can't!" She-Ra exclaimed. "Horde Prime would attack Eternia to get his brother back. You'd bring the entire Horde army down on your people!"

He-Man stared at her for a few seconds, hearing the truth in her words. But before he could respond, the adrenaline finally faded, his vision blurred, and he sank weakly to his knees.

"He-Man!" She-Ra raced to his side. As soon as she touched him, the mixture of pain, fatigue and grief left her gasping. Sometimes her empathetic powers were a mixed blessing. She quickly closed her eyes and focused on healing him. It was safer than him using his sword when Imp or someone else could still be around.

A tingling warmth spread from her hands, which were on his arm and shoulder, throughout his body. He-Man experienced relief for the first time in four days. The lash marks on his back disappeared, his leg recovered from Scorpia's sting, his headache vanished, and a feverish ache he had forgotten was there disintegrated as Grayskull's power flooded through his sister into him. Even the exhaustion faded a little. It seemed to take forever, and She-Ra's breathing was harsh when she finished.

"Thanks, sis, that's better," he said, climbing to his feet. His voice was strong again. But She-Ra heard the underlying emptiness, and knew what he meant. It was better, but not right. And it never would be again.

She-Ra bit her lip, and reached out again, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry about Teela." Her voice was caring and sympathetic.

He-Man nodded tightly, his face blank. "Thanks. Now what do we do with Hordak?" He and She-Ra turned around, only to find Skeletor laid out on the ground, unconscious, and Hordak gone.

"Shadow Weaver," She-Ra hissed. She almost cursed aloud. She had known the witch had disappeared too quickly; she should have paid more attention.

He-Man said nothing, only his twitching jaw muscle betraying his anger.

* * *

The others greeted He-Man and She-Ra enthusiastically when they re-grouped just outside of the Whispering Woods. Scorpia and Leech were quickly taken into custody by Castaspella.

"He-Man, you're okay!" Glimmer exclaimed in relief. The hero-worship was back in her eyes again. He-Man didn't even notice as she gave him a hug he didn't return.

"Thank you all for your help," he said quietly. Sea Hawk was watching him with true sympathy in his eyes, knowing what he had lost.

"Anytime," Bow said heartily. "Right Kowl?"

"Sure, if you really want Bow's kind of help that is," the animal hooted in response. "It usually gets you in more trouble instead of less."

"At least I try," Bow said with a proud smirk. "That's more than I can say for some creatures around here."

She-Ra gave a small smile at their banter. "Let's get back to Whispering Woods. I think He-Man could use a good night's rest." She cast him a concerned glance, but he only nodded. He didn't even meet her eyes.

He-Man dropped back slightly with her as they walked. "Are you sure Mother and Father are okay?" he asked softly, doubt in his voice. There was an answering screech from above, and they looked up to see Grace circling above them.

'_Your parents are safe on Eternia.'_

A wave of relief hit him, and tears pricked the back of his eyes. "Thank goodness," He-Man whispered.

"Thanks to Serena and Skeletor," She-Ra corrected, smiling at the surprise on his face. "Let me tell you what happened..."


	19. Chapter 19 Cold

He-Man didn't transform into Adam that night. He felt numb and hard at the same time, and he suspected Grayskull's power might be the only reason he wasn't a complete wreck. He tried to sleep, but the images of Teela and the things he'd done as Hordak's slave had him tossing about until he finally gave up. He-Man went to the stream, finding the gurgling, bubbling sounds comforting, and stayed there until he finally fell into a restless slumber.

Gay singing woke him up a short time later. He was disoriented for a second. He stiffened, then relaxed his fists as he found himself in the safety of Whispering Woods.

"Oh, sorry, He-Man," said Sprint, one of the Twiggets. "I didn't mean to disturb you, I was just coming to get some water."

"That's all right, Sprint," he answered, standing and stretching. His voice was hoarse from the lack of sleep. "I have work to do today anyway."

After splashing some water on his face and taking a long drink, He-Man went back to camp to let Adora know he was leaving. To his surprise, King Miro was there.

"Sire, I didn't know you were on Etheria," he greeted him, bowing slightly and then shaking his grandfather's hand.

"I thought my family would be brought back here, but I understand Randor and Marlena were returned directly to Eternia," Miro replied seriously. He-Man nodded, having heard that from She-Ra the evening before. "I was hoping to at least see Adam; Adora seemed to think he was here."

"I'm sure he's around somewhere," He-Man answered automatically, not really thinking about it.

Miro cleared his throat and shifted his feet. "But since I've run into you…I owe you an apology, young man."

"Me?" He-Man asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. For a while, I actually did believe the rumors that you had betrayed my family and joined the Horde," Miro explained, guilt written on his face. "I know now that that isn't true. I'm sorry I didn't have faith in you. I hope you can forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive," He-Man assured him.

"Yes there is," the old king contradicted him. "The people follow the king's lead, even on matters such as this. I almost cost the people their hope in you, and it's important they have that. And with all you have done for Eternia, you deserve our faith, no matter what the rumors say. Thankfully Duncan talked some sense into me."

"No one is perfect," He-Man countered quietly. "The people need to have hope and faith in themselves and in goodness itself, not in me."

Miro smiled. "Like it or not, you're their hero, He-Man."

He-Man's gaze was troubled. "A hero wouldn't have done the things I've done in the last few days, Sire."

"You saved the lives of the king and queen," Miro argued, surprised by He-Man's demeanor. He had become much more informed when he spoke to the Sorceress and She-Ra. The man before him had submitted to humiliation and torture to preserve Randor's and Marlena's lives, and Miro would not forget that.

"Perhaps. But I also cost Teela her life and destroyed the hopes and dreams of dozens of people," He-Man confessed, pain on his face.

"I'm afraid you were in a no-win situation, He-Man," Miro pointed out reasonably. He shook his head suddenly. "You remind me of my grandson."

"Pardon?" He-Man asked, startled.

"Adam has this overdeveloped sense of responsibility and fairness. In the years since you and the others freed me, he and I had many discussions like this," Miro said, chuckling. "I fear Randor has overstated the king's responsibilities in some areas. Adam sometimes seems as if he feels responsible for the safety and security of the entire planet, rather than just the kingdom."

He-Man forced a chuckle. "Sounds like he and I do have something in common." He grew serious and changed the subject. "Are you returning to Eternia today, Sire?"

"Yes, but I will be coming back," Miro said. "I once promised Adora I would be here for the final battle, and from the sounds of things, that will be soon. Are you returning home as well?"

"Soon," He-Man promised. "I have something I need to do first. Could you do me a favor? Take Skeletor with you?"

Miro grimaced but nodded. "I don't know what to do with him now. I can't believe he helped."

A hint of a real smile played around He-Man's mouth for the first time in five days. "That makes two of us."

* * *

He-Man was caught a few minutes later by Castaspella.

"He-Man, have you seen Adam?" she asked. "Adora said he was here, but I haven't been able to find him."

He-Man shook his head, realizing that his sister probably didn't know he hadn't transformed last night. "I'm afraid not, Your Majesty."

Castaspella didn't know He-Man that well, but even she couldn't miss the hollow tone to his voice. She tipped her head to one side, her gaze questioning. "Forgive me He-Man, but are you all right? You seem deeply saddened."

Though he was surprised by her perceptiveness, He-Man didn't bother denying it. "Hordak-" He paused and cleared his throat. "Hordak killed Teela. She was a very good friend of mine."

Castaspella's eyes grew wide at his words and the hard tone to his voice. "I'm so sorry, He-Man. I had heard rumors, but Adora didn't-"

"It's okay," He-Man interrupted abruptly. "You couldn't have known."

"Poor Adam," Castaspella murmured, true sympathy in her voice. She stared off into the distance. Her feelings for Adam may have been strong, but she would never wish this kind of pain on anyone. "Does he know?"

"Yes," He-Man answered, his voice muted. "He knows."

"He loved her so much. He told me that she was his other half," Casta recalled, her eyes filling with tears at the memory. "Do you know how he's doing?"

He-Man paused for a moment before answering. "I think he's in shock right now, Castaspella." It was the only explanation he had for the cold, empty feeling inside of him.

* * *

Seeing her brother hadn't transformed, Adora frowned. That he wasn't even thinking of what complications He-Man's presence could cause their secret was a good indication of his mental state. Her concern deepened as she watched him pick at his food, then bid Glimmer and Bow good-bye. He approached her somewhat hesitantly.

"Adora, I have to go. I just wanted to thank you for your help," he said, his face strangely blank.

"Where are you going?" she asked, forcing her voice to remain casual.

"I'll be back in a couple of days," He-Man responded, not answering her question. Adora let him go for the moment. She couldn't very well put him through the third degree in front of half the rebel camp, and he knew it. _But two can play at this game, _she thought.

As She-Ra, she caught her brother a little while later as he left the woods.

"He-Man, where are you going?" she asked again, grabbing hold of his arm.

"There are some things I have to do," he said evasively, pulling free gently and continuing on his way.

She-Ra fell into step beside him. "Then I'm going with you."

"There are people who need you here, She-Ra," he said, stopping.

"I think my brother needs me more," she replied with a small smile. She-Ra impulsively hugged him. His arms went around her automatically, but there was a stiffness to him she didn't recognize. Her heart ached for him.

"I appreciate the thought," He-Man said sincerely, "but this is something I need to do alone." He started to turn away from her, but she placed a hand on his arm.

"He-Man." She-Ra allowed the uncertainty she felt to color her voice. He stopped and shut his eyes for a minute as if he were trying to retain control. She waited patiently until he looked at her. "I almost lost my entire family. I've been frantic with worry for five days. I just want to be near you, just to know you're safe and alive. I'll stay out of your way if you want, but please let me come with you."

He-Man hesitated, then nodded jerkily. They fell into step together. There was an awkward silence, at least for She-Ra, that had never been there before. Not even when she had stabbed him…had it really only been two weeks ago? She sighed deeply. She felt awkward because she just didn't know what to say to her brother. Nothing would bring Teela back.

She-Ra wasn't surprised when He-Man's first stop was at Rye's house. She recognized Gabe from when he came to the rebel camp to tell of He-Man's alleged defection to the Horde. The two men and a woman She-Ra assumed was Rye's wife eyed He-Man suspiciously as he approached.

"You've made a lot of progress in rebuilding your home," He-Man observed quietly.

"What of it?" Gabe snapped defensively.

Rye looked to She-Ra. "Have you joined the Horde, too?" he asked nervously.

"No, I haven't. And He-Man is no longer enslaved to them," She-Ra replied. Their gazes grew hopeful. Gabe's eyes went to He-Man's breastplate, which had the normal cross on it again.

"I've come to tell you how sorry I am for destroying your home," He-Man said, his voice somber. "And to ask if I can help you rebuild."

The two brothers exchanged a nervous look. "We are having problems with the main support beam," Gabe finally said. The three men went to work on the house.

"I don't understand why he did it," the woman said bitterly. Her still-fearful eyes met She-Ra's.

"What's your name?" She-Ra asked, her voice understanding.

"Bethany."

"Bethany, if someone were holding Rye and Gabe hostage, what would you do to save their lives?" She-Ra asked her.

"Anything," the red-haired woman replied immediately. She let out a slight gasp as understanding dawned. "Is that what happened to He-Man?"

She-Ra nodded. "Hordak killed a dear friend of He-Man's, and threatened to do the same to the king and queen of Eternia, where He-Man is from, unless He-Man did what he wanted."

Bethany's brown eyes widened. "How awful for him." Her daughter ran over to her, and Bethany scooped her up and hugged her tightly.

"Mommy, why is that bad man back?" the child whimpered, hiding her face against Bethany's neck. She-Ra nearly sobbed aloud, knowing the girl's reaction to him would be a knife to He-man's heart. She was thankful he was inside where he couldn't have heard her.

"He's not bad, honey," Bethany soothed her daughter. "Some bad people made him a slave, and made him break our house. Now that he's free again, he's trying to make it right." She looked up at She-Ra. "Thank you for telling me."

"Thank you for letting him help," She-Ra replied, smiling gently. "Now tell me, is there anything I can do to help you?"

* * *

He-Man traveled rapidly from house to house, apologizing and assisting whenever the family would allow him to do so. She-Ra quietly pulled people aside and explained what had happened. Most of their reactions were similar to Bethany's, Rye's and Gabe's, though a few retained some bitterness. She found that in some of the homes, He-Man had managed to make the damage look worse than it actually was, or had put valuables in protected spaces before demolishing the building.

They spent all day working on homes. She-Ra fell asleep quickly that night. He-Man watched her for a while, envying her the peaceful slumber that had eluded him for nearly a week. He sighed heavily, feeling incredibly alone and lost.

_Have faith._

He-Man knew that voice; he had heard it before. "I do," he muttered, glancing around the empty clearing. "But having faith doesn't always help." He closed his eyes against the cold emptiness that filled him.

_I am with you._

He-Man suddenly felt a warmth that reminded him of Grayskull's magic. It filled him with feelings of comfort and love. The coldness faded a little, replaced by grief and pain, but for the first time it all felt bearable…until he fell asleep.

_The sick old man looked up at him, his eyes pools of pain, begging for release. He-Man dropped his sword and stepped back, shaking his head. His gaze locked with Teela's._

"_He-Man, save me!" she cried out to him._

"_I'm sorry, Teela," he choked out._

"_No! You let me die! How could you?" she screamed._

He-Man awoke with a jerk, breathing heavily. He'd slept less than three hours. He felt as if he hadn't slept at all. His stomach actually hurt, as if it too were protesting the lack of sleep.

"I can't keep going like this," he told himself. But he knew he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep.

_Forgive yourself,_ the voice suggested, softer this time.

"I wish I could," He-Man whispered back. The voice said no more.

* * *

They finished making their rounds the next day, and by the time they stopped to make camp that night, they were halfway back to Bright Moon. She-Ra finally transformed into Adora.

"I want to check in with Queen Angella before we go to Eternia," Adora informed her brother. He-Man grunted his assent as he poked at the defenseless campfire before him. There was silence for a few minutes, broken only by the chirping of insects and He-Man idly scraping the hot coals.

"Why aren't you changing back to Adam?" Adora asked abruptly.

Startled, He-Man looked up at her. "I haven't been Adam in a week," he pointed out. His gaze grew distant. "I'm almost afraid to change back. My chest took a beating in the Fright Zone. It won't stop bleeding."

Adora suspected he was afraid of breaking down as Adam too, but as she looked closely at him, she could see the wet smear of blood under his harness. She wondered briefly how he had hidden it from her.

"Why didn't you say something?" she demanded.

"What would you have done?" he asked, trying to sound reasonable. "You can't heal it. It's only the skin that's broken; I'm not having any trouble breathing. Duncan can fix it when I get home." His voice sounded almost wistful and uncertain on the last sentence.

"What happened?" Adora asked.

"Catra ripped it open with her whip when she woke me up a few days ago," he explained, his voice returning to the monotone he had used anytime he answered a question about his time in the Fright Zone. "Guess I was lying just right so the scar was exposed, and the tip must have caught it somehow."

"Do you think it's infected?" Adora asked worriedly.

"Nah," he answered offhandedly. There was a short silence. Adora scooted closer to him and rested her hand on his shoulder.

"Please change back," she requested softly.

He-Man sighed, but nodded. He'd been considering it anyway. He stood and raised his sword, unthinkingly using his right arm.

"Let the power…return!" he called out. The second Grayskull's power left him, the pain in his chest increased and Adam let his arm fall heavily, barely able to hold onto the sword. His left hand went up to grip his chest.

"Are you okay?" Adora asked anxiously. "Let me see your wound."

Adam shook his head as he switched hands to sheath his sword. "I'm fine, Adora. Let it be."

Adora froze at his tone. It was so hard, so unlike Adam.

"Adam, let me tend to it," she asked softly. "I do have a bandage in my sack. Your harness probably kept chafing at it. If we patch it up, maybe you won't need Duncan to use that laser again."

"Okay," Adam responded woodenly. He glanced at her, then away. "I'm sorry, Adora. I just..." He shook his head, unable to express how unreal everything felt.

"I know," Adora answered, her voice soothing. After he removed his shirt, she quickly bandaged the wound, frowning at how raw it looked. But she said nothing, knowing he wasn't in the mood to hear a lecture or anything else from her. Once she was done, she put her supplies away as Adam dressed again. Then she sat on the log next to him, wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his shoulder.

Adam was silent and didn't return her embrace, but he rested his head against hers, thankful for the comfort she was trying to give.

* * *

Adam took a deep breath as he walked towards the portal to return to Eternia, Adora right in front of him. His stomach was in knots. He didn't know what kind of reception he expected or wanted. Part of him still waited for someone to blame him for Teela's death.

Adam blinked as his eyes adjusted from Etheria's bright sunlight to Grayskull's dim interior. When he was able to focus, the first person he saw was the Sorceress. The two of them stared at each other for a moment.

The Sorceress had spent the morning preparing herself to see Adam again. She had to consciously force away the anger she unreasonably felt. She knew it was because Adam had been the only one who could have possibly saved Teela, and without knowing what happened, she was subconsciously blaming him. No one except the king and queen knew the full story, and they hadn't spoken about it. She might have been able to use her magic window to view it, but she didn't dare put herself through that when Adam had been due home today. Instead, she just kept pushing away the anger.

Now, as the Sorceress gazed at Adam, her heart softened and tears filled her eyes. Though his face was set in a carefully neutral expression, she could see the suffering in his lined face and bloodshot eyes. This wasn't the same confident, battle-tested man who had left to fight the Horde. The man before her had lost almost more than he could bear.

Duncan stood off to the side, waiting for Adam to notice him. He hadn't realized how much he had hoped Randor and Marlena were somehow wrong. He had half-expected Teela to come back with Adam. Now, watching the portal close and observing Adam's demeanor, he knew it had been a false hope.

Adam's gaze shifted and he spotted Duncan. Some of the color drained out of his face. He wasn't ready to face both of them at once, not after having failed to protect their daughter. He very nearly took a step back until Adora came alongside him and grabbed his hand, squeezing it to let him know she would stand with him.

Duncan broke the silence.

"How are you doing, lad?" he asked, the same warmth and concern in his voice as always. That simple statement almost caused Adam to lose the iron control he had held on his emotions for the last week.

"I'm sorry," he said hoarsely. He swallowed hard, trying to push away the hurt and the guilt.

"What happened?" the Sorceress asked steadily. "I know it may be hard to tell us Adam, but…we need to know. Your parents wouldn't say anything."

Adam frowned and took a shuddering breath. "Serena told you about the explosive devices around their necks?" They nodded together. Adam noticed Serena in the background for the first time, and nodded slightly to her. "Hordak wanted me to serve him absolutely and completely to save their lives. He ordered me to kill She-Ra to save them." Adora's hand tightened on his. "When I told him I wouldn't take a life-" Adam's voice broke and he swallowed several times as he tried to keep control of his emotions. The others waited patiently. Adora bit her lip as she listened.

"Shadow Weaver gave me my sword back," he continued after a moment. "Then they brought in an old man who was obviously suffering from some sort of disease. Hordak ordered me to kill him. He said if I didn't, Teela would die." For the first time since her death, safe in Grayskull with people he loved, and the only two people who could possibly love Teela as much as he had, Adam lost the fight to keep control. His eyes filled with tears as he looked from Duncan to the Sorceress. "I wanted to save her," he choked out. "Ancients know I wanted that more than anything. But I couldn't kill someone to do it. Not even a sick old man. I'm so sorry."

The tears began flowing down Adam's face, and a few sobs escaped him. Duncan and the Sorceress moved as one to embrace him. Adora stepped back as Adam let go of her hand and held onto Teela's parents. She sensed her brother needed to be with these two right now.

"You did the right thing, son," Duncan told him firmly. Adam heard him, but couldn't quite believe it in his heart.

"I'm sorry," he kept repeating between sobs. Now that the dam had burst, the dead, cold feeling inside broke apart, the pain of Teela's loss replacing it. He couldn't catch his breath, couldn't stop from feeling. The despair threatened to sweep him away, and only the embrace of those around him kept him from being totally lost.


	20. Chapter 20 Teela

They were all quiet on the way back to the palace, the only sound the roar of air in their ears as the wind raider soared through the sky.

Adam swallowed hard against another swell of tears that threatened. It seemed as if every tree, rock, and stream brought back a memory of Teela. He ached to hold her again.

Duncan's voice broke into his silent grief. "From what little your parents told me, you've been through a lot, lad."

Adam shrugged. He didn't have any desire to re-hash the experience.

"Adam, if you ever need to talk…" Duncan trailed off meaningfully. Adam met his eyes briefly.

"I know, Duncan. Thanks." He wished his voice would convey how grateful he truly was. Duncan was obviously missing his daughter, but was finding a way to continue on as a mentor and friend. The simple act gave Adam a sliver of hope that they could survive this.

"How's your chest?"

Adam shrugged. "It's there."

"It's not good," Adora interrupted from behind them. "It was cut open again, Duncan, and terribly strained from all the things Hordak had him doing."

Adam winced inwardly. "Adora, please. I really don't want to talk about it." He knew he was repressing the memories, but he didn't have the energy to deal with them or the emotions they would create.

"Well, then let's talk about Skeletor." Duncan grunted. "No one quite knows what to do with him."

"Let him be," Adam answered listlessly, surprising the other two. "We'll need him to defeat Hordak. Besides, Skeletor will expect me to want revenge. He needs to see we don't all give into that urge." '_And hopefully I don't give in to this nearly overwhelming desire to kill Hordak.'_

Adora felt a surge of relief and gratitude that Adam wasn't going to go after Hordak, much to her embarrassment. She ducked her head to hide her reddening face. Hordak had raised her. Like it or not, even though he was evil and she hated the things he did, she still cared for him. She didn't want to, but she couldn't stop herself.

Tears sprang to Adam's eyes when he saw the palace. It was a bittersweet homecoming. He was free, but Teela was gone. He caught himself looking for her just a few seconds later. He raised his chin and blinked rapidly to clear his eyes.

Marlena and Randor were waiting in the hangar when they arrived. Marlena barely waited for Adam to climb out of the attack track before running to him and throwing her arms around him.

"Adam," Marlena whispered, tears streaming down her face. "I've been so worried about you. Thank God you're all right."

"You're really alive," Adam said at the same time, hugging his mother back. Randor didn't wait for Marlena to back off, but instead embraced the two of them wordlessly. Adora joined in a few seconds later. Duncan quietly backed away, allowing the family some resemblance of privacy.

His parents' hugs almost triggered another flood of tears for Adam; he pressed his lips together to hold them back. Then the fact that Randor and Marlena really were alive hit him like a physical blow, releasing a knot inside. His arms tightened around them both as tears streamed silently down his face.

'_Thank you,'_ Adam thought, his heart overflowing with gratitude for their safety, even amidst the pain. '_Thank you.'_

Adora again said nothing. Just as Duncan and the Sorceress were the only two who could come close to understanding the pain of Adam's loss, his parents were the only ones who knew what he'd gone through in the Fright Zone. So she simply embraced her family and silently shared in Adam's thankfulness that they were all alive.

"What took you two so long to get here?" Randor finally asked, still hugging them all. His voice was rough.

"I had to fix the damage I did," Adam said, his own voice hoarse with emotion. "I couldn't let those people believe He-Man was evil." He pulled back from his parents and took a couple of deep breaths, steadying himself. Randor noted his haggard look with concern, and was surprised to see Adam's emotions suddenly clear and his face become blank as he changed the subject.

"Are the masters here?" Adam asked. He knew they would be gathering for the memorial service.

"Soon," Randor answered slowly. "There are a few still on their way. The memorial service is in two days."

Adam nodded his acknowledgment. "I want to address the masters before the service, today if possible. In the meantime, I'd like to sit down with you and Duncan so I know what preparations have been made, and what still needs to be taken care of. As soon as the memorial service is over, I'm returning to Etheria with the rest of the help we promised."

Adora was used to hearing her brother talk this way. On Etheria, he frequently helped in making the battle plans, and he naturally took charge as he did so. She had found he had a good strategic mind—and his mischievous streak made him somewhat unpredictable in battles, which was a huge advantage. But as she looked at her parents and Duncan, she realized something seemed wrong to them. Adam was standing there with his arms crossed, waiting for a response to his statements, his face under perfect control once more.

"Why are you staring at Adam like that?" she asked them, looking from one to the other.

"Adam is usually very careful to act and sound differently than He-Man," Duncan explained immediately. "We're just not used to hearing that tone or even that type of talk from Adam. And given what he's been through, we thought he would be staying on Eternia for a while."

"That's enough," Adam said sharply. "While I appreciate your concern, we don't have the luxury of baby-sitting anyone's emotions right now. On top of the Horde's continued threat to Etheria, we can't discount the possibility that Hordak might come after Grayskull, even without He-Man's help." His voice dripped sarcasm on the last word.

Randor and Marlena exchanged glances, a mixture of pride and sorrow on their faces. This hardened man barely even sounded like their son.

* * *

At Duncan's request, Adora reported in to him, albeit somewhat reluctantly. She quickly went over the sketchy details she knew of what had transpired. She felt it was her duty to include how close Adam had come to killing Hordak. Though her loyalty to her brother made it difficult, she forced herself to do it.

Duncan grunted as she concluded. "That doesn't surprise me. I'm not sure I could have resisted that impulse myself."

Adora's eyes widened at this, but she didn't respond. Instead, her teeth worried her lip for a moment. "I wish I could help him," she finally said.

Duncan shook his head. "Adam deals with things on his own schedule, Adora. He knows he needs to talk about it with me, and he will, but not until he's ready. Just make sure he knows you're there for him. That's all you can do right now."

* * *

After discussing it, Adam, Randor, Adora, and Duncan, had all reached the conclusion that it was a slim possibility that Hordak would focus on Eternia now. Without He-Man, Hordak couldn't possibly hope to take Grayskull, and his plan to defeat the rebels before Horde Prime's arrival was in serious jeopardy.

Adora and Adam were both anxious to return to Etheria. Randor had no problem with Adora returning right after the memorial ceremony, but he pushed Adam to delay his return. Adam had conceded one extra day, but even Randor couldn't convince him to wait longer. Even now, the Sorceress was keeping in constant contact with Light Hope, in case the twins were needed on Etheria earlier.

Adam waited until the masters were all together before entering the room. A delayed entrance was expected of him, and in this case, it saved him from having to deal with any sympathetic friends before speaking. He had avoided them all up to now because he couldn't handle the sympathy yet; he had to focus.

He deliberately banged the doors open, and silence fell almost immediately. His father, Duncan, and Adora sat around the huge table, which was filled with the Heroic Warriors and representatives from several nearby kingdoms. Adam strode to the head of the table, much to the surprise of some gathered there. A few glanced at the king and Duncan, but the two of them never moved. Adam's eyes scanned the room briefly. Even Skeletor was present, for better or for worse.

"On behalf of my father and the people of Eternia, I want to thank you all for coming," Adam began, his voice strong. "I'm sure you've heard rumors of what happened on Etheria, and have an idea why we've asked you here. I'm going to give you the condensed version."

"Hordak did indeed kidnap my parents and Teela. While he was doing so, Orko also disappeared and has not been found. Hordak forced He-Man to serve as his slave in order to preserve the lives of Teela and my parents. Unfortunately, Hordak tried to make He-Man do the one thing he is sworn not to do: take the life of an innocent. When He-Man refused…Hordak killed Teela." A rumble ran through the crowd. Skeletor could make out a few comments.

"Oh, no, not Teela."

"Poor Adam, losing Teela like that."

"Poor Adam? What about He-Man? He must be a wreck."

"I can't believe he let Hordak kill her."

"Even He-Man can't save everyone."

Adam held up his hand and the voices quieted. "Teela was a great leader and an even better friend to many of us. We will have time to mourn her properly. But right now, I need to speak to you about another issue that requires our attention. Etheria is under a great threat. Horde Prime himself is on his way there to deal with the rebellion Princess Adora is leading. In addition, Hordak had planned to use my parents as leverage, to force He-Man to escort him into Castle Grayskull." More whispers ensued.

"We have no way of knowing whether Hordak will carry out that plan, but as far as we know, he believes my parents to be dead. He will expect Eternia to be in chaos right now." Adam's eyes swept the room, taking in the mixture of anger, fright, and courage on the faces before him without really registering who was present. Nor did he note the indignation on some faces; more than one of the masters believed in Adam's ability to rule immediately, should anything happen to Randor.

"Before Hordak arrived last week, my father and I put out a request for volunteers from the Royal Guard. We asked them to go to Etheria and help against whatever they might face with Horde Prime's arrival," the prince continued. "I now put out that same request to all of you. The day after the memorial service, I will be going to Etheria to help my sister and the rebellion. He-Man will also be going. I would welcome the help of anyone willing to come. But we will need some of you to stay here to protect Eternia and Grayskull, especially since an attack from the Horde is still a possibility."

There was a low murmur; most of the masters recognized a new, hardened air about Adam, and they weren't quite sure what to make of it. Nor could anyone miss the fatigue and grief in his face.

Adam met his father's eyes and Randor smiled slightly and nodded. Adam held up his hand again and waited for the room to quiet. He took a breath to steady himself.

"One more thing. You all know that I loved Teela with all my heart, and I hoped one day she would be my wife." He swallowed hard. The room was suddenly dead silent, all eyes on him. "Teela was like a sister to many of you, a best friend to others. To all of us she was a teacher, a shining example of courage and strength." His voice thickened, forcing him to pause. He cleared his throat, praying for strength to get through what he wanted to say.

"Orko was the little brother we all looked out for, who always made us smile. We are going to Etheria to aid the people there in their fight for freedom, not for revenge. If you choose to go, do not let your anger over Teela's death and Orko's disappearance cloud your judgment. Remember who you are, and that you are on the side of goodness," he concluded. There were a few frowns, but most of the warriors nodded firmly. Adam avoided Adora's eyes as he spoke. He wasn't proud of how close he had come to killing Hordak.

Stratos raised a hand. "What is he doing here?" he asked, jerking his head towards Skeletor. Stratos was one of the few who knew Adam's secret, and he knew how dangerous Skeletor was as a result.

"Skeletor actually helped He-Man and my parents escape from Hordak," Adam replied firmly. "Now he wants to help Etheria defeat the Horde. He is fully aware that this does not pardon his past crimes, but we are going to need all the help we can get."

Ram-Man raised his hand. "Duh, Prince Adam, where's He-Man? Is he okay?"

Adam had half-expected this question. "He's fine, Rammy," he replied steadily. "He just had something else to attend to today."

Adam would have liked nothing more than to run out of the meeting and avoid everyone, but he was a prince. There was protocol to be followed, and a public life to lead. As soon as he had concluded his speech, Adam was surrounded by friends who offered him sympathetic words and an occasional hug.

"Let me know if I can lend an ear or help somehow," Stratos said sincerely, clasping Adam's arm with both hands. "I can't imagine what you're going through right now."

Mekaneck echoed him. "He-Man should be sure to talk about it with someone as well," he added meaningfully. "It sounds like he went through a lot."

Adam murmured his thanks, avoiding their gazes. He needed to deal with Teela's loss. How that loss had happened, and everything else that had happened in the Fright Zone, weren't things he wanted to spend energy on right now, although he understood what both of his friends were saying. He turned to the next person…_Castaspella_. He hadn't even realized she had come to Eternia. Irrationally, he was filled with guilt for ever having had feelings for the sorceress.

"Adam, I am truly sorry for your loss," she said, a gentle hand on his arm.

Adam searched her face for a few seconds, but saw only a deep empathy bordering on sorrow.

"Teela was a very special woman," Castaspella added softly.

"Yes she was," Adam agreed, his throat tightening.

"If there's anything I can do…" her voice trailed off.

Adam nodded. "Thanks." Castaspella hesitated a second, then hugged him awkwardly. Adam hugged her back stiffly, pressing his lips together to hold his emotions in check. Then she was gone, and he was greeting Ram-Man. Over and over he shook hands, returned hugs, and accepted condolences, each one making Teela's death more real. Castaspella wasn't the only one who had come. Bow, Glimmer, Kowl, Madam Razz, and Sea Hawk were there as well, all out of friendship for Adam, wanting to show him their support.

Only Adam's inner strength kept him from breaking down. By the time the last person had left, he felt as if he'd been through the wringer. He glanced at Duncan, who looked no better. This had only been the masters. Many more people would come for the memorial service. It would be even worse.

"I keep expecting her to show up," Duncan admitted as he met Adam's eye.

Adam broke eye contact almost immediately, not speaking the thought that came to his mind. '_I keep seeing her die.'_

* * *

Adora waited for Sea Hawk after the meeting. "I'm sorry I haven't had much time with you today, Hawk."

The pirate shrugged. "Perhaps that's something I need to get used to."

Adora caught his undertone and changed directions, steering him towards the gardens. In spite of the cool weather and lack of flowering plants, there were still plenty of secluded spots where they could talk. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you are an Eternian princess, Adora," he said quietly, bringing her to a halt and searching her face. "Once Etheria is free, won't you return home?"

Adora stared at him, longing written on her face. "I want to," she admitted. "I've missed so much, being away from my family. But…" Adora hesitated a moment, then looked him right in the eye. "I don't want to leave you, Hawk."

He smiled at her and took her face in his hands. "Adora, I will follow you wherever you go," he said sincerely. "I can sail anywhere. I don't have to be on Etheria."

Tears welled up in Adora's eyes. To have both Sea Hawk and her family in one place…it was all she had wanted.

"And you don't have a problem with me being a princess, or She-Ra?" she whispered. She watched his green eyes carefully for his answer.

"Well, the She-Ra thing is no problem," he answered quietly.

"You've never even asked me any questions about it," she said, tipping her head to the side. "Isn't there anything you want to know?"

Hawk shook his head. "I'm guessing you've been She-Ra since you left the Horde, and that your brother is the one who gave you the sword to first become She-Ra. I know why it's important to keep it a secret." He shrugged. "I just don't see it changing anything between us, Adora." He cleared his throat.

"The princess bit is a little…overwhelming. I never saw myself as royalty, and you know I don't go into all that protocol stuff." He smiled uncertainly at her. "Think you can keep me straight when the time comes?"

Adora smiled and nodded wordlessly.

Sea Hawk glanced around. There were no flowers this time of year. There was certainly no music out here. Not to mention there were tremendous pressures facing them, her brother was in mourning, and he hadn't planned this out…but Hawk, being Hawk, impulsively decided to go ahead anyway. He got down on one knee and took Adora's hand.

"Hawk! What-"

"Your brother just lost the love of his life, Adora, and it's shown me how uncertain and short life can be," Sea Hawk interrupted her. "I love you, and I want to spend my life with you, whether that is on this planet or another, whether it's in a palace or an old gray castle or on a ship sailing the seas. Will you marry me, Adora?"

Adora's smile lit her face this time. "Yes! Absolutely yes!"

Hawk sprang to his feet and they shared a kiss, then Adora pulled away with a suddenly serious expression. "Hawk, we have to keep this quiet. Adam-"

Sea Hawk nodded his understanding. "You're right. We'll keep it between us for now."

* * *

Adora met up with Adam less than an hour later. He barely registered the glow about her.

"I feel as if I owe you an apology, Adora," Adam said, not even greeting her. His blue gaze was direct, but somehow empty. "I was out of line with Hordak. My anger almost got the best of me."

Adora laid a hand on his forearm. "But it didn't. You didn't do anything wrong, Adam. You kept control."

Assessing her face, Adam frowned. "You care for him, don't you?"

Adora bit her lip and her face flushed slightly. '_Darn that twin's intuition.' _"I'm sorry, Adam, I know I shouldn't with all he's put you though-"

"What he's put _us_ through," Adam corrected her angrily. "He stole time away from us that we can never have back. And he took the life of someone who had so much to give-" His throat tightened and he stopped.

"I know," Adora admitted softly. "But he raised me, Adam. I don't fool myself into thinking he ever loved me. I was just a tool to him, another way to further his power. But my heart's not made like his. I can't help caring for him. And I can't help hoping…if Skeletor changed, maybe Hordak can too."

Adam snorted at that, his face hard. Adora looked away slightly, saddened at this change in her brother. Adam had always been so merciful and forgiving…Hordak had apparently taken that from him. But Adam softened slightly at the mixture of shame and sorrow on her down-turned face. A sigh escaped him.

"Maybe he can," he said reluctantly. Adora spontaneously gave him a hug that he only half-heartedly returned. "I need to go get some sleep." He pulled away gently and walked down the hall to his room, his step weary.

Adora watched him go with concern. He had appeared all right in front of the masters, but up close, he still seemed as if he were wound up tight yet defeated at the same time. He looked and sounded exhausted, and…Adora frowned. For the first time, she noticed his clothes were loose. She hadn't been imagining things when she hugged him. He had lost weight.

* * *

"I think it is very likely that Hordak will attack Grayskull," Duncan told the Sorceress and Serena grimly.

"I agree, Man-at-Arms," the older woman replied. "But I fear we have another worry as well."

"Adam?" Duncan guessed.

"Yes," the Sorceress said. "He put on a good front for the heroic warriors yesterday, Duncan, but I'm afraid he is pushing himself past even his limits. His distress is so great I can sense it without even trying. I don't believe he has slept at all since he left the Fright Zone. I have woken several times during the last few nights, and I sensed him each time."

Duncan shook his head. "I don't know what we can do for him, Sorceress. He has to come to terms with it on his own time. We all do."

"Yes, but perhaps-" She stopped suddenly and closed her eyes, putting her hands to her temples. "It can't be…"

"Sorceress?" Serena stepped towards her, concerned.

"Sh," the Sorceress hissed softly.

'_Mother, please hear me. Mother…. If we can connect our minds, the one helping us can create a portal to get us home.' _Teela's voice was so quiet the Sorceress had to strain to hear it. She squeezed her eyes shut more tightly.

"It's not possible," the Sorceress whispered. Duncan and Serena stared at her fearfully.

'_I'm not dead. Orko is with me. He saved me. Please Mother, reach out to me. Oakley can make a portal, but he needs to know where it should go.'_

The Sorceress knew full well it could be a trap, but if there was the slightest possibility of getting Teela back, she had to take that chance. She reached out with her mind as she had so many times in the week after Teela and the others had been taken. This time, she connected with her daughter.

"Teela," she gasped. Her knees buckled, but Duncan and Serena managed to catch her before she hit the floor.

"What's going on?" Duncan demanded worriedly.

"I don't know," Serena answered, frowning. She sensed a tremendous joy from the Sorceress, but…

"Teela is alive," the Sorceress whispered, her eyes still closed as she focused on her daughter.

"What?" Duncan breathed.

Before he or Serena could question the Sorceress in further, a portal opened. They stared at it, hope and fear warring in their hearts. An odd-shaped shadow appeared, then suddenly Teela and Orko were before them.

"By the Ancients," Duncan exclaimed, his mouth dropping open in disbelief. He stepped forward hesitantly, then together he and the Sorceress hugged Teela tightly. Laughing, tears in her eyes, she returned their enthusiastic hugs.

"Mother! Father!"

"Teela, how did you-?" Duncan couldn't even finish the sentence. A few tears slid down his face as he hugged his little girl.

It all clicked in Serena's mind when she saw Orko. "Orko! You saved her!"

"Uh, yeah, I guess I did," the little Trollan said awkwardly, tugging at his scarf.

"Orko, I don't care what I've ever said about you," Duncan said, a beaming smile on his face. He put a hand on Orko's back. "You're a true hero."

"Yes, you are Orko," the Sorceress agreed. "You truly are a great magician. Thank you."

"Aw, gee," Orko said, blushing.

"What's going on?" Teela asked, her eyes huge and worried. "Where are Adam and his parents?"

"They're safe," Duncan assured her. Teela almost pulled a face as she thought of the many times He-Man had said that to her when she asked where Adam was. But her father's next words distracted her immediately. "And there is a lot you need to know, Teela. But I'll tell you on the way back to the palace. Adam needs to know you're alive."

Anxious to get to him, Teela hugged her mother and Serena quickly, promising to come back and visit soon. Then she and Orko boarded the Wind Raider with Duncan. They traded stories on the way back.

"By the time I got to the throne room, you were all captured," Orko explained. "I didn't know what to do, so I transformed myself into a bug and hid in Teela's hair. I figured that way I could find out where they were taking everyone and then get help. So when Hordak told He-Man about the collars and threatened Teela, I used my magic to change Teela's collar into a transporter, but I couldn't control where we went. We ended up on some weird planet with a bunch of talking trees."

"Talking trees?" Duncan echoed.

Teela chuckled. "They were sort of like a cross between Skytree and Moss Man. We started out in a desert, and had to walk forever before we met a native named Elmer. It was his friend Oakley who helped us get back."

"So this friend of Elmer's was a wizard?" Duncan asked.

"Yes," Teela answered. "Because the worlds were in different dimensions, I couldn't reach the Sorceress on my own. Oakley said she and I would have had to be trying to connect to each other at the same exact moment. That never happened, but Oakley was able to boost the connection enough for me to reach her…and here we are."

"Thank goodness," Duncan said, the emotion in his voice heartfelt. He gazed at her as if he hadn't seen her in years.

Teela was surprised to see tears trickling down her father's face. "Are you all right?" she asked uncertainly.

"Teela, the last few days have been a nightmare," he said huskily. "The memorial service for you and Orko is scheduled for tomorrow." Teela gasped. "Adam, quite frankly, is a wreck. The Horde may attack Grayskull, or might not. Everyone's on edge. And I thought my little girl was gone forever." He smiled at her. "I love you, daughter."

Teela smiled back, glad to be home. "I love you too."

"What about me? Doesn't anyone love me?" Orko asked, pouting with his arms crossed.

Teela and Duncan laughed. "Of course we do, Orko," Teela assured him. She turned to Duncan, the palace already in view. "Tell me what happened to He-Man."

Duncan threw her a concerned glance. "He's not good, Teela." He told her the sketchy details he knew. By the time they landed at the palace, Teela was almost frantic to see Adam. She, her father, and Orko practically ran to the throne room, the guards' mouths dropping open as their supposedly dead captain raced past. They burst into the throne room, drawing the attention of everyone within.

"Teela!" Marlena exclaimed, her hand going to her heart. "How in the world-?"

"Orko turned her collar into a teleportation device, just as Skeletor and Serena did with yours," Duncan explained succinctly.

"Only I couldn't control where we wound up," Orko admitted. "So it took us a while to find a way back to Eternia."

"It's wonderful to see you alive and well, my dear," Randor said, coming down off of his throne to hug her. Teela was surprised to see the sheen of tears in his eyes as he held her at arms' length and studied her. "Truly wonderful."

Marlena embraced her as well. "I felt as if I'd lost my own daughter when Hordak pushed that button," she whispered. Teela blushed lightly. She hadn't known the king and queen cared about her quite so much.

"Thank you Your Majesties," Teela said. She glanced around. "I don't mean to be rude, but where's Adam?"

King Randor cleared his throat slightly and shifted his weight, glancing around at the guards in the room. "Leave us, please." He waited until the guards had done so before turning back to her. Teela's anxiety increased as she waited.

"I ordered him to get some rest," Randor said, meeting her gaze steadily. "He's put up a good front for everyone, Teela, but he's not doing well. He went through Blazes on Etheria. Now that we're back he's pushing himself too hard, and he's barely eating. Then Cringer told us this morning that Adam only slept about an hour last night. Adora was with him the two nights previous to that, and she said that although she didn't know how much he had slept, she did know that Adam was awake when she went to sleep and when she woke up both nights. If I had to guess, I'd say he's barely slept since you, ah, disappeared."

Randor paused, then sighed. "I told him if he didn't get some sleep he would have to take something to help him do so, because he can't go on like that. Adam was upset with me, and he left the palace. I'm not sure where he went."


	21. Chapter 21 Disbelief

Adam knew his father was right; he did need sleep. And it wasn't as if he hadn't tried to sleep. He just couldn't. The choice Hordak had forced him to make played over and over in his mind like a recorder. Adam sighed heavily, knowing he might indeed need drugs to help him sleep.

He was sitting down, his back against a tree in an area he had frequently escaped to in order to nap—or become He-Man. The gurgling stream sang to him, reminding him of the time Teela had been on the verge of figuring out his secret, and he had dumped her in the water to distract her. A smile touched his lips even as a few tears fell. Adam closed his eyes and put his head back against the tree, quickly falling into a light doze where images flew through his mind. For the moment, they were good ones, memories of lighthearted times he and Teela had shared.

Teela hurried through the woods. She had checked one of Adam's favorite spots already, but only because it had been closer to the palace than this one. She had a feeling that this was the one at which she'd find him. She broke through the trees and halted as she caught sight of Adam, appalled at how awful he looked. Her eyes filled with tears and a hand covered her mouth lightly. He had lost weight, his handsome face taking on a haggard look, and the shadows under his eyes were evident even from here. There was a dejected slump to his posture that she'd never seen before. She had to swallow several times before she could speak.

"Adam," she called softly, moving forward a few steps.

Adam started awake at the sound of his name, thinking the Sorceress had been calling him. Out of habit he looked around for Zoar, freezing as he caught sight of Teela. Hope, then disbelief coursed through Adam, followed by despair.

"Great," he muttered, rubbing at his face with his hands. "Father's right. I'm so exhausted I'm hallucinating."

Teela approached as he talked and heard the last part. She knew they would laugh about it one day, but right now it worried her.

Teela kneeled down next to Adam as he dropped his hands from his face. She touched him gently and said, "I'm not a hallucination." Taken by surprise, Adam's whole body jerked. His breathing quickened; she could see the hope and doubt warring in his eyes.

"Teela?" he whispered. '_I must be going insane…or someone could be impersonating her. Like Evil-Lyn.'_

"It's me, Adam," Teela assured him. "Orko turned the collar into a teleportation device just before it exploded—and, well, you know Orko's magic. It took both of us to another dimension. That's why no one could find Orko, and even the Sorceress couldn't connect with me."

Disbelief still lingered on Adam's face, but now it was mixed with awe. He reached out with one hand, hesitantly, and touched her face just with his fingertips. She was really there, warm and in the flesh. As she usually did, Teela closed her eyes and leaned into his hand. That one move convinced Adam it wasn't a trick—and if it was a hallucination, he never wanted to sleep again.

"By the Ancients," Adam breathed. "Teela…"

Suddenly they were clinging to each other, tears mingling as they kissed. Adam's hands stroked her face over and over.

"I-I thought…we all thought-" he said brokenly.

"I know," Teela hushed him, putting a finger to his lips. "I know."

"I'm so sorry," Adam told her, his blue eyes full of a curious mixture of joy and pain. "Ancients, Teela, I'm so sorry I couldn't save you."

"It's okay," she assured him, laying a hand on his face. "You did the right thing, Adam. Hordak didn't leave you any choice."

A shudder ran through him. Teela watched him carefully, knowing that with all he'd been through, this could very well be the last straw. Her sudden appearance could literally send him into shock. But his breathing remained steady, and he certainly seemed okay as he suddenly pulled her onto his lap. Teela squealed in surprise, but there was no answering laugh from Adam. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her as if he couldn't get close enough. Teela returned the embrace wordlessly.

"Do your parents know you're alive?" he asked hoarsely.

"Yes, and so do yours and half the guards in the palace."

"Good. Because I'm not letting go of you any sooner than I have to." Adam's voice broke again, and he pressed his face against her chest. Teela bit her lip, worried about him, but she simply held him with one hand and stroked his head with the other, her fingers playing with his hair.

Adam fought to get himself under control, but it had all been too much. The fight with his sister, believing Teela to be dead, the torture Hordak had put him through, the lack of sleep and food…. And now Teela was back from the dead. He finally gave in and allowed the tears to come.

Though she couldn't see Adam's face, Teela could feel the tears and his shuddering breaths. It seemed to last forever; Teela knew she'd never seen him cry so much. She murmured soothingly to him, trying to comfort him, her own eyes filling with tears as well. This couldn't be her Adam, her He-Man, sounding so broken. Then she remembered how she had felt when she thought he had died, and she knew it was. He loved her that much.

Eventually Adam seemed to regain control. His breathing steadied and he lifted his face to hers.

"I love you," he whispered softly. His reddened eyes searched her face almost desperately, as if he still couldn't believe she was there.

"I love you too," Teela answered, her eyes dark with concern. "Adam, are you all right? My father told me-"

"Don't," Adam interrupted almost pleadingly. "I don't want to think about it, Teela. You're alive, and you're safe. That's all that matters right now."

Teela regarded him steadily and realized that for once, Adam needed her to take charge. He might have pulled himself together again, but she wasn't sure it would last long. She tried to get up, but Adam wouldn't let go.

"Adam, we need to get back to the palace." He shook his head, still staring at her. "But you need some sleep," she added. "You look awful, Adam."

"Gee, thanks," he answered drolly. He did lean back against the tree, though.

"Sorry," Teela said, blushing slightly. "But you look as if you haven't slept or eaten in a week."

"Hordak gave me the worst food he could find, and as little of it as he could," Adam responded. Teela caught a glimpse of the coldness her father had described. "Not that it mattered. I wasn't hungry anyway."

"And sleep?" she prompted softly.

"I haven't," Adam answered honestly. "At least, not much. Every time I try, I re-live it." A haunted look entered his eyes. Teela wondered if he re-lived the entire experience, or just her "death."

"Well, I'm here now," Teela assured him, reaching out to play with his hair again. She stared deep into his eyes and they became lost in each other for a few moments.

Adam didn't want to go to sleep; he was half-afraid he'd awaken later to find her gone. But eventually he couldn't fight it any longer. As a peace he hadn't known in more than a week slipped through him, Adam's eyes began drifting closed. Teela smiled when he finally fell asleep. She started to slip off of his lap, but even in his sleep his arms tightened around her. Teela sighed in contentment. It might not be the most comfortable position, but she didn't care. She was back with Adam where she belonged.

* * *

Adora smiled at the pair sleeping beneath the huge tree. It was such a relief to see them together again. She called in to Duncan to let him know she had found them, then walked over to the couple.

"Teela," she said softly.

Teela's green eyes snapped open, though she didn't move. "You scared me," she hissed at Adora, returning the princess' smile. She eased slightly away from Adam, moving her tingling arm gingerly.

"Sorry," Adora apologized. "I see you found him."

Teela's smile faded as she gazed at Adam. "Yes. He looks awful. How's his chest?"

"Your father patched it up again yesterday," Adora answered, also staring at her brother. "Catra's whip tore it."

"What happened after I left?" Teela asked her. "My father didn't seem to know many details—or he just wouldn't say much. He did say Hordak ordered Adam around, forced him to destroy homes, and tortured him. But he wouldn't be any more specific."

"Adam won't talk about it at all," Adora said, chewing her lip a little. "Neither will my parents. I-"

"No," Adam suddenly mumbled. "Teela!" His voice choked as he saw her destroyed again in his dreams. The women fell silent and looked at Adam. His eyes snapped open and focused on Teela for a few seconds.

"I'm here Adam," she said softly. "I'm okay. I'm alive. I'm okay."

As his eyes drifted shut again, he sighed her name. Teela and Adora remained silent until his breathing grew regular again. The sound of a vehicle reached their ears, and Duncan appeared in an Attack Track, the king next to him. Teela's eyes widened in surprise, and she carefully extricated herself the rest of the way from Adam's arms.

"Father's been extremely worried about him," Adora offered quietly when she saw Teela's face.

"Adam," Teela said, shaking him gently. "Adam, wake up. It's time to go home."

Adam could hear Teela, and he struggled to open his eyes. It felt as if he were fighting his way through mud, though. He felt strong, gentle hands pulling him up, helping him walk, but it all felt surreal. He couldn't seem to keep his eyes open for more than a few seconds at a time.

"Easy, son," came his father's voice. Randor and Man-at-Arms eased him into a reclined seat in the Attack Track. "Will he be all right, Duncan?"

"Teela's back," Duncan replied simply. "Once he gets some sleep, he'll be better than he has been in the last week."

* * *

"_Teela? Teela!"_

"_Kill the old man or she dies, He-Man."_

"_Adam, save me! Adam!"_

"_Teela! No!"_

Adam awoke in his bed and sat up, his heart pounding. "Oh Ancients," he choked out. As the horror of the dream faded, he remembered being out by the stream. Teela had appeared to him. Hope flared in his chest. She had seemed so real. But then common sense kicked in as he vaguely remembered someone helping him into the Attack Track.

'_It was a dream,'_ he thought miserably._ 'She wasn't really there. I fell asleep out there, and Duncan must have found me and brought me back.'_

Adam's heart ached as he lied back down, staring into the darkness. It was still the middle of the night. He must have slept for nearly six hours, but it didn't feel that way. He tried to go back to sleep, but the memory of Teela's death returned, mingled with the vision of her touch by the stream. For more than two hours he tossed and turned. Finally he gave in. He couldn't get rid of the idea that maybe it hadn't been a dream. Maybe Teela really was back, safe and sound. He decided to take a shower and wash the grit off of his face. Then he'd go to her room and prove to himself she wasn't there.

* * *

Teela awoke to a pounding on her door. She glanced out the window as she scrambled out of bed, noting it wasn't even dawn yet. She pulled a robe on quickly and yanked the door open, half-expecting a guard to be reporting some sort of attack. Instead, Adam stood there, relief, fear, and surprise mingled on his face.

Without a word, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply. Even shocked as she was, Teela practically melted in his arms, returning the kiss hungrily. They broke apart; Adam rested his forehead on hers and cupped her face in his hands.

"It wasn't a dream," he said hoarsely. "When I woke up in my room, I thought it had all been a dream." It was only when he had found her door locked that he thought that maybe it hadn't been a hallucination after all.

Teela smiled, hoping to reassure him. "I'm really here, Adam." She stepped away and glanced up and down the hall, realizing they were still standing in her doorway. "Let me get dressed, then we can talk."

Adam's face flushed red and he stepped away. "You're right. Sorry."

Teela smiled cheekily at him. "That's okay. When the rumors start flying, you'll just have to marry me." She closed her door with a chuckle, leaving Adam standing there with his mouth open.

Eventually Adam managed to close his mouth, and a grin took over. "That can be arranged, Captain," he murmured. "That can definitely be arranged."

Teela hurried to pull her hair into something halfway decent, thankful she had taken a shower last night. She frowned at herself in the mirror as strand after strand refused to cooperate. Her hands were shaking slightly as she tried to pin it up.

"Whatever possessed me to say that?" she muttered to herself. "He's going to think I'm trying to hint." She froze for a second. '_Am I? Am I really ready to commit myself to Adam, Prince of Eternia, and He-Man, Champion of Grayskull?'_ Her quickening heartbeat gave the answer. Of course she was.

When Teela opened her door a few minutes later, her composure was back in place. Adam's gaze never left her as he offered her his arm.

"I apparently slept through dinner yesterday, and I'm starved," he told her. "Care to join me for an early-morning raid on the kitchen, Captain Teela?" For the first time since Hordak had kidnapped them, he actually wanted to eat.

Adam's teasing formality brought a smile to Teela's face. She inclined her head regally, replying, "Why thank you, Prince Adam, I would be honored."

"So tell me again what happened," Adam requested as they walked through the quiet halls. "I'm afraid I don't remember much of what you told me yesterday." It was a testimony to how exhausted he'd been, they both knew, but neither said anything about it.

Instead, Teela repeated her story again, this time describing the planet she and Orko had found themselves on, and how Elmer and his friend had helped them get back to Eternia. They had finished eating their breakfast by the time she was done answering Adam's questions. The entire time, Adam couldn't take his eyes off of her. He was ecstatic that she was back, but it still felt somewhat unreal. He frequently reached out to squeeze her hand or touch her arm. Teela seemed to understand, and smiled back at him in reassurance.

"I guess now you understand how I felt when you were hit with Kaspanya's spell and on your deathbed, or when Adora stabbed you, or when Skeletor had just about beaten you to death, or when you let Skeletor blow you up?" she teased him gently.

Adam winced. Maybe he deserved that to some small extent. They had had a lot of scares in recent months.

"Adam, I'm only kidding," Teela said, exasperated. Then she softened her voice as she studied him. He was still exhausted, she could see. She supposed that one night of sleep couldn't undo all he'd been through. "Even when I thought Skeletor had blown you up, I still had the sense that you were with me, somehow, and it only lasted an hour. This must have been far worse for you."

Adam could only nod as he stood and held out his hand. Teela took it and he pulled her into his arms again.

"Don't you ever do that to me again," he scolded her. Teela smiled, remember saying those same words to him on more than one occasion. She pulled away to look into his eyes, and was relieved to see him smiling as well.

"I did sense you once," she suddenly recalled.

"You did?" Adam's eyebrow quirked. He went still. "I remember now. I was kind of out of it at the time. I got this vision of you and Orko in front of a campfire, and you looked up and called my name. Then it faded."

"That happened," Teela affirmed.

"If only I'd known," Adam groaned. "I thought I was imagining things." They began walking, heading for the gardens by unspoken mutual consent. It was already dawn, and they both wanted to steal as much time together as they could before the rest of the palace awoke.

"What do you mean you were out of it?" Teela quizzed him.

Adam shrugged. "It was all like a bad dream after I thought Hordak killed you." He didn't explain about the haze of pain and exhaustion he'd been in, or the hit to the head he'd allowed.

"So are you going to tell me what happened after Hordak tried to blow me up?" Teela asked casually after a few minutes of silence.

Adam shrugged. "There's not much to tell. Hordak bossed He-Man around, and he had to obey so he didn't blow up my parents. Serena and Skeletor worked with She-Ra to find them and change their collars into teleportation devices. They fought their way out, and most of the bad guys got away again." There was a trace of bitterness to his voice at the end, and Teela cast him a concerned glance.

"That's the most grossly understated summary I can imagine," Randor said, meeting them in a cross-hall. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop, son, but your voice carried down the hall."

Adam shrugged nonchalantly. "That's okay." He was always careful when he walked these particular halls. They did have incredibly good acoustics, for some reason. His eyes wandered up the stone walls as he reflected on that.

Randor studied Adam for a moment. "He-Man hasn't come in for a debriefing yet."

"What?" Adam's startled gaze flew to his father's face. "He-Man's not a member of the royal guard. He's not required to do debriefings."

"The man just went through Blazes," Randor said firmly. Teela's eyes grew wide as she looked from father to son and back again, sensing a sudden tension in Adam again. "I want to know what kind of shape he's in before he returns to Etheria."

"Teela's back now; he's fine," Adam asserted, crossing his arms. The movement tugged at his raw wound, but he didn't flinch. His voice and face had hardened.

"Well, I'd like to take your word for it, Adam, but I still want him to see Duncan and Teela for a debriefing," Randor countered, his posture relaxed.

Adam frowned. "You wouldn't have required this from him six months ago," he practically growled. Teela's eyes widened. Maybe Adam's father was right to be demanding this. Adam didn't normally speak in that tone to the king.

"You're wrong," Randor disagreed. "I required you to do a debriefing after Skeletor held us captive. I'm simply applying the same principle here. I've never seen He-Man go through anything like he did in the Fright Zone. Maybe you think it's an everyday occurrence for him, and I'm sticking my nose where it doesn't belong. But I would require this of anyone who went through that horror. Your mother and I went through debriefings with Duncan yesterday, and I expect He-Man to do so today. Is that understood?"

Adam stared wordlessly at his father for a moment, conflicting emotions raging within. His choice of words and his defeated tone told Randor more than Adam realized. "Yes, Sire."

"Good," Randor said with a nod. "Please let He-Man know Duncan will be ready for him after lunch. Captain, I want you there as well." With that he strode away.

* * *

"Your Majesty, I think this is a mistake," Duncan said, shaking his head. "He-Man knows the importance of discussing battles, catastrophes, and any other crisis. He always comes to me when he's ready to talk about it. To force him to do so now will only place additional stress on him."

"He plans to leave for Etheria tomorrow," the king argued. "I'm worried that by returning there so soon, he'll do something he'll regret, Duncan."

"He didn't kill Hordak before, why would he do it now?" Duncan asked reasonably.

Randor shook his head. "Duncan, I was there. What I told you yesterday only covers half of it. Marlena and I weren't around him the entire time. I need to know my—that He-Man is all right."

Duncan relented at the king's obvious concern. "Very well, sire. I'll be ready."

* * *

He-Man lowered his sword and stared at it for a moment, dreading this debriefing. It was not only the official record of what had happened; it was an unofficial prescreening to see how a soldier was dealing in the aftermath of a battle or major crisis. Although He-Man had never been required to do one, he and Duncan had done them informally for years. Duncan always allowed He-Man his space. He knew to wait until the hero was ready to talk, and then he wrote down only what they would need to prosecute the evil villains in the future.

He-Man fiddled with his sword, twirling it as his thoughts raced around. He hadn't been He-Man since he returned to Eternia. First he hadn't wanted to become Adam because he hadn't wanted to lose control of his emotions; once he'd gotten home, he hadn't wanted to become He-Man. He had found that being Adam had allowed him some distance between what he'd done and what he'd failed to do. Now the memories flooded him, seeming perfectly clear…especially the sight of Teela's tear-filled, courageous eyes just before Hordak blew her up. Even the fact that she was alive couldn't keep the horror of that memory at bay.

He-Man squeezed his eyes shut for a minute, then sheathed his sword with a sigh and went to report in. '_I might as well get this over with.'_

"So there was nothing you could do to rescue them." Duncan's voice was factual as he made a few notes.

He-Man shook his head slowly. "Not that I could figure out," he said, his voice low. "There must have been something I was missing."

"And you couldn't escape yourself?"

"Hordak said he would blow one of them up if I left the Fright Zone without him." He-Man's voice was flat.

Duncan frowned. Teela listened in quiet horror as her father led He-Man through the entire experience again. He-Man's voice was neutral and he stated only facts—where the king and queen were held, what demands Hordak made, what the consequences were when He-Man didn't follow his plan exactly. Teela winced when he blandly stated he had received fifteen lashes for apologizing to the man whose house he'd destroyed.

Duncan studied He-Man carefully as he answered the questions. He sensed that something was off. Adam was being very factual, which in itself was unusual. He normally told Duncan every detail and the emotions he experienced without prompting, even if it meant discussing whether an action had been the correct one. He never took credit for things going right; rather, he insisted it was Grayskull's power. But he normally was quick to accept responsibility when he thought he had failed. And he was careful to examine his own motives in things, not wanting to abuse his power. Adam just wasn't one to close himself off as he was doing.

Teela cringed when he described the fight with the Red Knight. She noted that He-Man downplayed his own noble efforts to take on the punishment Hordak had promised for his parents, and the ways in which he tried to help the families whose homes he had helped destroy. She knew about them from reading the reports from the rest of the royal family during the last hour.

Teela saw her father frown again at his notes. Duncan stared intently at them for a moment, then looked up at He-Man. The hero met his gaze calmly, but his eyes were empty of emotion. Teela had been surprised that He-Man showed none of the weight loss that was evident in Adam. But the exhaustion still lined his face.

"What about the fight you had when you were leaving the Fright Zone?" Duncan asked abruptly.

He-Man's eyes narrowed. "Skeletor and She-Ra arrived to help. There were eight of them against three of us, but we won. Leech and Scorpia were taken into captivity by the rebellion. The rest of them got away. What else do you want to know?" His tone went from a monotone to almost defensive.

"How close did you come to killing Hordak?" Duncan challenged. Teela's lips parted involuntarily, but she managed not to gasp.

Something unfamiliar flared across He-Man's face, then was gone. "I only knocked him out," he replied evenly.

"That doesn't answer the question, lad," Duncan pointed out. He knew all of Adam's tricks, and he wasn't about to let him evade the question. "How close did you come to killing him?"


	22. Chapter 22

_A/N: I'm sorry for the delay! Life got crazy last week. Plus, the next few chapters are actually being a little difficult, so I wasn't in a rush to put up this one!

* * *

_Duncan's question echoed through the room. He-Man stared at his mentor for a few seconds, then stood abruptly, slamming his hands down on the table with such force Teela was surprised it didn't break. 

"Closer than I came to killing that old man to save Teela," he snapped, leaning forward. The anger raced through He-Man anew. "He had killed Teela. My sword was at his throat, and I hated him more with every passing second." His face was positively dark. Teela's eyes gathered tears as she looked at He-Man as if she'd never seen him before.

_Oh Adam_, she thought, _what did Hordak do to you?_

Catching the expression on Teela's face, He-Man froze, feeling as if someone had pierced his heart with a sword as he misinterpreted it. She looked horrified, almost afraid—of him. He swung away from her and went to the window, fighting to gain control of his emotions. Bracing his hands on the sill, he dropped his head. Teela wiped quickly at her eyes while his back was turned.

"Then I thought of Teela, and what she would have me do," he said, his voice barely audible. "And I remembered Darren. I thought of all that the first night after she was killed, and I promised myself I wouldn't let it happen to me." He-Man paused and looked out over the kingdom.

"But when I was faced with the choice, it was so hard," he whispered, almost to himself. "All I could see in Hordak was all the pain he'd ever caused my family, and thousands of other people. Even the promise I'd made to myself, thoughts of Teela's wishes, and knowing what had happened to Darren…even all of that barely held me back. In the end I only stopped because I realized that if I killed him, Hordak would have won. He would have broken me, as he was trying to do." He dropped his head again, squeezing his eyes shut. _Some hero._ He didn't say it aloud, but he might as well have. His disappointment in himself came through loud and clear.

He-Man felt a hand on his shoulder, and he turned to find Teela there, her green eyes luminous as she gazed up at him. She suddenly hugged him hard, and his arms went around her slowly, tenderly. He felt he couldn't get close enough to this woman he'd almost lost.

"I don't deserve you," he whispered into her hair. Her arms tightened around him. "I should have tackled Hordak, done something. I should have protected you." Duncan heard his tone in spite of how quietly he spoke.

"He-Man, why are you so angry at yourself?" Duncan asked, his voice gentle.

Teela pulled back, surprised by her father's question. But as she looked into Adam's eyes, she saw it was true. He shifted his gaze to Duncan for a few seconds, then his normally straight shoulders slumped ever so slightly as he let go of Teela and sat back down, feeling worn down.

"It was my fault," He-Man answered, raising his eyes to Duncan's.

"Why are you blaming yourself?" Duncan asked, his brow furrowed. "You did all you could to save lives, you refused to kill, you protected the king and queen from physical punishment, you made sure no one was hurt when you were forced to destroy homes…Adam, I don't understand what more you could expect of yourself." Teela glanced at him in surprise at the use of Adam's name, but Duncan either hadn't noticed he'd slipped or had done so intentionally.

"It was my fault," He-Man repeated, the guilt and anger rising up again. His throat grew tight, and he clenched his jaw against the tears that suddenly burned in his eyes. Man-at-Arms frowned lightly, hoping Randor was right to be forcing this so soon.

"How?" Duncan's voice was soothing, and he glanced at Teela and pressed his lips together, warning her not to speak this time. She nodded slightly. There were a few minutes of silence. Teela wondered if He-Man was going to answer, but Duncan seemed unconcerned. She supposed he was used to dealing with He-Man in cases like this. She was used to teasing Adam out of his rare bad moods, but this was a side to him she had never seen. She waited quietly, following Duncan's example.

"I should have stopped them in the throne room," Eternia's champion finally replied, his disgust with himself evident in his tone. His jaw twitched. "I never should have outrun you, Duncan. I let my worry take over, and I burst in there like a wet-behind-the-ears soldier just out of training."

"You don't know that it would have made a difference," Duncan argued. "Tactically speaking you may be right, but they had every possibility covered. They had hostages at knifepoint and at least one being who could have used magic against those hostages or us at any second. Even if you hadn't been so rash, it is highly probably the outcome would have been the same."

"Father's right," Teela said as He-Man started to shake his head. She looked to her father, who nodded at her to continue. "Hordak was ranting and raving about getting you, He-Man, but he wasn't irrational. He had this well planned out. They came in through a portal, directly into the throne room. Within seconds after we lost the fight, every doorway was covered from three different angles. He knew you were going to come. You surprised them all by bursting in; the troopers didn't have time to adjust their scopes, and it distracted them enough to allow Father in. But you were never supposed to make it past the doorway."

"If I had waited, Duncan and I could have made a plan to get you out of there," He-Man insisted. "Instead, I ran right into Hordak's trap."

"And if you'd waited, maybe you would have still been fighting when Orko came back, and instead of hiding to save me later, he would have been captured," Teela challenged. "You've told me many times that things happen for a reason. You and the king and queen may have been through Blazes in the last week, but it all worked out. We're all back on Eternia where we're supposed to be. You have to let it go."

Duncan watched He-Man thoughtfully as the hero processed Teela's words. He had seen Adam go through this type of self-doubt before, but the prince never been forced to deal with it so quickly.

The anger and guilt slowly dissipated as He-Man reflected on her words. He supposed Teela was right, but he couldn't shake the feeling that he had let her down. Yet as he reviewed things again in his mind, he knew he couldn't have done anything more. Duncan and Teela watched him quietly, the silence lengthening.

Finally, He-Man nodded and got to his feet. "Maybe you're right, Teela." She gave him a brief hug, which he returned, then he shook Duncan's hand, offering him a wry smile at the same time. "It's scary how well you know me, Man-at-Arms—sometimes better than I know myself."

Duncan grinned. "That's part of my job, lad." His grin faded. "I don't think you should be going back to Etheria just yet, He-Man. You're physically, mentally, and emotionally exhausted. If you're forced to battle right away, you could make a mistake that costs lives." Knowing the safety of others would be far more likely to persuade the hero than his own well-being, Duncan left it at that.

He-Man considered Duncan's words. His gaze narrowed. "That's why my father forced this, isn't it? He doesn't want me going back yet." His tone took on a bite. _I should have expected this._

Duncan shook his head in denial. "He was worried about you, and he wanted my opinion, yes. But he didn't say he didn't want you to go." Duncan eyed the hero. "And this is exactly what I'm talking about. You're much more emotional than normal. You need some time."

"I'll have time to rest on Etheria, if the rebels' information is right," He-Man said, placing his hands on his hips. His eyes snapped with anger. "But since there's no way of knowing if we really do have another five days, I'll rest a lot easier on Etheria than I will here. If I don't go, I'll just worry that Horde Prime might show up when we're not there to help. They need us, Duncan."

Man-at-Arms' gaze froze He-Man to the spot. "I didn't say no one should go tomorrow, Adam. I said you shouldn't. All I'm asking is that you give yourself some time to recover from what you've been through."

With an effort, He-Man calmed himself down. "No," he said softly, but firmly. "I understand what you're saying Duncan, but I'm leaving tomorrow as planned. I promise I'll get some rest on Etheria." He grinned at Teela, trying to lighten the mood. "I'm sure Teela will be happy to make sure I keep that promise."

Teela smiled back and nodded, but inside she was as concerned as her father was. Duncan was right; Adam wasn't ready to jump back into things yet.

"All right," Duncan relented grudgingly. Unlike his daughter though, Man-at-Arms was more than satisfied. He'd gotten the promise he wanted from He-Man, and the hero never broke his word. Duncan also knew now that He-Man was clear on his own physical and emotional state, and wouldn't ignore it.

He-Man glanced at the clock, suddenly eager to change the subject. "I think we have a memorial service to cancel, and preparations to make for the trip to Etheria."

"It might be good for the masters to see you for a moment," Duncan suggested.

He-Man cocked his head to one side as he considered the idea. "No," he answered slowly. "I don't think it's necessary. Adam can handle things. With Skeletor's change of heart and most of his minions locked up, they need to get used to seeing Adam more and me less."

Duncan smiled as He-Man left.

"What are you grinning about?" Teela asked, confused. Concern for Adam still weighed on her.

"It's a nice thing when you get to tell your king something he wants to hear for a change," Duncan answered cheerfully as he turned to log in the report. "Very nice indeed."

* * *

Adam heard a familiar voice echoing to him down the hall, and he turned with a grin.

"Orko!"

The little Trollan flew right into Adam, wrapping his thin arms around the prince's neck. Adam's hand lifted to return the hug, and he found his eyes burning with unshed tears as Orko let go.

"I'm glad you're all right, little buddy," Adam said sincerely. His face grew serious. "Thank you for saving Teela. I owe you, Orko."

"Aw, gee," Orko muttered, embarrassed. "She's my friend too, Adam. I'm only sorry I dumped us in another dimension and it took us so long to get home." His yellow eyes reflected the depth of his sympathy. "It must have been awful for you."

"Yes, it was," Adam admitted. The sense of loss and grief suddenly flooded him for a few seconds, and he had to remind himself that Teela was just down the hall. "But you're both back now. By the way, are you coming to Etheria with us, Orko?"

"Do you really want me to?" The little alien asked hopefully. "I'm not one of the masters."

"You've been by He-Man's side for over seven years, Orko," Adam disagreed firmly. "And mine even longer. You've earned your place beside the others."

Touched into speechlessness, Orko silently floated alongside Adam as he turned and continued on his way.

* * *

"You should have killed him."

Skeletor's voice surprised Adam. The villain, evidently fearing he would be put back in prison, had been careful to keep to himself and entered the palace as little as possible. Yet he still stuck close by, so Adam figured he was either taking advantage of everyone's trust to figure out the weak points in the palace's defenses, or he didn't want to go back to Snake Mountain and didn't quite know what else to do with himself. Up until now, Adam hadn't been able to dredge up the energy to care, and no one had bothered to counter his order to leave Skeletor alone.

The prince turned, and Skeletor was surprised at how terrible Adam still looked. "Why Prince He-Man, you certainly look like you've seen better days."

Adam shook his head. "I wish you'd stop calling me that. Someone will hear."

"I don't know what you're so worried about. I already know, and I haven't done anything," Skeletor said peevishly.

Adam raised an eyebrow. "Why haven't you, Skeletor? I thought for sure you'd tell all of Eternia as soon as you knew."

Skeletor let out an evil-sounding chuckle. "Knowledge is power, Prince Adam, as you very well know."

Adam shook his head again, still surprised that Skeletor had kept his secret so far.

"What can I do for you?" Adam asked, sure there was a reason behind Skeletor's visit.

"Nothing," the ex-villain snapped. "I wouldn't want to be indebted to you."

"I saved your life before," Adam said calmly, his blue eyes seeming to bore into Skeletor's soul. "Now you've saved mine. I think we can agree we're even. So what is it you want?"

"Why didn't you kill Hordak?" Skeletor asked at last as his curiosity got the better of him. Confusion was heavy in his voice. "I witnessed some of what he did to you, he's been an evil plague to Etheria, yet you didn't kill him. Why?"

Adam stared at Skeletor for a long minute. "Before Hordak took us prisoner and 'killed' Teela, I would have told you that I believe all life is precious," he said slowly. "That I had spared him for the same reasons I spared you." He paused again, considering his words and trying to decide how honest to be with Skeletor.

"I do believe that, but when I was faced with the chance to destroy his evil, for a few seconds, I lied to myself," Adam confessed. "I told myself that his life didn't matter, and in fact he deserved to lose it. I almost did kill him."

Adam realized as he spoke that he had, in fact, never come closer to intentionally killing someone, and it frightened him somewhat. He didn't like the feelings of anger and hate that grew like a fungus in the darkest recesses of his mind. They still wouldn't go away. Adam knew they wouldn't until he forgave Hordak, and he wasn't sure he was capable of forgiving the evil villain. Mingled with all of it was guilt at having come so close to abusing the power he had been given.

"I know that! But why didn't you?" Skeletor pressed, annoyed.

Adam gave a twisted smile as he turned his attention back to the blue-skinned creature. "Because, just as I told Hordak, it would have meant he won, Skeletor. The one thing I didn't want was for him to win. And I thank the Ancients that I inherited my father's stubborn streak, because if I had killed him, I would have regretted it for the rest of my life."

"So you're not entirely noble after all," Skeletor mused thoughtfully.

"No one is perfect, Skeletor," Adam replied, staring at the former villain and hoping he hadn't just handed Skeletor something he could used against him in the future. "We all have a choice in everything we do. As I said, I'm just thankful I didn't cross that line."

* * *

Late that afternoon, Randor nodded to Adam as the prince entered the room for the memorial service that wasn't going to happen. The king had decided to use it instead to give an announcement to the entire kingdom, but even Adam had no idea what that announcement would be. Randor smirked slightly at the rumble that ran through the crowd at Teela's appearance. He exchanged smiles with Marlena, who stood next to him, barely suppressed excitement in her eyes.

"As you can see, this is no longer a memorial service, but a celebration. Teela and Orko have returned to us," he began. "In fact, it is Orko we have to thank for saving Teela's life." Applause and cheers spontaneously broke out, and Orko blushed bright red. Randor explained briefly what had happened, and called Orko up to present him with a medal.

"I would offer the next few hours as a celebration, a chance to be thankful for Teela and Orko's return," Randor continued, once the cheers subsided. "Tomorrow morning, Prince Adam, King Miro, and those of you who are willing will leave for Etheria." He paused significantly, and the silence grew heavy as people waited for him to continue. It was obvious from his demeanor he had something of importance to add yet.

"I have another announcement to make, one I intended to make months ago," Randor said, pride replacing the happiness that had colored his voice. "A great many have gathered today, and I thought I would give an added reason both for your trip and for our celebration." He paused again, enjoying the confusion and anticipation on the faces around him.

"I hereby name Prince Adam as the heir to the throne."

* * *

"You looked shocked," Adora whispered to Adam as Randor invited everyone into the ballroom for a celebratory feast. He had frozen when Randor made the announcement. Randor had actually had to call him up for the formal ceremony, which took all of two minutes. The king had also called Adora up to be present as a member of the royal family.

"I am," he hissed back, his blue eyes reflecting his confusion. "Since we found you, Father has never said who he would place on the throne. Why announce this now?" The two of them stood along with everyone else as they were dismissed. Adam couldn't help but note the irony of the whole situation. Two days before he had thought he would be accepting seemingly endless condolences all evening. Instead-

"Congratulations, Your Highness," Teela said teasingly to Adam.

He flashed her a quick grin and leaned in close. "Guess you'll have to get used to the idea of being queen after all," he murmured. Teela's eyes grew wide.

"Adam, Adora," Randor said, approaching them. "I want to talk to you both. You may come as well, Teela."

They followed him into a smaller, more private room, finding Marlena and Duncan already there.

"I know my announcement surprised you," Randor said, his kingly airs firmly in place. "I wanted to give you chance to ask any questions before we join the others." His gaze rested on Adora as he spoke. She shook her head slightly; he didn't owe her an explanation. But Randor obviously he wanted to share at least some of his reasoning with the family.

"I have long fielded concerns about Adam's ability to rule when the time came," Randor said candidly. Adam felt his face flush, and he stared at the floor for a minute. He had never intended for his reputation of a fun-loving, carefree prince to cause his father problems outside the palace, but he knew it had. "When Adam found Adora, I immediately began hearing even more opinions on the matter…some thought the throne should go to Adora, because she seemed much more serious and responsible. Others thought she shouldn't be allowed anywhere near it, having been raised by the Horde."

"After careful reflection, I decided last year that Adam would still inherit the throne," the king continued. Adam's head jerked up; that had been before the king knew he was He-Man. His mother caught his eye and smiled at him. "However, I shared that decision with no one except for Marlena and Duncan, and I swore them to secrecy. I had hoped to announce it as Adam and I began our tour of Eternia last spring, but Skeletor…ah, interrupted us."

Duncan snorted at that description, while Teela frowned. She didn't like to be reminded of what she perceived as a failure on her part.

"Now then, if the rest of you don't have any questions, I'd like to talk with Adam for a few minutes…" Randor glanced towards the door meaningfully.

Adam stood as everyone left, his face carefully blank, but Adora could sense the slight change in him. The carefree, clumsy prince act had disappeared when Teela "died," and Adora suspected that now it might never return.

* * *

"I'm sorry for springing that on you, Adam," Randor said once they were alone. "You seemed surprised."

"I was," Adam admitted. "You never said a word, not even when I told you I knew you were so embarrassed by me that you might put Adora on the throne."

Randor felt a pang as he recalled the conversation. "You also told me in the same breath that you were afraid I would be so disappointed in you one day that I might disown you," he reminded Adam. "I was a bit more concerned with that part of it at the time. Did you really think I was going to name Adora heir instead of you?"

Adam shrugged. "I don't know. But why not choose Adora, Father?" he asked seriously. "She's been leading the rebellion there for several years. She's a strong, decisive person-"

"Either of you would do a fine job," Randor interrupted. "I know that. There were a lot of reasons. You were raised here, you already knew this would be your responsibility…a thousand small things went through my mind." He gave Adam a lopsided smile, who waited silently for his father to continue.

"But there was one major reason," Randor admitted. "Call me a sentimental old fool, Adam, but I always wanted to hand the kingdom over to my son. I did question the wisdom of that for a while, but your mother helped me to see that in spite of your antics, you had a good heart, and you always came through when it counted. And I have no doubt that you will rely on Adora, just as she would have relied on you. The two of you complement each other well. But you can't both rule. I had to choose one. I chose you," he concluded simply.

Adam forced his voice past the tightness in his throat. "Why now?"

"I have seen a strength in you over the last six months that I thought only existed in legends," his father answered, his gaze locking with Adam's. "But never more than the last week. You refused to break, and a king must be strong. You refused kill Hordak in spite of all that he has done, in spite of the physical and emotional pain you were in, and a king must be merciful. You addressed the masters in the way needed, in spite of your grief, and a king must be a leader at all times, no matter what is going on in his personal life. You still treated everyone around you with respect, and a king must have dignity. You have shown integrity through it all. I know that Adora shares those same qualities, or she wouldn't be She-Ra. But you are the one I see them in. You are the one I want to take my place."

Adam felt overwhelmed. The pride on his father's face was more than Adam had ever hoped to see. Randor might have seen those things while Adam was He-Man, but the king obviously believed they were all a part of Adam.

"Thank you, sire," was all he could say for a moment. Then he added, "But Father, it wasn't mercy that caused me to spare Hordak-"

"Adam," his father interrupted. "I read Duncan's report. I know how you feel about it. But if there were no mercy in your heart, you wouldn't have been able to resist killing Hordak, no matter what. And you wouldn't feel so guilty about having come so close."

Adam's eyes widened, and he didn't object further.

Randor took a breath. "And there's one other reason for the timing—a less personal one." He sighed and pulled something out of his pocket. "This is the list of worlds the Horde controls," Randor said quietly. Adam's heart went into his throat. "I found out about it in Duncan's report, and asked him for it." He regarded Adam steadily. "The battle for Etheria may place us in the midst of an intergalactic war. If it doesn't, I want you to be conscious of your responsibilities here as you make decisions about what to do next. And if it does, I want Eternia to know that my son had my absolute support."

He held out the folded paper. Adam looked from his father's face to the paper, and back again. So much had happened over the last few weeks, he felt as if he couldn't process it all of a sudden. He reached out and took the paper as if in slow motion, its mere existence a heavy burden.

"Adam…if it comes down to you or She-Ra," Randor said, his voice heavy, almost reluctant, "send She-Ra."

"What?" Adam asked, startled out of his numbness.

"Adora was raised to fight these battles," Randor pointed out, his brown eyes solemn. "You were raised to rule this kingdom. If someone comes to us for help when you are king, send She-Ra." He paused as Adam looked away for a few seconds, trying to come to grips with his father's wish.

"The two of you have to defeat Horde Prime, Adam," Randor added intently. "If you defeat him on Etheria, the rest of this list won't matter."

Adam realized his father was right. Their eyes met again, and he nodded.


	23. Chapter 23

_A/N: I hope this doesn't drag too much; it was the first time the story/characters dictated I add things in! In fact, most of this chapter did not exist in the first draft...it's been interesting._

_I have to say that the original MOTU characters belong to Mattel or whomever, and I make no money off of this, blah blah blah. HOWEVER, the Syriaks introduced at the end of this chapter belong to my son, and are used here with his permission. Actually, insistence might be a better word...he sorta begged me...if he'd had a way to blackmail me, I think he might have resorted to that...

* * *

_"Well, you've had quite the emotional joy ride this week," Adora teased Adam as he entered the ballroom.

He gave her a tired lopsided smile. "You're not kidding," he said, feeling weary all the way down to his marrow.

Adora assessed him openly. "You're still exhausted." It wasn't a question, because it was obvious. She could sense it as his twin, and anyone could see that his eyes were still bloodshot and shadowed from the lack of sleep. Adora realized sadly that Adam looked as if he had aged several years within the last week. _Maybe once he's gotten some decent meals and some sleep... _

Adam tried without success to stifle a yawn. His gaze drew across the room as he answered Adora. "It's nothing a good night's sleep won't cure."

His sister snorted softly in disagreement, but decided to let it pass. "She's over there," she said instead, smirking slightly and jerking her head to the right.

Adam reddened slightly. "Sorry, sis, it's just-"

"It's still hard to believe," she finished for him. He smiled thankfully at her.

"Yeah," Adam said softly. "Excuse me, Adora." The princess nodded and watched as he made his way through the crowd, getting stopped every few feet to accept congratulations. She envied his easiness among this crowd. She never knew whom to trust here; they all put on their best faces for the royal family.

"Care for a drink?" Randor's voice rumbled next to her. Adora turned and smiled at her father, accepting the glass from him.

"Thank you."

"I hope my choosing Adam to be heir doesn't make you feel…slighted," Randor said, searching for the words to describe his concern.

Adora shook her head. "Father, until Mother mentioned it to Sea Hawk a few weeks ago, it never even crossed my mind. Adam was the one raised here. The people love and respect him. It's the right choice."

"And what will you do, Adora, after the Horde is defeated?" Randor asked. He searched her face intently, and Adora could see that her answer meant a lot to him.

"I'll come back here, at least for a while, Father," she said. "Then we'll see." She bit her lip to keep from saying more. Hawk had asked her to let him speak to Randor himself about their engagement; he felt it was only right.

Randor seemed slightly disappointed in her answer, though he smiled. "I'll look forward to having you back here for more than a few days," he told her. He glanced over at Adam. "Especially if it's quiet for a change," he added wryly.

Adora giggled. "I second that!"

* * *

"Hey beautiful," Adam said from behind her, his breath tickling her neck. 

Teela turned with a smile. "Hey Prince."

Adam drank in the sight of her, still amazed that she was back. Knowing how she hated to be seen as anything but the captain of the guard in front of her soldiers, many of whom were present, Adam simply took her hand, but he couldn't help teasing her a little. He bent his head to whisper in her ear.

"So if I kiss you senseless right now, does that mean that in order to preserve your reputation, you'd be forced to keep your promise to marry me?" he asked, suppressed laughter in his voice.

Adam couldn't see her response, since he was cheek to cheek with her. Teela's eyes grew wide, then a wicked smile crept across her face. She knew she was ready now; she had known since yesterday morning when he had pounded on her door. So instead of answering him in words, she pulled back slightly, then claimed his mouth with hers, in front of most of the royal court, all the masters, and half the guards. Most of them were too busy with their own conversations to notice, but Adam and Teela still caught several knowing smirks as they ended the kiss.

Teela cocked an eyebrow at him. "I guess you'll find out when you finally get the guts up to propose properly," she whispered back with a smirk.

Adam's heart soared, and he barely resisted the urge to drop on one knee and propose immediately. He had something else in mind, however, and he wasn't going to let Teela goad him into doing it now just because she was finally ready. Besides, part of him was satisfied just knowing where she stood. He decided to tease her back instead.

"Well, you know I am the resident coward," he drawled, forcing a lazy tone into his voice and cocking an eyebrow at her. "You might have to wait a while."

Teela's lips parted in surprise and her eyes grew wide. Adam couldn't keep a straight face any longer; he laughed so whole-heartedly at her expression that his family turned to look, all of them smiling.

Randor blew out a breath of relief, gladness lightening his heart even more. "That's the first time in over a week I've heard him laugh."

Adora's eyes shone with unshed tears. "Me too."

* * *

Adam and Teela strolled down the hallway, arm-in-arm. Teela watched him out of the corner of her eye, noting that he was regularly squeezing his eyes shut and then forcing them wide open, as if he was trying to pump out the exhaustion. 

"How are you doing?" she asked hesitantly, knowing he didn't really want to talk about it.

Adam knew what she meant. "I'll be okay, Teela," he assured her, his voice steady.

"What you went through…what Hordak did to you, was awful," Teela said, her voice a bit harsh with the emotion she felt at the whole situation. She stopped, expecting Adam to change the subject as he had been doing.

"Yes it was," he admitted instead, surprising her. "I hated every second of it, and I despise Hordak for teaching me how to hate. It's not something I'm used to." His troubled eyes met hers as they halted outside his bedroom door.

"It'll fade," Teela said uncertainly. "But even if it doesn't, you have every right to feel that way."

Adam reached up and ran the back of his hand along her cheek. "But it's not right. I can't let it control me. I have to forgive him, somehow. I just don't know how," he confessed.

Teela frowned. "I'm not sure I can forgive him, and I wasn't even there for all of it. How can you expect yourself to forgive him?"

"I don't know," Adam said. He stared into nothing, his eyes unfocused. "I just know that it's the only way I'll have any peace over it." He shook his head, re-focusing on Teela. "But knowing that doesn't make it easier."

Teela leaned into his chest, and Adam put his arms around her. "I was so worried about you," she confessed. "But what happened was almost worse than what I had feared." Their arms tightened around each other, and Teela took a deep breath to steady herself. _I'm so glad he's here, in one piece, safe,_ she thought.

"I know the idea of the physical torture bothers you, Teela," Adam said soothingly. He crooked a finger under her chin and tilted her head up. "But that wasn't the worst of it. I could have taken a lot more…if I'd just known you were all right." He kissed her as if she were the most precious creature in the world, so tenderly and lovingly that it brought tears to Teela's eyes.

"I love you too," she whispered as they broke apart. She blinked to clear her eyes and looked up at him. "I don't want to say goodnight, but I think you should go get some sleep before you fall over."

Adam chuckled softly. "Yes, Captain." He kissed her again, one hand stroking her face. "See you in the morning."

"See you," Teela answered with a smile. She waited until he had closed his door before proceeding to her own room. Only as she was walking down the hall did she realize how unusual it was for him not to offer to escort her to her room.

* * *

Adora woke with a sense of panic. She clutched at her chest as she sat up. 

"What on Etheria?" she whispered. She closed her eyes, trying to remember if she'd been dreaming, and sensed that it was her brother's distress that had awoken her. Adora hesitated just a few seconds, then dressed quickly and went to Adam's door, knocking lightly.

The door opened quickly, proof that he hadn't been in bed. Adora took in his reddened eyes and tousled hair in one glance.

"Have you been waking up like this every night?" she asked, exasperated that he hadn't confided in her.

Adam rubbed his neck and stepped aside to let her in, yawning at the same time. "Pretty much," he admitted wearily. "It's almost pointless for me to try to go back to sleep. I was hoping that since Teela was back, I would stop dreaming about it, but…" His voice trailed off and he shook his head.

This was the most Adam had talked to her about the whole thing. Adora wondered if it was because Randor had forced him to do the debriefing and broke the initial barrier, or because Adam was so exhausted he didn't have his guard up as he normally did.

"Are you dreaming about Teela dying, or the whole thing?" Adora asked softly.

"Before tonight it was that moment when Hordak forced me to choose between the old man and Teela," Adam said, sitting down on his bed and leaning back on the pillows. "It was always a little twisted, you know how dreams are. Tonight, though…" Adam stopped.

"What?" Adora prompted, sitting down opposite him and crossing her legs.

Adam frowned. "It was different. It was things that happened in the Fright Zone, like the whippings, and Hordak forcing me to kneel to him. Ancients, I hated that with everything in me." He bowed his head for a few seconds. "Then it was destroying the homes…but Adora, I was enjoying it." He turned troubled eyes to her. "Why would I dream I was enjoying that?"

"Because your subconscious was trying to get away from the negative feelings," Adora answered simply. "We all have fun knocking over block buildings as children. That was the one thing Hordak had you do that your mind can relate to something enjoyable. Don't read too much into it, Adam. Now what else were you dreaming? You didn't wake up in a panic over that."

Adam stared at her, surprised both by her answer and that she knew he'd woken in a panic. _Why else would she have come in here?_ He mentally shook himself, realizing anew that Duncan had been absolutely right. He really did need some more rest.

"Why would you have woken up tonight and not all the other nights?" Adam asked instead of answering her question.

Adora shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe because you were ready to talk this time, or maybe we were just more in tune tonight for some reason."

"Maybe," Adam agreed slowly. He lowered his gaze and picked at a piece of lint on his quilt. "What woke me up was the part about Teela, except she and Mother and Father were all killed at the same time." He took a shuddering breath, hearing and seeing the explosions again. The sound practically echoed in his mind.

Adora grasped his hand in comfort. "It will take time for the memories to fade."

Adam nodded. "I know. I've just never had dreams like this linger so long." He ran a hand over his face. "It's been over a week, Adora."

"It was an incredibly horrible experience," she replied softly. She could see his guard coming back up, his back straightening slightly and his face going carefully blank. She knew he didn't want to talk about it any more. Adora instead turned her attention to Cringer, who growled in his sleep and rolled over. She smiled indulgently at the great cat. "Cringer looks tired too."

Thankful for the shift in topic, Adam relaxed again. "He was up a lot with me the last two nights," he said, a small smile playing about his lips.

Adora studied her brother's face. "You need to get back to sleep."

Adam looked away. "I'm almost ready to give in and ask Duncan for something to help," he admitted.

Adora knew how much Adam disliked taking drugs, so she knew he must be in even worse shape than she had realized. "Why do you hate taking medicine so much, Adam?" She crawled up to lean against the pillows beside him, sleep making her own eyes heavy.

He yawned and settled more comfortably on his pillows. "I had a good friend who nearly died from drugs when I was younger," he explained. "That makes me leery of them. But the main reason I try not to take them is because if He-Man's needed while I'm knocked out from drugs, we're out of luck. Grayskull's magic can't help if I'm not awake to call on it."

Adora punched him lightly on the arm. "I'm here, you brave, stubborn man. I can handle it so you can get some rest."

"Hey, no hitting royalty," he joked. Adora smiled at him, then yawned so loudly Adam had to chuckle.

"Go to bed, Adora. I'll be fine."

His sister shook her head obstinately. "You go to sleep first."

"Wish I could," Adam muttered, but he obediently closed his eyes. His talk with Adora must have helped, because he did fall back to sleep.

"Good night, brother," Adora whispered, kissing his forehead. "May you be blessed with only good dreams this time."

* * *

"So what's with this glow about you?" Teela asked Adora as they flew through the skies in a wind raider. They were headed back to Grayskull a little before the others. Since Adam was still sleeping, Teela wanted to spend some time with her mother before going to Etheria; Adora had volunteered to go with her, saying she wanted some girl time with her future sister-in-law. 

Adora had told Teela what happened during the night, and the two shared their concerns about Adam, but realized there wasn't anything more they could do. Teela finally decided they needed to focus on something positive for a while.

Adora blushed. "Is it that obvious?"

Teela grinned. "Well, this Horde thing has everyone a bit preoccupied, but your mother noticed during the celebration yesterday, of course, and asked me if I knew what it was about."

"I didn't even get to talk to her," Adora said, slightly regretfully, then she smiled at Teela, her face beaming once more. "Sea Hawk asked me to marry him."

Teela actually squealed, a sound Adora never heard from her except when Adam tickled her. "Congratulations!"

"No one knows yet," Adora hastened to add. "He asked me before you came back to Eternia, and with Adam in mourning…"

"…you didn't want to rub salt in the wound," Teela concluded. She tossed a grateful look Adora's way. "Thank you."

Adora smiled again. "I love him too, Teela. So when are you two going to make it official?"

Teela blushed. "If Adam had his way, we would have made it official six month ago, I think," she admitted. "He knew I wasn't ready, though. But now…" Her face reddened even more. Adora smirked knowingly; then a reflection caught her eye. There was a sudden lurch in the vehicle.

"What's going on?" Adora cried out.

"We're caught in a tractor beam of some kind," Teela answered. She reached for the wind raider's communicator.

"Man-at-Arms, this is Teela. Adora and I are being pulled down!" She read off the coordinates and repeated them, then waited for his response, but the entire wind raider suddenly shorted out.

"Blast," Teela muttered.

Adora's brow furrowed. She wanted to transform, but not knowing who was down there or whether they could see her, that probably wasn't a very good idea. The two women exchanged glances.

"Never a dull moment," Adora said wryly, drawing her sword. Teela grinned bravely and pulled out a blaster as they reached the ground.

* * *

The sun was shining brightly by the time Adam woke up. Cringer wasn't even in the room; someone had let him out to eat. Adam groaned to himself as he got up, his body stiff from sleeping so long. 

"I should have been up hours ago," he muttered to himself. But he knew he had desperately needed the sleep. It was the first time in days that he didn't feel as if he were in a thick fog.

"Good morning, sweetheart," his mother said as he entered the kitchen to find something to eat. Marlena kissed him on the cheek. "You look a little better than you did yesterday."

"I slept a little better last night," Adam said, grabbing some fruit.

"Oh, no, Prince Adam, you wait there and I will fix you a real meal," Chef Alan protested, his black eyes glittering in anticipation of cooking for his favorite person.

Adam knew better than to protest; he'd only insult the royal chef. "That would be great, Chef Alan, if it's not too much trouble."

"No trouble at all for you," the chef declared. Marlena and Adam exchanged smiles.

"So did you propose to Teela yet?" Marlena asked teasingly as Adam took a bite of fruit. He glanced up at her, his eyes wide and his mouth full. She giggled as he hurriedly chewed and swallowed.

"No, I did not," he said, grinning at her. "I'm working on it, though."

"You know, if you don't mind a little advice from your mother," Marlena said with one raised eyebrow, her voice trailing off.

"By all means," Adam replied dryly. Chef Alan placed a delicious-smelling omelet in front of Adam. "Thank you, Chef Alan. This looks and smells marvelous."

The chef watched closely as Adam took a bite. The prince took his time, then nodded enthusiastically at the chef. "Perfect, as always." Chef Alan beamed at the praise.

"So go on, Mother," Adam urged as Chef Alan returned to his other duties.

"Teela has asked me several times to tell her about the Earth tradition of wearing an engagement ring," Marlena said slyly. "I think she really likes the idea."

Adam returned her smile. "Then that makes two of us."

The sound of hurried, heavy footsteps reached their ears. They turned to the door as Duncan ran into the room.

"Adam, there's trouble," he called as he entered.

Adam abandoned his half-eaten meal, and he and Marlena followed Duncan into the old warrior's workshop. Adam quickly transformed without questioning Man-at-Arms, Marlena watching with worried eyes.

"Where are you headed, son?" Randor asked as he entered the room and found He-Man re-sheathing his sword. He didn't like the look of this. Adam had planned to go to Etheria as himself, so if he was He-Man, something was wrong. Randor knew that Duncan had wanted Adam to rest more before fighting again, and he agreed with the old warrior. The king's jaw tightened as he prepared to argue with his son, but He-Man simply looked to Duncan, as clueless as the king was.

"Teela and Adora went out in a wind raider this morning," Duncan answered grimly. "Teela called in that they were going down between here and Grayskull, then we were cut off."

Randor's gaze softened immediately. "Then I suppose you'd better hurry, He-Man," he said reluctantly. "But please bring some help with you."

He-Man nodded his appreciation for Randor's concern. "Of course, sire."

"I've already called for Sea Hawk," Duncan said. His gaze wandered to his equipment. "But I'm afraid there's something I need to look into, He-Man. I can't go."

"I'I-ll go, even though I don't want to," said a trembling voice. He-Man looked over in surprise.

"Cringer!" he exclaimed thankfully. "Hold on, my friend." He pointed the sword at him. Randor felt a little more reassured, knowing Battle Cat would defend He-Man with his life.

"I want to come too!" Orko said, floating in. "Where are we going?"

He-Man chuckled. "I'll tell you on the way. We need to get to a wind raider. Let's go!"

Randor and Marlena watched him run out of the room, Battle Cat and Orko on his heels, and said a prayer for the safety of all of them. Common sense said it was probably just Evil-Lyn again, but Randor couldn't shake the idea that it was something far more dangerous.

He glanced at Duncan and found him staring at the screen, frowning intently.

"Duncan? What is it?" the king asked.

Man-at-Arms hit a few keys and grunted. "I'm not sure yet, Your Majesty, but we're getting some very odd readings." He glanced up, his face grim. "We may have underestimated Hordak's ambition."

* * *

There was no one around. The two women got out of the Wind Raider cautiously. 

Teela pursed her lips as her eyes covered the area. The scanners had picked up a few life forms before they shut down, but whether those were animals or soldiers was anyone's guess. The birds and other woodland creatures were silent, so something had disturbed them…something more than the wind raider, was her guess. Adora and Teela exchanged glances, both of them feeling uneasy.

Suddenly there was a rustling from all around them, and before they could react, the two women found their arms grasped so tightly it was painful. Adora struggled, seeking to throw whomever it was over her, but she realized in seconds that this was no ordinary person. Its grip only tightened more as she struggled, leaving her gasping with pain.

Teela slammed her boot heel down onto her captor's foot and was rewarded with a grunt. Although the creature did not let go of her, Teela was able to wrestle her hand around enough to activate her homing beacon. The others would be able to find them now. Her arms were jerked back behind her, and she let out an involuntary yelp.

"Don't bother struggling, rebels," a familiar voice purred.

"Catra!" Adora exclaimed. "What are you doing on Eternia?"

The cat woman grinned as the two women struggled against their captors. "That's for me to know and you to find out." Once Adora and Teela were subdued, several creatures seemed to materialize out of the woods. Adora gasped in fear at something she had only heard of while she was a member of the Horde.

Syriaks.

They stood about eight feet tall, with fur the color of dark silver. The creatures had a humanoid body, with three fingers on each hand and two long toes on each foot. They wore no shoes or clothing. They had dark smoky gray horns coming from where a human's ear would be, and these horns curled down to in front of their necks. The creatures' faces had short snouts with vicious sharp teeth protruding from their open mouths. The thick claws on their hands looked sturdy enough to be fierce weapons themselves, even without the gattling guns they were holding.

Syriaks were once a fearsome race of warriors. Their bloodlust had caused their numbers to decrease steadily, because they fought against each other when they had no other enemy to fight. Now, most of those that remained were mercenaries for the Horde. They were merciless and lethal, and they had a legendary strength. No man or woman had ever beaten a Syriak in hand-to-hand combat.

Teela suspected this was the race Elmer had mentioned. Incredibly strong, he had said, as well as battle-intelligent, a term he used for creatures who fought well but did nothing else well. Only three had been involved in the war on his planet, and he said they had wreaked havoc. Teela realized with a sinking heart that there were at least seven on Eternia—the five before her and the two holding her and Adora. As one bent to pick up Adora's sword and look at it curiously, Teela couldn't help but wonder if even She-Ra and He-Man were a match for these monsters.

Adora and Teela were pushed into a small clearing, ten Syriaks surrounding them. Catra led the way, seeming unconcerned.

"What do you want with us?" Adora demanded. The creatures said nothing in reply. Their silence was unnerving.

Catra smirked. "You'll soon see."

Teela eyed the Syriaks' weapons. She could make a break for it, but if those things were half as dangerous as they looked, she could be killed instantly. She bit her lip and hesitantly reached out for the Sorceress.

_I hear you, Teela. Help is already on the way. _

There was a flickering light, and the entire group disappeared.

* * *

Hawk ran over and jumped into the Wind Raider beside He-Man. "What happened?" 

"I don't know," He-Man answered, taking off. "Teela called in and said they were going down. Then her homing beacon went off."

For the first time, Sea Hawk noticed a radar screen in front of him, with a steady blinking yellow light. "Is this Teela?"

He-Man smirked. "Yes, you could say that."

They rode in silence for a minute, Orko muttering to Battle Cat and the great tiger growling in response. He-Man cast a curious glance at Sea Hawk. The animosity the man had displayed towards him before was gone, and he didn't know why.

"Your visits to Eternia seem to be short and stressful," he commented half-jokingly. "Are you anxious to get back to Etheria?"

Hawk grinned. "I'm satisfied with wherever Adora wants to be, which is a good thing." He cleared his throat. "I asked her to marry me, and she said yes."

It was only his years of experience in flying the Wind Raider that kept the vehicle moving straight as He-Man's head whipped around to stare at Hawk, who met his gaze a little nervously. He-Man was speechless for a few seconds, then he grinned. So that was why his twin had been so blatantly happy. If he hadn't been so preoccupied, he would have realized the reason himself.

"Well, congratulations," he said heartily.

"Yippee! We're going to have a wedding!" Orko cheered from behind them.

Hawk breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks. Your approval means a lot." He-Man shook his head slightly, not understanding why that would be. "So…" Hawk said meaningfully. He-Man glanced at him again. "When are you going to propose to Teela?"

This time the Wind Raider did veer slightly off course. "W-what?" He-Man asked as he brought it back under control.

"Well, you strike me as a man of decision…a patient man, but decisive nonetheless," Hawk supplied with a lazy grin. "I figured now that you have her back, it wouldn't take you long. Maybe we could have a double wedding." He quirked an eyebrow.

"Hawk, I thought Adam explained this to you," He-Man answered, confusion clear on his face. _If Sea Hawk still thinks I'm after Teela, why is he being so friendly?_ The raider hit a down draft and dipped sharply, distracting his train of thought enough to keep him from realizing Hawk knew his secret. "Teela and I are just friends," he continued as he corrected the wind raider's course. "If anyone's going to do any proposing, it's Adam."

Hawk's jaw dropped open as he realized He-Man didn't know he knew the secret. Just then the radar gave a steady note. He-Man looked down at the empty meadow below them and cursed softly as the radar returned to beeping, this time at a higher note.

Sea Hawk's eyes narrowed in surprise and confusion. "What's wrong?"

"They're above us," He-Man said grimly, re-setting his course for Grayskull. Hawk looked up, but couldn't see anything.

"Oh no!" Orko breathed. "What do we do now?"

"We head to Grayskull and hope the Sorceress can open a portal directly into wherever Teela and Adora are," He-Man replied. "They must be on a ship of some kind, and it will be slower if we have to backtrack to the palace to get a ship. If she can transport us instead…" He closed his eyes briefly and sought her out.

"Shouldn't you watch where you're going?" Hawk asked nervously, glancing down at the trees only a few hundred yards away.

"Sh," He-Man hissed. _Can you do it?_

There was a pause. _Yes. Their shields are created through machines. I can teleport you through them._

_Good. We'll be there in a moment._

He-Man opened his eyes again, to Hawk's great relief. "The Sorceress can do it." He pushed the Wind Raider to full throttle, the engines whining under the stress.

_I just got Teela back,_ He-Man thought, determination tightening his jaw. _I won't lose her again._


	24. Chapter 24

"Welcome to Horde Prime's flagship, Eternian slaves," Catra hissed delightedly.

_Horde Prime!_ Adora thought anxiously. _They planted misinformation! Their real target must have been Eternia all along! _She glanced at Teela and could see the same thoughts running through the captain's mind. Teela's gaze narrowed furiously over the trick.

Catra turned and went down the hall. Adora and Teela were pushed forward, but the Syriaks had put away their guns, apparently confident the two women could not get away.

"Friendly sort, aren't they?" Adora finally said to Teela, hoping one of them could figure a way out of this mess.

"Very," Teela agreed dryly.

"This thing reminds me of something my mother once told me about," Adora continued idly, looking around for a way to escape. "They called it a cruise ship on Earth. It was a huge ship that sailed on water, and people vacationed on it."

"I'm sure with service like this, it would draw people in droves," Teela commented back.

"Silence!" ordered one of the Syriaks in a harsh voice.

"How about that? It does speak!" Adora said in dramatic surprise.

"I didn't think it was smart enough," Teela admitted innocently.

That earned her a hard hit to the head. Teela banged against the wall and collapsed on the floor, her vision blurring. Taking advantage of the distraction, Adora grabbed her sword out of the scabbard of the guard in front of her, then vaulted up into the piping above them.

"Rowr, get her!" Catra growled.

The Syriaks pulled out their weapons and fired rapidly. They were incredibly strong and fast, but not as agile as she was, Adora knew. If she could just keep to the piping and steal away, she could transform and maybe get Teela and herself out of here.

Her hands around a small pipe, Adora swung hard to get up the speed she needed to go even higher. Her timing had to be perfect. She eyed the next pipe, let loose, and soared towards it.

A sudden searing pain in her leg caused her to jerk. Adora cried out, although her Horde training kept her on task. She strained forward as she reached for the pipe, but fell just short. She dropped to the ground in a heap, her leg unable to support her.

"Tie them both up!" Catra ordered, anger coloring her voice. Hordak might not be pleased that his former star pupil was arriving to him in such bad shape.

"Adora!" Teela called, struggling against the Syriak who held her arms while another one bound them tightly behind her.

Another Syriak stalked over to Adora and tied her arms behind her before jerking her to her feet. Adora yelped in pain.

"Shut up," the Syriak ordered. "Move or die."

Feeling as if a sword were slicing through her leg at every step, Adora limped forward. She clenched her jaw against the urge to cry out again, and sought to focus on something other than the pain.

* * *

"I'm afraid we have a very large problem," the Sorceress said to them as they arrived.

"What's going on?" He-Man asked with a frown.

"There is a mass of ships in orbit around Eternia."

Hawk's gaze narrowed. "The Horde."

"I believe so," the Sorceress agreed.

"And they've got Adora and Teela," He-Man said harshly. His entire body tensed as he was torn between doing his duty as a prince and saving his sister and Teela. Suddenly he sensed Adora's pain; He-Man's hand went to his head and he staggered sideways a step.

"He-Man? What is it?" Serena asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Nothing," he replied with a glance towards Sea Hawk. "Just lost my balance for a second."

Hawk's eyes narrowed, but he quickly realized He-Man was probably still protecting his secret. He frowned slightly. Hawk didn't know how Adam would react to him knowing the truth, so he didn't know whether to blurt out that he knew, or wait for a more opportune time.

_It would have been nice if you'd found the time to tell him, Adora._

The Sorceress looked to Sea Hawk, surprise lighting her face. She glanced from him to He-Man and decided to stay out of this one. Adam was under enough stress at the moment.

"Sorceress, I need you to tell Duncan what you know," He-Man ordered. She nodded her assent easily. "Let's go, everyone. We're going to have to do this very quickly."

"Remember, this portal will bring you right near Adora and Teela," the Sorceress said. "So whatever their situation is…"

"We're walking right into it," He-Man finished grimly. Serena transformed into Grace and perched on Battle Cat's saddle. Orko sank down behind her.

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea," he muttered nervously.

"Grace will go with you, to create a portal back when you need it," the Sorceress said. "Good luck." With a wave of her hands, the portal appeared, and the five would-be rescuers raced through, weapons drawn.

* * *

The smoke and mist in Horde Prime's chamber made the two women cough violently. The Syriaks stood quietly, motionless, waiting for their next order.

"Here are the perrrrfect prisoners to use as bait for He-Man and She-Rrra," Catra called out.

"The traitor Adora," Horde Prime said, delight coloring his machine-altered voice. "Isn't that right, Hordak?"

Hordak appeared through the smoke. "That's right, Horde Prime," he sneered.

"What are you doing here?" Adora demanded. She bore all of her weight on one leg as she stood there. Teela glanced at her, trying to assess the princess' health.

Hordak smirked at her. "Taking over the planet that holds the key to untold power." He scowled as he caught sight of Teela. "You! How did you survive?"

"A little Trollan saved me," Teela snapped. "You'd better let us go!" Frustration was clear on her face as she struggled with the bonds on her wrists.

"Oh, I don't think so," Hordak sneered. "With Randor and Marlena out of the way-"

"What are you talking about?" Adora interrupted. "My parents are just fine!"

"Hordak," Horde Prime's voice came in warning.

"Oh, didn't you know that Skeletor and that third child you were so desperately looking for saved the two of them?" Teela asked sweetly. Now that she knew their plans were based on false assumptions, her temper improved immensely.

"What? Impossible!" Hordak snorted.

"And yet I'm here," Teela reminded him with a saucy smile. _And my homing beacon will reveal the presence of your precious army,_ she added silently.

"Hordak," Horde Prime hissed again. "You said this girl and the king and queen were dead, and that He-Man was nearly broken. Have you lied to me, Hordak?"

"No, Prime, I blew them up myself," Hordak protested, panic in his voice and on his face. "I don't know how they could have survived." His gaze narrowed. "But it doesn't matter. He-Man was overwrought with grief by the loss of this woman, and the royal family will do anything to protect Adora. With them as our hostages, we can-"

"No. They are obviously dangerous to the Horde. Kill them both," Horde Prime ordered. Catra grinned in delight at the prospect of finally being rid of Adora.

"B-but Prime, you said I could have Adora," Hordak stammered.

"I changed my mind," the evil leader growled. "Kill them both, immediately."

The Syriaks and Catra were in the process of drawing their weapons when a portal appeared right next to Teela and a small ball rolled out of it. Recognizing it, Adora and Teela closed their eyes as a brilliant flash lit the room. Unprepared, the evil warriors were blinded by the light. The Syriaks let out unnatural howls.

Teela felt someone cut through her bonds, and almost at the same time she was whirled around. He-Man grinned at her.

"We've got to stop meeting like this," he teased.

"I can't have you getting out of practice," Teela retorted lightly. "Let's get out of here." She turned, but the portal had already faded.

"It went right into Grayskull," He-Man explained as he stepped in front of Teela to defend her. "We couldn't keep it open."

Sea Hawk sliced easily through Adora's bonds. "Are you all right?" He caught her as she lost her balance.

"My leg," she murmured. He-Man looked over and frowned. There was a blackened hole in her leg, as if a burning laser had cut into it.

"Get her onto Battle Cat!" he called to Hawk. He looked around at the ten creatures who were all more than a foot taller than he was. "Oh boy," he muttered under his breath. They had not recovered their sight yet, but he didn't have much time to figure out what to do.

_We need to get clear so I can open a portal back to Grayskull,_ Serena reminded him. _I cannot risk allowing them to enter the castle._

He-Man nodded, then froze. "Hordak!"

"And don't forget me," Catra purred, taking her place next to Hordak.

"Catra, you followed me all the way to Eternia, and brought along a party?" He-Man taunted her. "Really, you've gone too far this time."

"Shut up," she growled.

"By the way, did you get your mask fixed?" He-Man went on, feigning concern. "Battle Cat here wanted to play with you." The tiger roared in anticipation.

Catra's face twisted into an angry scowl; He-Man had damaged the mask beyond repair, and she was sure he knew it by the expression on his face.

"Well, Golden Boy, looks like you've gotten yourself in a bunch of trouble," Hordak interrupted with a sneer, annoyed that He-Man's attention had shifted away from him. Catra's smile returned at the thought of what the Eternian was going to have to face. "Meet the Syriaks, a race we brought to Eternia just for you and She-Ra to play with." His voice hardened. "And their only order is to kill you."

"Cat, get Adora and Teela out of here," He-Man ordered under his breath. He eyed Hordak with a mixture of anger and hate.

"I'm staying," Teela protested.

"We'll be right behind you," He-Man promised, turning his attention back to the Syriaks, who were blinking away the blindness. "I need you to get Adora out of here," he added. This wasn't going to be pretty. He tightened his grip on his sword, then tossed it from one hand to the other.

Seeing the signal, Orko took a deep breath. "Whether tall or small in size, I command you now, be paralyzed!"

Weapons clattered to the ground as two of the Syriaks felt their hands go numb. Two others fell to the ground as their legs refused to support them.

"Go, Cat!" He-Man yelled. Battle Cat ran forward into the gap created by Orko and raced down the hall, Teela and Grace right behind him. Teela hesitated only long enough to grab the swords of Protection and Truth as she raced past one of the Syriaks.

Sea Hawk took his cutlass and went one-on-one with a Syriak. To his surprise, the other two that were nearby left him alone. One went after Battle Cat and the women, while the second went to attack He-Man. Hawk swung hard, and was blocked easily. After a few minutes he landed a cut on the creature's chest. Hawk's triumphant smirk quickly turned into a dismayed frown. His sword had merely singed the fur.

_It's as thick as armor! _Hawk realized. He swung with all his might, hoping he could at least make a cut deep enough to distract it some. The thing was fast, dodging this way and that as Hawk thrust the cutlass at him. Then it landed a punch on Sea Hawk's jaw, flinging him back a few feet into a wall.

Orko flew above the Syriaks, trying to come up with a new spell to help He-Man. Faced with four Syriaks, He-Man wasn't faring much better than Sea Hawk. He got into a position with his back to the wall, trading maneuverability for line of sight. He wasn't sure why, but he felt determined to keep the four of them where he could see them. The Syriaks didn't take out their weapons, but instead swung at him with their claws almost simultaneously; he knocked two aside with his sword, and stopped another with his gauntlet. A step to the side avoided the fourth.

He-Man dropped and swept his leg, hoping to drop his opponents. He only caught one of them. The next two jumped, and the last had enough time to realize what he was doing in spite of his speed, and caught him by the ankle. It swung He-Man around in a circle and let go, sending the hero through the wall.

He-Man pulled himself out of the rubble. _Well, this is going just great, _he thought wryly.

The Syriaks had followed up on the move and were waiting for him. This time they surrounded He-Man, pulling their guns out on him. They gave him a few seconds to realize his predicament. He-Man let his sword lower slightly as he looked around.

"Surrender or die," one said.

He-Man smirked. Leave it to the bad guys to want to enjoy the power trip. The delay cost them. He-Man pulled his sword up and sliced through one gun, at the same time dropping to the ground as the remaining three fired. One hit the now-defenseless Syriak in the chest, and the creature let out a moan as it collapsed. Two of them hit each other's weapons, causing explosions that knocked them back a few steps. He-Man rolled slightly and brought his sword up, destroying the fourth weapon.

Catra pulled out her blaster. Horde Prime had ordered that this would be the Syriaks' opportunity to see how strong He-Man and She-Ra were. From that knowledge, the mercenaries would be able to decide what they would need to defeat the twins. But that didn't mean they got to have all the fun. Catra took aim and fired at Orko, who dove behind a pillar for safety.

The destruction of their guns mattered little to the Syriaks. One of them brought his foot up and caught He-Man in the stomach, sending him soaring into the air. The danger they were all in hit home more firmly as He-Man realized these creatures were each almost as strong as he was...and there were ten of them on this ship, and only one of him.

* * *

Grace screeched, drawing Battle Cat to a stop. She opened a portal and hovered above it.

_Quickly, my friends!_

"Stop!" A Syriak fired his gun from down the hall, catching Adora in the shoulder and knocking her off of Battle Cat. She landed hard on the ground, the wind knocked out of her. Teela darted to her side, drawing the Sword of Truth. Battle Cat crouched protectively in front of the two of them. Grace hovered uncertainly, ready to close the portal if needed.

Battle Cat roared. He wanted to attack, but he didn't want to leave the women defenseless. Finally his instincts got the better of him and he leaped at the creature, which fell onto its back and kicked Battle Cat over his head. The great tiger soared through the air and twisted, but couldn't get his feet under him in time to catch himself. He landed heavily on his side, his armor digging into him. Battle Cat got to his feet shakily and tried to clear his head.

Adora strained to get up, getting to her knees through sheer willpower. But with one arm and the opposite leg just about useless, she wasn't sure she could stand, much less do anything useful. And she still couldn't breathe. While the Syriak was distracted with Battle Cat, Teela sheathed her sword and frantically grabbed at Adora's shoulders, hoping to help her walk to the portal. Adora bit back a moan as Teela pulled her up and pain streaked through her body, radiating from her shoulder and leg. She struggled to help Teela by putting weight on her good leg. Teela quickly realized she'd never get Adora to the portal this way, and slung the princess over her shoulders.

"Sorry, Adora, I know this isn't very dignified, but we really need to get out of here," Teela muttered.

"Halt!" the Syriak growled in a low voice. He pointed his gun at the two of them. Feeling as if she were in slow motion, Teela realized the portal was still too far ahead to make it. She turned slowly, hoping for help from somewhere. Grace couldn't make a noise; she was their only way back to Eternia, and if the Syriak realized she was there, holding the portal open, he would probably attack her.

"Leave her alone," Teela ordered, her heart pounding and her back already aching from Adora's weight.

"I don't think so," the creature replied. He aimed for Teela, then shifted his gun towards Adora's head. "She goes first, I think."

Teela let Adora slip down behind her, using her own body as a shield as she drew the Sword of Truth at the same time. The next series of events happened so fast that she could barely register them. There was a load roar, something knocked into the Syriak as the blaster fired, and a shout resounded throughout the halls. Teela blinked and found Battle Cat standing near them again, next to…_Hordak?_

"You'll have to go through me to get to Adora," Hordak threatened. "She's mine."

Teela didn't waste time arguing about the kind of help she was getting. She got behind Adora, grabbed the princess' body suit by the shoulders, and pulled.

"Out of my way," the Syriak ordered.

"Make me," Hordak replied with an evil grin. The grin faded as a blast sounded out immediately. Hordak barely deflected it in time.

"No," Adora wheezed, finally getting her breath back.

Teela swallowed hard at the speed of the Syriak's attack. She had dragged Adora back to the portal, and now she gave one last hard pull, falling through it with Adora, back to Grayskull. Battle Cat bounded in right behind them. Grace closed the portal and flew off before the Syriak spotted her, but she could hear its angry cursing at Hordak echoing through the metal halls.

* * *

Orko dipped, dove, zigged, and zagged as he tried to think of spells. "We need some luck, so bring us a buck-" A terrified deer with huge antlers appeared on the platform. He bounded down a hall, out of the fray. "-et," Orko finished. "I wanted a bucket, not a buck. Yipes!" He dodged a blast from Catra, as Horde Prime continued to watch in silence.

Sea Hawk shook off the punch from the Syriak and stood, but his ears were ringing from the blow. The Syriak charged him. Hawk bent down and flipped him over his back. The creature reached over and grabbed Hawk's ankle, dragging the pirate to the ground, where the two grappled wildly.

The Syriaks ganged up on He-Man, and he couldn't block three creatures swinging at him at once. Defensively, he bent down, covering his head as they rained blows down on him and clawed at his back.

"We've got him!" Horde Prime cried triumphantly.

_He-Man, the others are safe in Grayskull._

With a yell, He-Man surged upwards, throwing the Syriaks back from him. He jumped over one of them to where the Syriak had Hawk pinned down and was beginning to choke him. He-Man grabbed hold of the creature's fur and ripped him off of Sea Hawk. Then he threw the Syriak into the oncoming three with all his might. He gave Hawk a hand up without taking his eyes off of the aliens.

"Thanks," Sea Hawk said, eyeing He-Man worriedly. In addition to the minor cuts on his back, the hero had blood trickling down from his mouth, his body glistened with sweat, and he was breathing heavily. Hawk suddenly remembered the chest wound Adam had received only a little over two weeks ago. _He's can't be back to normal yet, especially not after all that happened in the Fright Zone!_

"Don't mention it. Let's just get out of here," He-Man panted. He wiped at his mouth without looking to see what it was he was wiping away. "Ready?"

Hawk nodded and turned on his boots in one smooth motion. The two of them jumped up with all their might. As they soared through the air, He-Man grabbed Orko. The three of them crashed through the pipes above and then through the ceiling. Serena was already there.

"It's about time you got here," she chided them. She opened the portal. "Quickly, go."

With that, the four of them raced through the portal. The Syriaks arrived as the portal was closing. The leader grinned maliciously, his fangs gleaming in the pale light.

"A most interesting challenge. I shall look forward to meeting this He-Man again," he rasped.

* * *

Adora and Teela were waiting anxiously for the second group to return. Adora, healed of her wounds, hugged Sea Hawk tightly as soon as he came through the portal.

"I wasn't sure any of us would make it out of there in one piece," she admitted, burying her face against his neck.

Not realizing Sea Hawk knew his secret, He-Man and Teela simply nodded to each other.

"I'm glad you're all right," she said, relief clear on her face. He smiled at her, his eyes telling her he felt the same about her.

Adora faced He-Man, remaining in Sea Hawk's embrace. "Hordak saved us." Unshed tears stood in her eyes as she made the simple statement, her voice challenging.

He-Man snorted in disbelief at her words but said nothing. After a minute of silence, He-Man looked to her and found Adora staring at him, waiting for a response. Adora knew that Hordak was one person Adam didn't believe capable of changing. Hawk and Teela looked from one to the other, unsure of the sudden tension they felt.

"He did, did he?" He-Man finally managed to say. The skepticism was heavy in his voice.

"Yes," Adora said. She looked at Battle Cat for support.

"The creature was about to shoot Teela and Adora when Hordak hit him from behind," Battle Cat explained. "Rowr, I couldn't get there in time."

"I'm sure he didn't do it to save me," Teela said immediately. "He wasn't too happy to see I was still alive."

There was another tense moment as Adora and He-Man stared at each other. Adora's face was full of hope that perhaps they were at last getting through to Hordak, that he was beginning to change. He-Man still felt a storm of anger and hatred towards Hordak; try as he might, forgiveness wasn't coming.

He-Man broke eye contact with Adora, who bit her lip in disappointment. "We'd better get back to the palace and prepare for the Horde's attack."

"There's no need to go anywhere," Adora corrected him, her voice tight. She forcibly pulled herself together. "Teela already contacted the palace, and Father wants us to stay here. He's concerned the Horde might be after Grayskull. He's sending the other Etherians and a few of the Royal Guard to help guard the castle."

He-Man nodded. "All right. Then we wait." He led the way into a room with a table and took a seat, sighing as he relaxed.

As he sat down, Hawk decided to have a little fun, since they had time to kill and the atmosphere seemed to be a little tense. Besides, now that Adora was here, he was a little more willing to kid around with her brother. "Are you injured, He-Man?"

"Nothing serious, just a few cuts and bruises," He-Man answered, his eyebrows rising in surprise.

"Really? It seemed to me like you were favoring your right side a bit during that fight," Hawk said. He had no idea of that was true or not; he had been too busy fighting to notice.

"I was?" He-Man hadn't given much thought to his chest wound, though now he was conscious of a dull pain there that did indeed seem to be getting a little worse with each breath. Teela frowned at Hawk's revelation.

"Yes. You better be careful," Hawk warned casually.

Serena came up behind He-Man and put a hand on his shoulder. A warmth spread throughout his body, healing the bruises and cuts from the Syriak's claws. He-Man looked up and smiled his thanks as she sat beside him.

"And listen, since we're all together, there's something I want to discuss with you," Hawk said, his tone deceptively lazy.

He-Man had learned that Hawk was most dangerous when he was using that tone, and he had a feeling this was leading back to their earlier discussion. He leaned back in his seat, feigning an easiness he didn't feel. "What's that, Hawk?"

"Well, you know I really like Adam, he's a good man. But you're always the one saving Teela. Aren't you getting tired of handling Adam's responsibilities and not getting any of the perks?" Hawk glanced over at Adora and winked. Her eyes widened, and she turned her head away so He-Man couldn't see her face. Hawk looked back at He-Man. "I mean, you obviously love Teela. You really ought to be the one with her."

"Don't I get any say in this?" Teela asked icily, suddenly deciding she didn't like Adora's fiancé as much as she thought she did.

Hawk waved his hand airily. "Sure, you can enjoy it. They're obviously both in love with you, and you're in love with both of them, so let them duke it out. It takes the pressure off of you."

He-Man's mouth twitched at the absurdity of Hawk's statements. The irony of it was too much for him, and he had to duck his head as he tried to keep a straight face. His smile faded and his brow furrowed as he thought about his earlier conversation with Hawk. Then He-Man glanced at Adora out of the corner of his eye and saw how she had averted her face. _So, Hawk knows, does he?_

Unexpectedly, He-Man leaned towards Hawk, almost confidentially. "Why should she have to choose?" he asked in a stage whisper. "Teela can marry the prince for his money and have me too. Works for all of us." Adora's peals of laughter rang off the walls as Hawk's eyes widened, then he burst out laughing as well.

"How dare-" Teela began, ready to continue the charade, then she caught on as He-Man began chuckling too, and even Serena and the Sorceress joined in. Orko floated around the table.

"What's so funny? Come on, tell me, what's so funny?"

"How long have you known?" He-Man finally asked.

"Known what?" Orko asked, still confused.

"Hawk knows I'm She-Ra and He-Man is Adam," Adora explained, still giggling. She couldn't help it; the emotional release felt too good.

"I figured it out when Hordak had the three of you prisoners," Hawk answered He-Man, still grinning. "Adora and I had sneaked into the Fright Zone to see if we could find the king and queen. When we found them, you were there too, unconscious. I was keeping watch, glanced in, and there's Adora and your parents worrying over you. It was just so obvious."

"Only because you'd begun seeing the truth in other ways as well," Adora argued without heat. "I'm sorry, Adam, with everything going on in the last few days I completely forgot to tell you that Hawk knew."

He-Man shook his head, grinning. "I sure wish you'd remembered, Adora. Hawk and I had quite the interesting conversation in the Wind Raider today, since I thought I was still protecting my secret. By the way, I understand congratulations are in order." He stood and went to his sister to give her a hug. "I'm happy for you, Adora." He studied her face. "Are you really going to come back to Eternia after the Horde is gone from Etheria?"

Adora could see the hope in her brother's eyes. It warmed her heart. Something he had said more than two years before floated through her mind. _"I feel maybe this is the way it was supposed to happen. Me becoming He-Man to protect Eternia, you becoming She-Ra to do the same on Etheria." _She had agreed with him. But that was then.

"When the Horde is gone from Etheria," she confirmed. "I've missed more than twenty-five years with my family because of Hordak. I think it's just about time to come home and get to know you all a little better." She smiled mischievously. "And maybe attend a wedding other than my own."

The joy on her brother's face hid any embarrassment he might have felt at her hint. Adora smiled as he hugged her wordlessly, and she winked at Teela, whose face was red. The two of them needed a couple of shoves, in her opinion.

"Now," He-Man said as he re-focused, "about these creatures Horde Prime has brought in…"


	25. Chapter 25 The Horde Attacks

The Horde forces began massing during the night. Dawn found Adam watching grimly at the view screen as Destructo tanks and flyers came towards Grayskull. He counted three dozen tanks and at least two dozen flyers. The foot soldiers numbered well over three hundred, and they were led by the ten Syriaks, Catra, Evil-Lyn, and Tri-Clops.

"What's your status, Man-at-Arms?" he asked into his communicator.

"Horde Prime's flag ship is entering our atmosphere. So far, we've counted over two hundred tanks and flyers, and probably about five thousand foot soldiers," Duncan reported back. "They're massing outside the palace walls. We're probably looking at an attack within the hour."

"There's a much smaller force coming at Grayskull, but the Syriaks are here, along with a few of our old 'friends,'" Adam informed him. "He-Man and She-Ra are on their way out to greet them, and the others are in place already. I'm leaving my communicator with Serena. Call if you need something."

"Understood. Be careful," Duncan's voice came back.

"You too," Adam replied, and cut off his communicator.

"Looks like we're in trouble," She-Ra said, coming up alongside him.

"At least they're leaving the towns and villages alone," Adam said as he pulled out his sword. "Hopefully we won't lose innocent lives. By the power of Grayskull!"

She-Ra watched her brother transform, chewing on her lip. Adam had used his left hand to draw his sword. That wasn't typical for him. She hoped Hawk had been wrong about him favoring his right side. The pirate swore he didn't actually know, but she knew he could be trying to keep her from worrying.

Deliberately, she held out her hand to He-Man. "Good luck, my brother."

He-Man clasped her hand, surprise on his face. "And to you, sis." He felt a familiar warmth and tilted his head to the side. "She-Ra?"

She-Ra smiled sheepishly as she withdrew her empathetic powers. "I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"You could have just asked," he chided her gently.

"You wouldn't have told me the truth," she disagreed. "It's still bothering you, isn't it?"

"A little," He-Man admitted reluctantly. "But I don't notice when I'm fighting." He glanced at the view screen again. "We'd better get into place."

She-Ra frowned as she followed him. His chest had never gotten a chance to heal properly after the first week. For him to admit that it was hurting him at all meant he probably shouldn't be doing anything strenuous today…not that any of them had a choice. She sighed heavily and sent up a prayer for her brother's safety.

* * *

The small group stood in front of Grayskull, weapons drawn as the Horde army drew closer. He-Man stood with Battle Cat, Glimmer, Frosta, Teela, Orko and Sea Hawk in plain view. Bow was hidden with three of the Twiggets who had arrived from Etheria to help. They had hundreds of arrows ready. They were also joined by two dozen of the Royal Guard's best snipers, scattered around.

She-Ra and Swift Wind were soaring through the skies somewhere. Skeletor, Madam Razz, and Castaspella were inside, ready to help Serena and the Sorceress. He-Man was grateful for the help; it meant the bulk of the Royal Guard and the Eternian masters could focus on the main army that was about to attack the palace. But he mentally shook his head at the thought that he had voluntarily allowed Skeletor inside Grayskull. _If anyone had told me six months ago that I would welcome his help…_

Trees were crushed by the tanks as they rolled forward, and He-Man tossed his sword from hand to hand. Then the Syriaks appeared through the trees, leading the army with Evil-Lyn. He-Man frowned. He counted six. _Where did the other four Syriaks, Tri-Clops, and Catra go?_

The Syriaks were controlled and unconcerned. Evil-Lyn was smiling nastily in anticipation. The group didn't increase their pace as they approached, and the army followed their lead.

"Steady, big cat, steady," He-Man ordered soothingly to Battle Cat as the tiger crouched down, ready to pounce. "We want them to come to us, remember."

Evil-Lyn gave a shouted command, and the pace of the attackers suddenly increased. The Batmecks screamed overhead, moving into full throttle and firing their freeze rays. Glimmer threw up a forcefield, protecting herself, Battle Cat, Teela, Sea Hawk, and Orko. He-Man deflected rays towards the oncoming ground forces. Just behind him, Frosta gathered her powers for her attack.

"Now!" he yelled.

Swift Wind soared down, and She-Ra sliced through two of the Batmecks that were pulling up from their run over the small ground group. The rest of the Batmecks shifted direction to give chase.

Sprag glanced at Bow as they fired arrows into the army. "There are an awful lot of them, Bow."

"Nonsense," he scoffed cheerfully. "We're only outnumbered about eleven to one."

The Twiggets chuckled. They were hidden carefully by both camouflage and magic. The Horde forces couldn't tell where the attacks were coming from, and were just firing blindly into the brush.

Then Frosta let her powers loose, creating a solid ice wall down the middle of the attack. It split the Horde forces in half, freezing at least a dozen troopers and one tank in the process. The Syriaks and Evil-Lyn, unfortunately, were fast enough to move out of the way.

* * *

At Moss Man's command, plants rose up and snagged the vehicles, choking their gears and engines. Stratos, Sy-Klone, Buzz Off, and the members of the Royal Guard on sky sleds were fighting the Batmeks. On the ground, Fisto commanded the foot soldiers, with Ram-Man crushing robots like bugs.

From inside the palace, Man-at-Arms watched on the view screen, coordinating the attack and feeling as if he were re-living the past. Last time, Hordak had sneaked in and stolen Adora from them. What did he have up his sleeve this time?

* * *

The six Syriaks in front of them rushed forward, avoiding the few arrows and stun rays aimed at them with apparent ease. Evil-Lyn held back, seeming content to let the Syriaks do the hard work.

They reached the small group and put their guns away in favor of jagged-looking swords.

The tanks had focused their firepower on the small group defending Grayskull, and Glimmer was hard-pressed to keep a shield up so that her friends could focus on the alien creatures. Then Evil-Lyn raised her hands and began a magical assault on the forcefield. Orko put his hands on Glimmer's shoulders and concentrated on giving her some of his power.

"Thanks, Orko," she said in relief.

"Don't mention it," he answered, his tone serious for once.

The Sorceress caught a motion out of the corner of her eye. "Not yet, my friends," she cautioned softly. "We need you here to guard the castle as we prepare the spell." She and Serena joined hands and began.

Battle Cat crept towards the Syriaks, forcing one of them to break off to deal with him. Sea Hawk, Teela, and Frosta each faced off against one Syriak each. The remaining two Syriaks were joined by two of the missing ones, seemingly from nowhere, and the four of them advanced towards He-Man threateningly. He-Man stepped slightly to the side of his companions, trying to draw the Syriaks away from Glimmer. Teela maneuvered herself next to him, her enemy following her move.

"Come fight us, hero of Eternia," the leader growled, drool dripping from his snout in anticipation.

"It takes four of you to handle just me?" He-Man grinned cockily, though inwardly he still worried over where the remaining two Syriaks were. He caught Teela's eye and she grinned back at him. They might be outnumbered, but they were used to that. For the moment, it just felt good to be fighting at each other's sides again.

* * *

She-Ra and Swift Wind were used to dealing with Batmeks. They swooped and dove through the air, causing the robotic vehicles to crash into each other or careen out of control as they tried to avoid collisions. It wasn't long before the number of flyers was cut in half.

"Good work, Swifty. Now let's see if we can get some of them to follow us towards those tanks," She-Ra said to her mount. He snorted in agreement and pumped his wings harder to gain additional speed. Three flyers came at them, and he swerved from side to side as he avoided their freeze rays.

"She-Ra!" he cried out. The tanks had turned their rays towards the two of them.

"Dive, Swift Wind!" she called. A slight pressure of her right knee, and he dove down to the left as fast as he dared. The tanks' shots took out the three flyers that had been behind them.

"That was close," She-Ra breathed. She glanced down as they re-gained some altitude. "Oh no. The Syriaks are looking for the snipers!'

* * *

Bow had the feeling that something wasn't right. The shots from this side of the ice barrier seemed to have decreased. "All snipers report in," he said into his communicator. As they began returning his call one by one, he started to relax. But it stopped at sixteen. Eight were missing.

"Blast it," he muttered. "Snipers, watch your backs. Someone's finding us."

"Yes, we are," a growl sounded behind him. Bow stood and whirled around in one smooth movement, only to be met with the end of the Syriak's gun aimed directly at his chest.

* * *

Battle Cat and the Syriak circled each other warily. The Syriak swung at Battle Cat with the serrated sword it carried. The tiger easily leaped out of the way, surprising the Syriak, who was thrown off balance. As it took a step forward to recover, Battle Cat leapt onto its back, dug in his claws as tightly as he could, and prepared for a wild ride.

Sea Hawk dueled with the creature before him. After clashing a few times, the Syriak swung again, and locked blades with Hawk. The Syriak didn't give in. It just continued to press forward, forcing Hawk down to one knee.

"You're pretty strong for a fur ball," Hawk grunted. The Syriak growled, baring its teeth. Hawk rolled his eyes. "Ugh, your breath stinks. Haven't you ever had those teeth cleaned?" The Syriak merely growled louder and pushed even harder against the blade.

Teela drew the Sword of Truth and deflected the swing from the Syriak facing her. The force of the blow radiated through her arms, and her eyes widened. _He-Man wasn't kidding when he said these things are almost as strong as he is!_ She relied on her agility and speed as they dueled, careful not to get in the struggle of strength Hawk now found himself in.

Frosta grinned in delight as the Syriak came towards her. _This should be easy,_ she thought. She quickly encased him in ice, blowing on her fingertip in triumph as she finished. Her smug look disappeared, however, as the Syriak broke free with a roar.

"Your puny icicles can't hold me," it rasped at her. Frosta took an involuntary step back as it advanced.

Four Syriaks were a little more than He-Man had wanted to deal with at once. They had planned for She-Ra to lend a hand, but he didn't even have time to see where she was as he dodged blows, swords, and lasers. Nor did he have a chance to go on the offensive. It was all he could do just to stay alive at the moment.

"They need help," Madam Razz observed, worried. "I'm going out there."

"Wait," Castaspella said. She raised her hands and focused for a moment, then a swirl of pink light went out from her hands. It raced through the army, and the guns it touched disappeared into thin air.

"That should help some," Casta said in satisfaction.

"Yes, but they still need help," Skeletor muttered. He glanced over at the Sorceress and Serena, who were still concentrating. "I'm going out."

"We're right behind you, dearie," Madam Razz said firmly. Skeletor threw her a narrowed look at being called "dearie," but didn't respond.

* * *

Bow held up his hands in surrender.

"Don't bother, fool," the Syriak growled. "We're going to kill you anyway."

Hidden among the leaves, Sprag, Sprocket, and Sprint suddenly fired pepper arrows at the two aliens, who began sneezing uncontrollably. One Syriak started firing its gun in spite of the fact that it couldn't see, and Bow quickly dove out of the way. There was a rush of wind, and Swift Wind swooped down. She-Ra caught the Syriaks by the fur, holding one on each side of Swift Wind. They rose quickly into the air, She-Ra looking for a good place to drop the aliens.

"Yeah, She-Ra!" the Twiggets cheered.

The two Syriaks roared in indignation and began slashing at Swift Wind with their claws. One cut a wound on the pegacorn's shoulder, while the other caught his opposite hip. The horse neighed in pain and the Syriaks turned their attention to She-Ra, digging their claws into her arms.

"Stop! I can't hold you!" she gasped. But they ignored her. Instead, they increased the pressure, breaking through the muscles. One ripped viciously to the side, cutting a tendon in her right arm. She-Ra cried out at the tremendous pain as her hand involuntarily let go. She lurched to the left from the weight of the alien she still held, almost falling out of the saddle. She flung her right arm around Swift Wind's neck, trying desperately to hold on, and the second Syriak slipped out of her grasp.

She-Ra swallowed hard as she watched the two of them fall. One fell somewhat safely in the trees, and might be all right. The other landed on a jagged rock, his twisted body showing even from here that his back was broken.

Swift Wind began losing altitude. She-Ra quickly placed her hands on him and healed him, but couldn't do the same for her own wounds. She didn't dare use her sword in the air in plain sight of the entire Horde army either. A freeze ray flew past her head.

"Looks like we have a few more Batmecks to take care of, Swifty," she said grimly. She glanced down. "And He-Man needs back-up. We have to hurry."

* * *

"You know, it's really not nice to sneak up on people," commented a husky voice.

Catra whirled around, but Tri-Clops didn't have to move to see her.

"Who are you, woman?" he demanded.

"Castaspella!" Catra growled.

"He-Man told me you were infatuated with him, Catra, but don't you think this is taking it a little far?" the sorceress admonished with a sly smile. Catra growled at her.

"You'd better get out of our way," Tri-Clops warned. He held an odd-looking gun in his hand.

"I think you'll find I'm more than a match for the two of you," Castaspella said confidently. Tri-Clops fired at her, and Castaspella immediately changed the ray into flowers.

"Why must you evil ones always attempt to do such horrible things to others?" she asked in a falsely weary tone.

Catra ran at Castaspella to tackle her. The sorceress vanished, reappearing behind Tri-Clops.

"That won't work," the villain informed her. "I can see all around me."

"I'm afraid that won't help you avoid this," Castaspella said sympathetically. She raised one hand, and an iron cage appeared around Tri-Clops.

"I hate you witches," he said, taking aim at her again. He found, however, that his gun produced only flowers.

"I'm much more than a simple witch," Castaspella informed him. She glanced over at Catra, who had fallen into a mud puddle. "Oh dear, I'm sorry, Catra. Let me fix that for you." With a wave of her hands, she launched a waterfall over the force captain, then transported her inside the cage with Tri-Clops. "I hope you two like each other, because I think you're going to be in there for quite a while."

* * *

"Frosta, could you cool things off a little?" He-Man yelled to her. One of the Syriaks' swords finally nicked him on the left shoulder, and he hissed in pain as he gave the alien an uppercut, sending it down to the ground while at almost the same time he kicked one coming up behind him.

Frosta grinned as she realized they were on the higher ground. She quickly made a large patch of ice directly under the feet of the Syriaks. Most of them went sliding down, except for the one who had Hawk pinned and the one that had tried to get He-Man from behind. Battle Cat jumped off of his as it slid down, and made it safely to the rock.

"Hey ugly," Teela called to the Syriak attacking Hawk.

The creature barely glanced up, but it was enough that its partner, thrown by He-Man, knocked it off of Hawk and down the icy incline.

"Thanks!" Hawk shouted. He-Man grinned as he took note of their status.

There was no break as the freeze rays from the tanks continued, and the troops were still advancing in spite of the fact that they no longer held any guns. Glimmer and Orko were both tiring; He-Man realized their forcefield wouldn't hold much longer.

As if reading his mind, Glimmer's shield flickered, then she collapsed with a low moan. Hawk barely caught her before she hit the ground, and as he did so, he was hit with a freeze ray from one of the tanks.

"Hawk! Are you all right?" Teela cried.

Frosta quickly created an ice wall to help shield them from the tanks.

"Got hit," he murmured. "Sorry."

Orko sank to the ground. "I'm wiped out. I can't do any more." He closed his eyes and passed out.

Teela and He-Man exchanged looks, the earlier feeling of camaraderie gone. Three of their allies were down. They could be in trouble. There was a loud roar, and the eight Syriaks leapt over the ice wall, landing between the heroes and Grayskull. Evil-Lyn appeared beside them.

"Not good," He-Man muttered, worried that they would get into the Castle.

But the Syriaks didn't seem to have much interest in Grayskull. Instead, they advanced towards the heroes.

"Frosta, can you hold the ice shield to protect our backs?" He-Man asked lowly.

She nodded. "For a while, yes." She focused on the wall, making it as thick as she could. He-Man, Teela, and Battle Cat faced the Syriaks and Evil-Lyn.

_Three of us on nine of them,_ He-Man thought grimly. _Not good at all._

The Syriaks didn't waste time with the swords. They began firing at the heroes right away. He-Man deflected them back at the creatures, who easily avoided the shots.

_How on Eternia do we defeat these things?_

The abyss behind them seemed to provide an answer, but He-Man was reluctant to use it. Tossing them down there was almost a certain death sentence. Aggravated, the hero changed his deflections and rapidly took out the creature's weapons. They roared at him and charged.

* * *

"Going somewhere, Evil-Lyn?" Skeletor asked from behind her.

Evil-Lyn turned, open-mouthed at the sight of her former master coming _out_ of Grayskull.

"Skeletor! What's going on here?" she demanded, her amazement overriding her normal caution around him.

"Let's just say I'm exploring how the other half lives," Skeletor retorted, feeling uneasy at confronting her. He felt as if he had betrayed her somehow, yet that shouldn't be bothering him. He had betrayed numerous people in his lifetime, including Evil-Lyn, and it had never bothered him before.

"You're fighting with He-Man?" she asked, her eyes becoming even larger. She could hear the sounds of battle behind her, and knew she should get back to the task at hand, but her curiosity wouldn't allow her to.

"I'd fight with anyone to keep the Horde from ruling Eternia," Skeletor snapped. "What are you doing?"

Evil-Lyn laughed. "Horde Prime has to leave someone here to rule once he conquers the planet."

"You sold out to the Horde?" Skeletor practically roared.

"I joined the Horde," Evil-Lyn corrected, "in exchange for the power you always promised and never delivered!"

Raising her hands, she focused her magic on him. Skeletor threw up a defensive shield that her magic nearly burned through. His black eyeholes narrowed at the power he sensed in her. Her magic had indeed grown stronger. But that wouldn't matter.

He raised his havoc staff and sent a stream of magic at Evil-Lyn, which she blocked. However, Castaspella suddenly appeared beside him and added her power to Skeletor's. Evil-Lyn couldn't hold out for long against the two of them, and she quickly recognized it. For some reason Skeletor didn't understand, she suddenly gave in and disappeared. He grunted, sure they hadn't seen the last of her.

* * *

Bow swore lightly. More of the snipers on the other side had been discovered and killed. He estimated that in addition to him and the Twiggets, only about ten snipers were left. Between the two sides, about one hundred fifty troopers remained. Not bad for the odds, Bow knew, but the odds weren't getting any better.

"Need a hand, dearie?" Madam Razz asked, flying in on Broom.

"Madam! Good of you to come," Bow said with a grin. "I think it's time for some magical arrows, what do you say?

He pulled out the three arrows and Madam Razz quickly cast spells on them. Bow aimed for the tanks in the back of the advancing army. Then he let the arrows fly in quick succession.

* * *

She-Ra and Swift Wind managed to destroy the remaining Batmecks, mainly thanks to Swifty's fancy flying. She-Ra's strength began fading as she lost blood from her wound.

"We've got to get to the castle, Swift Wind," she urged him. "I need somewhere safe to use my sword."

The horse could hear the pain in her voice. He snorted and strained towards Grayskull with all he had.


	26. Chapter 26

"Get back, Teela," He-Man commanded. He caught sight of Skeletor distracting Evil-Lyn, and fervently hoped the duo wouldn't team back up to get into Grayskull.

"No!" She wasn't leaving him, and this time, she wouldn't let him make her.

"Teela, please!" _Only the Champions of Grayskull may be able to protect her. What if that warning didn't have anything to do with happened in the Fright Zone? What if this is what Light Hope was talking about? _He-Man pushed the thought aside and focused on the enemies in front of him.

"No! You can't handle them all yourself!"

He-Man's jaw clenched; he knew he couldn't handle eight of them even with Teela's and Battle Cat's help, but there wasn't time to argue with her.

"Need a hand, old enemy?" cackled a familiar voice, suddenly next to him.

"Skeletor!" He-Man exclaimed in surprise as he blocked a swing from one Syriak and grabbed hold of another's wrist.

"And I am here as well," came Castaspella's voice.

As the Syriaks divided up to face these new foes, He-Man took the one whose wrist he had and swung it around, momentarily beating back the four still surrounding him. He released it back over the ice wall. A few seconds later, a massive explosion sounded. With perfect timing, Bow's arrows had destroyed several tanks just as the Syriak hit one of them, though Bow was the only one to witness it. He and the Twiggets also saw the three tanks take out several dozen troopers and two other tanks around them.

"That evened it up a little," muttered Bow. But there were still about thirty tanks and over a hundred troopers left. He wondered how the army at the palace was doing, because they sure could use some reinforcements here.

"Well," He-Man said in satisfaction, "I think we're on more even ground now, don't you?" He smirked at the Syriaks facing him. With one each for Skeletor, Castaspella, Battle Cat, and Teela, he was down to three. It was the best odds he'd had against these things yet.

"Absolutely," the leader hissed back at him, and threw his serrated sword at the ice wall Frosta had created. It shattered, and troopers swarmed over it. Castaspella threw up a shield, but while Glimmer had only been defending against freeze rays, this one had to hold back the army itself. It took all of Casta's concentration to make it strong and large enough to do so. Frosta stood alongside the other defenders in Castaspella's place, clearly worn out from her efforts.

"I must be crazy, risking my hide out here," Skeletor muttered as he threw stun blasts at the Syriaks. They avoided them easily. Teela flipped one alien over her shoulder and tried to go for its leg, hoping to incapacitate it, but it jumped up immediately and went after her with its bare claws. She scrambled backwards.

Then, as if by a pre-arranged signal, the Syriaks suddenly stopped and turned on He-Man. They had planned it perfectly, spreading out in a way that as the Syriaks now turned on him, they completely surrounded him. Evil-Lyn suddenly re-appeared between the Syriaks and He-Man's friends, laughing triumphantly as she directed magical stun rays at the heroes. Two Syriaks also placed themselves between the main group and He-Man's allies to prevent any assistance.

Their claws were outstretched, swiping at him. He-Man knocked away their hands with his sword, but one claw caught him on the back, and as he whipped around to face that attack, another got his shoulder. Then two grabbed his arms from behind, jerking him backward to the ground. They pinned him there, their claws digging into his arms, through the flesh all the way to the bone.

He tried to bring up his legs to kick off the Syriaks, but two more grabbed his legs and held them down. He-Man ground his teeth together as he strained against them. He could feel a claw grating against a bone in his arm, and the sensation sent shudders through him. The Syriak leader raised its sword in the air to deliver the killing blow. He-Man struggled with everything he had, but he couldn't break free. He suddenly went slack, hoping to twist away at the last second.

Love and fear lending speed to her tired legs, Teela dodged around a Syriak as she ran forward. She felt the tip of the blade graze her side as she rushed past, but she didn't take her eyes off of the Syriak who was already starting to bring down his sword. She drove the Sword of Truth deep its back. She didn't stop to think about the fact that she was taking a life. She only knew she had to save He-Man.

Skeletor was suddenly inspired by the abyss. Now that he had stationary targets, he quickly stunned the two Syriaks pinning down He-Man's legs. Then, with a wave of his havoc staff, he almost lazily dropped them into the abyss.

"Have a nice fall!" he cackled gleefully.

"You'll pay for that, Skeletor," Evil-Lyn promised him, turning away from Battle Cat and Frosta to focus on her former master. "Horde Prime is very fond of his mercenaries." The two of them began battling with magic again.

Battle Cat jumped on the back of another Syriak that was holding He-Man down. Its clawed hands reached back to try to pry him off, but only scratched uselessly at the big cat's armored head. Frosta froze the remaining three just to give He-Man a chance to break free; then she collapsed from exhaustion before she could tell the others that the ice wouldn't hold them.

The Syriak Teela had killed fell forward onto He-Man. Teela pulled at it, intent on getting to He-Man. He-Man was able to bring up one hand and help push the creature off of him. He yanked upward on the arm of the one still pinning his left arm to the ground, breaking free of the frozen creature.

Battle Cat was thrown off of the Syriak just as a stray bolt of magic hit the creature. It disappeared.

"Good riddance!" Skeletor laughed, facing Evil-Lyn again. She took a few steps back, ready to run.

"Where'd you send it?" Teela asked, gasping for breath as she turned back to He-Man.

Skeletor cackled. "The Valley of Echoes." Teela shuddered. It was not a pleasant place. She froze as she saw He-Man on his hands and knees, trying to catch his breath. Blood poured from the wounds in his arms and legs.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

He nodded. He had to swallow before he could answer. "Yeah," he said, his voice sounding breathy. Teela frowned. He looked shaken, and one of the cuts on his arm was gushing blood like a small underground spring. _That thing must have cut an artery,_ she realized. Before she could say anything else, though, the three remaining Syriaks broke free of the ice. Teela swore and He-Man surged to his feet, sword in hand.

A wave of magic suddenly blew out of Grayskull like an explosion. Teela felt magic surround her, probe at her, then pull back. She watched in amazement as the Syriaks, dead and alive, wounded and whole, disappeared.

"What happened?" Evil-Lyn demanded, her eyes wide.

"I'm afraid the Sorceress and her assistant just sent your friends home," She-Ra informed her calmly as Swift Wind landed. It hadn't been easy, either. The Sorceress had been concerned about making it specific to the Syriaks; she didn't want to accidentally send their allies home.

Evil-Lyn looked around and smirked.

"Well, I see we've worn you out with our little party," she commented nastily. "Now I think I'll go join the main event!" She turned herself into a fireball and flew off in the direction of the palace.

"Blast that woman," Skeletor muttered.

Teela saw He-Man swaying on his feet. She grabbed his arm in an attempt to help him remain standing. "He-Man! She-Ra, do something!"

Teela's voice sounded far away. He-Man shook his head slightly to try to rid himself of the light-headedness, but that only made it worse. He pulled away from Teela and stumbled away from his sister, not realizing she was about to aid him. He headed for a group of rocks he knew would provide cover. He leaned heavily on one, squeezed his eyes shut, and raised his sword.

"By the power of Grayskull," he called. "I have the power!" She-Ra stood before him, watching in concern. He-Man grinned at her as the pain and dizziness faded.

"Glad to see you're in one piece, sis," he said.

She didn't return his smile. "We still have about a third of the original force to deal with. Can you handle it?"

He-Man looked her straight in the eye. "Absolutely."

She-Ra frowned. "You lost a lot of blood. Even more than I did."

"Are you all right?" He-Man asked immediately, concern lining his face.

His sister couldn't help but smile. "Yes, He-Man, I'm fine. But Casta can't hold that shield forever. Are you sure you're up to more fighting?"

"I'm sure I'm up to getting the Horde off my planet," He-Man answered, determination tightening his jaw. "Let's go."

* * *

Glimmer, Frosta, and Orko recovered enough to assist them. Castaspella let the shield drop, and the group ripped through the remaining Horde troopers and tanks, stunning the human troops and battering the robots. The five tanks they didn't get to retreated with less than thirty foot soldiers.

Upon learning of the loss of seventeen of the twenty-four Royal Guard snipers, He-Man felt a keen sense of failure. Technically, they had been under his command here. They were his responsibility. But there was no time for him to brood about it. He called in to the palace.

"We're holding them off, He-Man, but they keep bringing in more and more troops," Duncan replied. "They started the day with five thousand, and I think they're up to about ten thousand, in spite of those we've taken down. We've lost a lot of soldiers. We could use some help if you can spare it."

He-Man frowned as he assured Man-at-Arms that they would assist and he signed off. Duncan's words simply confirmed his thoughts that Horde Prime wasn't after Grayskull. Eternia, then? Or was the battle at the palace another distraction, so that He-Man and the others, confident they had defeated the attack on Grayskull, went to assist at the palace, leaving the castle open to attack? Or perhaps Horde Prime really had been that confident in the Syriak's abilities. He-Man couldn't figure it out. The others waited patiently for his decision.

_Evil-Lyn seemed pleased that she had worn us down. Could that have been their only purpose? Wear down Eternia's champions?_ _It fits with what Hordak talked about before, trying to break the spirit of the people. Wear down He-Man and She-Ra enough, and you're bound to defeat even them. Which would make the people lose hope. That could be it._

"Serena, I would like for you to come to the palace with us," He-Man finally said. "That way, if there is another attack on Grayskull, you can get us back here quickly. She-Ra, Teela, Sea Hawk, Skeletor, Castaspella and I will head back with Swift Wind and Battle Cat to see what we can do to help. I want the rest of you to stay here to protect Grayskull."

The Royal Guard snipers saluted him, as did the Twiggets, Madam Razz, and Orko. But Glimmer, Frosta and Bow all frowned at being left out of the main action. She-Ra paused as she took in their expressions.

"I know you'd rather be fighting the main army," she said to them quietly. "But Grayskull is more important than any kingdom. We can't leave it defenseless. If Grayskull falls to evil, then that evil gains untold power. The Horde would spread across the universe like never before. No planet would stand against it."

Glimmer gulped. "Then why was there such a small group of us defending it?"

She-Ra smiled. "It wasn't an easy balance. There were squadrons between here and the palace, hidden in the woods. They were waiting to see where the bulk of the Horde forces were attacking. They had to go back to the palace. If that falls, so does the rest of Eternia, and Grayskull won't be far behind."

* * *

"By the grace of Eternia," He-Man murmured, his heart breaking at the scene before him. Bodies lay everywhere; whether they were stunned, injured, or dead, he couldn't tell.

"Oh Ancients," Teela whispered next to him, horror filling her. They exchanged looks and she reached for his hand, which he clasped for a moment. Those weren't nameless, faceless soldiers down there. They were classmates, friends, and for Teela, men and women she had been training for years.

He-Man wordlessly squeezed her hand and looked for a place to land. Behind them, Castaspella frowned at the physical contact between the two, thinking of Adam. _Where is he, anyway?_ she suddenly wondered, peering down at the battle below.

"The right flank," Teela said suddenly. "The Horde's swinging around to attack." He-Man nodded and pushed the engines to full throttle, coming in low and fast over the royal army.

"Take the controls and land this thing, Teela," he said grimly.

"What are you-" Teela broke of as he jumped out. "I hate it when he does that," she grumbled. Her frown deepened as Castaspella followed him, using her magic to ease her own landing.

"Need a hand, Mekaneck?" He-Man asked as he landed next to his friend. To his chagrin he didn't land quite as easily as normal; his legs gave way and he touched the ground with both hands. It took him a few seconds to steady himself before he could stand.

"He-Man! Am I glad to see you!" Mekaneck called. He glanced over, then froze for a second. "Who's your friend?"

He-Man smothered a grin as he followed Mekaneck's gaze. "Mek, meet Castaspella, a friend of She-Ra's. Casta, this is Mekaneck."

Castaspella raised her hands and blasted a few robots right behind Mekaneck. "Nice to meet you," she purred.

"You too," he replied, turning back to his work. Now he remembered her from the twins' birthday party a couple of years ago. He'd heard about this one being after Adam. He shook his head and gave He-Man a sideways glance. Teela _and_ Castaspella? The man had all the luck with the women.

Teela, Battle Cat, and Sea Hawk joined them a short time later. Grace flew overhead, offering advice from her vantage point and assisting She-Ra and Swift Wind as they swept through the skies, helping the Eternians on sky sleds with the Batmecks.

The fighting went on for another hour, and what struck them all the most was the lack of leaders. They fought wave after wave of robots, but nothing else. He-Man grew more and more uneasy. Horde Prime was wearing them down with the robots, but where were his best fighters? Was he saving them for after the Eternians were exhausted?

He-Man eyed the flagship in the distance. _Defeat_ _Horde Prime, and the rest of this list won't matter,_ his father's voice rang in his memory. He-Man realized that to win this war, he was going to have to get to that ship.

"Battle Cat!" he yelled, knowing the cat was nearby.

Then, without warning, the Horde robots froze. The flyers retreated back to where Horde Prime's flagship floated, and the robots followed. He-Man straightened up as Swift Wind landed next to him. Battle Cat came up on his right.

"What do you think is going on?" he asked She-Ra. It was too much to hope Horde Prime had ordered a retreat.

"I don't know," she answered, her eyes narrowing.

A transportation beam lit the area in front of the army, revealing Hordak, Shadow Weaver, and Evil Lyn. He-Man and She-Ra exchanged glances and began making their way towards them, riding their respective mounts. Teela and Sea Hawk were sharp on their heels.

"Surrender, Eternian fools," Hordak cried out, his voice magnified by magic. "You can't possibly win this fight. Submit quietly, and Horde Prime will allow you to keep your homes and your families."

A few of the soldiers shifted uneasily, obviously wondering if they should do as he said.

"But you won't have your freedom!" She-Ra shouted against him as Swift Wind pushed between soldiers. "Do not give in to him, my good people. I have seen the evil he and his kind have done to a planet. Defend your families and your homes! Do not submit to his evil rule!"

A cry rose up from the soldiers; their weapons came up and trained on the small group of leaders.

"You will regret that, She-Ra," Hordak said in a falsetto voice. "Now, you two!"

The two witches focused their magic on a crystal between them. A soft blue light began emanating from it, coming towards the Eternian army. Grayskull's champions watched helplessly; it was moving too fast to get the soldiers out of the way. As it reached the army, men and women and even the masters cried out and fell to the ground, many of them curling into a fetal position.

The blue light touched He-Man, but he felt nothing. Under him, Battle Cat let out a distressed growl. He-Man felt a tremor go through the great cat, then Battle Cat laid down as if he were Cringer again, trying to hide his eyes and trembling violently.

"Battle Cat!" He-Man slipped off of the tiger's back and looked around in confusion as even She-Ra collapsed, holding her head and closing her eyes. Teela, Sea Hawk, Mekaneck, and Castaspella went down as well. Unnatural sounds came from them, soft cries, harsh sobs, gasps of distress.

He was the only one still standing.

"So you think you can stand against the fear, He-Man?" Hordak sneered. "Not for long!"

Evil-Lyn and Shadow Weaver focused their power, and the light from the crystal became a solid ray. It slammed He-Man in the chest, literally pushing him back. He-Man strained against it. As he did so, he had a brief thought that in his exhausted state, it might prove too strong for him. That idea took root suddenly, and fear grew in his heart and mind, making it hard to even breathe. His wound began to grow more painful, his head swimming with images of death and pain. He saw Teela and his parents destroyed again in his mind. Hordak's laughter rang in his ears.

_Be not afraid, my son._

The voice cut through the chaos, dispersing the unreasonable fear. He-Man gradually became conscious of the fact that he was still standing against the ray. Taking courage from a voice and a presence he had sensed before during the hours when he needed it most, He-Man pushed the fear away completely, and began to move his sword up.

Alarm widened Evil-Lyn's eyes. "Stop!" she ordered.

Before He-Man could get his sword up to deflect the ray, it dispersed into the soft, spread-out blue light again, but there was still a greater concentration of it around him as they sought to bring him down. Hordak turned his arm into a laser cannon and fired. He-Man blocked it easily, sending it back at Hordak, who barely leaped out of the way in time.

"Shadow Weaver! Why isn't it working?" Hordak snorted angrily as he continued to fire at He-Man.

He-Man stood as steady as a rock against the blue light. "It's your own fault, Hordak," he said, his voice relaxed.

"What are you talking about?" Hordak sputtered at He-Man, still firing. He nearly jumped up and down in anger as several stray beams caught his troopers.

He-Man couldn't help the smirk that crossed his face. "What do I have left to be afraid of?"

Hordak smoldered with anger. "How about an entire army, flesh face?" Before he could give the order, He-Man tackled him to the ground.

"I miss my sister when she's not around. So I really think you should spend as much time with your brother as you can," He-Man grunted, as he grabbed Hordak by the arms and swung him around. As he finished speaking, he let go, sending Hordak sailing towards Horde Prime's flagship. Evil-Lyn and Shadow Weaver began to argue with each other.

"We must stop and deal with him," Shadow Weaver hissed. He-Man strode over to She-Ra, still listening.

"Wait! If one of us stops, the crystal will drain the other one completely!" Evil-Lyn snapped. "We must stop at the same time!"

He-Man bent down and grasped his sister by the shoulders.

_Adora looked around. She had failed. Hordak had won and enslaved both Etheria and Eternia. He had also regained control of her, and she had killed all these people. She hadn't tried to stop. She had been helpless, only able to do as she was told._

"She-Ra, listen to me. Listen to my voice. This is a spell. What you are seeing is not real." He-Man stared deep into her fearful eyes. "Push aside the fear, She-Ra. It's not real."

"_You are no longer a member of this family," Randor said firmly, appearing at her side._

"_I can't believe my own sister would do this," Adam said, his voice harsh. "You had a responsibility to protect these people." He, Randor, and Marlena turned their backs on her._

"She-Ra, fight it!" He-Man ordered her, glancing warily over his shoulder at the two arguing witches.

She-Ra blinked at him slowly. "He-Man?" she asked weakly.

"Yes. Focus on me. Everything else is in your mind." He pushed her sword into her hand and looked back again. Evil-Lyn and Shadow Weaver were still focusing their power on the crystal, but they were pulling backwards, towards the flagship. And apparently Horde Prime had ordered his robots forward. They would be in range in a minute or two. "Call on Grayskull's protection, She-Ra."

"For the honor of Grayskull," she whispered. The sword grew warm in her hand and her gaze cleared. "By the First Ones, that was awful," she added with a shudder.

"Come on, sis," He-Man said, giving her a hand up. "We need to figure out what to do. Evil-Lyn and Shadow Weaver are using some sort of crystal to cast this spell. The two of them are retreating behind the army."

She-Ra looked around at the terrified people around her, and the thousands of troopers still before them. "We can't fight our way through all of those troopers to get to the flagship," she finally said. She glanced at Swift Wind, who was shaking in fear.

_The swords of Grayskull, _Grace said, circling above the spell's range.

"If we call on the swords' power, that would free Battle Cat and Swift Wind…" She-Ra thought aloud, then hesitated, sensing they were missing something. Her eyes met He-Man's and she saw the knowledge come to him at the same time it hit her.

"The Sword of Truth!" He-Man exclaimed aloud. He heard the robots moving behind him, getting closer every step.

"Of course!" She-Ra agreed. "This is all a deception!"

Teela had been at his side when the spell hit; He-Man was kneeling beside her in seconds. As he had done with She-Ra, he grasped her shoulders and began speaking to her.

"_Adam, your father, and your mother were all killed," Randor informed her soberly. "If only you had realized sooner that Skeletor would betray us, you would have been able to save them, Teela."_

"Teela, whatever you're seeing, it isn't real," He-Man found himself repeating. She-Ra stood in front of them, ready to defend them if necessary. "Teela, listen to me. Focus on my voice. You're under a spell. It's not real. You need to fight it."

_Teela's sobs wracked her body. Unlike the other times she had thought Adam might be dead, it was true this time. He-Man's broken body lay before her, his vacant eyes staring up into nothing._

_And Skeletor had claimed Grayskull. She could hear his cackling laugh and Serena's screams as he took over._

"Teela, listen to me," He-Man said again. "Fight the spell."

"I'm hearing things. He-Man's dead," Teela murmured, her eyes unfocused.

"I'm not dead, Teela. I'm right here, right beside you." He tightened his grip on her shoulders. The troopers were starting to fire, but the rays were dissipating before they reached them. "Teela, we don't have time for this. Snap out of it!"

Her eyes focused on his face. "He-Man?"

Her reaction was so similar to She-Ra's he almost wanted to laugh. "Yes. Come on, Teela, we need you, now." He pulled her to her feet.

"I feel so odd," she murmured, swaying.

He-Man frowned and looked around, spotting the Sword of Truth a few feet away. A freeze ray soared through the air as he bent down; it barely missed him.

"Sword to shield!" She-Ra cried out frantically, still standing in front of Teela. He-Man ducked behind her and pressed the Sword of Truth into Teela's hand.

Simply grasping the sword cleared Teela's head. Her chin came up. "I'm okay now," she assured He-Man, her voice strong again.

He-Man glanced around, but there wasn't much cover. "We'll have to do this fast before we get hit," he said grimly. "Teela, hold up the Sword of Truth."

She did so, and She-Ra quickly changed the shield back to the sword. Simultaneously, she and He-Man touched their swords to Teela's.

"By the power of Grayskull!" He-Man commanded.

"For the honor of Grayskull!" She-Ra cried.

Teela felt the power flow from their swords into hers. "Let the truth be revealed," she called.

A blistering white light blasted outwards from her sword, immersing everyone and everything in its warmth. Adam and Adora found themselves staring at each other in horror as they reverted back to their true selves. Around them, soldiers began climbing to their feet, their fears dispersed by the light.

The white light reached the crystal as well as the flagship. There was a bright glow, a sudden silence, then an explosion rocked Eternia, throwing everyone to the ground once more.

Adam pushed himself up onto one elbow and looked up to find Horde Prime's ship headed down—right towards him and everyone around him. Teela was on the ground, seemingly unconscious, as were several soldiers. Figuring his secret was now dust, Adam stood, held up his sword and transformed. Adora struggled to her feet and did the same. Some of the soldiers managed to scramble out of the way of the oncoming ship, but others were staring at He-Man and She-Ra, stunned at the transformation they had just witnessed.

"Ready to play catch, sis?" He-Man asked her, not taking his eyes off the ship.

"I'm a little tired of playing today, He-Man, but if we must, we must," She-Ra answered with a weary grin.

Muscles straining, the two of them caught the ship, nearly going to their knees as they did so. It had been a long day, and neither of them was at their best. Still, the twins managed to hold onto the ship and ease it to the ground. Randor's recommendation to defeat Horde Prime once and for all rang strongly in He-Man's mind amid the cheers from the soldiers.

The twins looked around. Evil-Lyn lay on the ground; He-Man had no idea if she was dead or alive, nor did he particularly care at the moment. He straightened up and strode towards the ship, She-Ra following him. The soldiers were forced back into battle with the robots, which had begun firing again.

"Let's pay a call on our visitors," He-Man said, his voice almost cheerful.

"I'm not really in the mood to visit today," She-Ra teased. "How about we just send them back where they came from?"

"Well, it wouldn't be polite to do that," He-Man countered. "I think Horde Prime's chamber was around this area, right?"

She-Ra nodded. "That seems about right."

He-Man ripped a hole in the hull with a thunderous punch and stepped inside, sword in hand.


	27. Chapter 27

Shadow Weaver had stopped directing her power into the crystal and retreated onto the ship, leaving Evil-Lyn to be drained. The ensuing explosion had knocked the witch back. Evil-Lyn laid there, her body stunned and momentarily magicless, and her mind in a panic.

She had never enjoyed being evil they way Skeletor had. For her, it was just the way to have more power, and in her own insecurity, she had craved that power. She had gradually adjusted to being evil, and fooled herself into thinking she loved it. In fact, for years she had lied to herself, telling herself there was only one way to keep from being hurt: to follow the path of evil and obtain all the power for herself. Discussions with her father, with Teela, or anyone else who challenged that idea were conveniently forgotten.

The Sword of Truth had dispersed the lies she had told herself. Evil-Lyn knew now that power was not the way to relieve the insecurities that plagued her deep inside. She was in the middle of a war she no longer wanted to be part of, and she didn't know where to go or what to do.

"Evil-Lyn."

She opened her eyes and they grew wide at the sight of Skeletor standing over her. A familiar fear bit her stomach, but he did nothing threatening. He simply held out a hand.

"The Sword of Truth showed you something important, didn't it?" he asked.

Evil-Lyn noticed with surprise that the snide tone was missing from his voice. Because of this, she bit back the automatic, defensive response that had sprung to her lips. She hesitated a few seconds, then took his hand.

"Yes, it did," she admitted as she stood.

"We've done some things that would land us in Blazes," Skeletor said as casually as if he were discussing the weather. "If we stay here, Prince Adam will have no choice but to lock us up, no matter how much we say we have changed."

"What are you suggesting?" Evil-Lyn asked.

"I still like a good fight. I have a list of the Horde-controlled planets. Whether these fools defeat Horde Prime or not, some of those planets will still be under evil rulers. What do you say we go help one gain its freedom? For a price, of course…" Skeletor cackled, sounding almost like his old self.

"Mercenaries?" Evil-Lyn asked in surprise.

"Oh, no, my dear woman, we'll help the side of goodness no matter what, but I'm sure there's some reward to be had in it all," Skeletor said suggestively. "What do you say, Evil-Lyn?"

The witch glanced around at the chaos. "I say you're right. We've done enough damage here. We should get away before they put us in prison with all of these Horde fools." The two began walking away from the battle, side-by-side, neither having any doubt that He-Man and his friends would prevail.

"And Skeletor?"

"What?" A touch of the old impatience entered his voice.

"It's just Lyn."

* * *

The crash had destroyed the robot troopers, and the humanoid troopers lied motionless on the floor. As He-Man's eyes adjusted to the dim light, he caught a red flash and instinctively shoved She-Ra back as he blocked it.

"Hey, don't be so pushy!" she complained.

He-Man didn't answer as he observed the creature before him. It looked similar to Hordak, but was larger, and even more muscular. The bionic arm was shaped into a blaster cannon, and the smoke proved it was this that had just fired.

"You destroyed my ship and my façade," it growled at He-Man and She-Ra.

"Horde Prime, I presume?" She-Ra asked drolly.

"How astute of you to figure it out," he answered, his voice threatening. "Your insipid swords may have destroyed this ship, but you'll soon know how I became the ruler of so many planets."

"We already know that," He-Man said casually, tossing his sword from one hand to the other in anticipation. "You're a bully."

"And we don't like bullies," She-Ra added.

"No, we don't," Teela said, coming up alongside He-Man.

"You," Horde Prime growled, his eyes growing red. "You lied to us. You _are_ the third child."

"And these other two are Adam and Adora," came Hordak's voice. He-Man felt a chill in his stomach as the evil ruler stood alongside his brother. "Your trick backfired on you both. Your own swords revealed you for who you really are."

"Well, now that we all know each other, how about you two surrender quietly and we put an end to all of this?" He-Man inquired rhetorically, already knowing the answer.

Horde Prime laughed. "Don't be a fool. I'm about to take over this world. I hope you hugged your parents this morning."

A portal appeared behind Horde Prime, and She-Ra saw the vague outline of Shadow Weaver in a darkened corner. Horde Prime, Hordak, and Shadow Weaver disappeared into the portal. Teela started to run after them, intent on saving the king and queen.

"No!" He-Man grabbed her arm just in time. "It could be a trap, Teela. It may not go anywhere near my parents." He raised his voice in panic, even though he knew the telepathic connection would be enough. "Serena!"

"Serena should be able to open a portal directly to Mother and Father," She-Ra agreed quickly. "We can-"

"No," He-Man interrupted as Grace flew in. "You need to de-activate the robots, She-Ra."

"But you-" she tried to argue.

"You're the only one who can do it," her brother asserted firmly. "We can't risk our soldiers' lives because we're both racing off to save our parents. Shut down the robot troopers, give our people a fighting chance, and then come help. Teela and I will hold them off until you get there."

Serena caught on immediately. "What can I do to help, He-Man?"

"I need you to get She-Ra to us after she shuts down the Horde robots," He-Man said rapidly. "And can you teleport Teela and me directly to my parents?"

Serena nodded and produced the portal almost immediately.

"Be careful!" She-Ra called after them, a cold fear clutching her heart.

"You too!" he tossed over his shoulder.

The portal brought He-Man and Teela right to Duncan and the king and queen where they were monitoring the battle. A large view screen was to He-Man's right, and the door to the room was just beyond his parents.

"He-Man!" Randor exclaimed. Marlena put a hand to her mouth to cover her gasp; the hero looked just as exhausted as he had a few days ago, if not worse.

"Teela! What's going on?" Duncan asked.

Without answering, He-Man tackled both of his parents to the ground just as Horde Prime and Hordak fired at them from the doorway. One of the lasers singed his shoulder, but he barely noticed it as he looked around to see if Teela and Duncan were okay. He-Man breathed a sigh of relief when he spotted them taking defensive postures, preparing to defend the royal family.

He-Man quickly got up, sword in hand, and stood beside his friends.

"How did you get here so fast?" Hordak sneered.

He-Man ignored him, recognizing that the villain was trying to distract him. Behind the two men stood Shadow Weaver, waving her hands in familiar circles. Hordak and Horde Prime began firing at the three defenders. They deflected blasts for a few minutes, then Horde Prime's blast caught Duncan's sword, traveled along it and enveloped the old warrior. Duncan's strength left him completely; he slowly dropped to one knee, then two. Finally he collapsed.

"Father!" Teela yelled, swinging the Sword of Truth to block Hordak's blasts.

"Head for cover!" He-Man shouted to his parents. He blocked a laser and drew in a deep breath. As Shadow Weaver's black smoke drew near, he blew as hard as he could, and for the first time in over a week, the pain in his chest went from dull throb to a sharp knife. However, he was successful in blowing the magical smoke back. Shadow Weaver put her hands on Horde Prime and Hordak and transported them out of the path of the smoke.

He-Man and Teela whirled around as they sought to find where the three evil warriors had gone. He-Man instinctively stepped towards his parents at the same time. A sudden hand on his shoulder sent familiar streaks of agony through him. He jerked away, gasping and swinging his sword defensively at the same time. His sword sliced through Shadow Weaver's robe.

* * *

She-Ra darted from computer to computer, searching for the master controls for the robots. Serena followed her, anxiously waiting to transport them both to He-Man and Teela. A roar reached their ears, one that seemed to echo throughout all of Eternia.

"Now what?" She-Ra exclaimed in exasperation. She hesitated in her search, wondering if she should head outside to see what new horror was facing the soldiers and the masters. Instead, she punched a few keys and got the view screen to come up.

"By the First Ones!" she breathed. "Dragons!"

Serena and She-Ra watched in amazement at Granamyr led a group of dragons against the Horde soldiers, incinerating them by the dozens. The Eternian soldiers cheered wildly. Re-energized by the unexpected reinforcements, they pushed forward again. The Horde began to break ranks.

She-Ra tore her gaze away from the scene, her joy and relief tempered by concern for her family. Her eyes came to rest on a familiar-looking console. "Serena, I think I found it!"

It took her a few minutes to get past all the security codes. Fortunately, even though Adora's codes were no longer good, she had long ago memorized Hordak's…but she never had told him that. She-Ra smirked as she used her "adopted father's" codes to shut down the Horde robots, effectively taking out half the army at once. With the sudden loss of their robots, the remaining Horde troopers fell back in a panicked, disorganized mob.

* * *

Shadow Weaver jerked back, away from He-Man's sword, but it still drew blood on her arm. She hissed in anger; He-Man straightened up in surprise, letting down his guard for just a second. Teela barely blocked a shot from Hordak aimed at the hero. A shot from Horde Prime grazed her leg, making her irritable.

"He-Man, pay attention!" she snapped. It sounded so much like something she'd say to Adam that He-Man couldn't help smirking.

"Yes, Captain," he teased her as they backed up, trying to protect the king and queen as well as Duncan, who still lied on the floor, helpless.

A glow lit the room, and She-Ra and Serena arrived.

"Serena, get the others to Grayskull!" He-Man commanded, dodging one of Horde Prime's blasts.

Serena frowned, but quickly beckoned to the king and queen. She concentrated a moment, and the three of them and Duncan disappeared. Only Teela, She-Ra, and He-Man remained. He-Man had wanted Serena to take Teela too; however, there was nothing he could do about that now. It was three on three now, but with the heroes exhausted from fighting all day, the odds were far from even.

Horde Prime fired a blast. Teela managed to move her sword enough to block it. Hordak fired at her too, and she was hard-pressed to deflect both attacks at once. Horde Prime smirked and fired at her again. This time, the ray didn't let up, but pushed against her. Teela found the blade getting hotter, and then she couldn't hold it anymore. She opened her freeze ray as she dropped the blade. He-Man stepped in front of her to defend her.

Shadow Weaver was murmuring again, her hands moving and black smoke appearing.

"Sword to lasso," She-Ra called. Using the magical weapon, she caught Shadow Weaver's hands up, cutting off the magic.

"No! You can't do this!"

"It looks like I did already," She-Ra smirked.

"Surrender," Hordak ordered. He-Man sidestepped, pulling Teela with him as he tried to protect both of the women. Neither she nor She-Ra had their swords any longer.

"No, I will not accept a surrender," Horde Prime countered. "They must die."

"Not Adora," Hordak said quickly.

"All of them," Horde Prime asserted, his eyes glowing even brighter as glared at his brother and fired again.

Hordak looked at She-Ra, and as their eyes met, he recognized Adora in her. He felt a thrill of shock, and a surge of an unfamiliar feeling as his brother's intent to kill her hit home.

"No, stop!" Hordak cried out, almost involuntarily.

Surprisingly, Horde Prime did. "What did you say?" he hissed at Hordak.

"Let She-Ra live," Hordak requested, his own eyes wide with disbelief over his daring. "We'll make her transform back into Adora. I'll drop that cursed sword into the Valley of the Lost, and I'll keep her locked up so tight she'll never bother you again. Kill the other two. But let her live."

"How dare you question me!' Horde Prime roared.

"She-she is a v-valuable soldier!" Hordak stammered. "With her at my side, I can-"

"You traitor!" Horde Prime hissed. "You planned to use her to overthrow me!" He turned on his brother, who backed away, stuttering even more.

"N-no, Prime, I-I didn't mean-"

Teela scooped up the Sword of Truth and circled left around the two arguing villains, She-Ra following.

"Silence!" Horde Prime shouted. He raised his arm, transforming it at the same time, and pointed it at his own brother. The fury on his face left no doubt as to his intent.

Later, He-Man wouldn't be able to say what made him move. He reacted on pure instinct, knowing that a life was in danger. The fact that it was a life he professed to hate didn't matter. It did matter that She-Ra loved Hordak. But none of that went through He-Man's mind. He simply acted because he knew Horde Prime was about to kill Hordak.

He-Man stretched out his right hand and shoved Hordak out of the way. In an effort to defend himself, he brought his sword up in his left hand at the same time he pushed Hordak. He-Man felt something hit his blade, then pain exploded in his chest.

"He-Man!" She-Ra cried out, immediately heading back to him.

Pain raced along every nerve ending as he was thrown back against a wall. It seemed to vibrate throughout his chest, then settle in on his old injury. It felt as if it were burrowing into his body through the scar. He-Man looked down and realized with detached surprise that Horde Prime hadn't fired a blast; it was a lance, an extension of the evil being's arm. It had deflected off of He-Man's sword and impaled him against the wall in almost the same spot Adora had stabbed him weeks ago.

Horde Prime laughed triumphantly and withdrew the lance, turning it back into a blaster. He-Man slipped to the ground as Horde Prime released him. He couldn't catch his breath; his vision began to darken and he fought against it angrily.

"Help him!" Teela ordered She-Ra, sprinting to stand in front of He-Man. She-Ra dropped to the ground and frantically put her hands on He-Man's chest. He was fading quickly; this wound was larger and deeper than the one he'd received from Adora. She-Ra closed her eyes and focused her power into her brother.

"Protect Teela," He-Man managed to gasp to his sister a few seconds later. His blue eyes met her gaze, a desperate plea reflected in their depths. "Please."

_Only the Champions of Grayskull may be able to protect her. _This time he had no doubt. This was the danger Light Hope had foreseen. She-Ra sensed what he was thinking. She had managed to heal the damage to his lung. He would live, if she could protect him and Teela. She reached over and grabbed the end of the rope.

"Lasso to sword!" she called. The action released Shadow Weaver, but She-Ra had no choice. Horde Prime's personal arsenal was too dangerous to face without a weapon, and she wasn't going to leave He-Man defenseless by taking his sword, no matter how weak he was.

Teela blocked one of Horde Prime's lasers, but the force of it threw her against the wall, knocking the wind out of her. She landed on the floor, and struggled to regain her footing and her breath. She pushed upward on her arms weakly, and managed to get into a sitting position. She reached for the Sword of Truth again; it began to glow as she touched it. He-Man saw it.

"Teela, use the sword!" he whispered.

Teela hesitated. If it changed them back to Adam and Adora, they could be killed.

Horde Prime raised his arms at She-Ra. She had expended a lot of energy trying to heal her brother, but she wasn't done yet. She prepared to meet Horde Prime's blast; at the same time she looked to Hordak, silently asking him for help. The plea in Adora's blue eyes touched a hidden part of his heart.

"No!" Hordak cried out, and before the evil overlord could fire, he tackled Horde Prime.

Shadow Weaver paused in the midst of a spell. "You fools!" she hissed. If the two of them were fighting each other, they certainly could not defeat the Eternians.

Teela stood, and she and She-Ra exchanged surprised glances. The Sword of Truth grew even brighter, casting a red hue throughout the room. Teela bit her lip, not knowing what the sword would do. If it surrounded all of them and reverted He-Man back to Adam…

_Have faith._

Teela heard the words in her heart. Though she didn't know where they came from, she knew Adam had spoken them often. His admonishment in her mind, Teela went ahead and pointed the sword at the evil duo struggling on the floor in front of them. Fearing the sword's power, Shadow Weaver disappeared in a wisp of smoke.

A red haze shot out from the sword and covered the remaining two. For just minute, they were given complete understanding. They knew what awaited them after death because of their evil deeds. They saw, for a brief second, the power of good that would have been theirs, had if their choices in life been different.

Hordak suddenly realized that in spite of his evil ways, his love of power, and his enjoyment of evil things, he did love one good thing in the universe…and that was Adora. It was that love that had given him the courage to speak against his brother. He didn't just want her for the Horde. He wanted her back in his life because he loved her.

Horde Prime knew with clarity that he was disliked by every living being in the universe with only one exception, and that was not his brother. It was his son. And even his son, he realized, did not believe as he did. Somewhere along the line, Jed had started to believe in kindness and justice. His son would never overthrow him, but he was patiently waiting for the day when his own father would either die or turn over the rule of Horde World to him, so he could change everything.

Everything Horde Prime had accomplished, everything he had fought to conquer and own, meant nothing. When he died, he would go on to a place of suffering, and the universe would rejoice in its freedom.

Screaming in agony over this sudden understanding, Horde Prime sought only to make it stop. He pushed Hordak away and staggered to his feet, taking aim at Teela, who still held the glowing sword. She-Ra placed herself in front of the captain but out of the Sword's beam, determined to protect Teela.

"Sword to shield!" she called.

He-Man was barely conscious, but he knew his sister and Teela still needed him. It was only through sheer will power he whispered, "By the power of Grayskull!"

The power flooded through him, trying to finish what She-Ra had started, but something was wrong. It healed him enough that he could struggle to his feet, yet his chest still felt as if someone were hitting it with a sledgehammer with every breath. And his legendary strength had not returned. He-Man leaned heavily on the wall, trying to gather the strength to help Teela and She-Ra.

Horde Prime fired again and again. Then, with a raw roar, he ran at She-Ra, but instead of attacking her as she expected, he ripped the shield out of her hands and threw it across the room. Horde Prime was no fool. He knew he couldn't match She-Ra's physical strength, and he backed off immediately, both arms transformed into blaster cannons and pointed at her. Teela didn't let go of the Sword of Truth; it continued to bombard Horde Prime with truths he didn't want to know.

Horde Prime fired twice at She-Ra, who couldn't move out of the way without exposing Teela. Her brother's plea rang in her ears, and she held her ground, hoping her gauntlets would provide enough protection. Instead, Hordak suddenly dove in front of her. He didn't do it to save She-Ra. She meant nothing to him. It was Adora he thought of as he threw himself in front of her. Taking Horde Prime's lethal blasts, he saved the daughter he had raised.

Horde Prime screamed. His mind reeled from the Sword of Truth's revelations, and it was compounded by the fact that he also understood there was no turning back. Even knowing the fate awaiting him, he had chosen evil again, and this time, he had killed his own brother. She-Ra scrambled to recover her shield.

"Shield to sword!" she called. She ran at Horde Prime, intent on stopping him somehow, though she didn't know how. But he clasped his hands together and made a single cannon out of his two arms. He launched a powerful laser at her.

She-Ra blocked it with her sword, and the ray enveloped her. Her already-weary muscles began to weaken further. Teela raised her sword to cross it with She-Ra's as she had seen He-Man do, hoping that the swords of Grayskull would repulse his attack. Horde Prime laughed and increased his power. The force of it drove the two of them to their knees.

A third sword joined theirs; Teela and She-Ra looked up in shock to see He-Man standing there, staring at Horde Prime in challenge. Panic rose in She-Ra's throat; she hadn't been able to completely heal He-Man.

The three of them strained against Horde Prime's beam. He-Man's muscles were screaming as he pushed himself past his endurance. His arms began to tremble. She-Ra began to feel the strain as well. He-Man realized they couldn't last much longer, and did the only thing he could think of.

"By the…" he whispered. Teela and She-Ra heard him and joined their voices to his. "…power of Grayskull!" Raw power surged through them, through the three swords, back at Horde Prime. There was a huge explosion that knocked the three heroes backwards.

He-Man hit the wall and slid to the ground, drained. He could see the remains of Horde Prime splattered about. One glance about the room confirmed that there was no one left to fight. The battle was over. He-Man closed his eyes, sickened by what he'd done and beyond exhausted. The darkness closed in quickly, and for once he willingly gave in to it.

She-Ra hit the view screen, destroying it and experiencing a jolt of electricity that left her dazed. Teela landed near He-Man and lied motionless for a few seconds, then raised her head gingerly. She gasped when she saw the hero's still form next to her.

"He-Man!" Teela said frantically, getting to her knees and shaking him. "Wake up! Don't you dare leave me!" She felt frantically for a pulse, and nearly sobbed aloud with relief when she found one.

"Is he…" She-Ra asked, worry coloring her voice. She stumbled over to the two of them.

"He's alive," Teela said hurriedly. "But his pulse is so weak…"

She-Ra quickly placed her hands on him. It seemed to be an eternity before she pulled back, her face pale and her hands shaking slightly. "Horde Prime's lance re-injured his chest in almost the same spot I did. I've healed most of the wound and fixed the collapsed lung, but I don't seem to have enough power to heal him completely. We need help." Her tone was frustrated; she'd never had a problem healing someone before.

Teela nodded and reached out telepathically. _Mother, Adam needs help. My father, Serena, someone._ She knew her worry was making her thoughts jumbled, but undoubtedly the others had watched the battle from Grayskull anyway. They would know what had happened.

She-Ra's head began to spin. The loss of blood she'd suffered earlier and everything else they'd been through that day had tired her, but she suspected that the final surge of power from Grayskull was what left her feeling so dizzy. She'd never experienced a rush of power like that before. It was as if the castle had known what they needed, and had pulled not only its own power, but something from the three of them as well. Teela looked pale and weak as well. The two of them sat next to He-Man and leaned against the wall, neither having the energy to speak. They simply waited for the help they knew would come.

* * *

_A/N: I know, I said at the beginning that I would stick to the classic MOTU, which would probably mean no dying, but, well, here we are... Sorry if anyone is disappointed! And hey, at least the heroes are all alive! (So far...) _


	28. Chapter 28

Though they didn't have any major injuries, fatigue caught up to Adora and Teela, both from the final rush of Grayskull's power and from fighting all day. Randor, Marlena, Duncan, and Serena returned to the palace to find all three heroes asleep—or in He-Man's case, flat-out unconscious. As a result, Randor ordered Teela and Adora restricted to the infirmary for at least a day. Teela awoke to find Adora dressed and talking with Marlena in a hushed voice.

"I have to help him," Adora said, her tone urgent.

"No, Adora, you can't. You need to rest as well. Let Serena handle it," Marlena was saying, her voice firm.

Teela felt a rush of panic. Marlena looked very worried.

"How's Adam?" she asked hoarsely, sitting up too quickly. The blood rushed to her head, and she put a hand to her forehead, groaning slightly.

"He's still unconscious," Marlena said gently, quickly crossing the room to her bedside. She put a hand on Teela's shoulder. "Take it easy, Teela. Don't rush to get up."

"Is he okay?" Teela asked worriedly.

"He will be, I think," Marlena said, though her eyes were bright with unshed tears of concern. "Serena is on her way to see if she can help him."

"If you'd give me back my sword I could help him," Adora snapped, her hands on her hips.

"No, you couldn't," Marlena argued. "The Sorceress said that the swords pulled power from the three of you as well as the Castle. They drew on your energy and on your love for each other. You and Teela slept almost an entire day, and you two haven't been through half of what Adam's been through. He needs more than you can do, Adora. You're not recovered enough to help him."

"What's wrong with him?" Teela asked, swinging her legs over the side of the bed to get up. She wasn't about to let anyone keep her from Adam.

"His chest is still wounded," Marlena admitted reluctantly. "Serena tried to heal him yesterday when we found the three of you passed out, but she couldn't. She said he needed more rest first, and she'd come back again today to try again. In the meantime, your father patched him up…again." Marlena pulled a face, almost causing Teela and Adora to smile. She put a restraining hand on Teela's shoulder. "I know you want to see him, Teela, but you need to get up slowly."

Teela nodded as she met Adora's gaze; she could see her concern for Adam mirrored in the princess' eyes. She took a few minutes to gather her strength, then got to her feet, determined to get to Adam.

* * *

Adam had never felt so exhausted in his life. His mind was suddenly wide-awake, and random thoughts chased each other around as if he were feverish. But his body…he literally couldn't move, no matter how hard he tried. That included his eyelids; they wouldn't open. The upside to all of that was that he was extremely comfortable. He had a feeling he could be sleeping on rocks and he wouldn't know it.

Except for that pain in his chest again. He was tired of that. He was tired of everything, actually. Especially fighting. It would be nice to forget about fighting. Forget about He-Man. Maybe he wouldn't have to anymore. Adam always hoped that would be the case; each time he fought he hoped for it. But it was always a useless hope.

A warmth began spreading through him, and the pain in his chest faded. He wondered if Duncan was drugging him again, or if he was dying. Either way, he was awfully comfortable. With that thought, Adam slipped back into the darkness.

* * *

"How is he?" Randor asked as he, Marlena, and Adora came in the next day.

"His vitals are picking up," Duncan replied. "I expect he'll be waking up soon."

He-Man forced his eyes open. Everything he saw was in double, but he could tell he was in the palace infirmary…again. It felt as if it took all of his energy just to focus, never mind speak, but he found his voice nevertheless.

"What happened?" The sound of his own voice surprised him. He hadn't realized he wasn't Adam.

"He-Man, you're awake!" Teela exclaimed. She leaned over and kissed He-Man gently, blinking back the tears of relief that threatened.

Orko floated in. "He-Man! It's about time! You've been sleeping forever," he complained.

"And I thought Adam was bad," Teela agreed. She grinned saucily at He-Man.

He-Man blinked hard, trying to make his eyes focus. "Got any water?" he croaked.

"Oh, of course," Teela said, blushing. "Father, help me sit him up so he can drink."

"No, I can-" He-Man started to protest, but Duncan's voice cut him off.

"No, you can't," he said firmly. Knowing he wouldn't be in the palace infirmary without a good reason, He-Man said nothing else as Duncan and Randor eased him up and Teela adjusted the bed. He-Man's entire body felt stiff and sore. He took the cup Teela offered and was surprised to find his hand was unsteady.

"What happened?" he asked again. "I remember facing off against Hordak and Horde Prime, but it all seems so fuzzy…" He took a deep breath, and the now-familiar pain lanced through his chest, causing him to frown.

"Horde Prime re-injured your chest," Marlena told him. Then Adora and Teela explained what had happened from the time they'd entered the palace until Horde Prime's defeat.

"Hordak saved Adora?" He-Man asked in disbelief. He didn't remember that part at all.

Teela nodded. "I guess some part of him must have loved her after all," she said.

He-Man frowned as he tried to come to terms with that idea. He glanced over to his sister, who smiled uncertainly at him.

"You saved him first," she pointed out. "I guess you didn't hate him as much as you thought you did."

He-Man's brow furrowed further at this. That part was a little fuzzy too. To buy himself some time to process everything they'd told him, he tried to drink again, and found his hand still shaking.

"Would someone please tell me why I can't even hold a cup steady?" he asked, annoyance coloring his voice.

The others chuckled, relieved to hear him sounding like himself, even if his body hadn't recovered yet.

"Well, there was the matter of getting stabbed not once but twice in the last few weeks…" Duncan said drolly.

"…being tortured by Hordak and Shadow Weaver…" Marlena added.

"…rebuilding the houses and rescuing me and Teela…" Adora pointed out.

"…fighting those creatures that were determined to kill you and losing all that blood…" Randor continued.

"…and hardly getting any sleep or eating for an entire week," Teela concluded. He-Man blinked. When they put it that way, it did sound like an awful lot.

Adora smiled sympathetically at him. "Plus, the Sorceress told us that even though the magic was healing you, it works with your body's own energy to do so. You've had so many injuries over the last few weeks, and been healed so many times, it actually depleted your reserves, so to speak. In short, brother, your body pretty much shut down. It just couldn't do any more—not even with Grayskull's help."

He-Man let out a guffaw, then noticed the six pairs of eyes staring at him, every one of them filled with relief and sympathy. "You're serious," he said in amazement.

Teela leaned down and hugged him, incredibly grateful that he was alive and awake. "Yes, we are. That's why your sword didn't heal the wound Horde Prime gave you. Even Serena couldn't do it until you'd rested. She came back yesterday and managed to heal most of it, but you still need to be careful. It's going to be tender and weak for quite a while, she said."

"We thought at first that She-Ra and your sword couldn't heal the wound was because Horde Prime had injured you in practically the same spot Adora did," Duncan added. "But Serena did manage to heal what he did. The pain that's left is because the original wound never healed properly." He glared at his charge and He-Man grimaced under the stare.

"It's not like I could help it, Duncan," he protested.

The old warrior relented with a grin. "I know," he admitted. "But you need to rest."

"But first we need you to change back into Adam," Adora chimed in, "even though it means you'll probably fall asleep again. We managed to get you in here through a portal Serena created, and claimed it was Adam in here recovering, but the rumors are starting to fly."

"Rumors?" He-Man repeated, frowning. He was getting tired already, and it was suddenly hard to follow the shift in thought.

"Yes, the first night, Adam was a hero who died in battle," Orko said, his voice full of grandeur. The others chuckled at his enthusiasm. Then he lowered his voice to a dramatic near-whisper and floated closer to He-Man. "Yesterday Horde Prime actually got away and took Adam with him as a hostage, and He-Man went after them. Today's latest rumor…" Orko stopped and looked down.

"What?" He-Man asked suspiciously, already knowing he wouldn't like the answer.

"Today's is that the Crown Prince couldn't handle the weight of responsibility his father gave him, so he ran away," Duncan finished, frowning.

He-Man's face flushed. "I guess that's going to follow me for a while." He looked up as a memory surfaced. "But doesn't everyone know? The Sword of Truth-"

"The Sorceress cast a spell on everyone there," Randor explained. "Just one to confuse them. They know He-Man and She-Ra were there, but as far as they know, it was Adam, Adora, and Teela who broke the spell. They don't remember you're one and the same." He paused for a second, then added, "The Sorceress said you and she had agreed to this. Something about absolute power-"

"Corrupts absolutely," He-Man finished solemnly. Adora tilted her head to the side.

"You agreed to having everyone's memory wiped if they found out the truth?" The unspoken "why?" was obvious in her voice. The twist to her mouth also indicated her displeasure with the decision.

"Or something to hide the truth. Duncan taught me my history too well," her brother answered with a wry smile. "Many good people have become addicted to the praise of others, and in some, it turned into a lust for power. The more power people have, the more they seem to want." He closed his eyes for a few seconds, feeling worn down, then continued. "Being royalty awes people enough, Adora. Can you imagine how the people would react if they knew we were He-Man and She-Ra as well? Some of them would revere us as if we were gods. Our enemies would re-double their efforts to get to us. And do you know the chaos that would ensue after our deaths? How could any king after us hope to compare to one with Grayskull's strength and wisdom?"

There was a short silence as Adora studied him for a moment. "You spent a lot of time thinking about this," she finally said.

He-Man nodded. "In the weeks before I went to Etheria, the Sorceress and I spent some time going back through Grayskull's records. Darren wasn't the only fallen hero." His gaze grew troubled. "Having power has caused problems for many of Eternia's heroes. I was going to discuss it with you, Adora, but things kept…coming up." He paused, then asked the question that was bothering him. "What about Shadow Weaver?"

"We don't know whether she was caught up in the Sorceress' spell or not," Adora admitted reluctantly. "She may know the truth."

"Great," He-Man muttered.

"Anyway, Adam finally gets some credit for your heroics." Duncan grinned, trying to ease He-Man's mind. "If we can allow a few people in here to see you, it'll put a stop to any rumors right away."

He-Man gulped down the rest of the water. "All right." Duncan handed him his sword, and he quickly reverted back to Adam. He didn't even have the strength to hold the sword; it clattered to the floor. Teela retrieved it and put it on the table next to him.

"Hope there's no one left to attack Grayskull," Adam muttered. "How long have I been asleep?" He tried to smother a yawn.

"Three nights and two days," Teela answered immediately.

"Not that she was counting," Marlena teased gently.

Adam's eyes widened. "That long?"

"Yes. You needed it. In fact, you need a lot more rest. Serena may have healed you, but you're nowhere near recovered. And if you don't rest, I'll drug your food again," Duncan threatened. Teela hid a smile.

"He'll rest," Randor said firmly, gazing at his son. Adam opened his mouth to respond, but Randor didn't wait to hear what he was going to say. "The worst evil in the universe has been defeated, son. For the first time in seven years, you can rest easy. We all can."

"Father's right," Adora said softly. "Even with Shadow Weaver and some of Hordak's other goons still out there, it won't be the same. With Horde Prime gone, I think the Horde will slowly fall apart."

* * *

The familiar sight of Etheria lifted Adora's heart as she stepped out of the portal with Sea Hawk and the other Etherians.

"Welcome back! It's so good to see all of you!" Queen Angella called. Adora started. There wasn't normally anyone around, but…her mouth dropped open. There were people everywhere, dancing, smiling, singing…

"What happened here?" Hawk asked, his eyes widening.

Adora's eyes lifted automatically. There, atop Skydancer Mountan, she spotted the Crystal Castle gleaming in the sunlight.

"The Horde has been defeated," she said in disbelief. Glimmer followed her gaze and gasped at the beauty of the Crystal Castle.

Angella approached them, her face reflecting her confusion. "But we were told it was the battle on Eternia that caused the Horde's, ah, change," she said. "Didn't you know?"

"Horde Prime is dead, as is Hordak," Adora acknowledged, a lance of sorrow still within her heart at the latter. "But we thought the rest of the Horde here still had to be dealt with."

Angella smiled brilliantly. "But it already has been," she said. "Horde Prime's son ordered the forces to stand down and negotiate a peace treaty. They weren't happy about it—in fact, a few of them left Etheria because of it—but those who remained met with us and we signed a treaty this morning."

Adora smiled reminiscently, then frowned. "Jed can't be more than seventeen," she protested.

"But still in charge," Angella asserted. "She-Ra taught him a lot in the time he was here. It changed him greatly. The entire universe felt what you all did on Eternia. I am proud of all of you."

* * *

Adam woke late the next morning, finding Duncan and Teela in the room. They turned at his greeting.

"Feeling better today?" Duncan asked, checking his vitals.

"I think so," Adam replied, mentally taking stock of his condition. He didn't feel quite as achy as he had when he first awoke, whenever that had been. From Duncan's question, he guessed he had slept through another day. "I'm starved, anyway."

"Good," Duncan said, nodding.

"I'll go get some food," Teela volunteered. She left the room.

Duncan studied Adam, suddenly recognizing a pensive look to the young man.

"What's wrong, Adam?"

"My calling on Grayskull's power is what killed Horde Prime," Adam replied solemnly. His dreams had been full of it; it was the one thing that still bothered him. "I used Grayskull's power to take a life, Duncan."

"Was that your intent?"

"I just wanted to protect the people I love," Adam said, "but it doesn't matter. My vow-"

"This was not the life of an innocent, Adam," Duncan interrupted. "You were defending others. It couldn't be helped. Horde Prime would have killed all of you if you hadn't called on Grayskull's power. You know that." He waited for Adam's nod, then stared at the prince thoughtfully. "How did you manage to get up and help Teela and She-Ra, Adam? From what they said, you should have been incapable of it."

"Love," Adam answered softly. He met Duncan's eyes. "Zodac was right when he said my strength was based in love. When I saw Teela and She-Ra in danger, the strength was there, somehow. I don't know how. It just was."

The men fell silent as Teela returned with a tray. She and Duncan adjusted the bed to help Adam sit up, and he dug eagerly into the food.

Suddenly the prince paused. "How many of our soldiers did we lose?" he asked, his voice subdued.

Duncan sighed. "Nearly five hundred, which isn't bad at all considering what we were up against, Adam."

"I suppose not," Adam agreed somberly. He toyed with the food for a moment. "So many families hurt."

"But so many lives saved," Teela added.

Duncan didn't try to make Adam feel better. He would one day be king, and this was an important experience for him to remember. Adam eventually started eating again.

"By the way, what happened to Skeletor?" the prince asked between bites.

Duncan shifted uncomfortably. "Actually, we don't know, Adam. But he did send this to the palace." He handed Adam an envelope addressed to "Prince He-Man."

"We told the guard who received it that it was an inside joke between you and He-Man," Teela hastened to add. Adam frowned at it for a second, then tore it open. He read it and a bark of laughter escaped him, causing his chest to throb.

"He's taken Lyn and gone to another Horde-infested planet to take up the fight," he summarized as he rubbed at his chest.

"Lyn?" Teela asked in confusion.

"Yes, apparently the Sword of Truth showed Evil-Lyn a few things as well, and they decided that rather than rot in prison, they'd start over somewhere else, and spend their lives trying to help others," Adam explained.

"Amazing," Duncan murmured as Teela snorted in disbelief.

"Where's Adora?" Adam asked abruptly.

"She went back to Etheria yesterday, " Teela answered. "She wanted to help clear out the rest of the Horde. She wasn't sure when she'd be back."

Cringer crept in quietly. "C-Can I come in now?"

"Of course, Cringer," Adam answered with a smile. The big cat had missed seeing Adam the day before when he woke up. Cringer trotted over and raised himself onto his back paws, putting his front ones on the bed. He stretched forward and licked Adam's face. Adam scratched the big cat's head.

"I-I was worried about you," Cringer admitted. "I'm glad you're not sleeping anymore, Adam."

Adam yawned at that, causing Teela and Man-at-Arms to chuckle.

"I think we'd better let you get some rest, lad," Duncan finally said. "Come on, Teela." She gave Adam a quick kiss and followed her father out the door. Cringer laid down next to the bed, determined to keep Adam in his sight for a while.

Alone with his thoughts, Adam re-read the letter, focusing on the last part he hadn't shared with them.

"_I had seen your strength increase when your loved ones were in danger. When the Sword of Truth's light hit me, I suddenly understood all you had been saying, Prince He-Man. I still don't like the feeling of being good, it feels disgustingly…good. But I have had an emptiness I tried to fill with power. Now I know that will never fill it. I want to learn what will._

_I did cast one last spell before I left. Should you ever have need of me, go to Snake Mountain and call my name. I will return." _

_If Skeletor could change so completely, maybe Hordak really did change before he died_, Adam mused as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Adora stood off on a cliff, watching the celebration below her.

"You're awfully quiet for someone who helped destroy the greatest evil in the universe," Hawk said, coming up behind her and placing his hands on her shoulders.

"I can't believe he's gone," she said softly. "I always dreamed he would change, and that one day we could have a real relationship, instead of one based on him trying to own me."

Hawk rubbed her shoulders gently. "Some part of him must have loved you, Adora, or he wouldn't have stood up to his brother like that."

"I wish I could be sure," she whispered. Hawk turned her to face him.

"Can you think of another reason for him to sacrifice himself for you?" he challenged her, his hunter green eyes boring into hers.

"N-no," Adora admitted.

"Hordak may not have understood the emotion, but he felt it," Hawk said, hooking a finger under her chin and raising her face to his. "I'm sure of it." Adora hugged him wordlessly.

"I also came up here to say good-bye," she said as she pulled away slightly, her voice a little breathy with emotion. "Etheria has been the only home I've known. Now I'm going to Eternia, where I'll have new responsibilities, a family…"

"And me," Hawk reminded her. Adora smiled up at him.

"And you," she agreed softly as he bent down to kiss her.

* * *

"We'll miss you, Adora," Kowl said, tears standing in his eyes. Her announcement to return to Eternia for good hadn't surprised them, but the fact that she was doing it so quickly had. She had only been back for a few days. Hawk stood at her side, ready to return with her. He had given Smee command of the Solar Sailor.

"I hope you all understand," Adora said, looking around at her friends. "I love you all, but I've missed so much time with my family."

"Oh dearie my, of course we understand," agreed Madame Razz. She gave Adora a hug, then she and Broom threw their arms around each other and sobbed whole-heartedly.

Adora's smile was tremulous at best. "I'll come back to visit. I promise. And you all must come to Eternia as well."

"Hopefully for a wedding?" Glimmer teased. Adora blushed softly.

"Of course," she admitted. "But I think even sooner than that. It's a tradition in Eternia for royalty to have a party to announce an engagement. I'll want you all there." Her smile grew, more genuine this time. "I'm not used to being a princess. I'll need you all there."

"We'll be there, Adora," Bow answered with a grin.

* * *

"He's fine, Adora," Teela assured her again as they walked to Adam's room. He'd been moved in there the day before. "I know you thought he'd be up and about by now, but King Randor insisted he stay on bed rest as long as my father thought was necessary. So he's still there." Teela rolled her eyes; Adam was getting restless, though he hadn't uttered a word of complaint yet.

"I know, Teela, I just need to see him," Adora found herself repeating. The image of He-Man's still form had weighed on her mind constantly while she was gone, even though she hadn't left until after Adam had woken up.

Adora, Sea Hawk, and Teela entered Adam's room quietly. Adora stopped short at the sight of her brother. The shadows under his eyes were gone, as were the lines of stress that had so frequently covered his face as of late.

"He looks so…peaceful," Adora breathed.

Adam heard her and opened his eyes with a grin. "Hey, sis, welcome home." Even his voice was back to normal.

"Adam, it's so good to see you," Adora said with a smile of her own. He sat up gingerly as she walked over to hug him. "How are you feeling?"

"Better than I have in weeks," he admitted. "If Father weren't so stubborn, I'd be up by now." He pouted at her. "How about you put a good word in for me, sis? Maybe I can get paroled if you vouch for me." His eyes twinkled.

Adora giggled. "I don't know Adam, the rest must be doing you good. I haven't seen you this relaxed in months." She ducked as he swung a pillow at her, but still caught the slight tightening in his jaw as his chest protested the movement. "I tell you what. You stop swinging things around, and I'll think about it, okay?"

Adam stuck his tongue out at her, then his gaze grew serious and he looked towards Teela and Sea Hawk. "Could you two excuse us for a moment? I need to talk with Adora."

"Of course," Sea Hawk answered. Teela raised a curious eyebrow, but followed the pirate out.

Adora tilted her head questioningly. "What is it, Adam?"

"I had a lot of time to think while you were gone," he said, his clear blue eyes meeting hers. "About Hordak."

"He died saving me," she said, sadness coloring her voice. "It seems so unreal."

"I know. I'm sorry, Adora," Adam said sincerely. She searched his face, but the hatred and anger that had been there wasn't visible.

"Adam? Did you forgive him?" she asked hopefully. She suspected he had, since he had saved the villain, but she also knew that Adam's noble heart wouldn't allow him to stand idly by as someone died, no matter what his personal feelings were.

Adam gave her a lopsided smile. "Well, he did save my sister. And if it weren't for him and Skeletor, that crystal Evil-Lyn and Shadow Weaver were using might have finished us all."

"What do you mean?" Adora asked, her brow furrowed.

He grinned self-consciously. "Well, besides going through the whole face-your-fears thing when Skeletor hit me with Kaspanya's spell, it's been a rough six months. Skeletor found out my secret, I died, you turned on me while you were under a spell, Hordak captured us and made me a slave, and I thought he killed Teela." He spread out his hands. "What did I have left to fear?"

"I never thought of it that way," Adora breathed. Then she chuckled. "You always said things happen for a reason, Adam. Guess this proved you right."


	29. Epilogue

Sea Hawk hesitated, then squared his shoulders and knocked.

"Enter," came Randor's voice. He looked up from his desk in surprise. "Captain Sea Hawk. To what do I owe this honor?"

Hawk cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Sire, I-I've come to ask for Adora's hand in marriage." He struggled to keep his voice steady before the king's inscrutable gaze.

Randor raised an eyebrow. "My wife seemed to think you had already asked Adora to marry you."

Hawk's face grew red. "Yes, Your Majesty, I did do so. I had intended to talk to you first, but I'm afraid I let my impulsiveness get the better of me."

Randor leaned back in his chair as he studied the pirate. "Not exactly a good trait for a king, is it, Captain?"

Hawk paled a bit. "King? But I thought since you named Adam as your heir-"

"Adam at this point has no heir to name," Randor pointed out. "Should anything happen to him, the throne would logically fall to Adora. Which would make you king." He watched the pirate's face carefully.

Hawk swallowed hard. "Then I would ask that you teach me all I would need to know, in case such a thing should happen," he finally managed. "I would not want to assume such a responsibility unprepared."

"You seem to say that reluctantly, Captain Hawk." Randor was enjoying this, though he hid that well.

"I would rather be out on the open sea, Sire," he admitted. "But to be with Adora, I would endure anything."

"So the throne holds no interest for you?"

Hawk shook his head. "I'm sorry, but no."

Randor finally smiled. "Then let's talk about finding you a ship."

* * *

Adora stood nervously when Hawk returned, looking somewhat bemused. She felt as if he'd been in her father's study for weeks, rather than a half-hour. 

"Hawk? What did he say?" she demanded anxiously.

"He offered to make me a captain in the royal navy," he said as if in a daze. "He said I could even bring in any of my crew from Etheria that wanted to come."

Adora hugged him. "That's wonderful, Hawk! Now what about us?" she demanded impatiently.

Hawk smiled at her and took her hand. "He gave us his blessing," he answered.

Adora's face blossomed into a grin. "I knew it!"

* * *

The party to announce their engagement was scheduled for three weeks later. Eternian engagement parties typically were held on even more quickly, but Adora delayed it a week to make sure that Adam had enough time to recover. 

Adam found that Duncan and the others hadn't been kidding. His body was exhausted, and he wasn't recovering as quickly as he was used to. He slept long hours and read more books than he'd had time for in the last five years combined. He did steadily improve though, especially since things remained quiet. It seemed odd for the twins to have so much time with their family, as He-Man and She-Ra weren't called for once. Serena and the Sorceress were strangely quiet as well.

A few days before the party, Adam and Adora were engrossed in conversation when a familiar voice interrupted them.

"You could have trusted me."

Adora and Adam exchanged looks before turning to Castaspella. Adam slipped some papers into his pocket.

"Castaspella! I didn't know you were here already!" Adora exclaimed, greeting her friend warmly.

Casta returned the hug, but still asserted, "You could have trusted me, Adora."

"With what, Casta?" Adora asked, realizing they weren't getting out of this.

"Your secret," the Mystacore queen smiled gently. "I could have kept it."

Adam leaned back against the wall, crossing his arms casually. "What secret is that?" he asked innocently.

"Don't bother to pretend, He-Man," Castaspella said, teasing him. "I saw too many things to be fooled any longer. And that spell the Sorceress cast didn't get through my personal shields."

Adora and Adam exchanged a slightly worried glance. That was a good indication that Shadow Weaver knew the truth.

"I hope you understand," Adora said with a hesitant smile.

Castaspella nodded. "Of course, Adora. And next time you're in Etheria, I hope you will come visit me and tell me more about it."

"You're leaving so soon?" Adora asked in surprise. "But you just got here! What about the celebration?"

Castaspella smiled sadly. "I have a good idea of what's going to happen there, Adora, and…I don't belong here." She glanced meaningfully at Adam.

"You're more than welcome to stay, Castaspella," the prince countered.

She gave him a warm look, then spoke to Adora. "I will be here for the wedding Adora, but not the engagement party. I just came to say congratulations." She hugged Adora again.

"Thank you," Adora answered. "And thank you for coming. I didn't see you on Etheria before I left, and it saddened me that I didn't get to say good-bye."

"Not good-bye," Castaspella disagreed. "Just…good luck." Castaspella turned to Adam again. "Farewell, dear prince. I wish you and Teela all happiness." There was a calm acceptance in her voice. Their eyes locked, and in that moment, Adam knew without a doubt that if he had not chosen Teela, he and Castaspella would have had something very special. He also knew she deserved a lot more than second place in someone's heart, and for him, Teela would always be first.

"Thank you, Castaspella," Adam responded quietly, his unreadable blue eyes holding hers. "And good luck in rebuilding Etheria. Let us know if we can help in any way." Castaspella nodded, stared into his eyes for a few more seconds, then quickly and quietly took her leave.

Adora watched her walk away, then turned to Adam. "If I didn't like Teela so much, I'd be saddened by that whole exchange," she muttered.

Adam raised an eyebrow at her. "That's exactly why she's not staying," he said.

"I know," Adora grumbled. She shifted herself to see the list in Adam's hand again. The list of Horde-controlled planets.

"So what do we do with it?" she asked.

Wordlessly, Adam held it up, and Grace swooped down out of the sky, ripping it from his fingers.

"We let the Sorceress keep it," he replied quietly. "If anyone comes to us asking for help, we can use it to make sure they're telling the truth. But hopefully Jed has it under control. Besides, I think that maybe Castaspella and my father are right. You and I can't be responsible for the entire universe."

Adora nodded slowly. "No, I guess we can't."

* * *

"Duncan?" Adam cursed the waver in his voice. He shouldn't be nervous about this. He and Duncan were too close for that. They'd already touched on the subject before. So why were his palms sweating? 

Man-at-Arms looked up from his latest invention. "Hello, Adam. How are you feeling?"

Adam smiled at his mentor. "I'm fine, Duncan." His smile faded as he met Duncan's eyes. "But I do have a question for you."

Duncan set his tools down and wiped his hands on a cloth. "This sounds serious."

"It is." Adam's solemn eyes caused Duncan to lean forward slightly in concern. "I want to ask Teela to marry me, and I'd like your blessing."

Duncan grinned. "Well it's about time."

_I agree,_ came the Sorceress' voice.

Adam blew out a breath, relief on his face. "I was hoping you'd both feel that way." He raised one eyebrow. "I do you have your blessing then, right?"

Duncan recognized the tension in Adaam and felt touched that his approval meant so much to him. A part of him even got a kick out of the idea that Eternia's prince and hero had been nervous about this. Duncan's grin grew larger and he clasped the prince on the arm. "You've always been like a son to me, Adam. It'll be nice to make it official."

_I feel the same way. Welcome to the family, Adam.

* * *

_

Teela yanked open her door at the loud knock.

"I said I'd be right—oh, sorry, Adam, I-I thought you were Orko again," she said, stammering slightly. He smiled at her, though she detected a hint of nervousness in his eyes.

"If you're ready, I thought we could talk a short walk before we go down," he said, his eyes holding hers.

Teela glanced down at herself. "I guess I'm ready." The emerald dress, shoes, hair done…everything seemed in order.

"You look more than ready. You look beautiful," Adam corrected, his voice husky. Teela smiled almost shyly at him and took the corsage of plain white lilies he offered.

"Thank you," she said. "They're lovely."

Adam led her to a quiet alcove the queen always kept filled with gorgeous tropical flowers. Teela breathed in deeply, then realized with a start that this was where she had learned the truth about Adam. She glanced at him, slightly startled, as he led her all the way in and turned to her.

"It seemed appropriate," he admitted as he caught her look. Before Teela could ask him what he meant, he was down on one knee in front of her, and her breath caught in her throat.

"Teela, we have been there for each other through everything. You've seen the best and worst of me," Adam said, his voice rough with emotion. Teela was captivated by the love in his eyes. "You're my best friend, my strength…you are my soul mate. I want to spend the rest of my life making you smile." He swallowed hard, the rest of what he'd wanted to say lost as he gazed into her eyes. "I asked you once as a child, but now I'm asking you as a man who loves you more than life itself. Will you marry me, Teela?"

Teela couldn't speak for a few seconds. Just as Adam's stomach started to twist uncomfortably, she spoke the words she had thought just over a month before. "You are my best friend, my prince, my hero, and my love," she answered softly. "Yes, I'll marry you."

Joy lit Adam's face and he sprang to his feet, lifting her and twirling her around as she laughed. "I guess you really are healed," she teased him as he eased her down. Adam smiled back and kissed her. Then, before she quite knew what was happening, he slid a ring on her finger.

"My mother told me you were fascinated with Earth's tradition of giving an engagement ring," he told her softly. "I thought-"

Teela smiled through her tears, blinking rapidly. "Thank you," she whispered, looking at it. "It's beautiful, Adam."

"Not as beautiful as you," he argued with a smile, and bent his head to kiss her again.

* * *

Marlena smiled knowingly as Adam and Teela entered, beaming smiles on their faces and Teela's ring flashing in the light. Few on Eternia knew what that ring meant, but soon the story would be all over, she knew. 

She glanced over at Adora and Hawk, who wore similar smiles. Randor came up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"I see Adam's late as usual," he rumbled in her ear. "Some things never change."

Marlena turned to him and caught his teasing grin. "You know very well why he's late."

"Yes, I can see that ring from here," Randor said, his own face radiant with pride. "Now that everyone is here, I think it's time to begin."

* * *

Dinner was finished, and Randor had made a brief speech, thanking everyone for their support, and announcing not one but both engagements. A woman entered the hall as the king announced Adam and Teela's engagement. Thunderous applause and nearly obnoxious cheers greeted the declaration. The woman, her red hair spilling past her shoulders, made her way to the front of the room, where the royal family, Hawk, and Teela were seated at the head table. She curtseyed to the king and queen, her shimmering creamy gown flowing about her, then turned to Adam and Teela, who were staring at her with open mouths. 

"Congratulations," she said, a sincere smile lighting her face. At the sound of her voice, they both stood and came around the table.

"Mother!" Teela whispered as she hugged her.

Adam stood by respectfully, and inclined his head slightly in greeting.

"Oh, Adam, we're going to be family. Don't be so formal," Teelana laughed at him, and pulled him into a hug. He obliged with a grin, delighting in the laugh he had rarely heard from her.

"You're free of Grayskull?" he asked, though he knew the answer.

"Yes, Adam. As you will be," she answered, her melodious voice unchanged.

Adam felt a brief moment of panic, and he automatically reached for his sword. It was still there.

"You and Randor have asked how you could be both king and He-Man. The answer is that you cannot. When you are crowned king, you will no longer be He-Man," Teelana said quietly, lest she be overheard. "She-Ra is here now; it will be her responsibility to defend Grayskull if needed. I tell you now so you have time to prepare, although," she added with a smile, "I don't think He-Man and She-Ra will be needed much anymore."

Teela glanced at Adam. He looked stunned by this revelation, and she thought it might be a good idea to change the subject. "Mother, there's something I've wanted to ask you." Teelana nodded. "Who was the third child? Serena or me?"

"Serena," Teelana answered immediately. "The prophecy spoke of three children who would be changed by Grayskull's power. Although the Sword of Truth responded to you, it did not change you as it did Adora, Adam, and Serena." She smiled gently at her daughter. "In a way, you were a hidden weapon, Teela. There was no prophecy to warn Horde Prime about you."

"Thank goodness," Adam muttered, causing the women to smile.

Duncan appeared at the side of the former Sorceress. "Excuse me, but I wondered if I might have this dance, Teelana?" he asked as the music began. Adam and Teela gaped as she smiled demurely and he led her onto the dance floor beside the king and queen.

"I didn't even know he knew her real name," Teela whispered.

Adam grinned as he led Teela out onto the floor for their own dance. "And the surprises just keep coming," he teased, shaking his head.

Teela sighed as she settled into his arms, enjoying the strongest sense of peace and security she'd ever known. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Marlena sighed in contentment as she watched them. The worst of the evils on both planets were destroyed. Her husband was finally proud of his son. And their daughter was home where she belonged. Marlena wished she could capture this moment, when everything felt perfectly right, and save it for when there was trouble in the future.

After all, this was Eternia, a world of technology and magic, good and evil. She knew from experience that it wouldn't stay quiet for long.

* * *

_A/N: Well, there it is. Hopefully I caught all the loose ends. :-) I owe a big thanks to my hubby for putting up with this whole non-paying second job I've held for the last eight months, to my dad for believing in me, and to God for inspiring me. And thanks to all of my readers as well. I hope you continue to review other stories, because it really does make a difference in motivating some of us._

_I had quite a few notes from folks who were asking if there was going to be another story. At the time, I said no, as I had no intention of doing anything else after this one...after all, I think I have a family somewhere outside this computer room. But I have to admit there's still a few ideas and questions floating around in my head...What would Teela be like when she's pregnant? How would Adam react if he had to give up being He-Man when he became king? How bad would things have to get for Adam to call on Skeletor for help? Would Skeletor ever return and ask for He-Man's help? Why are Orko's legs so short? (Just kidding on that one...) So you just never know...but I'm not making any promises either!_

_Oh, and since I haven't done it in a while...MOTU characters do not belong to me, they belong to whoever owns the copyright, I make no money off of this, etc. _

_God bless!_


End file.
